Dark Beloved
by Jem Fukuyama
Summary: Sequal to Klarion Gets a Girl! Klarion is now an overly protective father who has managed to shelter his daughter Lita for 15 years. What will he do when Lita starts crushed on by one of the Young Justice heroes? Not only that but he also has the Light and his Sister from Limbo town to worry about. yep it's gonna be one of those days.
1. Chapter 1

It was the night before Halloween and I knew then my life would never be the same. Hi my name it Raven, Raven Blu. I'm a young senior attending Gotham High school, and I _love_ magic. I mean I read books on it all the time—but I'm getting off topic—sort of—this story is about me meeting a cutest and probably darkest boy I have ever met. His name, Klarion bleak.

Now where was I? Oh yeah I was lying in my room reading a book on magic when I heard a faint scratching noise. I turned and saw an orange cat with brown rune like stripes; he was scratching at my window, he looked as if he wanted inside. I opened my window and the cat jumped inside and onto my bed and meowed.

"Well hi there kitty." I said, the cat hissed and jumped back onto the window sill. I reached for him and he bit my sleeve. Pulling me forward, he began to growl and tug on my sleeve until eventually I got the hint and figured he wanted me to follow him. So I did. I climbed out my window and made my way down to the ground below. From there I followed the cat to Gotham shore, all the while wondering; 'Why am I following some cat?' and 'What could he possibly want from me?'

We made it to the harbor and soon found out why the reason; a boy with black hair was lying face down in the sand. I let out a curse and ran to him, rolling him over on his back.

"Oh my God! Is he ok?" I shouted, the cat hissed which made me think that was a pretty dumb question. I checked his pulse; he was still alive. I then proceeded to use CPR on the poor guy; breathing air into his lungs checking his breathing. I did this for a little while before he finally began to cough up water and start breathing on his own. The cat meowed once again and began licking the boy's face, who still didn't wake up. I looked to that cat, who was staring back at me. He growled.

"What do you want me to do? Take him back to my house?!" I asked, the cat meowed and tilted his head. I sighed. "Alright fine."

I then dragged him back to my house, thankfully I didn't live far from Gotham harbor. So it wasn't very far, for a boy who seemed taller than me he was pretty easy to carry. Then again he was pretty scrawny. Laying the boy on the porch swing, I checked to see if anyone was home. To my relief neither of my parents were home, so I took him up to my room and laid him on my bed. Then ran to my bathroom and returned with a damp cloth—to clean the sand from his face.

After maybe an hour he began to stir, the cat that had previously been sitting on my desk while I was working on an English paper that I stupidly waited till the last minute to do, was now at his owner's side as he sat up and looked around. When his eyes stopped on me I froze, no idea why I did but for some reason his stare was scary—but in a cool way.

"Where am I?" He asked. I smiled nervously.

"My room." I said vaguely, the boy would be best described as; Devilish, mostly because his hair was black and rose into two devil-like horns on the top of his head. He was pale, which could have been either from drowning or his natural complexion—as to which I wasn't real sure—he wore some kind of suit like outfit. His eyes were black, and were now narrowed at me.

"Don't be a smart-aleck." He said. I laughed nervously, another thing I noticed about the boy was that he had long, black, and sharp finger nails.

"S-sorry, your cat, I followed down to Gotham shores." I explained then told him how I brought him up to my room after giving him CPR. He touched his hand to his lips and smirked, I made a face; pervert. He then snapped his fingers and soon the clothes that were still somewhat damp and sand covered were engulfed by a shadow and were replaced by new clean clothes. I couldn't help but stare, something he caught me doing and I soon found him standing over me.

"I guess I owe you something." He said, I shook my head.

"N-no it's totally cool, I'm just glad to see you're ok." I stuttered, and mentally smacked myself for being so 'smooth.' "I'm Raven by the way."

The boy just looked to me and cocked his head to one side. He then began looking me up and down before extending his hand.

"Klarion Bleak, Witch-boy." He said. "And I'll tell you what, in exchange for saving my life I'll give you a little gift."

"Uhm ok—wait did you just say witch-boy?! You're a witch?" I blurted without thinking, Klarion nodded.

"Witch-_boy_, and yes." He said, then wove his hands over my head, "Now hold still and this won't rip out your skull."

I froze, liking my skull where it was, so he could do whatever it was he was going to do. He mumbled something in Latin and a bright light soon began to swirl around me. I giggled as I felt a slight tickling sensation, soon the light faded and Klarion looked at me with a big grin on his face. I gave him a look. It wasn't until he broke away did I notice he had kissed me. I stared wide eyed, as he then ran to my window.

"Always wanted to do that to a girl." He said with a laugh as he climbed out my bedroom window. I ran to him to say how totally messed up that was when he said, "I'll see you around, to make sure that actually worked."

"What worked? What did you do to me?" I asked but a my words were lost as a strong gust of window blew through my window. When it died down I look out to find that Klarion had disappeared, leaving no trace, other than a tingling feeling on my lips, that he was there. I laid on my bed and looked up at the ceiling, wondering what on earth he meant by 'gift.' Suddenly out of the corner of my eye I saw the lamp on my dresser start to float. I sat up and stared at it, and smiled.

"He gave me magic." I whispered to myself, then let out a sound of joy. I could use magic, I was now a witch, and soon I would probably see the boy who gave me this power, and also, stole my heart.

End


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

** I love you guys; you're all such good sports when it came to me killing off Raven. sorry about that by-the-way and as for the my comic endever; I dislike digital copies; i'd rather have the collector's item in my hand. but i thankyou for the suggestion, but its all good I have comic book store i recently found out about close to a friend of mine's house; i shall go there and if they do not have it...well let's just hope they do hah. Oh but, I finally got my Batgirl issue 18! Yay me! I loved it so; I think he shows up again in batgirl but I can't remember. It's a Halloween themed one; I'll have to look into that. Haha anyhow here's the second chapter ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

Klarion awoke and groaned; he had another dream about Raven. He sat up in his bed and sighed; ever since Raven had been killed by Jason Blood—Etrigan, he had been having dreams about her. Sometimes they were good dreams where she was alive and well and happy to be with him; other times they were horrid nightmares that he wouldn't wish upon even Nabu. Klarion looked down at his clock and saw that it was six-thirty a.m. he sighed as he climbed out of bed, figuring he would never be able to go back to sleep now.

He walked the down the long hallway of the house toward the kitchen; he paused when he came to door with a sign on the front; it had a floral pattern and read the name 'Lita' in blue cursive lettering. He cracked the door enough to see a young girl fast asleep in her bed with Raven's old cat Cherie laid on top of her, along with a black cat with a scar on its eye, he had been one of the cats that saved her that day all those years ago. Klarion sighed; it had been years since Raven died, their baby, Lita Bleak, had blossomed into a sweet young girl at the age of fifteen. She was kind, cheery and always smiling—the total opposite of her mother and father—which he gladly accepted, he was thankful that she was able to be saved, after almost losing her to Etrigan, Lita of course would never remember being so young, but Klarion would never forget. Cherie opened his eyes and looked to Klarion, who decided to shut the door at that time. He then decided against going to the kitchen and went back to sleep, hoping he wouldn't have another dream about Raven.

~0~

"Morning dad!" Lita's cheery voice shouted the very next morning. Klarion groaned, he hadn't slept well the previous night and he wasn't really in the mood to be awake.

Lita was a sweet young girl with short black hair that spiked up with two devil horns; much like her father; her skin was a mixture of her mother's pale tanned skin and Klarion's pale complexion—at the age of eight she managed to find a way to clear up her pale blue skin—and her eyes were like her mothers; Sapphire blue, her pupils however were more catlike instead of round. she had a cute sense of style too; today she wore a white Lolita styled top, with a black ribbon tied around the neck in a bow, (much like Cherie's human form) and a black pleated mini-skirt that came to her knees. Lita looked to her father and pouted.

"Another sleepless night?" She asked, Klarion rubbed his eyes with his thumb and forefinger and nodded as he sat down in the plush couch in the living room, Lita looked to Cherie who meowed, she then flew over to Klarion and hovered in front of him.

"You should try uncle Abra's sleepy-time tea, dad." She said, Klarion looked up at his daughter and smirked.

"I don't drink tea Lita." He said, Lita pouted and crossed her arms.

"Aw come on dad it might actually help you sleep; or I could cast a sleeping spell on you." She offered, Klarion sat up and shook his head.

"No." He said sternly.

"Aw come on, I'm not that bad at my magic anymore!" Lita shouted Klarion gave her a stern look telling her to drop the subject which she did, "Oh by the way; daddy, did you sign that paper work?"

"What paper work?" Klarion asked slouching again in his chair. Lita giggled.

"For school silly, I'm starting high school this week remember? I'm so excited; I can't wait to make new friends!" She said, floating higher in the air. Klarion slouched even further in his seat; he had forgotten to sign everything.

"Uhm, yeah about that; Lita are you sure you want to start school now? You're doing fine in now, I can still teach you everything…" He said, Lita landed on the ground with a thump.

"Dad! I'm fifteen! I can't stay here in the house forever." She said, "I want to go out and meet some new friends."

"You have friends Lita." Klarion said; Lita huffed.

"Yeah; Cherie, you, Hatter, and Uncle Abra! That doesn't count though besides two of them are cats!; I want to meet people my age!" she said, then sighed, "Please dad?"

Klarion groaned; he didn't want to let Lita go to school for humans. He knew firsthand what they did to a person when they looked different, and Lita definitely different. Plus there was the fear of something bad happening to her, which was the normal fear for a young father. However he knew one day she would want to leave their home to make friends; so when she had come to him the year before with a picture of Gotham High school on her laptop, he was not surprised and told her he would think about it. He sighed.

"But why Gotham High Lita there are perfectly good high schools in other parts of the world; what about one in New York?" He asked, Lita shook her head.

"But mom went to Gotham…"she said, Klarion's heart sank. Since Lita had never known Raven she did the best she could to find out who she was; yes Klarion had told her anything she had wanted to know about her mother, and she also heard stories about her through Abra, who had been her nanny since she was born, and she had even talked to Raven's old familiar, Cherie; of which she had shared a deep bond with. Klarion sighed.

"Alright; I'll sign the paper-work." He said defeated, Lita's eye lit up with excitement and she jumped in the air letting a happy squeal. She then hugged Klarion in midair and giggled.

"Oh thankyou-thankyou-thankyou daddy!" She said then flew off to her room, Cherie, and Hatter following, "I can't wait to tell Uncle Abra!"

Klarion rubbed his eyes, he was exhausted, and was seriously debating on taking Lita up on Abra's weird tea. He sighed, trying not to think about his daughter going to school; she was excited about it but it was something he ultimately dreaded, what would he do if something happened? What if she was picked on by the brats that went there? Or worse yet; what if her powers went out of control? The truth of the matter was Lita was bad at magic; every time she went to cast a spell it would back-fire on her. It wasn't that her magic was bad; it was that she was so powerful that she often lost control. Klarion often worried she would never be able to use magic. However she was able to do some spells; she could fly,(she just did that…twice), she could put up barriers and all that and she could speak to cats, and not just Cherie either. He often wondered whether or not that was a side effect on the cats bringing back from death, or if that was born with naturally—since Raven had been able to have cats drawn to her—it was a question that was never answered however.

Then there was, of course, The Light. Savage had mention that he knew about Raven being pregnant thanks to Icicle Junior. After the whole ordeal with Etrigan Klarion had left the Light; for fear of what they might do to Lita. She was a rarity after all; half human, and half witch. The Brain would have loved to take such a person apart, and Luthor would enjoy cloning something from her DNA. All of that however paled in comparison for whatever Savage might make him do.

Klarion groaned, Shaking the thoughts from his head and decided he would have Abra Kadabra fix him some tea after all.

"Abra!"

~0~

Meanwhile in Downtown Gotham a dark feminine figure loomed over Gotham Bank, it waited for some unknown person to come. Suddenly an alarm went off inside the bank, the woman smiled.

"Show time." She said, then did a back-flip off the building and landed right as the thieves exited the building, landing in front of them. The woman wore a somewhat tight outfit made of dark blue and purple fabric, with a sash that hung loosely on the hips and tightfitting gloves; it was all tied together with a blue cat faced mask.

"Hey boys; out for a night on the town?" She asked with a smirk. The two thieves stared at the young woman who blocked their escape. "Why don't you bad-boys put the money down and no one gets hurt."

The two thugs smirked pulling out their guns. The woman sighed.

"I warned you." She warned getting into a fighting stance and waited. The two fired their guns but the bullets were deflected by a dark blue force field. The woman then ran after the two nail the one on the left with a round house kick, and the other one with an upper cut.

"I did warn you." She said, landing between the two, they looked at each other in confusion. The woman smiled when the two rose from the ground and came at her.

"Hey you're gonna make this fun!" she said, then as one swung at her with his fist she disappeared into a cloud of smoke, he looked around for her as she popped up behind him, and kicked him in the face. She was grabbed from behind by his partner and was pinned down. The other thug stood grabbing a pipe.

"Should have stayed home girly." He said, advancing on the girl he was suddenly ambushed by a rampaging Rhino and a super speeder who skidded to a halt in front of the partner and the woman.

"Beast-boy! You take care of ugly; I'll get the other guy with the hostage." Impulse said, the girl frowned.

"Hostage?" She repeated, "I'm not some lame-O being held captive."

"Emoveo!" She then shouted, suddenly the thieve was blown back into the neighboring building knocking him out cold. The woman stood and looked to Impulse and beast-boy as they rounded up the other one.

"Nice moves lady." Beat-boy said, "Who are you?"

"Uh…" The woman said, she hadn't thought of a name for herself, she grinned, "Good question."

"Guess it doesn't really matter; we got the robbers and the bank's money is safe again." Beast-boy shouted happily. The mysterious woman smirked, placing a slender gloved finger to her lips.

"Yeah about that," She began bringing her arms up into an X up to her chest, she then swung them outward; throwing a blue and black wave of energy toward the two blowing them back. She laughed then grabbed a bag of money and took off. Impulse glared, and sped off after her.

The woman looked back and growled she began throwing obstacles at the super speeder to try and slow him down. Throwing wave after wave of energy, each one landing just in front of him; each one cause some kind of freak accident. One of which busted a fire hydrant.

"Geeze, you just don't slow down for anything do you kid?" the woman shouted, jumping up to a streetlight and swinging her way onto the roof top of a building. She followed by Impulse who ran up the walls to catch her.

"No freak accidents are gonna mode this speedster; just a little bad luck." He said as he chased the new robber-woman to the edge of the building. The woman stopped nearly fell off the edge before she stopped, she turned back to Impulse.

"End of the line lady." He said, stopping a few feet away from her. The woman gave him a look.

"Not for me, oh and as for the name; call me Jinx!" She said tossed him the bag of money, "See ya 'round speedy."

Impulse ran to the edge as she fell and looked around puzzled; the woman was gone.

~0~  
the next morning Garfield walked around Gotham high. He was a sophomore this year, along with Impulse. he was just about to get into his locker for his first period biology text book when Impulse sped by, slamming his locker shut.

"Hey beast-boy my man!" he said, Garfield growled.

"I told you; you gotta call me Garfield." He said, "Just like we call you Roger."

"Yeah about that why the lame name anyway? It's so retro." Impulse/Roger said, Garfield shrugged.

"Hey don't look at me; it was M'gaan who named you." He said, then began entering the combination into his locker. "Your own fault since you wouldn't tell us your own name."

"I prefer to keep that a secret," Impulse said then leaned against the lockers, "Say did Nightwing ever get a description of that woman—Jinx—we saw last night?"

"You mean the one that robbed the robbers only to leave the money with you?" Garfield asked, "Not yet; what was that lady's deal?"

"Dunno, but—"

"Uhm, excuse me." A voice said beside the two. They looked over to see a girl with sapphire blue eyes and short black hair. "Hi, do you know where the biology class is?"

"Yeah actually; we have that first period." Garfield said.

"You new?" Impulse asked.

"Oh yes; just started today actually; my name's Lita." She said sweetly.

"Well then welcome to Gotham high; name's Roger." Impulse said grinning.

"And my name's Garfield. So you have biology first period?" Garfield asked, Lita nodded.

"Yes; There was supposed to be someone to show me around the school; but I don't think that's going to happen." She said smiling sweetly.

"Well we could show you around. Right Roger?" Garfield said. Impulse nodded.

"Oh yeah! Happy to." He said.

"That's so sweet of you, thanks." Lita said, then Impulse and Garfield showed Lita to the bio-room.

** Chapter two! For the record yes I'm aware that Lita was a baby when they were like 15—but I thought it'd be cool for the two to both fall for the uber sweetness that is Lita Bleak and that'd soo much easier than introducing new character from the old comic book. So let's not dissect the fact that they're the same age ok? Haha I hope you like this story. Review please but no flames!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Ok so Last chapter you met 15 year old Lita and a new mystery anti-hero. Haha and no she's not the same jinx from teen titans. Nowhere near trust me. Anyhow Batgirl issue 18; best, comic ever! I've read it about 20 times; then again since it's an old comic it's not very long. Anyway I hope you enjoyed chapter 2, Also what did you guys think of the fake name I gave Impulse? Personally it reminds me too much of American dad; I don't like it, might change it eventually. ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

"It was so nice of you two to show me around the school." Lita said, Roger, and Garfield had finished showing her around Gotham High. School was over now, and the two had invited Lita to hang out after school for a while.

"No problem; Gotham High can be pretty hard to maneuver around." Roger said.

"So what school did you transfer from?" Garfield asked. Lita shook her head.

"No other school; I've been homeschooled most of my life." She said, Garfield and Roger looked to each other.

"Wow that must be killer on the social life." Garfield said.

"Eh, sorta," Lita said then looked at her watch, "Oh wow; I really should get going. I was supposed to be home thirty minutes ago."

"Wow, a curfew and everything; you're old man must be a real pain." Impulse said, Lita laughed.

"You have no idea; see you guys tomorrow. Thanks again for showing me around." She said then left the two.

"Is it just me or does she seem really familiar?" Impulse asked, Garfield shrugged.

"Not really why?" He asked, Impulse shook his head.

"I don't know but it feels like I know her from somewhere before." He said.

"Well whatever the case we should get back to the Cave; I think Batman might have another mission for us or whatever." Garfield said, Impulse shook his head trying not to think about it.

~0~

Impulse was blown back by another wave of energy thrown by Jinx, the new villain from the other night. He stood back up and glared, Beast-boy, Blue Beetle and himself had intercepted an arms deal at Gotham's docks, and apparently so had Jinx. Right when the trio was about to bag the bad-guys she showed up and began taking the young heroes out.

"Just what is your problem lady?" Beast-boy shouted, turning into a green tiger and attacking Jinx, who jumped, dodging the hero and landing on his back.

"No problem here; just a girl who's lookin for a bit of fun." She said with a smirk, she then mumbled something in another language and ropes appeared around Beast-boy's legs. He collided with a bunch of barrels. Jinx laughed and was then grabbed by Impulse from behind.

"Man, you just don't stay down do you?" Jinx asked.

"Know what they say; 'can't keep a good man down.'" Impulse joked, Jinx narrowed her eyes, then did a flip and knocked Impulse into Blue Beetle as he was about to attack.

"Wow that line was so lame," She said admiring her work, "Well as much as I'd like to stick around, but I've gotta fly. See ya!"

With that she disappeared into a cloud of smoke. Impulse, Beetle and Beast-boy groaned as they looked up to see their foe was gone.

"Man that's the third time this week!" Beast-boy groaned trying his best to untangle himself from his bonds.

"What's that chick's deal?" Blue asked, Impulse frowned.

"I don't know but I'm pretty sick of this." He said, "Come on let's get these guys to the police."

~0~

"But dad, I just met new friends. Please let me go!" Lita begged, it had been a week and a half since Klarion had begrudgingly sent Lita to school, and she had asked to stay after school the next day to help out with some Halloween dance party.

"I said no Lita I know what goes on at these things; I'm not letting you go." Klarion said absolute. Lita floated over top of her father as he worked on something in his study.

"Dad nothing bad happens at these things; it's a dance, besides I'm just helping decorate the gym." She said, Teekl meowed.

"Shut up Teekl this has nothing to do with you." Lita hissed, Klarion looked up.

"Don't yell at Teekl he has just as much say in this as I do." He scolded; Lita huffed and settled into a seated position in the air.

"Come on dad; I'll even take Cherie and Hatter with me if it means I can go." She said pointing to the two cats who laid side-by-side on the chair furthest from them.

"I still say no." Klarion said, Lita crossed her arms in a huff, then floated off.

"Uncle Abra! Talk dad into letting me stay after school." She shouted, after Abra Kadabra. Klarion cocked an eyebrow.

"That won't work Lita dear. You're uncle Abra Kadabra is on my side with this one." He said, 'not that he would argue if he wasn't.'

"Dad when are you going to stop coddling me and let me go out?" She asked in frustration. Klarion said nothing for a moment.

"I don't coddle you." He said, Teekl meowed.

"See even Teekl knows you shelter me!" Lita pointed out. Klarion groaned.

"The answer is still no; you will come right back home tomorrow after school. Be happy I even let you go." He said, Lita huffed and landed on the hard wood floor of Klarion's study with a heavy 'thump.'

"Fine! But you can't keep me here forever yaknow!" she said, "One of these days you're gonna have to let me go!"

With that she left the study; Cherie and Hatter following her lead. Teekl looked to Klarion and meowed.

"Oh quiet you." Klarion mumbled, Teekl hissed and jumped from Klarion's shoulder to the ground just as Abra Kadabra came in.

"Master Klarion if I may," He started, Klarion gave him a glare.

"You may not." He said dryly, Abra nodded but went on with his comment anyway.

"Lita is a young beautiful woman; she needs to go out every now and then—"

"And what do you know about raising kids Abra?" Klarion growled, angered that he dared challenge his parenting. Abra shrugged.

"No more than you Master Klarion—but that doesn't change the fact that eventually Lita's going to defy you're authority and develop a rebellious streak." He continued. Klarion glared at Abra, but then sighed seeing as he might have a point and the last thing he wanted was Lita sneaking out and getting hurt. He stood, and left the room to find Lita, Abra smirked when he heard the high pitch squeal coming from Lita's bed room, followed by a loud thud, which he assumed was Lita hugging her father and the two landing on the floor—since Klarion was still getting used to a daughter's affection he fell to the floor in surprise.

Abra turned to go back to the Kitchen and wasn't surprised to see Lita's black cat Hatter, who sat on the counter, glaring misty blue daggers at the man. The cat knew of what he had done when it came to Raven's death, it knew that he had implanted the thought into Etrigan's mind yet the cat never once told Lita or Teekl of what happened; as to why Abra never understood, though he supposed that was a blessing in itself. The cat hissed as he approached but other than that did nothing as far as attack him, but he did continue to eye him as he cooked dinner. The stare was bothersome but Abra was used to it by now, and did his best to ignore the torn up stray.

~0~

"Good morning Lita!" Garfield said happily as he spotted Lita with Impulse—as Roger—outside of Gotham High.

"Hey Garfield." Lita said smiling sweetly.

"So Lita your dad going to let you go to the Gotham High Halloween Dance?" Garfield asked, Lita shook her head.

"No, it took so much talking and begging just to get him to let me help set up. I won't dare ask if I can actually go." She said.

"That's a bummer." Impulse said(I'm not gonna bother calling him Roger when he speaks) Lita nodded.

"Yeah but that's ok; I'm not real big on dances anyway." She said.

"But you'd totally love Gotham High's Halloween dance. Everyone dresses up and everything." Garfield said.

"Dress up?" Lita asked. Impulse and Garfield nodded.

"Yeah in the spirit of Halloween, you know like when you went trick-or-treating as a kid?" Garfield asked.

"What are you talking about used to? You still go trick-or-treating." Impulse pointed out; Garfield turned red from embarrassment.

"Say if your dad does change his mind we could always dress you up as a little devil; with your hairstyle it'd totally work." Garfield said. Lita blushed slightly and covered her hair that was spiked up into tiny little devil horns. She giggled.

"Haha, yeah I supposed that would be fun." She said, "I'll ask my dad when I get home after decorating the gym. If all goes well."

"Oh we better get to class; you know how Mrs. Adams gets when we're late for class." Garfield said. Impulse and Lita nodded only to be stopped in the hallway by a guy in a varsity football jacket with blonde hair. Garfield and Impulse groaned, while Lita looked confused at the two.

"Where do you little Sophomores think you're going?" The boy asked, Lita judged that he was no doubt an upper classmen—more than likely a senior given how he talked down to them.

"Come on Jackson; let us go. We're gonna be late." Garfield said. The boy now known as Jackson cracked his knuckles then looked down at Lita who was little less than concerned about his blockage.

"And who might you be? New girl right?" He asked, Lita smiled sweetly.

"Lita Bleak, just started last week." She said sweetly; Garfield and Impulse looked to each other. Jackson Bullock was co-captain of the Football team, and class bully for those two, he was also pretty well known for being a 'lady's-man' on campus. Now it seemed his sights were set on Lita, who was completely oblivious until Jackson smirked.

"What's a cute new thing like you doing with these two losers?" He asked, Lita tilted her head to one side in confusion, much like a cat would do.

"I'm sorry?" she asked innocently. Jackson took a step forward.

"You're new so I'll let you in on a little secret; if you want to have some real fun, ditch these two and come hang with some real men. Like me." He said, Lita giggled.

"Thank you for the invite; but I am not interested." She said, then side stepped and the trio walked past Jackson, who was a bit shocked that his 'charm' hadn't worked on her.

"Man when did he come back from Metropolis?" Garfield asked, Impulse nodded.

"Who knows, but way-to-go Lita for turning the big blonde lummox down!" he said.

"Yeah but now he's probably going to keep trying. The guy doesn't do well with rejection." Garfield said, Lita shrugged.

"I'm not all that worried." She said.

"You are one brave soul Lita."

** Chapter 3 updated! Wahoo! I hope you liked it for the record I have not really put much thought into Klarion's age right yet; I'm debating on letting him age so people aren't totally confused. Anyhow whua! Meet Jackson Bullock Harvey Bullock from the original Batman series. You know the one; the annoying jerk we all want to just punch in the face—just once. Well he has a kid now, an arrogant son who's co-captain of the football team. Review please.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Not a lot went on last chapter. So I won't bother with the summary meow. Oh but a special awesome Thank you to **_**Da'Ink **_**who made a pretty awesome Fanart of Lita Bleak, you rock!ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

Throughout the day Lita soon realized that she probably should have listened to the boys when it came to the consistency of the Varity Football co-captain. He had managed to corner at every class she went to; and whilst the boys were fairly worried, Lita was not. She managed to politely brush the guy off and continue on. This did not do well for Jackson's patience. At the end of the day Lita was helping everyone decorate for the Halloween dance, she was hanging a banner that said 'Happy Halloween!' in orange and black large block lettering. She was almost finished when she felt a slight nudge at the ladder she was standing on. She looked down to see Jackson Bullock.

"Oh hello Jackson Bullock." She said sweetly and saying his full name to be polite, Jackson smirked.

"So you going to this thing?" he asked, Lita shook her head.

"Oh no, my father simply die if asked him." She said as she finished tying off the banner.

"You're dad seems like a real lame-o." Jackson said leaning on the ladder, "I mean if my old man said I couldn't go I'd tell him to go suck a railroad spike."

"Oh I would never dare say that to my father." Lita said, making sure that the banner was secure. She sat on the Ladder for a while longer. Then something Jackson said really got her attention.

"Tch; if you wanna go I say go, your old man's probably senile anyway right? I mean he's old…" He said, Lita's smile was replaced with a frown. She jumped down from her spot on the ladder and landed with a thump in front of Bullock.

"You do not know my father; and I would thank you not to insult him as if you do." She said rather politely. Jackson Bullock frowned; Garfield and Impulse were on the other side of the gym and noticed the commotion. They kept an eye on the two and were ready in case Jackson tried anything.

"Does this pathetic excuse for courting work on the other girls in this school?" Lita asked, staring angrily up at Jackson who she realized was a good two feet taller than her. He looked down at her.

"Courting?" He repeated questioningly. Lita gave him a look, as she thought.

"You know…Peacocking?" She asked. No response, so she thought a while longer, "Flirting?"

"Well yeah." Jackson mumbled, Lita sighed.

"Then this school is full of moronic mindless girls." She said, "I will have no part, so please leave me alone."

With that she turned and walked away to go help a group of girls hang fake spider webs when Garfield walked up to her.

"Wow; I didn't know you had that in you." He said, Lita blushed.

"Ah, sorry, I guess that's the cat in me." She said, Garfield gave her a confused look, "I-it's nothing, don't worry about it. You don't think he's going to come back at me do you?"

"I doubt it; if he does I'll take care of him for ya." Garfield said jokingly flexing his muscles. Lita giggled.

"You're so sweet Garfield." She said. Garfield blushed.

"Uh..yeah so Lita if you do get to go to the dance or whatever…"He began, "Would you like t—"

"Oh no! is that the time already?" Lita squealed then stood from her spot of the ground where she was spreading out the fake spiders. "I'm sorry Garfield I've gotta go tell Roger I said bye."

~0~

"I don't like Lita going out; she said she would be back after decorating. Why isn't she back yet?" Klarion grumbled to himself as he paced in the living room. Teekl Meowed.

"There's no excuse for her to be late; I never should have let her stay after school, what if the Light found her and Kidnapped her?!" Klarion shrieked. Hatter mewed, which was then translated by Teekl. Klarion frowned.

"I am _not_ over reacting! Savage and the others are very resourceful if they wanted to find Lita they could" He said, then heard the door to the house open and close as Lita walked into the living room.

"Lita you're late." Klarion said narrowing his eyes at his young daughter.

"Yes I know; I'm sorry dad, I just lost track of time hanging out with the boys and…"

"Boys?" Klarion interrupted, Lita flinched; she had forgotten to tell her dad she made some friends.

"Yeah, I met these two boys on my first day they're real nice and stuff; Garfield and Roger." She explained, "They showed me around school and they even asked me to hang out with them at this Halloween party."

"Absolutely not." Klarion said strictly. Lita faltered.

"But I wasn't even going to ask to go." She said. Klarion paused.

"Oh; I see, well that's good because you and I are going to spend Halloween inside." He said, Lita went wide eyed.

"Oh dad why? Come on, yaknow I read that normal kids used to go trick-or-treating on Halloween why couldn't I do that as a kid?" she asked, Klarion frowned.

"Because it's…"

"…Because it's dangerous. What could so dangerous as trick-or-treating? Or going out with friends?" Lita asked in a sort of a whine, she then sighed. "Alright whatever; I didn't want to go anyway."

Klarion frowned as Lita floated back to her room. Perhaps he was being too hard on her; maybe he should let her go. After all there hadn't been a lot of activity involving The Light in a long time; and it wasn't as if anyone from the Justice League knew about Lita save Zatana, but it had been so long she probably didn't remember Lita anyhow. He looked to Teekl.

"What do you think?" He asked Teekl meowed.

"She's your child, I have no say." He purred jumping to his arms, Klarion narrowed his eyes as he scratched his cat behind the ears.

"You're a lot of help." He said, then went to see how dinner was coming along.

Meanwhile in Lita's room; Cherie and Hatter were suffering through another night of Lita being…well Lita.

"I know he's just trying to protect me; but I want to go out and have some fun." Lita said, walking back and forth in her room like a caged tiger.

"Lita dear; perhaps you should see this in a different light." Cherie mewed. Lita sighed and flopped down on her bed.

"Don't get me wrong Cherie Curie; I love my dad; I'm not cursing him or anything, and I'm happy he let me go to school for the first time," she said then rolled over, " But I want to experience the things I see on the internet. You know; finally go out on a date with someone?"

"Lita, dear—I understand where you're coming from, and I support you just like I did your mother in anything you chose to do." Cherie meowed curling up next to Lita on her bed.

"Let's sneak out…" Lita said, sitting up and surprising Cherie who meowed.

"L-Lita? Hold on a moment." He mewed than looked to Hatter, "Stop putting thoughts into her head Hatter.

Hatter mewed but other than that said nothing. Cherie then looked back to Lita.

"Think about this first; do you really want to make your father worry any more than he already does?" he asked, Lita sighed.

"No, *sigh* this sucks I really wanted to hang out with Garfield and Roger." She said, hugging one of her many stuffed animals.

"Lita! Dinner!" Abra Kadabra shouted from the kitchen. Lita looked to Hatter and Cherie who both meowed, and then she flew off to the Kitchen (yeah Lita doesn't walk much around her house.)

~0~

"So you're saying this woman; Jinx, is just showing up out of the blue and kicking your butts?" Wonder-girl asked laughing her ass off at Impulse and Beat-boy's misfortune. Impulse frowned.

"Not our fault she just manages to always get away; one minute you think she's helping you the next she kicking your ass!" He shouted, then crossed his arms.

"You're just mad cause a woman beat you." Wonder-girl said.

"It has nothing to do with that..." Impulse shouted.

"Enough you two; we need to get to the bottom of this!" Nightwing said ending the arguement between the two.

"Sorry."

"Woman or not we need to find out who this person is; so far no one's heard of her, she has no record, nor has she ever pulled off any sort of major crimes." Nightwing said pulling up the computer screen so everyone could see, a blurred picture of the woman named Jinx standing and actually somewhat posing for a security camera.

"We don;t have much on this girl other than what Beast-boy and Impulse have given us. She hasn't been that much of a problem really." Nightwing said.

"But it still begs the question what should we do about her?" Zatana asked, "Do we leave her be and see what she does?"

"Or do we take her in and ask her to join the Team?" Nightwing asked.

"I say we just arrest the weirdo!" Robin said.

"For what exactly; she did stop those robbers from two weeks ago and she left the money she took with Impulse. All she did the last time we saw her she just kicked our butts and leave, there was no evidence of her doing anything besides 'have fun.'" Beast-boy said, "We cant arrest someone who hasn't done anything."

Robin huffed. "Then what are we supposed to do?"

"There's nothing we can do but sit and wait." Nightwing said. "In the meantime Beast-boy, Robin, and Impulse; there's rumor of Icicle Junior—or 'Ice' as he's now going by, is trying to knock over Gotham town square; get there before he does and bring him down."

"Yes sir!" Robin said, the other two simply nodded, and then they were off to their mission.

~0~

Meanwhile in Gotham Town Square; Jinx was sitting on top of a building this time however she wasn't exactly sure what she was waiting for; all she knew was that some guy names Ice was coming to cause some trouble. She sighed; bored of waiting and just begging for some action, when she saw man with white hair and ice covered skin. Jinx made a face.

"Geeze and he goes by Ice? How clever." She said sarcastically, then jumped down from her perch as Ice began to freeze the area. He didn't notice she was there until she spoke.

"Wow; turning the place into your own little winter wonder-land 'uh?" she asked nonchalantly admiring his work, Ice nodded and grinned arrogantly.

"Yeah, just wait until—wait who the heck are you?" he shouted Jinx smirked.

"Hiya! I'm Jinx." She said, then hit him with a round house kick in the head. He landed on the frozen burg that used to be the fountain. Jinx then grabbed Ice by the shirt collar, and pulled him to her eye level.

"Alright dirt-bag I've got some question's for you and you better answer them truthfully or else, you got me freeze-O?" She hissed Ice gave her a strange look.

"You…look so familiar." He said, Jinx frowned, then jumped back as a baterang came flying towards them. Jinx let out a catlike hiss as Robin and the others ran to them.

"Why are we not surprised to see you here?" Impulse growled. Jinx stood up straight placing her hands on her hips.

"Aww you're so cute when you're angry speedy." She said. Impulse blushed a bit as Jinx ran at him only to be blind-sided by Robin. She twirled in the air and landed on her feet.

"Oh? And who might you be kid?" She growled, as cat-like fangs protruded from her lips.

"Name's Robin; I'm guessin' you're Jinx." Robin said standing in a fight-ready stance. Ice, seeing the perfect opportunity to take off, did so, only to be stopped by a rope appearing around his legs. The group looked back to see Jinx's eyes glowing electric blue.

"Robin eh? Like the bird that's always caught by the cat." She hissed, then lunged at Robin knocking him to the ground and heading for Ice. She stopped when she had him by the back of the neck.

"Usually I'd have some fun fighting you; but I've got some pressing matters to deal with." She said glaring down at the trio she then pointed her hand at Beast-boy, "In the meantime here's a little chaos to entertain you. facere saeva."

Jinx then disappeared with Ice in her custody. Robin and Impulse looked back at Beast-boy.

"So that was Jinx huh? Not too much trouble." Robin said.

"She wasn't acting like she usually did; she acted more like she was on a mission." Impulse said, "Beast-boy are you—"

Impulse was interrupted by Beast-boy in tiger form attacking him. Impulse luckily managed to get out from under him and run back to Robin. Beast-boy turned and growled at the two.

"What's his problem?" Robin asked, Impulse shrugged, then knocked Robin out of the way as Beast-boy attacked again.

"Robin; throw one of those capsules at him or something, slow him down!" Impulse shouted, Robin nodded and went for his belt. He grabbed a Baterang and threw it at Beast-boy, he let out a pained roar as he felt a wave of electricity. He fell to the ground unconscious as he reverted back to his human form.

"What the heck has gotten into him?" Robin asked.

"I don't know, but we should get him back to Zatana—she might know what's going on." Impulse said.

~0~

Back at The Cave, Beast-boy was put in a cage; he was still acting like a tiger and would attack anyone who came near. Zatana was looking him over when she turned to Impulse and Robin.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Well we were going after Ice—but Jinx got there first. We fought for a while but she escaped with Ice." Robin said.

"Before she left she said something about Chaos—and then mumbled something in a foreign language. Nothing I've ever heard before." Impulse continued, "What's wrong with him."

"Beast-boy's been hit with a Make Savage spell. This an advanced spell that twists the person's personality and makes them act on pure instinct." Zatana explained, "And given Beast-boy's transformations he has so many things to act on—the amount of time and power needed to reverse this is huge."

"But can you do it?" Impulse asked.

"It's going to take some time—a lot of it." Zatana said, "First I need to make a call."

**Ooh, Beast-boy's crazy now—will they be able to change him back? And what did Jinx want with Ice—I figured since Icicle Jr would be older in this he wouldn't go by Jr. anymore so his name—for the time being—is Ice. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed typing it. n_n review. **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Mew—I'm bored right now class is so lame. Sigh thankfully it's just driver's Ed and I'm in a substitute class since it's not my day to drive. More time for me to type. Gotta love you guys and thank you to **_**Da'Ink**_** I really need to read the comic book Young Justice; OFF TO THE COMIC BOOK STORE! Haha anyway I will be calling Icicle Jr. Icicle from here on out. Anyhow Beast-boy's gone feral. ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

"Morning Roger!" Lita said sweetly the next morning, when he didn't answer she gave a look of concern, then noticed that Garfield wasn't around. "Where's Garfield?"

"Huh? Oh uh he's sick, might be for a few days." Impulse said.

"Oh that's not good; I hope everything is ok." Lita said, "Yaknow I read in an article online that chicken soup is good for a person who's sick."

"I don't think that'll work for this Lita." Impulse said. Lita frowned.

"oh, I see. I do hope he gets better soon." She said, the two then walked to class, only to stopped by a group of girls, all of which were focusing on Lita.

"Oh my, I sense this won't end well for me." Lita said in a small voice but still smiling. Impulse looked back as she sorta cowered behind him. The leader of the girls; a blonde with the iconic rich-girl purse dog in her purse on her shoulder glared down at the two.

"How dare you turn Jackson bullock!" She shouted; this was Jordana the most 'popular' girl in the school; though if one wasn't careful you could easily mistake her for a Barbie-doll wannabe. She was the daughter of some rich movie star—the identity of which she never revealed—and she believed she had control of the entire school and all in it, making her pass judgment on anyone and everyone; today Lita fell victim to that power.

"Uhm I didn't necessarily turn him down," Lita said kindly, "I simply asked him not to insult my father."

"They're after you because of that?" Impulse asked Lita nodded smiling nervously.

"Ah, yes. Seems as though school is very much like I've seen in teen movies and internet shows." She said, she was then pushed forward into Jordana by one of her followers.

"You've got some nerve new-girl…"

"Lita.."

"What?" Jordana hissed, Lita stood up straight and fixed the black ribbon around her shirt collar.

"M-my name it's Lita. Not new-girl." She said nervously.

"Hey lay off so what if she doesn't wanna go out with Bullock; I would have figured you'd be happy about that." Impulse shouted. Jordana glared.

"But out Roger." She growled, "and I may not be dating him; but there is no way someone at the bottom of the school's popularity pole can turn down the co-captain of the football team."

She then looked back to Lita who wasn't sure on how to react to all of this. Jordana wrinkled her nose at the young witch-girl.

"You should be happy a guy like him even took an interest in a freak like you." She hissed, "I mean look at you; you're so plain, the only thing that stands out about you is that ridiculous hairstyle you have, and that just makes you a freak."

Lita bit her lip to keep it from quivering, as she placed her hands over top of her hair which pointed into two small devil horns. She looked to Impulse who looked back, and noticed the tears in her eyes as she ran off. Impulse glared at the girls who were now laughing at what they had done, he really wished they were some kind of villain so he could actually do something.

"What's your problem loser?" One of Jordana's girls said.

"Get lost." Another said, Impulse said nothing then went in search for Lita.

When he found her she was on the roof of the school building—how she got up there so easily he had no idea—she sitting in a corner in between the fence that kept people from falling off the edge, and a cement wall.

"There you are Lita. I've been looking for you." He said walking up to her. She looked up at him with her big sapphire blue doe eyes.

"I'm sorry Roger." She mumbled drying her eyes, with a handkerchief, black blots impulse assumed was mascara stained the white fabric.

"Don't listen to those girls; they're not too bright." He said, Lita shook her head.

"They're right thought…" She mumbled, "about my hair I really do look like a freak with it like this."

"Then why don't you change it?" Impulse asked, Lita chuckled.

"I'd love to but it doesn't work like that; it's sort of like a birthmark I can't get rid of it." She explained.

"Well if it makes you feel any better; I think it makes you look….well you know…sorta cute." Impulse said, blushing feverishly. Lita looked up at him and smiled.

"You're sweet Roger, and a good friend." She said, completely oblivious to the fact that he practically told her he had a crush on her. She stood.

"I think I am feeling better now." She said dusting her skirt as she stood. "Oh my, I'm going to be in a lot of trouble aren't I?"

"Nah I wouldn't worry about that." Impulse said, "The teachers here are pretty oblivious to everything. So uh why the roof?"

"I've always been drawn to heights. Call it a cat's instinct." Lita explained, Impulse nodded, ignoring how extremely odd that was.

~0~

"Hey! Let me out of here!" Icicle shouted from inside of a cage inside of what he assumed to be a cave or something; he had been there all night and hadn't seen his captor since she had brought him and left him there. He banged on the bars, shouting at nothing as he waited for his young captor.

"Pipe down Icicle Loser." A woman's voice growled, then out of the shadows stepped a pale woman with black hair and a scar over one of her blue eyes. She wore a black top that cut off right above her stomach, and black pants that hugged her curved body. Her nails were well kept and long to the point they were practically claws. Icicle looked at the woman and whistled.

"I sure hope you're the crazy chick who abducted me." He said leaning back in his cell. The woman rolled her eyes.

"Save you're pathetic flattery; if I had caught you you'd be dead." She hissed. "Now be silent and wait for my master's return. Or I will personally rip that tongue from your throat."

"Aren't you the kinky one." Icicle said but then remained silent.

~0~

"I'm home." Lita said as she entered the house, her father rushed to her and enveloped her in a big hug.

"What happened?" He asked, Lita froze; her father somehow always knew when something made her cry and every time he was right there ready to comfort and usually on edge after words. Lita recalled a time when she was eight where she was bullied by some kid at the park. He was making fun of the fact that she had blue skin—she had yet to perfect a way to keep that hidden at that time—the little boy who teased her ended up getting sucked into the sandbox. He was alright however.

"I'm fine dad; nothing serious happened." Lita said, hugging her father back. Klarion released his daughter and sighed.

"Don't lie to me Lita; what happened today?" He asked his hands still on his daughter's shoulders. Lita shrugged.

"Nothing just realized that High school is everything those teens on the internet say it is." She said, then floated off the ground, "I've gotta chem test to study for so…I'm gonna go study; night dad."

"Lita…" Klarion began.

"I'm fine really; I'm so over it all." Lita said, "Hey what's for dinner?"

"Lita I've been thinking," Klarion went on, "Come sit down."

Lita looked back at Hatter and Cherie who mewed; they had no idea what Klarion was going to say either. She nodded and floated over to the couch across from the chair that her father now sat, Cherie and Hatter gathered around her; Cherie on her lap, and Hatter on the back rest behind her.

"What's up dad?" she asked petting the two cats, Klarion paused for a long while before he finally went to speak, however he was interrupted by Teekl meowing instead.

"Aunt?" Lita asked questioning whatever it was Teekl had said, "I have an aunt?"

Klarion nodded then leered at his familiar who looked up at him.

"Yes; she's from Limbo Town, my home town. I've invited her to come here and…" He paused again, Lita cocked her head to one side in confusion.

"Dad, what's going on?" she asked. Klarion shifted in his seat and sighed.

"I've decided that rather than…distance you from magic…" he mumbled, Lita's eyes lit up.

"Dad, are you saying that you're finally going to teach me magic again?" she asked, after nearly scorching herself and Abra as a baby and nearly having the roof fall on her head the last times she tried to learn, Klarion had ultimately been against teaching her anything other than a few—very few—spells.

"I never said that." Klarion said eyeing his daughter. Lita smiled, causing a slight smirk of pride to creep across his own face, "I'm not going to be teaching you; you're aunt—my sister Beulah will be teaching you."

"Wait I have an aunt; how come I never heard of her before?" Lita asked, Teekl meowed causing Klarion to frown.

"Because, I've never really wanted you to know about Limbo Town and the other worlds." He said. Lita nodded somewhat understanding where he father was coming from. She beamed happily.

"So I'm finally learn some real magic?" She asked, Klarion nodded and soon felt the weight of his daughter hugging him again. Last time it had taken him by surprise, but this time he was a bit more ready for it. He chuckled a bit and hugged back.

"Alright, alright; you said you had a test right? Go study before I decide to take you out of that school." He said, Lita grinned and flew off to her room, excited to finally be able to learn magic.

Meanwhile in Gotham's Cemetery gates; Zatana stood silent for the longest time, small bouquet of flowers in her hands. She sighed; she had been coming here for fifteen years since Raven had died. She walked up the hill on the pathway to her friend's spot in the graveyard, passing various graves and plots as she walked until she made it to a spot underneath a large oak tree. She stopped and looked at the gravestone. It wasn't extravagant but it was one Raven would have agreed with—because she was just that way. The epitaph read; 'Here lies Raven Blu; good friend and loving mother.' Simple and to the point, but in an endearing way. Zatana laughed; if Raven were still alive and saw this she'd make some dark joke about the whole thing. She then sighed, laying the flowers on the grave and noticed something else; a single rose; warped by magic to give it a blue and red color.

"I know you're still there Klarion." She said, then felt Klarion's presence behind her. She turned and the first thing she noticed was his age—or lack thereof, sure he looked aged but mostly from regret, stress and worry, and it all showed in his face.

"I see you haven't changed." Zatana said, Klarion narrowed his eyes and huffed.

"At least I don't look like some old hag." He said, noting Zatana's slight wrinkles on her face, he then looked down at the grave.

"You miss her don't you?" Zatana asked, Klarion leered and crossed his arms.

"Why would I miss someone who left me with a burden to deal with." he said, Zatana glared.

"Then why do you come here?" she spat knowing full well he was lying. Klarion, rolled his eyes.

"Because it amuses me." He said. Zatana turned placing her hands on her hips.

"And what about Lita? is she amused by her mother's death?" she asked, Klarion glared back.

"Keep quiet." He said, "If you talk too loud someone might hear you."

"We're in a cemetery Klarion; who's going to hear?" Zatana shouted, Klarion snapped his fingers forcing a gag around Zatana's mouth.

"Do you have any idea the amount of danger you're forcing me into by asking me down here?" He growled, glaring at the magician, "The Light is more than likely looking; and I _refuse_ to let those bastards take Lita from me!"

He waited for Zatana to respond when he remembered she was still gagged, the snapped his fingers again releasing her, Zatana composed herself.

"Speaking of...how is she?" She asked.

"Well; she is now attending class." Klarion said, pissed off at how casual he was the with the baby magician. "Why have you called me here?"

"...I need your help."

**end of chapter...5! i lost track haha wow mew; i hope you liked it...the end bothers me so much tho i hate how it ended -.- grr. oh hey but i soon hope to have a drawn version of Lita Bleak from baby hood to age fifteen. well actually it'll go baby-8-15 haha i'm sooo lazy though i've only done a rough draft on scrap paper...i love how Da'Ink did one tho-oh yeah and i'll also be drawing Jinx. review please!**


	6. Chapter 6

chapter 6

**I swear Cartoon network is failing me! I've checked my TV guide for next week there is no young Justice scheduled for next week O.Q what gives?! Ok ok, I suppose I can just chalk this up to the fact that the network is celebrating their B-day or whatever but COME ON! I miss my show! and I think Klarion's going to have more parts in the series! at least I sure hope so, I'm so bored with Aqua lad Kaldur whatever GIMME MY WITCHBOY! haha anyhow here's chapter 6 ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

"Why should I help you?" Klarion asked, Zatana sighed; she should have known better than to go to the Witch-boy for help. He was after all one of the reasons her best friends was dead; and the reason her father was Dr. Fate.

"Fine then don't help; just tell me what you know about reversing a spell that makes a person feral." She growled. Klarion smirked.

"Figure it out for yourself; I'm going..." He said then paused and looked back at Zatana and huffed, "Who's gone feral?"

"Beast-boy." Zatana said seeing that he was—for once—willing to help the good side. Now whether that was because having Lita humbled him, or because they were at Raven's grave, was beyond her reasoning. "He was hit while on a mission; I have no idea who cast the spell, and it's...it's beyond my power."

"Oh so the baby Zatana can admit that I'm more powerful?" Klarion said grinning evilly. Zatana let out a sigh of frustration.

"Don't even go there; the only reason I'm asking you and not Fate is because I don't want the League to know there's another Witch-Girl." She said. Klarion shrugged.

"You want my help? Alright—but it will come at a cost." He said, Zatana crossed her arms.

"What?"

Klarion grinned knowing that he had the Magician now.

"I am having a family member visit soon, I want you to ignore her; no matter what you see or feel, I want you to leave her alone." He said, Zatana gave Klarion a look—surely she wasn't walking into a trap was she?

"Fine—whatever. Just tell me what to do with Beast-boy." She said.

"The one that changes shape into animals?" Klarion asked, "Let it run its course through his system; takes no more than a week or two. It's a spell to keep one's enemies distracted, not to kill him. Either that or find the person who cast the spell and force them to reverse it."

With that Klarion disappeared leaving Zatana by Raven's grave. Zatana huffed—all that for something so simple. She sighed and said her goodbyes to Raven and left the graveyard.

~0~

"Ah I see my little captor has returned for me." Icicle said, smirking as Jinx as the warrior lady with the scar over her eye came up to his prison. Jinx glared.

"Don't talk until my master has spoken to you maggot!" The woman with the scar growled grabbing Icicle by the shirt collar, "My master has a few questions for you."

"Oh, is that so?" Icicle asked, looking to Jinx as the older woman dropped him.

"Answer my questions truthfully and I won't turn you into the Justice League." Jinx said, Icicle nodded and leaned against the wall.

"And if I don't?" he asked, Jinx smiled and shrugged before saying sweetly.

"I let you endure you're worst nightmares until you eventually kill yourself." She said, Icicle's brows rose.

"You're dark; I used to know a woman like that; maybe you two are related." He said, there was a long pause from Jinx before she turned to the older woman and nodded. Icicle watched the two as they seemed to be sharing a silent conversation. When the older woman smirked and looked to Icicle as she lifted her hand to the level to his eyes. He eyed the long claw-like nails on the woman then looked to Jinx.

"What are you doing?" he asked, Jinx smirked.

"You answered my question." She said then turned her back to Icicle, "But you're just too evil for me to let you go free."

Icicle glared, and ran towards where she was to put the girl on ice; however he was stopped by the older woman who stepped between the two and looked him in the eyes; paralyzing him in fear. Jinx turned back and let out an animal-like growl.

"I was going to let you sit here and rot; but now I've decided to turn you into the Justice League," she said then her hands began to glow a dark blue color, "And subject you to your worst nightmares."

From there everything within Icicle's vision went black.

~0~

"Klarion," A familiar voice called, "Klarion wake up babe."

Klarion sat up in his bed and saw Raven lying next to him. She smiled up at him.

"You were talking in your sleep. You have that dream again?" She asked, placing her hand on his. Klarion shook his head.

"Yes," He mumbled his voice cracking a bit, Raven sat up and put her arms around him.

"Well you're awake now, and I'm still here." She said, Klarion nodded and relaxed a bit, then he heard shrill crying.

"What is that?" He asked.

"Nothing." Raven's voice said. Klarion soon recognized the sound to be Lita crying in her crib.

"I should go check on her." He said, then felt a sharp pain pierce his skin as he tried to stand. He looked and saw Raven digging her nails into his shoulders.

"No, stay here with me; you owe me that much." She said sweetly; then her body went cold, Klarion looked down and saw blood, lots of it on his bed he looked back up at Raven; her eyes were dead, she had a deep gash along her back. Klarion panicked and tried to get free of her grip but she held tight.

"What's wrong Klarion? You said you loved me!" she shouted, her nails dug deeper as she clung tighter to the point Klarion felt as though he was going to suffocate. "But you let them take me!"

Klarion awoke and gasped as he realized in was just another dream. Another horrible haunting nightmare, he looked down at his bed and saw his sheets tangled around him. He groaned and looked around the room for Teekl and to assure himself that he was actually awake. Teekl meowed from his spot on the chair in the room, confirming he was in fact awake.

"This is getting out of hand." Klarion mumbled wiping the sweat from his forehead. He was a Lord of Chaos for Christ sake! He shouldn't be having nightmares of a human woman haunting him—but of course cursing the nightmares did no good. Raven's death still haunted him, and there was no way of getting her spirit to rest. Klarion untangled himself and walked to the living room from there a sweet smell invaded his senses.

"Oh morning dad." Lita said, Klarion looked to the clock.

"Lita it's two in the morning; why are you up?" He asked, Lita floated back to the kitchen, her father followed.

"I couldn't sleep, so I decided to bake some cookies!" She said, then opened the oven to take out pan and placed it on the counter. "Why are you up dad?"

"Because I can be." Klarion said, Lita let herself drop from the air seating herself on the counter and gave her father a look.

"Dad, you're never up at two o'clock in the morning." She said, Teekl meowed.

"Neither are you, why are you awake; it's a school night." Klarion said giving his daughter a look, Lita looked to the floor before speaking.

"I had this bad feeling…" she mumbled rubbing her forearms. Klarion frowned; he knew what she was talking about. Lita often times got premonitions of sorts every now and then, though he was surprised; she hadn't had one since she was ten, and cried over something coming to get her. This was when Klarion decided to move them from their home in Star-city and return to Gotham.

"What was this one about?" He asked, Lita gave her father a look of sadness.

"Mom…" She said in a small voice. "I it felt like she was here, I told Cherie; he says it's probably nothing."

Klarion nodded, then walked over and pulled her into a hug to comfort her.

"I would listen to your familiar; he would know best in this situation." He said, then let go, "Now go back to sleep, and no more baking; I don't want the house smelling like a bakery."

"Ok dad, night." Lita said, then kissed her dad on the cheek and floated off to her room. Leaving Klarion to thing about just what was going on with the two of them; between Klarion's nightmare and Lita's recent premonition. Just want was going to happen?

**Review! Review and cast you're vote on who you'd Rather see Lita with Beast boy or Impulse. ;3 LADIES, TO THE POLES! Hahah that'll be the only time you here a person say that. haha**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Hey I'm already on my 7****th**** chapter. Kick-A! haha anyhow this will be my 17****th**** time readin batgirl issue 18….it's sad how addicted I am to this. Meow! I wanna read the Halloween special comic I have no idea what it's called though just that it involves Ms. Martian and Beetle. Here ya go 7****th**** chapter ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

"Hey cutie." Jackson said, He had been waiting for Lita by her locker until she came out of class. Lita looked around then smiled.

"You really don't quit do you?" she said, opening her locker and putting away her books. Jackson shook his head.

"Not with a girl as fine as you." He said.

"I-I'm sorry?" Lita asked, confused by his comment. "Actually never mind please go away…"

"Aw come on; at least here me out." Jackson said, leaning into Lita's Locker to the point where the only separating the two was the locker door.

"I'd really rather not." Lita said, "I don't even like—"

"Hey Lita," Impulse said turning Lita's attention toward him and away from Jackson.

"Roger!" She exclaimed happily, now that she no longer had to talk to Jackson. Impulse smirked.

"So your dad say you can hang out with me afterschool?" He asked, Lita shook her head.

"Oh no, I'm sorry; my father is making me come straight home today." She said, "I'm having a family member over, and I must be ready for when she gets here, she's going to teach me some new things."

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Jackson role his eyes, she ignored it however and looked to Impulse.

"Oh yeah? Like what?" Impulse asked, Lita placed a finger over her lips and winked, smiling sweetly.

"That's a family secret." She said with a giggle, then looked down at her watch, "Speaking of which I've got to get going, come with me to the court yard."

Lita then grabbed Impulse by the arm and shut her locker. she then dragged him to the courtyard of the school until they could no longer see Jackson, she then let go of Impulse and sighed.

"You've got some grip for a girl like you." Impulse said, Lita blushed.

"Heh sorry; I really just wanted to get away from him." She said, "Honestly he kind of scares me. I really don't want to be around him."

"Trust me I know the feeling." impulse said.

"So is Garfield feeling any better?" Lita asked, "It's been two days."

"No...we still havent found the witch who cast the spell..." Impulse mumbled without speaking. Lita cocked her head to one side.

"What?"

"Ack! nothing-video game reference!" Impulse shouted, Lita gave a blank face, but smiled.

"Video game?" she asked, impulse gave her a surprised look.

"Haven't you ever played one?" He asked.

"Nope!" Lita shouted sweetly, "I said I rarely get out of the house; most of what I know about the outside world is from the enternet; and my father always said that they rot your brain so no, I have not."

"Lita...when Garfield gets better we're going to an arcade, and I'm going to show you." impulse said, Lita giggled.

"Ok...well I've really gotta go; see ya Roger." She said then ran off.

~0~

"What's going on?" Impulse asked he had arrived at the Cave, and noticed the group was crowded around the screen, Zatana, Nightwing, and M'gaan.

"We got an encripted video message," Wonder-girl said. Batgirl looked over.

"From Jinx."

Impulse looked to the screen with the others and watched as it came to life, and image of the cat-masked Jinx flashed onto the screen.

'Hellllooooo Justice League!' She said with a smirk. 'I've got a bargen for ya.'

The screen then flashed to a frightened Icicle,who was tied up and screaming. The group flinched at the shrieks he let out. the screen then showed back to Jinx who cleared her throat.

'Oh yeah don't worry about him; he's just suffering from a nightmare.' She said, 'If you want him I'll gladly give him up to you.'

The screen then flashed to Gotham's Harbor; one of the last places they ran into the girl.

'If you want him send the speedster; alone.' Jinx ordered then blew a kiss to the screen, 'See ya cutie.'

Impulse shivered; true as it may he sort of found the girl to be, attractive, he didn't like the looks he got from the other Team members.

"Needless to say we're sending Impulse on this one." Nightwing said, Impulse sighed.

"Swell." He mumbled.

"I'll also be going." M'gaan said sternly; "We'll take down Jinx and force her back here; this way we can force her to cure Beast-Boy."

"Right, now get ready and head out." Nightwing comanded, Impulse nodded.

"Looks like impulse has a girlfriend." Robin mocked, Impulse narrowed his eyes.

"Shut up!" he said embarrassed, then went to get ready.

Later at Gotham Harbor; Impulse waited for Jinx to show up with Icicle. He waited a good while before she finally showed up with Icicle wrapped in chains.

"Hey speedy." She said, holding the chain that kept Icicle in place. Impulse frowned.

"First off; my name is Impulse-not speedy." He said, Jinx shrugged.

"Whatever," She said, then kicked Icicle to the ground. "You want him right?"

"That's right now hand him over." Impulse said.

"Tut. Tut. Tut Impulse dear; first I want to make a deal." Jinx said placing her foot on the scared Icicle's head, and smirked. Impulse frowned.

"I don't make deals with villains." He said, Jinx tilted her head to the side and smiled.

"who said anything about being a bad-guy?" She said, "I just want to have some fun."

Suddenly Jinx was attacked from behind by some telekinetic blast; she jumped but just barely dodged the attack she looked around to see nothing.

"What's going on here?" She hissed and noticed that not only had Impulse disappeared, but so had her bargaining chip, "Damnit!"

She was then bumbarded with hits from her left and right. she fell to her hands and knees and tried to catch her breath, then stood and readied herself for the next attack. it was quiet for a while as Jinx concentrated, she then spun around and her fist collided with a solid object. she smirked when the figure appeared to be a woman with green skin.

M'Gaan fell to the ground and decameoflaged, she looked up to see Jinx stand up straight.

"You're a martian arent you?" She demanded walking up to her then closed her eyes, "If memory serves me correctly; your weekness is fire. let's see if what I've read is correct."

She lifted both of her palms to M'gaan as they began to ignite a blue-and purple colored flame. before she fired however she was blind sided by Impulse who knocked her to the ground and stood over top of her.

"Nice work Impulse." M'gaan said standing and walking over to the two. Jinx groaned as she propped herself up on her elbows.

"Damn; you guys are good." She said, "Now what."

"You infected our friend Beast-boy with a spell that made him go feral." M'gaan said sternly.

"Oh yeah the green kid; how's he doin?" Jinx asked smugly. M'gaan growled and blasted her with a psychic attack knocking her out.

"Bit over kill don't you think?" Impulse asked, M'gaan glared.

"Just get her so we can return to the Cave." she demanded. Impulse nodded and grabbed Jinx.

~0~

"Oh my head..." Jinx moaned as she went to move; only to find she was chained down. "What the? What the hell is going on?!"

"Good you're awake." M'gaan said walking up to Jinx's cell along with Zatana, Nightwing, and the others. Jinx smirked.

"Ooh you are good Martian." She said then looked around; "Say am I in the Justice League's Watch Tower."

"You wish." Impulse said, Jinx roled her eyes.

"Whatever; What do you people want?" She hissed. M'gaan glared.

"You're spell; either you reverse the affects or you earn a one-way ticket to Belle Reve." She shouted. Jinx paused and stared at the group.

"On what grounds? I haven't done anything that warrents a trip there." She said calmly but they all could see she was completely terrorfied. The group glared at her to the point that she sighed.

"Fine you want him cured I'll cure 'im." She said, "but..."

"But?" Nightwing questioned. Jinx narrowed her eyes and smirked.

"But you've gotta do something for me in return." She said, "We can discuss that later though. Now; where is the little beast-brat?"

Jinx was then lead-in cuffs-to the cell they were keeping the feral Beast-boy; who was still in his large cat form. Jinx took a step forward, only to be yanked back by Impulse, who glared.

"Hey for this to work I need to get up close to him." She explained, then looked to Nightwing, "Come on, let me loose so I can reverse the affect, and show you I'm not the bad-guy!"

Nightwing nodded and removed the cuffs, Jinx smirked and made her way to the cell as Beat-boy attacked. Jinx sighed.

"You're not like _my _big cats are you?" She asked with a laugh, Beast-boy seemed to be more calmer when she approached, to the point where Jinx was able to place her hand on his head. A slight purr escaped his lips.

"Such a good kitty." Jinx saidm then whispered something in a foriegn language and soon Beast-boy returned to his former-monkey hybrid-self. Jinx then snapped her fingers and Beast-boy opened his eyes.

"W-wha? What happened?" He mumbled then saw jinx standing infront of him. He jumped back as she shrugged and turned to the others.

"See; All better." She said. "Now about you're part of the deal."

"What do you want?" Nightwing asked. Jinx smiled excitedly.

"I want to join the Young Justice League!"

**Fua! this is a short chapter FORGIVE ME! haha but I'm sleepy and want to go to bed for the night. the time is now...Holy Frag! it's nearly midnight! haha Kids don't be up late writting fanfictions on a school night. Review people! haha **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 people! Haha it's been a week since I've started this and I think it's finally kicking off! Haha last chapter M'gaan brutally fought Jinx—that chick has issues! Seriously. And to **_**Blackanomaly**_** yeah I think so, the one where Teekl thinks 'I can haz your soul' was that a spoof made by comic geeks or is that the actual dialogue? Anyhow with that comic I think I'd settle on reading a digital copy. *gasp* did I really say that? Yes—I did…I FEEL SO ASHAMED! O.Q haha I truly dislike digital books. My cousin has this thing called the Kindle, she won't let me use it cause I constantly threaten to throw it out the window. And it's not that I dislike technology I just very much dislike the Kindle, and any E-book. It's not the same as curling up on your bed and reading the actual ink and paper book. Yaknow? Plus there's the smell of time on an old book *sigh* oh but I'm rambling. ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

"Join?! Uh-uh, no way that's happening!" Beast-boy said; he had been released from his cell and was now with the rest of the group. Jinx smiled.

"Oh come on; you only say that because I made you go all crazy cat—come on, let me join!" she shouted. Nightwing looked to Zatana who shrugged.

"Should we really let someone who cast a spell on one of our own to join the team?" M'gaan asked. Jinx frowned, and crossed her arms over her chest.

"If I hadn't done that you never would have brought me here." She said, "Come on—I've proven a lot of times that I'm capable!"

"When?" Impulse asked.

"When I kicked your butts several times and took Icicle, and I would have shown _you_ what I could do, but speedy here blind-sided me." Jinx explained, and pointed to M'gaan who glared back at her.

'I don't trust her.' M'gaan said through the telekinetic link between her, Nightwing, and Zatana.

'What should we do—she's a witch-girl,' Zatana thought, 'and we already know she's powerful.'

'I'll get in touch with Batman—and see what he thinks we should do.' Nightwing said, 'In the meantime keep Jinx here.'

"There's no way I'd trust a witch-girl on our team!" Wonder-girl shouted, Jinx glared.

"What's wrong with being a Witch-girl?" she hissed, Wonder-girl glared back.

"Oh nothing—just that the last time we came up against you people we ended up with our parents gone, we lost one of the original members of the League—and we had a witch couple tear up half of Gotham!" she shouted.

"That's enough Wonder-girl."M'gaan said, "We've already decided to get Batman's input on the situation."

"That mean I'm on the team?" Jinx asked, Nightwing shook his head.

"Not yet—you'll see Batman tomorrow, from there we'll decide what to do." He said, Jinx huffed.

"Yeah-yeah—real fun." She pouted.

"In the meantime you'll stay here until we get this settled." Zatana said, Jinx shook her head.

"Not happening." She said, "I'm not staying here all night; I've got other things that need tending too."

"Too bad, you'll stay here. Or be sent to Belle Reve for a night." M'gaan said, Jinx shrugged.

"I'm not staying in Belle Reve either—I'm going home." She said and went to leave but was blocked by Wonder-girl and Blue Beetle. Jinx smirked.

"You're not going let me leave are you?" She asked, she then began to float off the ground, "Fine then; I'll force my way out then."

Beetle and Wonder-girl readied themselves for an attack, Jinx shook her head, and brought her arms up to her chest, a black spark came from her palms as a portal opened up above her.

"I'll be back tomorrow—then you can give me whatever 'evaluation' you want." She said then flew up through the portal.

"I hate magic." Wonder-girl mumbled.

"Now what?" Beast-boy asked, looking to M'gaan who looked to Nightwing and Zatana.

"Nothing we can do but wait for her to come back on her own tomorrow." Nightwing said with a shrug. The group nodded and then went home, except Impulse who walked over to Beast-boy.

"Good to see you back to normal Beast-boy." He said. Beast-boy nodded.

"Yeah, glad to be back to normal…well normal as I can be. Did I miss anything?" He asked.

"Just me makin the moves on our friend Lita." Impulse said with a grin.

"You've got to be kidding me." Beast-boy mumbled. Impulse shrugged.

"Guess you'll see tomorrow when we see her." He said.

~0~

"Morning Uncle Abra!" Lita said cheerfully Abra looked up from his seat in the kitchen.

"Morning Lita." He said, "You're awfully cheery this morning."

"Dad said that my aunt Beulah was supposed to be coming today to teach me magic." Lita said, "I'm excited about that."

"Oh?"

"Yup! I'm glad dad finally trusts me enough to let me try again." Lita said floating to the fridge and grabbing a bottle of water, "Well I'm late. Tell dad I said bye."

With that she floated to the door and left. Once outside she tried opening a portal—she had been practicing the night before—however nothing happened.

"That was weird; it was working yesterday. Guess I', walking again." She sighed, then began walking down the street back to Gotham High.

Meanwhile on a building a woman with long dark hair was watching Lita through a pair of binoculars. She smirked as she watched Lita walked down the street; totally unaware that someone was watching her. The woman lifted her wrist and began to speaking into the communicator.

"I've located the target." She said, there was a bit of static before a familiar voice spoke

'Good; be sure to grab her before Klarion discovers you. Or there will be consequences. Do you understand?' The voice growled, the woman nodded.

"Yes, master Savage. I understand." She said then looked back to Lita who walked down the streets. "You may not know it yet Lita; but your life is about to change forever."

~0~

"She's not here yet." Garfield said, Impulse shrugged.

"That's weird." He said, Garfield sighed, then felt something grab him from behind.

"Garfield! You're all better!" Lita shouted happily, Garfield turned and blushed.

"H-hey Lita." He said, Lita gave him a concerned look.

"You're face is red." She said then felt his forehead, "Are you sure you're well enough to be at school today?"

"He's fine." Impulse laughed. Lita smiled.

"Well that's good. Oh and it took some work—but I finally got my dad to let me go to the dance this Friday." She said, the boys looked at each other then at Lita.

"That's awesome!" they said together. Lita looked over.

"I thought that only happened in movies." She said, "anyway I told my dad that I would be safe, and my uncle said that it would be good for a girl my age to go out and have some fun."

"Your uncle lives with you?" Garfield asked, Lita shrugged.

"Yeah, he's not really my uncle; he's just really good friends with my dad. So it's like their roommates I guess." She explained, "He also managed to let me stay after school and do some stuff."

"Woaw, really?"

"Well…sorta." Lita said, "It's complicated."

"Well let's not stand around; Teach aint gonna be happy if we're late." Impulse said then placed his shoulders around the two and they walked to first period.

~0~

Around lunch time Impulse said he had to get something from his third period class, leaving Garfield and Lita to walk to the cafeteria on their own.

"S-so, Lita; you're going to the dance?" He asked opening the door to the lunch room.

"Yeah—but I doubt I'll dress up." She said, Garfield smirked.

"Dressing up is half the fun, you should really try it." He said, then cleared his throat, "So anyway…I was wondering do you wanna go with me?"

"Huh?" Lita asked, tilting her head to the side as she got in line.

"You know…go with me to the dance, as…like a…date?" Garfield asked, flinching a bit as he waited for her response. Lita paused giving Garfield a sad look.

"Oh, heh. I don't know. My dad would totally freak out if I told him I was going with a boy." She said.

"Uh excuse you," Jordana said bumping Lita into Garfield to get in line. She then looked down to see who she had pushed. "Oh it's just the animal freak and the horned freak. Watch where you're going."

"Uhm, we werent the ones bumping into people." Lita said, "Y-you were."

Jordana glared and turnd her full attention to Lita.

"You're sure got a lot of attitude for a sheltered girl." She spat, Lita stood up straight, and Jordana got a good look at the dark red gemstone that held Lita's black ribbon around her shirt callor. She snatched it from around Lita's neck.

"Hey give that back Jordana." Lita said, Jordana held it up high.

"This is way too pretty for a plain girl like you." She said as Lita jumped to get the pendent back.

"That was my mother's give it back!" She shouted Jordana snorted, then pushed Lita down to the ground. Garfield glared.

"That's enoug Jordana give it back!" He said sternly. Jordana gave the duo a look.

"Aw how sweet, look girls isn't freak love so sweet." She said, the girls aside from her laughed. Lita bit her lip to keep it from quivering, the pendent had belonged to her mother; Klarion had said he gave it to her when they first met, and Lita had received it as a birthday present when she turned twelve. Needless to say the trinket was dear to her. Suddenly Lita felt someone tower over them, she and Garfield looked up to see Jackson grabbing Jordana by the wrist.

"Give it back Jordana," he said as he glared at her. Jordana stared back.

"Fine." She said, then let go of the bobble Jackson grabbed it before it could hit the ground. He then let go of Jordana as she growled, "I don't know what you see in that freak, but I hope you get over it soon!"

She then stepped out of line and walked to her table with her clones. (let's face it every school has those kind of girls) Garfield helped Lita stand, and looked at Jackson in shock. Since when did he help those being picked on by Jordana?

"You ok Lita?" he asked, Lita nodded then looked at Jackson, and held out her hand.

"M-my ribbon please…" She mumbled, looking up at the large jock. Jackson smirked and handed her back her mother's necklace. "Th-thank you."

"Yeah thanks, come on Lita we should go find uh…Roger." Garfield said.

"Hold on; I wanted to ask her something." Jackson said as Lita tied the ribbon back around her shirt collar.

"You go ahead Garfield; I'll just wait here." She said, Garfield looked at the two slack-jawed, then shook his head.

"Are you sure?" He asked, Lita nodded. Garfield then turned and went in search for Impulse. as he walked down the hallway he fumed.

"What's wrong?" Impulse asked, coming out from the English classroom. Garfield's face was slightly red from anger.

"Jackson happened." He muttered crossing his arm. Impulse cocked an eyebrow, "He asked her to the dance, and she said yes."

"How do you know." Impulse asked, Garfield leered toward the Lunchroom.

"I can hear them. I hate Jackson bullock." He mumbled, "She doesn't even like him! Why would she say yes?"

"You know how nice Lita is." Impulse sad. "Plus the guy gives her the creeps; she probably just wants him to leave her alone."

"Life sucks." Garfield said, then walked down the hallway.

"Where are you going?" Impulse shouted, as Garfield walked down the hallway.

"Home; I don't want to deal with this right now." He said, then left school grounds.

**Ack! I feel just plain crummy for what I had Lita do just then. No flaming please in your reviews O.Q I feel bad for hurting poor Garfield; mostly because he could go all pouty puppy on a person. And I still think of Teen Titans' Beast-boy. Gotta say I like him better than the YJ version. REVIEW! **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**Last chapter I had Lita break poor Garfield's heart. She didn't mean to though, I sorta made Lita oblivious to everything…sorta hm, anyhow I haven't really been keeping up with the reviews; and by that I mean I've been typing the chapters before I read the reviews which is why I haven't been responding to a lot of them via my authors notes; something which I realize is more of the Author Ranting than actually commenting on the story; I love reading A/N's don't you? Haha anyhow ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

After school, and after Garfield had calmed down from over hearing Lita and Jackson's talk about the dance; as it turned out Lita had just been so gracious about Jackson saving her mother's old necklace she decided to go to the dance with him as a thank you.

Garfield was still seething a bit from it all but agree to show Lita around the town; turns out that school wasn't the only thing she managed to miss out on. They were at Gotham's Arcade sharing an extra-large pizza, Garfield was starting to get over it all when Impulse brought it up again.

"So you dressing up?" he asked, Lita shrugged.

"Yeah, I haven't decided on what to go as though." she said, her face growing a slight shade of red. "What about you?"

"You kidding? I love dressing up for Halloween." Impulse said, Lita looked to Garfield who was quiet the entire time.

"What about you Garfield?" She asked, he shook his head.

"I decided I'm not going." He said Impulse looked down at his friend.

"What? What for?" He asked, Garfield stood.

"We dressed up for Halloween when we were little kids. There's no reason for us to do it now we're in high school." He said, Lita looked up at him ashamed.

"I'm sorry…" She mumbled then looked at her lap. Impulse frowned at Garfield who slouched a bit. He hadn't meant to hurt her with what he said, it just came out.

"It's not your fault Lita," he said, sitting back down, "But why Jackson?"

"He saved my mom's necklace." Lita said grasping the red stone set in gold that was around her neck, "My mom died when I was real little, this necklace is the only thing I have left of her. When Jackson Bullock saved it from Jordana I was just happy to get it back."

"Oh…we're sorry Lita." Impulse said, Lita shook her head and smiled.

"It's ok," she said then pointed to the arcade games, "Uhm so how do those things work?"

Inside the same arcade the same dark haired woman from earlier watched the group from a distance. She waited for the two boys to leave her so that she could make her move and take her target. When it didn't look as though that was going to happen she swore, and reached for her weapon.

"I hate arcades." She mumbled, then shot up into the air and soon there were screaming as the woman placed the weapon on her belt. Everyone in the building went screaming outside, except the trio she was stalking.

"Was that gunfire?" Lita asked, Impulse and Garfield looked to each other and nodded.

"Lita find a place to hide ok?" Garfield said, Lita looked to the duo with disbelief.

"What are you going to do?" she asked, the two smirked.

"Don't worry about us, we can take care of this sort of stuff." Impulse said, then looked to Garfield who had already disappeared. Impulse then had Lita hide behind an arcade game console. "Stay here and keep out of sight."

Lita nodded and Impulse ran off to join Garfield who was now dressed as Beast-boy, the two looked at the woman who stood, her face was masked by black mask much like Nightwing and Robin's. she frowned.

"Oh this is just fantastic." She mumbled, then pulled out her weapon, "Hand over the girl and no one gets hurt."

Beast-boy frowned and turned into an eagle and attacked the woman she dodged only to be hit by Impulse. The woman growled, and pulled out a boe staff, smacking Beast-boy and tripping Impulse, she then pulled out a gun and pointed it at Impulse's head.

"Where's the girl?" She demanded, she was then blasted by a blue and purple energy blast. The woman was blown backward as Jinx landed in front of Impulse.

"I'm a girl, how bout a fight?" She hissed, claws and fangs elongated as she threw fireballs at the woman. Who dodged them all and hid behind an arcade game, Beast-boy changed back and landed beside her as she helped Impulse stand.

"Hey boys; miss me?" She said with a smirk.

"How'd you know to come here?" Beast-boy asked, Jinx shrugged.

"I was in the area and heard screaming and saw people running." She said, "Lucky I did show up or you'd be a dead-boy."

"Don't count your blessings yet, brat!" The woman shouted and began shooting at the group. Luckily Jinx was able to throw up a barrier.

"So who's the old hag?" She asked.

"Your guess is as good as ours; she just showed up and started shooting and asking for some girl." Beast-boy said.

"You two the only ones here?" Jinx questioned, the two shook their head.

"No there's one other person; a girl." Impulse said, Jinx nodded.

"Where? I'll let the barrier down for enough time for you one of you to go find her before she gets hurt." She said, the two nodded, and Jinx let the barrier down behind them to where only their front was covered, and Beast-boy went off to find Lita.

"So it's just you n me in this fight now eh Speedy?" Jinx asked with a wink. Impulse blushed.

"Shut up and fight!" He said, Jinx stuck her tongue out.

"Aw come on where's your sense of adventure?!" she shouted then threw large fireball at the attacker. She missed, and the woman came out from behind the game and fired at the two. Soon however she was out of bullets, and she swore and she pulled out the boe staff as ran at the duo.

Meanwhile; Beast-boy was in mouse form and was searching for Lita; he found her with her head between her knees and she was covering her ears. He changed back to a humanoid and tapped her on the shoulder, she stared wide eyed and screamed.

"Shh! Relax I'm a good guy." He said, "Come on; I'll get you out of here."

Lita nodded and followed Beast-boy shockingly she actually didn't argue when he led her to the action. He gave the thumbs up to Impulse who nodded, the shouted to Jinx, who was flying in the air, that the girl was safe.

"Alright let's finish this!" Jinx shouted, and landed on the ground on all fours. An animal-like growl escaped her as she ran at the woman; fangs and claws drawn. She tackled the woman to the ground.

"Woaw; talk about primal." Beast-boy commented. The woman struggled against Jinx and managed to kick her off; however she suffered from several claw marks on her face, stomach and chest. Jinx flew backward and her mask flew off. She landed on her feet in front of Impulse and beast-boy, the woman had ran off shouting that this wasn't over and that she'd be back for the girl another time. Jinx sighed, and stood up straight she then smirked and looked back at the duo who stared back at her slack-jawed.

"What's wrong?" She asked, frowning; Impulse pointed at her and she looked back to see her cat-mask on the ground. She gasped and covered her face.

"Lita?" Beast-boy mumbled, "But that's impossible…"

They looked back at where Lita was supposed to be standing and watched as the girl's form disintegrated. Lita went back to retrieve her mask and turned back to the heroes.

"So now you know my face." She said sweetly, laughing nervously.

"Lita you—" Beast-boy cut himself off however Lita gave him a look.

"How do you know my name?" She asked, then it came to her and she stared wide eyed. "Garfield?"

"Oh well this is just great," Impulse said face-palming, then removed his goggles. Lita freaked and took several steps backward only to trip over a fallen stool.

"Y-you're…you're both super-heroes." She said, tears stung her eyes. Suddenly there was a loud roaring sound, Impulse and Beast-boy turned to see a woman wearing a black halter top and tight jeans stood between them and Lita, alongside her was a large black and white saber tooth tiger. Lita scrambled to her feet and stood in front of the woman and large cat.

"Hatter, Cherie, no don't!" She shouted, the woman now known as Hatter looked down at her young master.

"The League isn't going to believe this." Beast-boy said, Lita shook her head.

"No you can't tell anyone!" She shouted, Hatter let out a low growl as she stepped forward.

"Please Lita let me gut these two; then you won't have to worry about your secret." She hissed, placing a hand on her master's shoulder. Lita shook her head.

"No." She said sternly, suddenly Hatter's body began to glow and she was returned to her black cat form.

"Lita you're a witch-girl!" Beast-boy shouted, Lita let out a hiss.

"No duh!" She said, then covered her mouth, "S-sorry; that was Hatter—not me."

"This is just getting weirder and weirder." Impulse said.

"I can explain everything." Lita said.

**Ack yet another short chapter; I'm losin my touch! Ok show of hands how many people already knew that Lita was Jinx? Haha I bet you all did; I know **_**Da'Ink**_** knew. How I'll never know. hahaha review please!**


	10. Chapter 10

chapter 10

**last chapter you found out that Jinx was really Lita; and that Hatter was a woman-but i doubt people cared about that as much as they did Lita being Jinx. haha! I still wanna know how **_**Da'Ink**_** knew Lita was Jinx! HOW DID YOU KNOW?! haha is it just me or is there just not enough sexy pictures of Klarion on google? and bing...i hate it it's just a pain. I DEMAN SEXY KLARION! haha anyway that's my rant...ON-"  
Klarion- are you serious?  
Me-What?  
Klarion- you're looking up porn of me?!  
Me-itsnotpornzitsfandom!  
Klarion-Creep; I'm not taking my clothes off for fangirls  
Me-But we loves the sexyness that is the Witch-boy Klarion!  
Klarion-...you're a freak just for that I'm takin you catchphrase. ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!  
me-NOOOOOOOO!**

"So you're Jinx..." Beast-boy asked, Lita nodded; they were now at Gotham City park, Lita sat on a bench while her friends; Roger and Garfield—or rather Impulse and Beast-boy, grilled her on being Jinx.

"So was everything about you a lie?" Impulse asked tactlessly. Lita looked up at the two and shook her head.

"N-no! everything is true; just I'm not…completely…human." She mumbled.

"Not completely human?" Impulse repeated, he scowled down at Lita who seemed to move uncomfortably under his gaze.

"My mom was human—my dad's the witch." She said, then thought; "Y-you can't tell my dad I'm doing this; he'd have a heart attack!"

Beast-boy looked to Impulse as they processed what Lita had told them. She was Jinx. A girl who seemed so sweet and innocent turned out to be the woman who had managed to beat them at every run in and wanted to join the team.

"We should tell Nightwing." Beast-boy said. Lita jumped up.

"N-no please you can't tell anyone, please." She begged. Impulse let out a growl of frustration.

"Fine we won't tell anyone, but eventually you'll have to tell everyone." He said. Lita smiled and pushed back tears from her eyes.

"You won't tell?" She asked.

"Can't very well betray a friend can we?" Beast-boy asked, Lita smiled.

"Thank you, thank you so much." She said and hugged both of them. Cherie meowed, causing Lita look back at him.

"Oh scrap! I'm late!" She said, she looked to Impulse and Beast-boy, "sorry I've gotta go, I dont know if I'll make it to meet the Justice League."

"It's fine," Impulse said sighing, "We'll...we'll put in a good word."

Lita smiled, then opened a portal and stepped through it, her cats followed, however Hatter paused to hissed at the duo.

"What was that about?" Impulse asked.

"I dont know." Beast-boy said, "I don't speak cat."

"Let's get to the Cave; it's going to take a miracle to explain all this to Nightwing without telling on Lita." Impulse mumbled.

"Hey; why do you think she wanted to be a super-hero?" Beast-boy asked, Impulse shrugged.

~0~

"Lita should have been home by now." Klarion said, somehow Abra Kadabra managed to help Lita talk him into letting her hang out with her friends after school. However he had given Lita a curfew; a time in which she was late for. Klarion looked up at the clock and watched the door, Teekl meowed.

"You only say that because you're not a father." Klarion spat. Teekl growled but was ignored by Klarion—to worried about his daughter to really listen. "If I go looking for her; the Justice League will come after me and Lita. This is frustrating."

"Perhaps, Master Klarion she had just lost track of time?" Abra Kadabra said. Klarion glared.

"What reason could she possible have for being late?" he hissed, suddenly the door opened.

"I'm home." Lita mumbled, and was greeted by an angered father and his familiar.

"Lita, you're late." He growled, Lita slouched a bit.

"I-I know dad, I just..." She mumbled then looked to Abra who was mouthing something to her, "I lost track of time?"

"No excuses," Klarion hissed, then noticed a cut below Lita's eye. He went wide eyed, "What happened to your eye?"

Lita cocked her head to the side, then felt her cheek and gave a slight look of shock as she looked at her hand and say a faint streak of blood. It must have happened when she fighting that weird woman.

"O-oh that; I cut myself...with my nails—you know how sharp they are dad." She said hastily. Klarion sighed and gave his daughter a big hug.

"Do you have any idea how much I worry about you?" He asked, Lita nodded.

"Yeah dad, I know—sorry I missed curfew." She mumbled. Klarion then let go and thought for a moment.

"Lita...you're...*huff* you're grounded." He said, Lita felt herself jump in the air from shock.

"What?!" she asked, Klarion crossed his arms over his chest.

"That's right you're grounded Lita bleak," He said, then pulled his daughter to the ground, "Both figurativly, _and_ literally."

"But dad! I was just a few minutes late!" Lita shouted, "Uncle Abra tell him!"

"I'm staying out of this." Abra said, putting his hands up in defense as Klarion leered at him.

"Good choice," He said a hint of danger behind his voice, "from now on you'll go to school and come right back—and be happy I'm even letting you still go."

"Dad this isn't fair!" Lita shouted throwing a little tantrum, "I've never broken any of your stupid rules! Now the one time I'm a little late I'm grounded?"

"Lita, room. Now." Klarion said sternly then pointed to the direction of Lita's room. Lita hissed, and stomped off to her room, slaming her door behind her. Klarion glared to Abra who pretended to be busying himself with something else.

"She'll get over it." He spat, then went to his study.

~0~

The next morning Lita walked to school, completely drained from last night. She sighed; being grounded meant she was going to miss out on the dance. Whilst she was bummed out about that she was extremely happy to find a way to get away from Jackson bullock. Lita walked up the stairs to the door and, low and behold, there was Jackson.

"Hey there cutie." He said, Lita smiled uneasily.

_'Speak of__ the Devil and he shall appear__,__ Lita_.' Hatter's voice whispered in her head. Lita shook her head.

"Uhm good morning Jackson Bullock." She said, "Have you seen Roger and Garfield?"

Jackson frowned, but thumbed into the direction of the bio-lab. Lita nodded and walked past him, but paused.

"Oh, and I'm sorry; but I seemed to have gotten myself grounded. I won't be attending the dance." She said, then went off to find her boys.

"Morning Lita." Garfield said when Lita stepped into the empty class room.

"Morning, Why are you in class now? Doesn't start for a little while longer." Lita said, the two nodded.

"Yeah we know, we talked to Nightwing and told him about yesterday." Garfield said.

"Excluding the part where you're Jinx." Impulse cut in. Lita nodded and sat beside the two.

"Yeah…and?" She asked.

"He agreed to let you join in on missions, but Batman wants to meet with you before they decide." Garfield said, Lita tilted her head to the side.

"Batman?" She asked.

"He used to assign missions to the Team before Nightwing took over; he's a member of the Justice League." Impulse explained.

"Lita are you sure you want to join the team?" Garfield asked, Lita nodded.

"It's not a matter of want; I need to join." She said, wrapping her hand around the stone on her ribbon.

"Well come on; I think we can go before class starts." Impulse said.

"Oh, uhm…I cannot go today." Lita mumbled, "I missed curfew last night; my father grounded."

"Well that sucks," Impulse said, Lita nodded.

"No worries; after my dad goes to bed I'll sneak out and meet you guys." Lita said with a smile.

~0~

"So you let the girl escape." Savage said in an angered voice. The woman nodded monotonely

"Yes; forgive me master Savage; I was ambushed by three heroes and she escaped me." She said, bowing. Savage paused in thought.

"No worries; perhaps we should try a new tactic." He said, then walked to look out the window of his offic, "I told Klarion I knew about his daughter; half witch DNA is a rare thing, almost as rare as human witch, you will retrieve the girl another way." He turned to look at the woman, "Do you understand? Raven Blu?"

Raven looked up at her master with her deep saphire emotionless eyes and nodded.

"Yes, Master Savage." She said in monotone voice.

**Betcha didn't see THAT coming muahahaha! Raven's back and working for The Light. Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

chapter 11

**seems like yesterday i started this story and I'm already at 11 chapters n_n so how did you like my little plot twist? not well i notice haha. some of you have already thought of how this has happened. n_n i'm happy about this so i shall continue.  
Klarion-you're evil  
Me-You mean like you?  
Klarion-that's different.  
Me-How?  
Klarion-...ONWAR****—****  
****Me-I dont think so! ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

Later that night Lita waited for her father to go to bed so that she could sneak out and meet up with Impulse and Garfield. It was taking forever, and Lita was growing annoyed. She looked Cherie and Hatter.

"Dad can't get to sleep." She whispered, "Maybe I should cast a sleep spell on him?"

Cherie and Hatter meowed.

"But he sleeps better, and it'd help me get out of the house." Lita said, "I have to go you guys."

"Patience Lita Dear; a cat is always patient when stalking its prey." Cherie mewed. Hatter hissed.

"As much as I hate agreeing with arrogance here; he's right." She said. Lita shook her head.

"But dad's not my prey, he's my dad." she said.

"Tis an expression Lita dear." Cherie said, "You have much to learn young kitten."

"Meow." Lita said sweetly and waited for her father to go back to his room.

Later after both Aba Kadabra and Klarion had finally gone to bed Lita opened her bedroom window.

"facere duos me." She mumbled in Latin as purple and blue smoke swirled around her and a second Lita appeared. Lita1 smiled.

"That ought to keep me out of trouble incase dad wakes up." She said, "You go to sleep, and don't make a sound until I come back."

Lita2 nodded and jumped into bed, and the original Lita looked to her cats.

"Well I'm off." She said, Hatter jumped onto the window sill, and mewed.

"I'm going too." She mewed. Lita shook her head and picked up the scared stray.

"No Hatter; if you guys come with me and dad wakes up he'll know something's up." she explained.

"Then I'll stay; I'm not as spry as I used to be. I can hold down the fort until your return Lita Dear." Cherie said, stretching out on Lita's bed and yawning. Lita nodded, as Hatter jumped onto her shoulders.

"I'll be back as soon as I can." She said, then flew out the window.

~0~

"She's late." Impulse said to Beast-boy as they waited for Jinx to show up, she was running late. Soon however a swirl of blue and purple smoke formed in front of the duo as Jinx, and her black cat, Hatter, appeared.

"What's with the cat?" Beast-boy asked, Hatter meowed.

"She's my familiar; Mad Cat-Hatter." Jinx said, "Though she prefers to just be called Hatter."

Hatter jumped off of Jinx's shoulders and hissed at the area behind them. Jinx turned and threw up a barrier as two objects were thrown at them. Jinx scowled as Batman came out from his spot behind a tree.

"What the heck is going on?" Jinx hissed looked at the duo, who shrugged.

"That's Batman." Beast-boy said.

"Why's he attacking me?" Jinx asked, as Batman threw two more Baterangs. Hatter hissed, "This is so annoying!"

Jinx then threw some projectiles of her own; blue and purple flames that surrounded Batman. Jinx floated above him.

"What is your problem?!" She hissed. Batman jumped through the flames towards the group.

"No problem; just wanted to see what you could do. Since you want to join the team." He said, Hatter hissed as Jinx landed on the ground, crossing her arms.

"Hatter says I should be wary of you." She said, Batman narrowed his eyes and walked ahead of the three teens.

"Enough talk, hurry up and let's go." he said, Jinx stuck her tongue out as Impulse and Beast-boy walked up to her.

"Sorry; no idea how he found out." Impulse said, Jinx shrugged as Hatter jumped on Jinx's shoulders.

"So that's Batman huh?" She asked petting her familiar behind the ears.

"Yeah; better get used to it. He's incharge here." Beast-boy said. Jinx nodded.

"I'll try to remember that." She said.

~0~

Later Batman finished lying down the ground rules on Jinx's enrolment into the team; the rules were that the League would keep in touch and call her if needed. Other than that Jinx would be able to visit the Cave-since she knew where it was located, there wan't any stopping that.

"Don't suppose I'll be able to meet the Justice League will I?" Jinx asked, Batman narrowed his eyes.

"Don't count on it." He said then walked off, "I'll have my eye on you...Jinx."

Jinx and Hatter watched as Batman left the cave, she stuck her tongue out as he had her back turned to her.

"Well how's it feel to be a part of the team?" Impulse asked as he and Beast-boy came up behind her and grinned.

"She's not a part of the team yet." Wonder-girl said crossing her arms, "And since when are you buddy-buddies with the Witch-girl."

Jinx hissed.

"Do you have a problem with magic? Miss Wonder-bra?" She asked, crossing her arms as she and Hatter growled at the blonde hero.

"Hey girls; let's try to get along here?" Batgirl said stepping between the two.

"I can get along as long as she stay in line." Wonder-girl said, Jinx hissed as the blond haired hero walked off. Batgirl looked to Jinx and smiled.

"Don't mind her; she'll warm up to you eventually." She said, "Welcome to the team."

"Uhm, thanks." Jinx said, Batgirl then went and followed Wonder-girl out of the cave.

"What was all that Lita? Since when do you snap at people?" Impulse asked, Jinx blushed.

"I-it's not me; it's Hatter." She said, the two gave her a confused look.

"Well Jinx is a sort of separate entity from myself; Hatter supplies that entity's attitude and passion deep within me." Jinx explained, Hatter meowed, "In layman's terms I feed off her aura as she possesses me to become Jinx."

"So then, you're really…?" Garfield began.

"The person you see every day at school is the real me. I could never be Jinx without Hatter." Lita finished, the two nodded and Beast-boy bent over to pet Hatter.

"Then I guess we'll just have to make sure you don't get hurt huh kitty?" he said Hatter hissed and swatted at him. Jinx laughed nervously.

"Heh; I'm not going to repeat that." She said hugging the cat close to her.

~0~

Klarion tossed and turned in his bed; he hadn't been able to get back to bed and he debated just giving up and finding something to do. He groaned; another sleepless night, he stood up and went to his study. Teekl yawned and followed as Klarion waved his hand over his desk and a video film appeared and casted a picture on the far wall.

'Klarion what are you doing? Put that away you dork.' Raven's voice said; it was a video of the two of them during the time they had disappeared while Raven was pregnant. Raven had shown him how to use a video camera and he decided to document their time away,

'Don't call me that; it's _your_ fault you showed me how to use it in the first place.' Klarion's voice whined from the other side of the camera; the video showed an image of Raven, her belly swollen with baby Lita. Klarion sat in his chair behind the desk and smile somberly.

'I shouldn't have gotten you that camera; you just have to video everything don't you?' Raven giggled, 'Ah! She kicked!'

'Hey how are you so sure it's a girl?' Klarion had asked, Raven smiled at him.

'Cherie says she will. I've got a name for her.' She said, Lita, like the book by that Vladimir guy—you know Lolita."

'Sounds innocent considering..'

'Yeah yeah I know—wait have you even read Lolita? It's anything but innocent.' Raven said laughing, the video fumbled a bit as it got a close up of Raven. Klarion snapped his fingers and the video fast forwarded to an image of baby Lita playing in a play-pin with Cherie Curie and Teekl.

Teekl meowed up at Klarion as he watched the video.

"Don't lecture me on dwelling." Klarion spat, not taking his eyes off the video, "I'll never forgive Jason Blood for what he has done."

"I understand you're dread; but you cannot dwell on the past Klarion." Teekl said, "These reoccurring nightmares are yours to control."

"Raven's haunting me; that's not something I can very well control. The question is why is she haunting me?" Klarion said rubbing his eyes with his thumb and fore finger, he then snapped his fingers ending at a scene with Raven holding Lita. He sighed.

"I'm going to try and get some sleep."

**Ok this was more fluff than originally anticipated; I apologize for that. Next chapter get ready for the full return of Raven and possible appearance of Beulah Bleak. Uh Review please. n_n**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**Last chapter 12 go me! Haha my last chapter was mostly fluff—and I apologize for that! However I realize that a lot of these chapters are going to be fluff—for now anyway, anyhow ugh! It's raining outside! And usually I enjoy the rain when I'm home. However I'm here in class wanting so desperately to be back under my down feather blanket back home. So cold, so wet! I wanna sleep! Well that's enough complaining for one chapter ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

"Dad? You awake?" Lita asked as she snuck into her father's room, only to find he wasn't there. Lita looked down at Cherie and Hatter, "Well that's weird."

She then shut the door and floated around until she passes the study where she finally found him; passed out in his chair Teekl laying in his lap. She giggled see that her father was finally getting some sleep, and snapped her fingers as a blanket appeared over top of him.

"glad to see you're getting some sleep dad." She then whispered, then flew off to the living room and turned on the TV.

'We interrupt this program to bring you an important news bulletin!' the news reporter shouted Lita looked around the room to see if Abra or anyone was there before she turned the volume up a little.

'The Terror Twins are running amuck in East Central Gotham!' the reporter said, Lita looked down at the communicator Batman had given her the night before, waiting for it to go off. However it didn't. Lita frowned and continued to watch the broadcast. The Terror Twins were destroying half of the area and so far no one had been there to stop them. Hatter hissed.

"Shall we go?" Hatter asked, Lita shook her head.

"Batman said not to do a thing unless called; those are the rules Hatter." She said.

"The bat is a fool! He has called no one to fight these two—you are closest" Hatter Hissed.

"I know that—but we have to follow the rules if we want on the team." Lita said shaking her head she sighed as she curled up on the couch with Cherie and a seething Hatter, soon she heard a shuffling noise behind her and she turned to see her father staring at the TV screen. Lita smiled.

"Morning dad." She said sweetly. Klarion's gaze shifted to his daughter.

"Shouldn't you be at that infernal school?" He asked yawning, Lita giggled.

"Dad it's Saturday—no one goes to school on a Saturday unless they have detention." She said, Klarion thought for a moment as he cracked his back.

"Right.." he mumbled then stepped into the kitchen.

"Oh Uncle Abra left a note saying he left for the store! And don't drink the milk—Cherie says it's sour." Lita shouted staring at the TV screen. She laughed when heard the sound of her father spitting the milk out and shouting.

"Then why is it still in here?!" He said, Teekl meowed, and jumped up on the couch next to Lita and the other two cats.

"Hey dad, what are we going to do for Halloween?" Lita asked turning to stare at her father from behind the couch.

"Nothing, like we always do." Klarion said sitting down next to her and their cats. Lita pouted.

"Oh come on dad, why are you so against this holiday. My friends say that it's a lot of fun, despite all that crap about evil spirits and stuff." She said, Klarion leered.

"What did you have in mind?" He asked, Lita turned red from embarrassment.

"W-well nothing as of yet—I kind of wanted to hang out with my friends you know?" She mumbled. Klarion gave his daughter a look, which made her squirm on the couch next to him.

"Oh?" he asked finally. Lita nodded.

"They say they do all kinds of things on Halloween." She said.

"Depends on your attitude is during your grounding; you are after all still in trouble for missing you're curfew." Klarion said, Lita grinned and went back to watching the TV as a woman dressed in a magician's assistant flew on a flying disk towards the chaos.

'It looks as though the Justice League's Zatana has come to break up the duo!' the reporter shouted, Cherie meowed.

"Hey dad isn't that mom's old friend?" Lita asked, Klarion nodded, "How come we don't talk to her?"

Klarion leaned over and grabbed the remote from the coffee table and changed the channel, annoyed.

"She was your mother's friend—not mine; she and I don't often see eye-to-eye on things." He explained. Lita nodded.

"Oh, well do you think that one day I might be able to meet her?" she asked.

"Not if I can help it." Klarion mumbled under his breath as an old TV show came on the screen.

'_Hello_ Megan!' the character on the screen shouted to herself. Lita frowned, then stood.

"I'm gonna go to my room and study for when Aunt Beulah comes." She said, she didn't like the show 'Hello Megan' that much. Klarion shrugged and continued watching as Lita flew off to her bedroom.

~0~

Lita groaned as she walked to school; she very much looked forward to the school day to begin. The weekend had proved to be the same as normal; awkward yet endearing moments with her father, she and Teekl getting into a heated debate on who got to pick what was for dinner. Lita sighed; she and Teekl acted as though they were siblings—something that her father always found amusingly annoying.

"Morning Lita; you're looking good today." Garfield said, Lita giggled blushing.

"Hey Garfield; where's Roger?" She asked, Garfield shrugged.

"He stayed behind at the Cave to talk with Kidflash and the others." He said, "So did your dad notice you were gone the other day?"

"No I used a doppelganger spell, he never knew I was gone." Lita said.

"Cool, but wouldn't your dad think to expect you to do that?" Garfield asked; Lita shrugged.

"N-no; he doesn't know I'm good at magic. He hasn't really taught me since I set fire to our old house on accident." She said, as the two walked into school. They heard a loud shouting as a student was dragged out in handcuffs.

"What's going on?" Lita asked kindly to one of the people who gathered around to see the student escorted by Police officers.

"Some punk assaulted a teacher." Someone said behind them, the duo turned to see Jackson Bullock standing with his arms crossed, "My old man had to come in and break it up."

"Oh my; your father is awfully violent with the people he arrests." Lita said covering her mouth with her hand as she watched Detective Bullock slam the kid onto the car's hood. Jackson shrugged.

"That's what happens when you break the law." He said then loomed over Garfield, "So you and that Roger better watch your back."

"Oh but Garfield would never break the law—he's much too nice." Lita said smiling sweetly, grabbing onto Garfield's arm and pulling him away.

"Lita you're way to nice to know this but those two are trouble, you should start hanging out with the guys and me," Jackson said, Lita shook her head.

"Sorry Jackson Bullock—but I don't think your friends and I would see eye-to-eye." She said, "Well we'd better not be late for class. Right Garfield?"

By the time Lunch rolled around Impulse was back with the group and they were eating at one of the tables in the far corner. Impulse was talking about some crook who tried to run while he and Kidflash were trying to stop him. Lita giggled at all the gesticulations he was performing as he told the story.

"And then Kidflash started chatting it up with the cops so I bailed." He said finally finished, "So Lita; since you're half witch—do you and your dad get stoked for Halloween?"

"No, my dad is very anti-Halloween." Lita said shaking her head.

"But it's all about Witches and demons and stuff like that, I would have figured he'd be way into that." Garfield asked. Lita shrugged.

"Hee, you don't know my dad. He thinks Halloween's a bad holiday, human beings mocking our craft as witches." She explained, "Plus with all the witch burning in years past I can't say I really blame him."

"You know a lot about that don't you Lita?" Garfield asked.

"Oh yes; but I don't believe all of that, I think Halloween would be fun." Lita said sweetly, "Plus dad said I might actually be able to do something this year."

"Good cause one of my buds is throwing a huge Halloween party on the 31st." Impulse said.

"Think maybe you could come Lita?" Garfield asked. Lita shrugged.

"Maybe; I'll ask my dad." She said smiling.

"Cool." The boys said in unison.

"So; who is your dad Lita?" Garfield asked, Lita paused then thought.

"Oh you wouldn't know him. This is the first time dad's been to Gotham." She said. The boys nodded as the bell rang for lunch to end.

They filed out with Lita leading the way; when Garfield was grabbed by someone and pushed into some nearby lockers. Garfield flinched from the pain and looked up to see Jackson's friends glaring down at him.

"Word on the street is your friend's gonna have a party." One said Garfield flinched.

"Yeah—but not my friend." He said.

"Well you're gonna have a few new guests—I don't know why but Jackson's got a thing for that freak girlfriend of yours." The friend growled pressing Garfield against the lockers.

"But I—"

"Cram it Garfield, just tell that loser friend of yours his party better not be lame, I'm not wastin my time on some weak party." With that the other members of the football team dropped Garfield and left. Garfield glared back at them as he walked back to class.

~0~

"Well I guess I'd better get goin home." Lita said, "I'll see you guys tonight—hopefully."

Lita then opened a portal and left through it leaving Impulse and Garfield behind. The two began walking home.

"Hey, uh, Impulse…" Garfield mumbled, "About your party."

"It's gonna be killer! With Lita being new to the whole thing I figured it'd be fun." Impulse said, Garfield rubbed the sore spot on his neck from being slammed against the lockers.

"Yeah about that; Jackson and some of his friends are kinda forcing their way in." he said, Impulse stopped.

"What's that guy's problem?" he spat. Garfield shrugged.

"I think he might actually like Lita. He heard she was going and the rest is well…you know." he said.

"Yaknow he's lucky he's not a some crook or else I'd really put him in his place." Impulse huffed.

"I would too—but we can't that's not how it works here." Garfield said. Impulse huffed scratching an none existent itch on the back of his head.

"I know that." He said, "Just get to the cave."

~0~

"Watch out!" Batgirl shouted as a large rock was thrown at Jinx. Jinx looked up and threw up a force field to protect herself and Hatter who hissed.

"I am focusing!" Jinx hissed back, "This guy just doesn't quit!"

Jinx, Wonder-girl, and Batgirl and Super-boy were fighting against Bane and his crew. Batman had called the group after getting a tip off that Bane's group was sending out a shipment of the chemical steroid 'Venom,' the girls had been sent with Super-boy to check it out.

"Would you quit talking to your weird cat and help out a little!" Wonder-girl shouted as she struggled against one of Bane's henchmen. Jinx scowled, and blasted the villain away from Wonder-girl.

"Happy!?" She growled. Hatter growled, as another guy came up behind her; only to be slammed to the ground by Super-boy. He glared at the two.

"Would you two quit you're stupid bickering and focus on the task at hand!" he shouted, Jinx huffed and flew off to the ship where she found Batgirl fighting off two of Bane's men. She kicked the one on her left and threw a Baterang at the one on her left. Jinx landed next t her and another one of Bane's men attacked them. Jinx eye's glowed dark blue as Hatter began to transform into a large panther and attacked the creep.

"Real glad you're on our side Jinx." Batgirl said as the two stood back to back. Jinx smirked as her fingertips sparked purple electricity.

"Same here, oh and you might want to cover your ears." She said and sent a wave of electricity outward creating a loud snap of electricity. The group of men around the area—including the group Super boy and Wonder girl fought. Super-boy and Wonder-girl climbed onto the boat where the two girls were.

"You didn't kill them did you?" Super-boy asked, Hatter growled as she transformed into her regular form and jumped into Jinx's arms.

"Nope; I just sent a small wave of electricity into their bodies—think of it like a giant Tazer." She explained petting her cat.

"Where's bane?" Wonder-girl asked, Batgirl and Jinx shrugged.

"Got me; I didn't see him when I came up here." Batgirl said, Jinx nodded.

"And I didn't see him when I was above the docks either." She said, suddenly Hatter hissed as someone came crashing down on the group, knocking Super-boy out and throwing Batgirl over board into the water and leaving Wonder-girl and Jinx to fight off what landed; Bane.

"Hatter—go get Batgirl." Jinx growled, as her fangs and claw elongated. Hatter mewed and jumped over board to fetch Batgirl.

"So the Justice League sent a couple of niñas to fight old Bane 'uh?" Bane said, Jinx's gaze shifted to Wonder-girl.

"So that's Bane huh?" She growled.

"Oh yeah, carefull he's hopped up on Venom right now." Wonder-girl said, Jinx snorted.

"Venom is nothing compared to _my_ magic." She said, then hissed as Wondergirl ran after Bane and went to punch him, only to have her fist caught and her thrown across the ship into a pile of crates.

"Wonder-girl!" Jinx shouted, then growled as she stepped between Bane and Wonder-girl.

"You expect to beat me niña? You're too scrawny to put up a fight." Bane said, Jinx hissed.

"Let's see you say that after you get a taste of your worst nightmares." She growled as her eyes began to glow, she was interrupted however by Bane went to backhand her only to be attacked by Hatter transformed into her panther state and biting and clawing at Bane's shoulders and neck. Bane growled in annoyance and slammed the large Witch's familiar into ground and punched her in the head knocking her out. He then looked to Jinx who was now paralyzed with fear. With Hatter out cold there was nothing keeping Jinx from reverting back into the fearful, shy, and weak Lita Bleak.

"You send a cat to do your dirty work?" Bane growled as he advanced on to Jinx who took a step back. "What's wrong niña? Lose your edge?"

Bane was then hit from behind by Wonder-girl repeatedly until he was finally down. Wonder-girl then looked to Jinx and scowled.

"What happened to you back there? You said you had him!" She shouted, Jinx stared up at wonder-girl and bit her lip.

"I…I'm sorry!" She shouted back lifting her mask just enough to whip the scared tears from her eyes. Wonder-girl softened.

"Wait a second; were you seriously scared?" She asked, Jinx shook her head.

"N-no, it's Hatter. She…she's in pain." She mumbled then ran past Wonder-girl to her familiar who had reverted back to the stray cat she originally was. She craddled the small cat in her arms as Hatter came too along with Super-boy and Batgirl.

"What's going on? What happened?" Super-boy demanded. Jinx shook her head as stood holding her cat.

"wonder-girl took Bane out, if we're done here; I'd like to leave." She said, "I've got a familiar with a screaming head ache."

Without waiting for an answer Jinx opened a portal and staggered through it. Batgirl looked to Wonder-girl as Super-boy bound Bane with a crowbar.

"What happened? Usually you'd be all over her about leaving." She whispered to Wonder-girl. Wonder-girl shook her head.

"I think I cought a glimps of the real Jinx." She mumbled.

**KYA! It's cold! . I really hoped we wouldnt get any snow this year—all wishes in vain!—anyhow; so wonder-girl has seen the real side of Jinx—Lita. Will her attitude toward her soften now? Who knows—well i know you don't haha review and i'll see ya next chapter! OH GOD IT'S COLD!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**Last chapter Wonder-girl—who's name I constantly want to change to Supergirl—caught a glimpse of the real Jinx—Lita. How will she react to the outgoing and brave girl after witnessing the more scared girl? We'll find out later I suppose for now, ONWARD TO—  
Klarion-when are you going to go back to the elephant in the room?  
Me-A-wha?  
Klarion- Raven's back! Have you read he reviews?  
Me-Well of course, and I shall get to how she's back in the next chapter—maybe.  
Klarion-…I don't get Fangirls.  
Me-Meow haha ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

"I'm tellin you guys; there's something weird about Jinx!" Wonder-girl shouted, it was the day after Jinx helped them with Bane, "Haven't you guys noticed how Beast-boy and Impulse act around her?"

"Wonder-girl give it a rest; you've been saying that ever since she started being part of this team." Batgirl said.

"Has everyone forgotten what she did to Beast-boy? She made him rabid and now they're the best of friends." Wonder-girl pointed out.

"So he's gotten over it."

"You don't get over a thing like that. Plus there's that thing with the cat, she just plane froze when Bane knocked it unconscious! There's a connection there; she's a totally different person." Wonder-girl shouted, as they heard laughing and talking coming their way. Batgirl and Wonder-girl turned and saw; Impulse, Beast-boy, Blue Beetle, and Jinx.

"Oh yeah—I knew the guy was strong but I didn't think he could take out Hatter." Jinx said, answer one of the guys' question about the night before.

"We would have been a goner if not for Wonder-girl." She continued, Hatter meowed. "Oh don't get your fur in a bind."

"So Jinx; did Impulse and Beast-boy tell you about the Halloween party I'm throwing?" Blue Beetle asked, Jinx nodded.

"Beetle don't tell her about that!" Wonder-girl shouted, Jinx looked at the Blonde hero and cocked her head to the side.

"Not this again." She mumbled as Batgirl and Wonder-girl stepped up to her.

"How can we trust someone who doesn't even show her real self to us?" Wonder-girl asked, Jinx's eye narrowed.

"Is that what this is about? You don't trust me after I helped stop that Bane thing? Guy? Whatever." she asked, then began floating to be at the taller girl's eye level Wonder-girl nodded and looked into Jinx's sapphire blue cat-like eyes.

"I don't trust anyone who can't trust us with their identity." She said Jinx frowned and looked to Hatter who eyed the two and meowed.

"I suppose you'll just have to get over it; I am not showing you who I am." Jinx said, Impulse and Beast-boy looked to each other nervously then stepped in between them.

"Hey guys let's not get into this; Jinx has her reasons for hiding her true self." Impulse said.

"I don't care—you don't see Beast-boy, or Blue Beetle hiding who they are around here." Wonder-girl said, pointing to Beast-boy and Beetle.

"Yeah but we're all friends here; Jinx doesn't know any of us here." Beast-boy said. Wonder-girl glared.

"Except you two maybe; I've noticed how chummy you act around her!" She shouted, Jinx looked back to Hatter, who mewed as if defeated in a silent argument. Jinx then stepped in front of the two boys.

"That's because they know who I am." She said.

"Li—Jinx wait." Impulse said, Jinx held up her hand.

"No it's fine—I want everyone to trust me." She said, then removed her mask—much to Wonder-girl's surprise.

"My name is Lita, and that's all I can tell you." She continued, Wonder-girl, Batgirl, and Blue Beetle stared.

"So wait you two knew who she was?" Blue asked, Impulse and Beast-boy nodded.

"Oh but they didn't know until recently—and I made them promise not to tell anyone." Lita mumbled. "Please you can't tell anyone else—not even M'gaan and the others."

"Not that I really mind—but what's with the secrecy?" Batgirl asked, Lita paused.

"My dad—if he knew that I was fighting he'd freak out and probably ground me for the rest of my life!" She said.

"But if you're a Witch-girl how can you be grounded?" Blue Beetle asked.

"My dad's a full blown Witch he can literally bind my feet to the ground if he knew, and if he knew I could do magic...forget about it." Lita explained, Hatter meowed, "Ah! Speaking of grounding I need to get home! As for your party Blue, I'm still trying to get my dad to let me go."

~0~

Klarion walked down the street of their neighborhood; the place was pretty quiet except for the buzzing of people going about their business. Klarion had decided that he was bored sitting around the house and went out for a walk. Teekl meowed as he walked beside him, Klarion looked down.

"What exactly do you hope to accomplish walking around like this?" Teekl mewed, Klarion looked around at the people around him as they chattered and did business.

"I'm hoping to clear my head; I've been doing some thinking about Lita's premonition a few nights ago." He mumbled. Teekl looked up at him.

"What on earth could be so interesting about that she's had them before." He said.

"Not like this; she's never had one about Raven before." Klarion said, suddenly someone bumped into him. Klarion spun around and glared to see who on earth had so rudely bumped into him. He looked down and instantly froze as his gaze landed on a dark blue haired woman with pale tanned skin and deep sapphire eyes.

"R-raven…?" he mumbled in disbelief as the woman stared up at him.

"Uh…how do you know my name?" She asked.

~0~

Lita looked around the area to see if the coast was clear. After deciding it was safe she opened her bedroom window and flew inside. Her doppelganger awoke and smiled as she evaporated into smoke. Cherie, who was lying on the bed meowed.

"Hey Cherie Curie; we're home." She whispered.

"Welcome back Lita lovely. How was the Team?" Cherie asked, purring as Lita scratched him under the chin. Hatter jumped from Lita's shoulders and growled.

"Well your little 'Lita Lovely' spilled her identity to the entire team." She hissed, Cherie looked to Lita who made a sad kitten face.

"I know it's bad, but they had to know, and I only told them my first name, and that Roger and Garfield knew me that's it Cherie!" She said in a whisper—in case her father or Uncle Abra was around. Cherie nuzzled Lita's cheek.

"I don't blame you Lita Lovely, I would expect nothing less from someone who's been training under a ruffian such as Mad Cat-Hatter." He mewed, Hatter hissed but was ignored by Cherie, "Besides neither of you has completely recovered from your fight with that Bane character last night."

"Lita you awake?" Abra Kadabra's voice called from the hallway. Lita jumped and snapped her fingers removing her costume and levitating a book from her shelf over to her as she jumped onto her bed making Cherie and Hatter bounce.

"Lita..?" Abra Kadabra asked walking into her room. Lita looked up from her book at her uncle.

"You want something Uncle Abra? Where's dad?" She asked, realizing she didn't hear Teekl, and since her father always had him around. Abra shrugged.

"He went into town while you slept. I don't know when he'll be back. How was your nap?" he asked.

"Great! Hey so why'd dad leave? He never leaves the house." Lita said.

"I've learned to not question Master Klarion over the years Lita." Abra said, Lita cocked her head to the side.

"Hows come?" She asked Abra shifted uncomfortably.

"Long story Lita..." He mumbled, "Hey why don't you come and help me with something in the Kitchen."

Lita nodded and followed Abra into the kitchen. She landed next to him as Hatter jumped onto the counter and meowed.

"Ok Hatter, have fun." Lita said sweetly, then looked back to Abra, "She said she's going back to her pack for a while."

Abra looked to the cat who was staring emerald daggers at him as Lita opened the window in the Kitchen above the sink. Hatter meowed to Cherie then jumped out the the window.

Abra watched as Lita's familiar ran out with the pack of cats that he had first seen when he went to Etrigan and plotted to have Lita's mother killed. It was all a ploy to get Klarion to release him from his servatude; for the most part it worked Klarion was much calmer now, and he was too busy fighting off the nightmares to torture him. However the guilt swelled inside him every day; because he knew if anyone were to ever find out, not only would Klarion rip him to shreds, but Lita's trust in him would wither away and she would probably never smile again.

"So Uncle Abra what are we baking today?" Lita's innocent voice asked ever so sweetly. Abra smiled back and patted the young Witch-girl on the head as she gave a confused look, "Uncle Abra?"

"Oh...right." Abra said and dug into the cabinets and brought out a pan.

"Uncle Abra you're so weird." Lita giggled.

**ok so the ending was fluffy; but i wanted to dabble a little in Lita and Abra's relationship. Abra's more like a nanny in this story, so sorry Abra Kadabra fans (if any) like i said before i dont like Abra he's always struck me as the perverted old man type or whatever. meow! Review please!**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

**Last chapter Lita revealed herself to the Team, Klarion ran into a Raven look alike, and Abra thought about what he did to the Bleak Family…but mostly KLARION RAN INTO A RAVEN LOOK ALIKE! What's going to happen? How did she come back? And what's going on with the Light? Hmmm? Guess we'll find out won't we? ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

"So wait; you're saying you knew a girl who looked like me, sounded like me, and has the same name as me?" Raven asked. Klarion nodded; this woman that looked almost exactly like Raven Blu, his past lover(except older now), had bumped into him while he was walking down the street. He was shocked by how alike the two seemed, the only difference was; this Raven didn't seem to have the same aura for magic as the woman he once loved.

"Yes." He mumbled, the Raven look alike laughed.

"There is just no-way; I think I'd remembering meeting a guy with hair like yours." She said, then reached for Klarion's hair. Klarion looked to the ground a little embarrassed.

"It wouldn't be the first time Raven—uh you—forgot about me." He mumbled. Raven cocked an eyebrow.

"Do you really expect me to believe this, uh Klarion right?" she asked, Klarion nodded.

"Of course I do Raven, you and I…we—"

"Raven!" shouted a girl with long blonde hair as she ran up to the duo. Raven perked.

"Hey Mary! About time you got here." She asked, "Oh this is uh, Klarion."

Klarion looked at the girl named Mary, but said nothing. Mary gave him a look then looked back to Raven.

"Uhm, ok." She said and grabbed Raven's hand, "Raven come on time to go."

Before the two girls left the Raven look alike turned to Klarion and gave him a hug; making the Witch-boy (or man as the case may be) blush. She then gave him a wink.

"I hope you find your friend Klarion." She said, then ran off. Leaving Klarion feeling a mixture of emotions; sadness, hope, and a bit of anger. He was also wondering if it was just coincidence that he ran into a woman that looked like Raven—if she was older—or was it fate? He scoffed, he was never really one for fate. He looked down to Teekl who stared at the duo.

"I don't know about this." He mewed. Klarion shook his head.

"Nonsense; it has to be her, perhaps my necromancy just took longer than normal." He mumbled, then stood, "Come Teekl—we should get home."

~0~

"Dad!" Lita's voice shouted as she embraced Klarion when he got home. Klarion laughed a bit.

"Hello Lita." He mumbled then sniffed, "What's burning?"

"Oh that…well, Uncle Abra and I tried a new recipe and well…" Lita mumbled, "Let's just say it didn't end well this time."

Teekl sneezed and looked up at Lita and mewed. Lita look back down at him and stuck her tongue out.

"You can't even cook so there." She said, then heard her father began to laugh. Lita looked back at her father, while Abra poked his head out from the kitchen.

"Uhm dad?" Lita mumbled Klarion stood up straight and looked to his daughter who looked extremely confused.

"It's nothing Lita…" He said with a smile, Lita cocked her head to the side.

"Uh, ok…so dad about Halloween…?" She began, Klarion waved his hand as he headed to the living room.

"Yes, yes; you may go out and have some fun with your little friends." He said, Lita jumped up and flew over to her father.

"Do you really mean that dad? Really?" she asked, Klarion nodded.

"Yes; I suppose it's time I let you go out and have some fun." He said, then felt Lita give him another hug.

"Thank you daddy! Oh I'm just so happy; my friends invited me to this costume party, and I really wanted to go yaknow?" She said as she began to ramble, Klarion smiled as he saw his daughter get excited about being able to go out on Halloween, and watched as she flew off.

"Oh Lita! You're aunt is coming in next week don't forget." He called, then looked to Abra who was shrinking back into the kitchen, and frowned.

"Clean up this mess." He hissed then went about his business.

~0~

"Costume shopping with the girls from the Team?" Lita mumbled the next day at school, she had just told Impulse and Garfield that her father allowed her to go out and they explained to her that Batgirl, bumble bee—a member she had yet to meet—and Wonder-girl were going costume shopping together and had told the boys to tell Lita.

"Yeah, Bumble Bee wanted to meet you and they all agreed that'd be the perfect time." Garfield said, Impulse nodded.

"So Batgirl told us to tell you they were doing that today." He said, "You think you'll be able to?"

"I think I might be able to; yaknow I'm so excited. My first real Halloween." Lita said happily as she retrieved her books from her locker.

"How'd you get your dad to let you go?" Garfield asked. Lita shrugged.

"I don't know he just came home yesterday in a super good mood; the next thing I know he says it's time he lets me have some fun." She said as she shut her locker only to jump when she saw an unwelcomed familiar face.

"What's this I hear about a party?" Jordana asked glaring down at Lita.

"It's nothing Jordana—leave it alone. You're not even invited." Impulse said, Jordana smirked as she stood up straight and folded her arms in front of her chest.

"Oh? Well I also heard that Jackson's going." She said, Lita looked back at Garfield and Impulse.

"Hey don't look at me, he invited himself." Garfield said, Lita then smiled at Jordana.

"I think it'd be great if you came." She said sweetly, much to their surprise. Jordana gave her a look as if gaging whether she was being serious or trying to be sarcastic. Impulse and Garfield looked to each other then back to Lita.

"What?"

"Well yes—I've never been to a party before, and I don't think Roger's friend would mind the extra people. You and Jackson Bullock should go as a pair." Lita said smiling ever so sweetly. Jordana went to say something, but instead closed her mouth and turned.

"Alright then." She mumbled and walked off. Impulse and Garfield looked to Lita.

"Lita are you insane?" Garfield asked, Lita gave him a look.

"Insanity runs in my family Garfield, don't joke about that." She said, "And if Jackson Bullock is going to be there wouldn't be easy to keep him busy with Jordana?"

The two looked at each other; that was pretty brilliant. Lita giggled as the two gave her weird looks.

"So I look forward to going with Wonder-girl and the others." She said, and the two walked to class.

~0~

Meanwhile not far from the school Klarion was looking for the woman who looked and acted like Raven Blu. Finally he found her at a little boutique with her blonde haired friend he watched from the window with Teekl who meowed.

"Stalking is for human's and sparkling vampires*" Klarion mumbled, "I'm trying to talk to her, there's nothing wrong with that."

Inside the Boutique Raven's blonde friend Mary nudged her and pointed to the window.

"Isn't that the guy you were talking to yesterday?" She asked, Raven looked over, "I think he's stalking you."

"I doubt that; he said we knew each other or he knew a girl that looked like me." Raven said. Her friend gagged.

"That's creepy."

"I think it's cute, I think I'm going to talk to him maybe get to know him a little." Raven said.

"Do whatever you want girl. I'm goin home." Mary said then left. Raven followed until she saw Klarion who was pretending to look at the items in the window.

"Are you following me sir?" She asked, Klarion jumped a bit and looked over to her.

"Why not? You're worth following." He said trying act smooth. Raven gave a disapproving smirk and laughed.

"Ok; that was creepy." She said then grabbed Klarion by the hand, "Come on since you're so bent on talking to me."

She ended up dragging him to a small café the same one from when Raven Blu was alive. Klarion heart sank as memories of her came flooding back. She brought him here when he taught her how to teleport, and when Nabu made her lose her memory.

"What's wrong?" Raven asked, Klarion snapped out of his thoughts.

"Nothing." He mumbled. She shrugged.

"Alright so talk; how do you know me?" She asked, Klarion looked down at his lap where Teekl now laid purring.

"I already told you that." He said. Raven rolled her eyes and pushed her hair behind her ears.

"Yeah I know but do you really expect me to believe that? I mean come on what I just magically forgot all about that stuff." She scoffed, Klarion's gaze shifted.

"You used to believe in magic." he mumbled Raven smiled.

"Oh I do; but that's a little far-fetched even for me." She said, Klarion sighed then a thought came to his mind.

"I can prove it to you." He said, Raven's brow rose in interest.

"Oh? How?" she asked, Klarion smirked and stood, holding out his hand for her.

"Come with me and I'll show you." He said. Teekl meowed as Raven hesitated for a moment; she then took his hand and Klarion opened a portal as the two stepped through.

~0~

"I-I don't know about this," Lita said as she hid inside one of the changing rooms in a costume store. She was with the girls that were on the Team; Bumble Bee, Wonder-girl, and Batgirl. Or since they were in public, Karen Beecher, Cassandra Sandsmark, and Barbra Gordon.

"Come on Lita the whole fun in dressing up is to jump out of your comfort zone. Show us." Barbra said, Lita's face turned beet red as she sighed and stepped out to show her in a skimpy witch's costume that exposed her belly and a lot of cleavage.

"I-it's too skimpy. D-do I have to wear this?" She stuttered covering her exposed area. Barbra and Karen smirked.

"It looks awesome on you though." Barbra said.

"I-I don't know about this; nothing I read about dressing up online said anything about this." Lita said, suddenly the changing room door next to them opened up.

"Hey if you've got it flaunt it." Cassandra said wearing nothing but a corset that resembled Wonder-Woman's. Lita's face turned even redder as she gawked at the scantily dressed girl.

"Th-that may be f-for someone like you…but I don't have a body l-like yours." She stuttered, trying not to stare while Hatter laughed. Cassandra stood next to Lita and dipped to her level.

"What are you talking about?" she asked. Lita's eye darted nervously about the room until she couldn't take anymore and she fainted.

"Geeze; hard to believe you're the one behind Jinx." Karen said, "You're such a nervous person."

"Yeah how does that work anyway?" Barbra asked. Lita sat up still blushing slightly as Hatter jumped down from her perch on shelf and meowed.

"O-oh that? I feed off of Hatter's natural instincts." She said, Hatter meowed.

"So then that whole flirting with Impulse?" Karen asked, Lita blushed.

"Th-that was Hatter; I could n-never openly flirt with someone. It's just embarrassing." She said, Barbra smirked.

"So then who _do_ you like?" she asked, Lita looked up at the bat-brat as she stood.

"Uhm I'm sorry?" she asked genuinely confused. The girls all grinned.

"You know who do you wanna go out with?" Karen asked. Cassandra crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Yeah we all know you've been around Beast-boy and Impulse a lot, you even go to school with them, and they both have a crush on you." She said, Lita blushed.

"Th-they do?" she mumbled, the girls noded.

"Hello? Can't you tell?" Cassandra asked, Lita shook her head.

"They kept your secret identity for you and protected you just the other day. How could you not tell?" Barbra asked.

"I'm still getting used to having human friends offline. I wouldn't know if someone liked me—well except Jackson bullock, but he's scary and so open about it." Lita said, Hatter meowed as she climbed onto Lita's shoulders, "Even _you_ knew?! Hatter!"

"Wow Lita you're so oblivious aren't you?" Karen asked, Lita nodded, "That's so adorable."

"Hm, uhm can I change now?" Lita asked.

"Yeah, hey how bout a sexy kitty?" Barbra teased, Hatter growled as Lita placed her hand on her cat's head.

"I don't think I should have to translate how wrong that is." She said smiling a bit. The girls then burst into collective laughter, only to get yelled at by the clerk and laugh even harder.

** So that was that; I hoped you liked this chapter, I really wanted to do this part with the girls. Lita's such a nervous nelly. Wow that was bad. Haha anyhow what'd you think? I look forward to your reviews. Ja-ne!**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

**Last chapter Lita and went costume shopping with the girls on the Team, Klarion ran into the Raven lookalike—and while yes it's past Halloween sadly O.Q I missed it! T^T haha I ended up sleeping through my Halloween I'm so depressed about it. Fav holiday ruined by a little cat-nap *sigh* oh well ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

Hatter meowed as Lita walked home from the store, she had fun hanging out with the girls trying on costumes—even if they did put her in ridiculously skimpy ones for the fun of it. Eventually she settled on a cute one that she had seen on the internet.

"I don't see why _I _should have to dress up too. It's a human party not one of mine." Hatter meowed. Lita giggled.

"Aw but you have to please Hatter? You'll look so cute!" she said as she stepped through the door Hatter jumped down as Cherie padded up to them.

"Yeah Lita I'm an alley cat we don't _do _cute." She mumbled.

"You've got that right; welcome home Lita Lovely, how was your day?" Cherie asked Lita smiled.

"It was amazing! I went costume shopping with the girls, I even picked out a costume for you Cherie Curie." She said sweetly. Cherie's ears folded over.

"You do realize I'm a cat right?" he asked jumping up onto the counter with Hatter.

"Aw that's too bad, if I have to be dragged around in a costume so should you." She said, Lita pouted.

"Aw please Cherie Curie? It'd look so cute you have to." She said, Cherie mewed.

"I can't dress up I'm not going dearie. I must stay home in case of emergency." He said.

"Hm I guess you're right Cherie Curie; if you go there won't be anyone to make sure papa doesn't find out anything about Jinx." Lita said putting her finger to her bottom lip. Hatter growled.

"WHAT?! You've gotta be kidding me! How come I have to go?" she hissed, Lita pouted.

"Because if something happens and I need to be Jinx I need you to be there." She said, Hatter huffed.

"Yeah-yeah." She mewed, "So hey Fluffy, where is everyone?"

"Don't call me fluffy." Cherie grunted, "And Abra Kadabra went out for something, and Klarion went for a walk."

"So I have the house to myself?" Lita asked, "That's a first."

"Yes indeed." Cherie said, Lita began to float off the ground.

"I want to put you two in your costumes; since Cherie Curie won't be able to come." She said, the cat groaned. Lita was a little too excited about all this—in their opinion.

~0~

"So what is this supposed to prove?" Raven asked. Klarion had taken her to Raven Blu's old house by now it was condemned and had caution tap around the entrance. Klarion stepped forward.

"You used to live here. Back then it was in much better shape though." He said, "I'm hoping there's something in here that'll help you remember."

"Klarion. Seriously? What's a bunch of old dusty junk going to prove?" Raven asked as she followed Klarion up the stoop to the house.

"I don't know but…but you just have to be Raven." Klarion said as he struggled with the door, Raven placed her hand over Klarion's and gave him a sympathetic look.

"This person you want me to be; what was she to you?" she asked, Teekl meowed from his spot on the ground as Klarion hesitated.

"Klarion—" she was cut off by Klarion forcing his lips onto hers. Raven panicked and pushed him off of her and stared at him.

"What are you crazy?!" she shouted as Klarion collided with the ground. "You could have just told me you know!"

"Raven I…" Klarion began, Raven shook her head.

"No, I don't want to know. Stay away from me." She said then left him, Klarion's head drooped as Teekl meowed.

"You probably shouldn't have done that." He mewed. Klarion scowled at his familiar.

"Oh gee you think?" He asked his voice dripping with sarcasm. Teekl hissed as Klarion stood and dusted himself off.

"That kind of thing worked the last time." He said, "Maybe she isn't my Raven."

"Or perhaps you're going about this the wrong way." Teekl mewed.

"I think I'm going to leave her alone for a while." Klarion mumbled then leisurely walked home.

~0~

"Morning dad." Lita said sweetly as she floated into the living room where Klarion sat watching TV.

"Good morning Lita." He said then looked at his daughter as the program went to commercial. "Lita what is that you're wearing?"

Lita looked down at herself; she was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans and a white button up long sleeved polo shirt with her signature ribbon around the collar. She shrugged.

"Uhm, Jeans and a shirt?" She asked, true it was unusual for her to wear anything but her pleated skirts, but she had decided to wear something different. Plus it was beginning to grow cold. Klarion looked at his daughter's strange attire.

"Is something wrong with it dad?" She asked, "Cause I just figured with it being cold and all I should wear something warmer."

"No, it's fine—just unusual." Klarion said, "I was just curious about it is all."

"Oh ok." Lita said, then floated over to the door.

"Oh Lita; you're aunt it coming in today. Be ready." Klarion warned. Lita nodded and scurried off to school. Klarion then went back to watching his show; another episode of 'Hello Megan' why he watched the show was beyond him. The girl on the show was annoying and incredibly ditsy, always forgetting something or dropping objects and her constant catch shouting of her catch phrase '_Hello_ Megan' drove him insane. However that's how he spent most of his days since Lita started school this year. He sighed as he stared boredly at the screen until he heard the door open again; thinking it was simply Abra Kadabra, he did not turn from the screen.

"Abra; Lita's cats have made a mess in the kitchen, clean it up." He barked.

"Uhm, Klarion?" A familiar female voice called softly. Klarion sat up and turned to see Raven standing in his door way. Her hair was pulled back into two downward pony tails, and she was wearing dark blue mini-dress and black leggings. She looked at Klarion with a hint of confusion and shock that match Kalrion's.

"Listen I don't know how or why I got here." She spat, "I just started walking and suddenly I was here."

Klarion looked to Teekl who sat on the back of the chair. He then looked back at Raven and bit his lip.

"I've been having weird dreams about you ever since you kissed me. My friend Mary definitely doesn't have any opinion on the subject, and—listen I just want some answers to make sense of all this!" Raven shouted running her hands through her hair.

"Dreams?" Klarion asked, ignoring everything else she said as he stood up and walked over to her, "What kind?"

"Weird ones yaknow? About magic and some kid with eyes like mine." Raven said, Klarion tried not to smile at that as he went to explain.

"That'd be your daughter—our daughter. Lita." He mumbled, Raven's eyes went big.

"I-I…I have a daughter?" She asked. Klarion nodded.

"She's not home at the moment, but if you'd like you can stay here until she returns." He said calmly and then told her everything from their first meeting to the time she was pregnant with Lita. After hearing the story Raven's body slackened as she braced herself against a wall.

"H-how come I don't remember any of this?" She asked trying to grasp everything she had been told. Klarion hesitated for a moment.

"You died." He finally said, Raven looked up at him in fear.

"But I'm not dead." She said.

"I don't know how to explain it myself; but you did in fact die. I was there when it happened along with Zatana and the little speedster from the tiny hero team." Klarion said.

"Do they know this too?" Raven asked, Klarion shook his head.

"Zatana does; however I used a spell on the young runner to make him forget everything." He said, "At the request of Zatana of course."

"Zatana, as in from the Justice League?" Raven asked, Klarion nodded.

"You two were close." he said, and suddenly felt the weight of Raven embracing him as she cried.

"I...I want to remember." She said, Klarion-who was taken back by this for a moment-wrapped her in his arms and held her tightly.

~0~

"Ruperit!" Jinx shouted as she, Beast-boy, and Impulse were fighting Clayface; he had broken out of prison and was trying to rob a bank desguised as a small group of children. the spell was meant to shatter the weapon he had morphed his arm into-which was a hammer-and keep him from killing Impulse.

"Nice save Jinx!" Impulse shouted, Jinx smirked and threw a giant fire ball at the villain who created a large sheild to deflect the flame.

"Just what is this guy?" Jinx shouted, having never seen the man before.

"Another one of Batman's old foes. used to be an actor." Beast-boy said, as Jinx landed beside him. Hatter mewed.

"How did he become _that_?" Jinx translated as Beast-boy shrugged and transformed into a T-rex and tackled Clayface to the ground. Jinx levitated above the two and made a triangle shape with her fingers.

"Hakuren!" She shouted as a gust of snowy wind blew Clayface away and into a building, while Impulse tied him up. Jinx landed on the ground with Hatter on her shoulders meowing.

"Nice move with the snow, froze him up real good." Impulse said, Jinx smiled.

"What was that? anyway?" Beast-boy asked.

"What Hakuren?" Jinx asked, "It's a Japanses word which translates into 'White ripple' it's one of many snow-based attacks I can do."

Hatter growled.

"Oh shoosh. there's no harm in telling them that." Jinx said, "So now what wait here for the cops to arrive?"

"Nah-I can handle this you two get back to school before anyone notices us gone." Impulse said, Jinx and Beast-boy nodded as Jinx opened a portal back to school.

~0~

"_Hello _Lita Bleak." Jackson said flirtaiously holding up a daisy for Lita to take. Lita looked to Garfield who groaned.

"Oh...uh...how...sweet, of you Jackson Bullock." She said, taking the daisy to be nice. Jackson leaned against the lockers and smiled down at Lita.

"So Lita heard you were going to that Halloween party Saterday, maybe we can go as a pair." He said, "I got the works for a pair of cop uniforms."

"I'm sorry, I've already got someone going with me." Lita said, sweetly smiling as she did, Garfield and Jackson gawked.

"What?!" Shouted the two. Lita nodded.

"Mm-hm and I know she'd hate it if I went with someone else to the party." She said, then giggled, "We've already got corilating costumes."

"Oh...I see. well then I hope to see you...and your date at the party." Jackson said then slunk away to his next class. Lita sighed and turned back to Garfield.

"So you're bringing someone to the party huh?" He asked, Lita tilted her head to the side.

"Huh? Oh heehee, yes." She said, and walked down the hall with Garfield, "Sadly she's just one of my cat familiars; you know Hatter."

"Oh so you just said that to get Jackson off your back?" Garfield asked, Lita nodded.

"Yes; as much as I hate to hurt his feelings, he's quite the persistant boy." she explained. Garfield nodded.

"I see." He said, Lita nodded.

"He's such a nice person though." She said with a giggled. Garfield rolled his eyes; Lita was too trusting sometimes.

**meow short chapter i suppose but hey i had to update this within the day. To make you readers happy of course. I'm trying my best to give Lita and Beast-boy time to hang out more often. to make their relationship grow a bit. who shall she chose? well the poles in the reviews are still at a tie sadly so I suppose I'll have to be the tie breaker, i just hope neither side gets mad at me with my decision. REVIEW and get a kiss from Klarion.  
Klarion-Not again.**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

**Last chapter Raven showed up at Klarion's home while Lita was at school; I'm gonna show some time with the two of them and then maybe some of Batman and Dr. Fate. Virtual Kisses to **_**PixieDemon1029**_** who reviewed the last chapter. n_n now ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

"I still can't believe all this I-I have a daughter; another life and I don't remember any of it." Raven said curled up next to Klarion on the couch. Klarion hugged her close; happy to have his dark beloved back in his arms.

"It's alright, you'll remember in time do not worry." He said, as he heard the door open he leered over to see Abra walk in and freeze as he saw Raven sitting next to him. He opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out as he stared in fear. Raven looked over to him.

"Raven; meet Abra Kadabra." Klarion said waving over to Abra, "Abra Kadabra, welcome back Raven."

"Abra, Kadabra? I know that name—you fight against the Justice League." Raven said, Abra stayed silent.

"Raven perhaps you should go…freshen up." Klarion said Raven said nothing, only nodded and silently walked off to the other room.

"H-how is she…?" Abra began Klarion stood and glared at his servant.

"I haven't the slightest idea." He said, Teekl growled as sat on a chair not far from him, "She doesn't remember anything however."

"What about Lita?" Abra asked, Klarion paused for a moment then smiled kindly.

"She'll no doubt be happy to have the chance to meet her mother, memories or not." He said, Teekl meowed.

"Cherie? I hadn't thought about that." Klarion said, Teekl growled.

"Oh I'm sure it won't matter Cherie will want her to remember as well." Klarion said not really caring about Cherie Curie the cat at the moment. He then turned to Abra and narrowed his eyes, "Abra I want you to pick Lita up from class. Go in disguise—I don't want anyone recognizing you."

Abra nodded as Klarion snapped his fingers and changed his appearance to a pale looking man with short blonde hair and business suit. He then turned and left the building to pick Lita up from school.

~0~

_'Lita Bleak to the office you're leaving.'_ The school secretary shouted over the intercom Lita sat up in confusion Garfield looked over to her with a questioning look. Lita shrugged.

"I'll see ya later I guess." She said.

"Well you heard her, get to the office." Their teacher barked, Lita nodded and gathered her stuff to leave.

As she walked down the hall to the office she couldn't help but wonder why her father would send Abra to pick her up—surely it was Abra considering her father left the house due to the lack of sleep he usually had—as she rounded the corner and noted the pale blonde haired man standing at the desk, flirting with the young secretary.

"Uncle Abra?" She asked puzzled then sniffed the air around him—yup it was definitely Abra his cheap cologne was pungent in the air. Abra nodded.

"Come along Lita; your father wants you home—it's important." He said, Lita gave her trusted uncle a look of concern. Abra smiled to the secretary who seemed to swoon even by the dorky look he was given.

"Not now Lita, on the way home." He said, Lita nodded as Abra signed her out.

As they left, Lita couldn't help but worry and somewhat panic over what could be so important that her father would send her uncle to pick her up.

'_he couldn't have found out about Jinx could he?_' She thought, she and Hatter had done their best to keep their secret. Soon however she heard Hatter's voice in her head.

_'I highly doubt that, if that were the case I think your old man would come himself.'_ She hissed, Lita nodded and looked up to Abra—who seemed to be pouting over his look while hiding a hint of fear.

"Dad's poking fun at you again isn't he?" Lita said smiling weakly. Abra shook himself from whatever his thoughts were and looked to Lita with a smile.

"You think that's what he's doing?" He asked, Lita nodded.

"Dad knows you take great measures to look good for when you go out." She said, she was very used to seeing her uncle act when it came to older women—though she had never seen him act this way in person—she knew that her uncle was a womanizer when he wasn't around the house. She then saw her uncle's face grow serious.

"Uncle Abra…what's going on?" she asked nervously. Abra bit his lip contemplating how he would word this without sending her into shock.

"It's about your mother Lita." He mumbled, as they rounded the corner that lead to their neighborhood. Lita tilted her head to the side; what could this possibly be about that it would involve her late mother.

"What about her?" She asked, Abra sighed.

"I suppose it'd be easier to just show you, but…Lita," He began giving her a sympathetic look, "Try not to panic."

Lita gave her uncle another confused look as they stepped past the camouflaged building, made to look like a condemned apartment house, and into their real home. She was still confused when her father smiled meekly at her, then a woman with dark blue hair and eyes that matched hers—save the cat-like slits of pupils—walked to her father and he stood.

"Lita, this is your mother." He said. Lita stared at the woman with wide eyes.

~0~

"Where's Jinx?" Wonder-girl asked as Beast-boy entered the cave. They were about to be given a mission when everyone noticed the lack of appearance of a certain Witch-girl and her cat. Beast-boy shrugged.

"I don't know—she signed out early at school." He said Impulse gave him a look.

"She did?" He asked, Beast-boy nodded, then the group got quiet as Batman entered with Nightwing and Zatana. They also noticed Jinx's absence.

"Where is Jinx?" Batman asked, the group shrugged. Batman narrowed his eye with suspicion and proceeded with the mission briefing.

"The Joker has broken out of Arhkem and has been seen near Happy Harbor." He began.

"Batgirl, Robin, and Beast-boy, you'll be checking the area out, if you see him bring him in." Nightwing finished. The trio nodded understanding their mission.

"What about the rest of us?" Wonder-girl asked, Batman narrowed his eyes.

"Since Jinx has not shown up and you are so bent on having a mission; you, Wonder-girl can go looking for here. I have some questions that need answering." He said. Zatana smiled at the other group as they left to carry out their missions.

"And where are you going?" Batman asked as she went to leave as well. Zatana looked back at him with a frown.

"I'm going to visit a friend if you must know Batman." She hissed Nightwing gave her a look of concern.

"Would you like me to come with you?" He asked, Zatana shook her head. She knew that Nightwing had his suspicions about Zatana recently, but unlike the great detective Batman, his mentore, he had left it alone, to an extent. Since their wedding day two years ago things between them had changed a bit, Zatana still kept certain secrets to herself, and unlike before Nightwing let his wife be with them, only offering to help when he felt he should.

"No, I'm fine; just going to put some new flowers on her grave." She said, Batman shook his head and said nothing as Zatan then left the cave.

~0~

Lita sat in her room scared, sad, and confused. Moments ago she was introduced to a woman whom her father introduced as her mother. Lita had thrown a fit over the whole thing and ran to her room slamming the door behind her; she knew her mother was gone, this person was not her mother. Cherie and Hatter sat on her bed with her as she cuddled with a worn out cat doll, sobbing when the door opened up to reveal Raven. Lita glared as the woman who her father said was her mother stood in the door way.

"Lita…"

Lita hissed at the woman making her jump in surprise—having never heard a child hiss like a cat before.

"Get out! I never said you could come in here!" Lita shouted, standing up from her spot on her bed. Cherie looked to Hatter.

"The resemblance…" He mumbled, Hatter hissed, silencing the prissy white cat. Raven frowned.

"I know this new to you; trust me I know the feeling." She said, taking a step toward Lita who let out a low warning growl.

"You don't know anything! My momma died a long time ago!" She shouted as black tears streaked her face, "You're not my mother!"

"Lita please, I know the story, your father—Klarion, told me everything." Raven said, then noticed Lita's tears were black, "Lita is something wrong with your eyes?"

Lita whipped her eyes with the paw of the cat doll and glared.

"No, it's heireditary. My mom—my _real_ mom had the same condition." She mumbled. Raven shook her head.

"Lita, I _am_ your mom." She said moving to hug Lita, she glared at her moving to step back.

"No you're not! I know you're not, you don't smell anything like her!*" she shouted. "You smell like cold lab equipment and disinfectant, that's not what my mom's old clothes smell like!"

"Well…Lita that's because I work at a lab." Raven said, "Maybe one day I can take you there."

"No! I don't want to go anywhere with you!" Lita screamed, "Now get out!"

Meanwhile out in the living room Klarion slouched in his chair while Abra cooked dinner. They could hear everything that was going on in Lita's room between Raven and her. Klarion sighed.

"I've never seen Lita act like this." He mumbled. Abra hesitated for a moment before putting his two cents in.

"Well what did you expect. A strange woman; who looks like Raven, but acts nothing like her shows up and you say she's her mother." He said, Klarion leered.

"I thought she'd be happy; having the chance to see her mother." He said, "Perhaps I went about it the wrong way?"

"I think so Mater Klarion. You forget that Lita's a fragile girl something like this would easily upset her." Abra said, Klarion groaned this was exhausting.

Soon there was a loud growling noise that was followed by silence. Klarion sat up in his chair and looked over to the hall where Lita's room was located, as Raven sighed leaving the room and walking down the hall. Klarion stood as she walked up to him.

"I think I should be going home." She said, Klarion's heart sank.

"You're not staying?" He asked, Raven shook her head and looked back at the door to Lita's room.

"She's angry; I don't think it'd be smart for me to stay." She said, and left; saying her goodbyes to Abra as she left, who didn't move to make eye-contact. Klarion stared at the door for a while then walked to Lita's room where he found his daughter reading a book on her bed with a group of strays from outside surrounding her. Her back was to him, but he knew she was aware he was there.

"She's not my mom—I don't like her." She mumbled closing her book but not looking back at her father. Klarion frowned and moved to sit on his daughter's bed next to her.

"Lita, I know this is a lot to take in right now." He began as Teekl jumped up to the bed to join the other cats. Klarion looked to the cats as Lita didn't answer.

"I see your cat friends have come by." He mumbled. Lita shifted on her bed and petted one of the cats that laid there.

"They said they know I'm upset. They want to know why." She mumbled.

"Lita I thought you'd be happy that you'd get to see your mother." Klarion said, Lita spun around and stared at her father.

"She's not mom!" She shouted, "Dad why can't you see it? Mom died a long time ago! You know that! That woman's an imposter!"

"That's enough!" Klarion shouted, "I know what I've told you but things have changed!"

Lita went quiet; her father had never raised his voice to her, not once. Even when she had pushed Teekl off the counter as a child after he hissed at her. Klarion sighed.

"Now like it or not; that woman is your mother." He said sternly, "And soon I'm going to ask her to move in."

Lita stared wide eyed at her father. That woman wasn't her mother and now her father was telling her that he was going to invite that strange woman that smelled of strange chemicals and lab equipment into their house. Cherie meowed, and looked up at Lita, who stared down at him.

_'No, not you too.'_ Lita thought in her head, Cherie agreed with her father that the woman should stay with them. Finally she couldn't take anymore, and she snapped; standing up off her bed and glaring at her father and cat as black tears rolled down her cheeks.

"I hate you! I hate you both! She's. Not. My. Mom!" She screamed, Klarion stood and frowned down at his daughter as she glared up at him, and before he knew it he had smacked her across the face, shocking Teekl and Cherie, and angering Hatter.

"That's enough out of you. I never want to hear you speak like that to me again." He said, then walked out of the room. Lita bit her lip, to keep from crying; everyone seemed to be in some kind of delusion, and she was the only one who saw through it all. Lita was all alone in this.

**Such a dramatic ending to this chapter; but hey if some strange woman told you that she was your mother how would you react?  
Klarion-you are a sick and twisted woman.  
me-Thank you I try, haha anyhow review! No flames please, review and you get a kiss from Abra  
Klarion-Well that's an interesting change.  
Abra-WHAT?!**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

**Last chapter Klarion and Lita had their first father daughter argument—so dramatic! Haha I know a lot of you probably want to kill me for having Klarion smack his daughter and Lita was a tab bit out of Character in the last part. Poor Lita is all alone in this situation since she's not really able to talk to anyone about anyone of this, for obvious reasons. Oh and I **_**know**_** you all want to flame me for Abra kisses haha. Oh well here's chapter 17 ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

The next morning Hatter had decided to walk with Lita to school. The strange woman that she was supposed to call mom was already at their house and her father was like putty in her hands. Lita looked to Hatter who was walking with her in human form.

"You don't believe that's mom too do you?" She asked, Hatter scoffed.

"Of course not. She's nothing like the woman that Cherie used to pale around with." She said. Lita looked down to the ground.

"Cherie Curie thinks she's the real thing too." She mumbled.

"Cherie is a blind fool…" Hatter said then heard a small whimper escape her master, she stopped and knelt down to look her in the eyes.

"What I mean is; the two are desperate to believe that your mother did not die that day." She continued—Lita knew that her mother had died, but Klarion had refused to tell her the details of how it happened. Lita looked to her human-formed cat drying her eyes.

"But she is gone." She mumbled. Hatter nodded.

"Yes." She said.

"But you don't believe it's her." Lita said.

"I saw the body; and I saw the grave." Hatter said, "This woman doesn't even share the same aura as your mother."

"So then why can't Father and Cherie see that?" Lit asked. Hatter sighed.

your father and Cherie loved your mother deeply. If they could have a shred of hope that your mother is back then they will grasp it with all their might. Do you understand Lita?" She asked, Lita nodded.

"I will help you prove she's not real—if that is what you wish." Hatter then said; standing up straight. Lita nodded.

"Yes." She mumbled grasping onto her mother's old pendent. She and Hatter would solve this on their own, but for now Lita would have to pretend as though she accepted the strange woman.

~0~

Meanwhile off somewhere else Abra walked through the streets. He was shocked and fearful of this new comer claiming to be Raven. The woman that Klarion had fallen in love with, Lita's mother, the woman he had killed. Abra worried what would happen with Klarion if the woman moved in, and if she was Raven, what would she remember?

"Curse this all! There's no telling what Klarion would do if a woman that even looked like the old Raven came back!" He shouted, worried that his master would return to his former chaotic self and put Abra through unspeakable tortures. Then his thoughts went to Lita; poor little Lita had shut herself up in her room the rest of last night, she didn't eat and she didn't come out until the next morning even then she didn't look at her father or Abra.

Thoughts of what Lita must have been going through swirled through his mind like a bad storm. He sighed, never mind what could happen to him, poor Lita must have been taking this horribly. Abra then decided to make his 'niece' her favorite dinner—though Teekl will definitely argue with her about it, and Hatter. Abra paused, Hatter—Lita's infernal main familiar—she certainly knew something was up. Would she tell Lita about what really happened to her mother? Or would she continue to keep it a secret like she had been for fifteen years?

Abra sighed; this was getting tiresome. Had he known then what he knew now about his current situation he probably would have thought twice about tricking Etrigan into killing Lita's mother. he walked down the street thinking. If that beast did decide to tell Lita what would she do? Surely she didn't inherit her father's wrath, and she has never shown any signs of apathy towards life in the past, like her father. However she was Klarion's daughter and would surely murder him if she found out—or at the very least her thoughts about her dear uncle would warp.

All in all Abra was stuck, having nothing to do other than to keep his mouth shut and hope that nothing went wrong with his secret.

~0~

"Alright Jinx welcome to the first day of training." Black Canary said, Jinx shook her head.

"Huh? Oh right." She mumbled, as the two readied themselves to fight one another. The group all watched, since not all of them had seen her in action, and they were all curious on how she'd fight against a leaguer.

"Keep your head in the game Jinx," Canary said, Hatter hissed at the woman as she jumped from Jinx's shoulders and padded off of the battle pad.

"Ok, so how exactly do want to do this?" Jinx asked.

"Just fight me like you would anyone else who's attacking you." Canary said. Jinx nodded as canary charged at her. Jinx performed a back hand spring in order to avoid The woman's attack only to fall when Canary spun around and kicked her feet out from under her. Jinx collided with the ground as a loud alarm sounded alerting the group that she had failed.

"That's odd; usually she really kicks butt when she's fighting." Impulse mumbled. Jinx groaned as she stood up.

"Keeping your head in the game can really do you some good. In a real fight you won't be lucky enough for a round two." Black Canary said, Jinx looked up at the blond woman and nodded.

"I know that, I've been in enough fights to know that." She said as her cat Hatter trotted over to Jinx and meowed. Black Canary scowled at Jinx as she leered back at her. Impulse looked at the duo. As Jinx readied herself for another fight.

"This time I'm ready for you." Jinx said, Hatter hissed and took a step back away from the duo. Black Canary attacked Jinx again this time Jinx was able to dodge both her first and second move and threw a set of fire balls at her taking the heroien by surprise as she was soon encircled in a blue and purple flame. Hatter snickered as the blonde female hero struggled against the flame.

"You did say to fight as though this was real didn't you?" Jinx said as Hatter jumped onto her shoulders and meowed. Suddenly the flames disapated and Hatter hissed as Dr. Fate came into the room.

"Perhaps, Black Canary, given the condition of this new recruite I should be the one in charge of her training." Nabu said, Hatter hissed as Jinx tensed when the man spoke.

"Perhaps...you're right...Fate." Black Canary said as she struggled to catch her breath.

"Wahoo! Magic fight!" Robin shouted, Jinx leered at the boy but then looked back to Nabu who narrowed his eyes at her.

"Well Witch-girl? I'm eager to see what kind of power you hold." he said, Jinx and Hatter both let out a hiss as Hatter jumped from her shoulders and off the battle pad.

"Fine then." Jinx said and was unreadily attacked by Nabu throwing an ankh shapped beam of light at the girl. Jinx threw up a barrier just in time to block the attack.

"Hey! What gives?! I wasn't ready!" She shouted and threw a large fire ball at Nabu.

"Tough!" Nabu shouted only to intencify the power of his ray. "In a real battle you won't be ready."

Jinx let out a growl and sent out a pulse of energy sending Nabu flying back nearly hitting the teen heroes. Jinx breathed heavily as she glared as Nabu; Impulse, east-boys and the others stared. Something was obviously wrong with Jinx and they could all sense it. Suddenly Nabu stood up and glared, then sent another beam of golden light at Jinx, who blocked only to discover it wasn't meant for her.

"Hatter!" She shouted as the black cat was hit by the beam and was soon grabbed by Nabu who flew over Jinx and grabbed the familiar by the scruff of her neck. Jinx growled, "I can't believe you would attack a defencless pussy cat!"

"As your enemy I have found and utiliesed your weakness against you." Nabu lectured, "It's difficult for a Witch of any kind to remain on this worldly plane. Thereby if I destroy your familiar I destroy your anchor to this world."

Jinx hissed then smirked as she stood up straight and laughed.

"Nope." She spat and threw and electric beam at Nabu throwing him to the side, "Unlike others I have no Anchor...Nabu, I am of Earth, old man."

With that Hatter leapt into her arms and she walked off. Impulse and Beast-boy looked to each other while the others looked to Nabu. They then decided to follow Jinx until they caught up to her.

"Jinx, what was that all about?" Impulse asked. Hatter hissed, but Jinx remained silent as she continued walking.

"Yeah. Lita you totally kicked Dr. Fate's butt!" Beast-boy shouted, Jinx shook her head as Lita began to surface a bit.

"I-I'm sorry. I'm not really having the best of days today." She mumbled, Hatter hissed back into the direction of the others, she then meowed to Jinx.

"What's she saying?" Beast-boy asked, looking to the scared black cat.

"She says I should be cautious of Nabu," Jinx translated, "Very catious."

Meanwhile back with the others; Black Canary helped Nabu stand while the others headed off.

"Are you alright Fate?" Canary asked, Fate held his head as he watched Jinx storm off, there were only two people in the entire world that called him by his name 'Nabu.' Those two were; Zatara-who he was currently using as an anchor-and Klarion Bleak, the Witch-boy who had taken on a human as his lover and dissappeared for fifteen years after the death of her.

"Yes, I am fine." He said, then thought to himself; who was this Jinx? and what connection did she have to Klarion Bleak?

~0~

Klarion and Raven sat in the living room of the house. Klarion had yet to ask Raven to move in and was waiting for the perfect moment when Raven abrubtly stood and headed towards the shelf opposite them.

"These are pictures...of the three of us?" She asked plucking a picture of Klarion, she, and the baby Lita. she looked to Klarion, "You certanly havn't aged much since then."

"That's from personal preference," klarion said as he stood and walked over to Raven, "I'm ageless, I choose to be this age and not grow any older."

"I see..." Raven said looking to the photo. Klarion nodded and took Raven's hand as he corresed her cheek.

"Of course that can change. You only have to ask." He said, Raven smirked.

"Well it would make it a little easier to know that I'm living with a mature man, rather than shacking up with some teenager with a kid." She said. Klarion nodded and was soon wrapped in a thick black smoke. when the cloud disperrsed he was much taller; his hair was the same but he looked much older, with a more tone body and mature looking face. Raven blushed.

"Now, that's more like it." She mumbled, and went in to kiss the Lord of chaos, only to have the door fly open.

"I'm ho-" Lita cut herself off when she saw how close her father and the strange woman were. She ignored it however and focused more on her father, who had obviously aged himself.

"New look dad?" she asked, as Hatter mewed and jumped onto the counter top. Her father nodded.

"Uhm, yes. Your mother thought that it would help her settle in better." He explained, Lita cringed a bit when she heard the M-word, being used to describe this woman, but said nothing else. She lifted herself off the ground and floated off toward her room.

"Well I'm going to go take a nap." She said as she went off closing the door to her room behind her. Klarion looked to Raven, whom seemed to drepess a bit.

"Give her time, Lita will come around soon." Klarion said, placing his arm around his Dark Beloved.

**end of the Chapter! i sowy such a lame chapter but hey next chapter is going to have Raven and Lita; and I'll be posting a little Spoiler later on my page...look me up Jem Fukuyama. I havent posted it but i plan to have it up before the election day. I'm legal to vote! haha. anyhow REVIEW!**


	18. Chapter 18

chapter 18

**last chapter Nabu and Jinx faught it out. Obviously Jinx/Lita is very much afraid of the Lord of Order-since her father is a Lord of Chaos and she's a daughter of a Lord of Chaos that's very natural don't you think? anyhow here's some stuff with Raven and Lita. ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

The next morning Lita walked to school with an unwelcomed companian. Raven smiled as she walked the young Witch-girl to school. Hatter mewed from Lita's shoulders as she leered at Raven.

"So you go to Gotham High hm?" Raven asked sweetly. Lita nodded, "I used to go to Gotham High too yaknow."

"I...I know that." Lita mumbled clutching the strap to her kitty shapped bag. Hatter growled making Raven frown.

"You little kitty doesn't seem to be a big fan of me does he?" She asked Hatter hissed as Lita scratched her head to calm the cat down.

"Uhm Mad Cat-Hatter's a girl." she said, trying her best to keep the situation calm. Raven put her hand to her mouth as if to silently say 'oops'.

"Oh, I'm sorry I just thought that with the scar and the name..." she said, Lita shook her head.

"It's alright; It's a common mistake." She said as Hatter purred and nuzzled her master's neck.

_'Her smell is horrible. Who naturally smells of chemicals and lab equipment?'_ Lita's thoughts shouted in her head as she did her best not to show she wasn't a fan of Raven's scent.

_'Believe me I know Lita, however you must be patient; remember what Cherie said about a cat and it's prey young kitten.'_ Hatter's voice mewed in her head. Lita groaned.

'_Meow.'_ she commented back, as the duo approched the school. Lita smiled as she saw Garfield and Impules.

"Lita! Hey!" Garfield shouted as he ran up to Lita, then two then noticed the woman next to her.

"Who's she?" Impulse asked. Raven smiled kindly.

"I'm Lita's mother, you must be her friends. It's so nice to meet you." she said sweetly. Lita rolled her eyes and noticed the look of confusion from the other two.

"I'll explain later." She said, "uh...mom, this is Garfield and Roger."

The two smiled and waved at the strange woman.

"Anyway; we should be going to class." Lita said, as Hatter jumped from her shoulders to the ground. Raven frowned but nodded and she waved to the trio as they turned their backs and walked to class. Hatter meowed and looked up to Raven.

"Don't suppose you'd like to walk back with me?" Raven asked bending over to look at the cat. Hatter stood and walked off in another direction as Raven smirked, "Fine by me; I can have Klarion all to myself then."

Meanwhile back at the school Impulse and Garfield looked to Lita to explain.

"So who was that? Last time you ever talked about your mom she was dead." Impulse said, Lita nodded.

"She is. That woman isn't my mother." She said.

"Stepmom?" Garfield asked that was the only explaination since Lita didn't talk about her mother other than to explain to the two of them that she had died when she was very young.

"Not even close." Lita said, the two boys exchanged confused and utterly lost looks before Lita sighed.

"She's some fake look-alike who's manipulating my father!" She shouted as she entered the combination into her locker to retrieve her class books.

"Uh, explain?" Impulse asked, Lita nodded.

"Sorry, you remember how last night I said I wasn't having the best of days?" She asked, the duo nodded, "Well that woman-than _thing_ is one of the causes of it."

"The other day this woman comes up out of the blue and says she's my mother." She went on.

"But how? you said she died right?" Garfield asked, Lita nodded.

"Yes, fourteen years and six months ago." she said, "That would be what she would have looked like if she were alive today."

"Magic?" Impulse asked, Lita slamed her locker shut surprising the two boys.

"No! If she were magically engineered she wouldn't smell like lab equipment or chemicals." She said sternly. The boys looked to each other; they had never seen Lita so angry before. Clearly this woman had a serious effect on her.

"So then if not magic what?" Garfield asked, Lita rubbed her eyes with her thumb and forefinger.

"I haven't the slightest clue. All I know is that everyone; my father, my uncle, and even my mother's old cat-who should know the difference-are all caught under her spell." She said, clearly stessed out.

"And about her smell? I couldn't smell a thing, she smells like women's perfume to me." Impulse said. Lita looked over to him.

"You're not part cat now are you Roger?" she asked sweetly, the two stared, "Sharing a deep bond with Hatter and my mother's old cat I've developed their insticts. It's a long story that I'm not even sure of."

"Right, so who do you think would want to get at your dad like that?" Garfield asked.

"Any number of people; my father's a very powerful man. There are many people who would go to great lengths to get their hands on him." Lita said, "All I know is that someone's trying to get at my father by using some trick to tug at his emotions."

"So what are you going to do?" Garfield asked, Lita shook her head.

"I don't know, but I plan on getting to the bottom of this. Or rather Jinx is." She said.

"Yeah hey about Jinx, what's her problem with Dr. Fate?" Garfield asked, Lita dropped her books in surprise.

"I-I'm sorry, what? No, I-I can't explain." she said and went to gather her books only to have Impulse get to the m before her.

"What's wrong? You're freaking out over the guy's name." he said holding out her books. She took them but didn't look Impulse in the eyes.

"I-It's a long story involving him and my...my father o-ok? Please don't make me go into detail." She begged hugging her books close.

_'I sense you're discomfort, what's wrong?' _Hatter growled in her head. Lita shook her head.

_'I-it's nothing Hatter. I'm fine.'_ She responded then looked to the boys who stared with concern as the bell rang. Lita smiled.

"I think we should get to class. Yes?" she said sweetly and ushered the two boys to first period.

~0~

"How are things going with our Witch family?" Savage asked as he remained seated behind his desk. An older woman with black hair pulled back in a pony tail bowed respectivly.

"Quite well, no one suspects a thing. According to our agent not even Raven's cat can seek out the difference." The woman said, then narrowed her eyes at Savage as he turned to look out his window.

"This is good we should be able to claim the young witch-girl within a matter of days." Savage said, then turned to face the blonde woman, "And this time Gemini do try not to betray me again."

Gemini glared at Savage as he looked down at her. Despite having Zatana remove the chip from her neck after being caught posing as Raven to split the two up years ago, she was still found by the brain's primate companion, and was soon returned to the Light as their servant. She was now playing the role of Raven Blu's dear friend Mary Tanaza.

"Yes, Savage...sir." She said glaring up at the man as he made a shooing motion with his hand.

"You are dismissed be sure to keep in touch, and remember we are always watching." he warned.

~0~

Meanwhile at Gotham cemetery, Zatana found herself at Raven's grave this time she was accompanied by Dick Grayson, her husband. It had been a week since she last visited; this of course led to her speaking with Klarion about spells and a short conversation about his and Raven's daughter. She was just about to place the bouquet she had bought when she noticed that the flower that she usually saw on the grave was now withered and dying.

"That's odd." She said, Dick leaned over.

"What is?" He asked, Zatana picked up the dying flower and showed it to Grayson.

"Klarion always replaces the flower before it even starts to wilt, but look." She explained showing him the flower it's blue hue was beginning to fade as well as its natural red color.

"Think maybe Klarion forgot?" Grayson asked, Zatana shook her head.

"Not possible. We all know how much he cared about her; he'd never forget about to do replace the flower on her grave. Something's wrong." She said, Grayson nodded.

"Think it might have anything to do with the Light?" he asked.

"I don't know, but the only way I'll be able to find out is if I find him and talk to him myself." Zatana said, then placed the flowers on the grave and left.

~0~

Cherie meowed as he lay on Raven's lap with Klarion and Teekl. The duo was spending the day together while Lita was in school. Klarion sighed, he was happy to have his Raven back in his arms; he had missed her for so long and he wasn't about to question how she was here with him.

"Oh Klarion one of these days—if it's alright with you—I'd like to show Lita where I work." Raven said, "If that's alright with you, dear."

Klarion gave Raven a look, then nodded.

"Fine by me; you girls should spend more time together, since we're going to make this a permanent thing." he said, Raven looked back at him with a strange look but then nodded.

"Uh...yeah-yeah right." She mumbled, "So you'll talk with Lita about it in the morning or whatever?"

"Of course I will." Klarion said and pulled Raven in for another kiss.

"Perfect." Raven said with a sly smile.

**ack worst ending to a chapter EVER! forgive me, I don't think i'll be having that little spoiler up on DA for a while. at least not until Wednesday. please do forgive me. I really hoped to get it up sooner but alas my stupid scanner is being a friggin reject! but hey on the bright side i've found some sex pictures of Klarion on Tumbler. i don't know where i just googled Sexy Klarion and boop! up pops some uber cute pictures of Klarion Bleak and for an odd reason my paint pic of Lita Bleak. anyway I'm super happy about that aren't you Klarion?  
Klarion-yeah, I'm **_**soooo **_**happy.  
Me-Meanie. be happy ur getting popular!  
klarion-joy.  
Me-Stingy, anyway review please!**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

**Meow! WHEN'S YJ COMING BACK TO CARTOON NETWORK!? I'm so over waiting! I've watch the Klarion episodes; Denial, and Misplaced, I almost know every line because of that! I WANT THE SHOW BACK! T^T sigh; anyway I'm gonna start drawing pictures of Lita dressed as different character from the show and post them to DA. Anyhow here's the 19 chapter. ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

"Dad Hatter and I are going out now." Lita said, as she floated to the door Hatter on her shoulders and a bag with her costume in it. Klarion came back from the living room to see his daughter off. It was the day of the Halloween party that a friend of hers—that he had yet to meet—was throwing. Lita looked back; he looked older. Ever since her 'mother' had made the joke about shacking up with a teenager he decided to age himself. Lita didn't really mind this; to her it was a great thing to see what her father looked like as an older man. It was the fact that, that strange woman had told him to, she had been running their house hold since she moved in the other day.

"Have fun Lita." Klarion said, "Oh and Lita; your mother wants to take you to her place of work some time down at the labs."

"Oh yeah?" Lita asked, landing on the ground to fully listen to her father. Klarion nodded.

"Yes; I think you should go." He said, Lita looked to Hatter who meowed.

"But what if I don't want to go?" She asked.

"Don't start with me Lita," Sighed Klarion, rubbing his eyes with his thumb and forefinger, "Just go; it won't kill you to spend some time with your mother."

"But dad…she's…ugh whatever. Fine but can we talk about it later?" Lita asked, "I'm late to meet Roger and Garfield and the others."

"Yes we'll discuss this later." Klarion said, "Have Abra Kadabra with you."

"Dad…" Lita whined, "I can go on my own."

"It's late Lita you can't be too careful," Klarion said, Lita huffed.

"I'll be fine dad, trust me." She said, "I'll be fine I'm just going to meet them at the school it's a short walk."

Lita then left shutting the door behind her before her father had a chance to argue. Klarion pouted; he really wanted to discuss that with her. She had been avoiding him for a while; not that anyone could blame her-after he had slapped her that night Klarion had been feeling really guilty about it. However he was interrupted from his guilt by Raven hugging him from behind.

"Oh Klarion." She said flirtatiously, Klarion smiled as he turned to her.

~0~

"What time is it?" Garfield asked, Impulse looked at his watched. The two were sitting in front of the school where the trio said they'd meet. They were already in their costumes; Impulse was dressed as a Zombie, complete with dead eyes and faux rotting flesh, and Garfield had chosen to dress as a wear wolf—which given that he had the ability to transform anyway, wasn't that hard to pull off. The street was littered with trick-or-treating children and teens.

"Relax, we'll make it in time. She probably got stuck at home for a bit." Impulse said, as a blue flash of light shined above them, the two looked up to see Lita dressed in an Alice in Wonderland costume. She landed next to the two boys and smiled sweetly as the duo gawked at her; She wore a blue dress that came down to her knees and puffed, she had the black and white stripped stockings and black Marry Jane shoes and on her shoulders sat Hatter with a Mad Hatter's hat on her head.

"Sorry I'm late." She said, "My father wanted to talk to me about something."

"It's fine." Impulse said with a grin, the two were thankful that they were wearing costumes, otherwise Lita would have noticed the slight shade of red on their cheeks from blushing.

"S-so Alice in Wonderland huh?" Garfield asked, Lita smiled and nodded.

"Oh yes—it's one of my favorite books. Lewis Carroll, so many movies and TV shows are based off of this you know?" She said, looking down at her outfit. "Personally I prefer the book but Tim Burton's adaptation of the story was well done; though I wasn't very keen on Alice's dress."

"You look good." Garfield said, Lita blushed and giggled while Hatter groaned.

"Oh and see; Hatter's the Mad Hatter." She said giggling as she held up the cat who growled at the two.

"No Cheshire cat?" Impulse joked, Lita shook her head.

"I would have if my other cat were to come with me." She said, "But he utterly refused the costume."

"I can't say I blame him." Garfield said, Lita pouted but nodded.

"Well what are we waiting around for? To the party!" Impulse shouted gleefully. Hatter mewed as she perched herself on Lita's head and the group walked to the get-together.

~0~

Meanwhile some place just outside of Gotham; Abra Kadabra was looking walking trying to clear his head. Raven had moved into the house, and he was worried that something might slip about Etrigan and the incident. The last thing he needed was a reason for Klarion to kill him, and Lita would no doubt—being the child of a sadistic man like him—join in ridding themselves of him. Of course then again Lita was nothing like her mother or father. She was kind and sweet and loving; plus she still felt somewhat guilty about nearly burning him to a crisp as a baby. Abra groaned; what would he do if they ever found out? He couldn't run, he couldn't hide; Klarion knew how to find him if he really wanted.

He contemplated getting in contact with Etrigan again; however he had a feeling that wouldn't work this time. Though Jason Blood still knew nothing about how Abra had lied to him about Raven trying to enslave this realm. Perhaps he could seek out the help of another magically inclined person. However that would probably prove to be more dangerous than telling Klarion the truth about what he had done—then again if it came to a fight Nabu would probably win. Of course that would probably result in orphaning Lita in the process. Abra let out a growl of frustration; he was stuck, there was nothing he could do but just hope it played out in his favor.

~0~

At the party Lita was having fun talking with her friends from the team, even Hatter—much to her dismay—was having fun. She had played pranks on everyone there pretending to be a decoration only to hiss at people when they drew close. At the moment Lita was talking with Cassandra and Barbra who were dressed as a Geisha and a vampire. (I'll let you choose who is what.) when a hand found its way to Lita's shoulders. Lita jumped and spun around to see Jackson Bullock dressed as a dead football player.

"Hey Lita; cute costume." He said, Lita gave a nervous smile and simply waved.

"Who's this?" Cassandra asked, narrowing her eyes at Jackson who leered.

"O-oh; Cassandra, Barbra—this is Jackson Bullock, a—uh—friend." Lita said sweetly, trying to figure out how to introduce Jackson. He grinned while Cassandra and Barbra narrowed their eyes at him. They could tell that Lita was uncomfortable around the guy; and from what they knew about her she was just too nice to tell him off. So, Cassandra decided it best to do it herself.

"Hey Jackson, why don't ya leave her be." She growled, Jackson frowned and glared at her.

"Why? I'm not bothering her." He said, Lita kept quiet. "If I were she would have told me by now."

"Lita's too nice a girl to tell you off you bully." Cassandra said taking a step forward.

"Watch yourself Blondie, I'm not afraid to hit a girl." Jackson warned when Barbra stepped in between the two.

"Woaw there you two. It's a party, have fun, mingle yaknow?" She said then looked to Cassandra, "Let's not ruin Lita's first Halloween."

Cassandra sighed as she tried to calm herself down while Jackson looked to Lita who was still under his arm.

"This is your first Halloween?" he asked, Lita looked up and nodded silently. Jackson laughed, "No wonder! You really are a sheltered freak aren't you?"

"Uh…freak?" Lita mumbled questioningly. Cassandra scowled, then Barbra jumped up and grabbed Lita by the arm.

"Come on Lita let's go dance!" She shouted then pulled Lita and Cassandra from Jackson, who swore.

"Uh, I'll talk to you later Jackson Bullock!" Lita called as she was dragged away from him.

"What gives why'd you break it up Barb?" Cassandra growled. Barbra leered then smiled to Lita.

"You really don't like him do you Lita?" she asked, Lita shook her head.

"Then why don't you say something?" Cassandra shouted, Lita shrugged.

"I-it's not in me to hurt someone." She said, as Garfield walked over to the trio with Hatter on his head.

"You sure have no problem when we're fighting." Cassandra scolded.

"That's not me though…" Lita said shyly.

"What happened?" Garfield asked. Barbra looked back at him and sighed.

"Who invited that jerk, Jackson was it?" she asked, Garfield bit his lip while Hatter growled and jumped to Lita.

"He's actually very nice you know? Just pushy." Lita said in a small voice.

"Sorry; he sort of invited himself." Garfield said, "Jordana's here too."

"Who's Jordana?" Cassandra asked, Garfield moaned.

"I know her, Stephanie Brown's old friend." Barbra pointed out, "Why's she here?"

"Jackson Bullock." Lita said, "But let's not worry about them—ah Garfield where's Roger?"

"He's with Robin and Jaime. He'll probably hang with them for a while." Garfield said, Hatter meowed.

"I'm going to take Hatter out for a bit to get some air; she says it's too stuffy in here." Lita translated, the trio nodded as she took Hatter and left to take her cat outside.

Once outside Lita let Hatter down and looked around at the view. They were at Happy Harbor—something Lita and Hatter both agreed to be a dangerous place to host a party given that the Cave was located there—the duo were on the beach taking in the pungent sent of salt water, when Lita looked to Hatter who fussed with her hat, she yowled.

"Why did I have to be the Mad Hatter?" She hissed struggling to get the hat off of her. Lita giggled and stooped to remove the animal's costume.

"Because, you're Hatter, and it was just such a cyute costume." She said as Hatter sat on the sandy earth. Lita sighed and sat with her.

"Are you alright?" Hatter asked, noting the melancholy expression her master now held. Lita looked to her familiar.

"Yes, I am fine." She said. "This party Beatle threw is a lot of fun."

"But…" Her cat wondered as she looked up at the young Witch-girl. Lita frowned.

"I can't help but wonder what that woman's doing to dad." She mumbled and hugged her knees close, "She even has Cherie Curie fooled."

"We've talk about this Lita…"

"I know it's just that—"

"Oh my god; is she talking to her cat?" A feminine voice asked behind her, Lita looked back to see Jordana and her two sidekicks—because let's face it there's one in every story. Lita's face grew a slight red as she hadn't realized that they were listening.

"What a freak, I'll never see what Jackson sees in you." Jordana snipped. Hatter hissed as Lita grabbed her and pulled the cat in close to her.

"Y-your guess is as good as mine…Jordana." She mumbled, Jordana glared.

"Stand up freak!" She shouted. Lita, not wanting to cause any trouble, did as she was told.

"Alice in Wonderland? Are you serious? God you're such a loser." Jordana said stepping closer to Lita until she was towering over the young witch.

"Freaks like you should just get lost." One of Jordana's mindless followers said, Hatter hissed and scratched at the trio as they ganged up on Lita.

"Better yet; you should just go jump in a lake." The other shouted. Then a smirk crawled across Jordana's face as she looked behind Lita.

"Well what a convenient little thing we have back here." She said, Lita looked back at the water and let out a slight hiss as the trio grabbed her by the arms.

"Did she just hiss?" One of the girls asked, the other two shrugged.

"Why don't you take a dip; cat girl." Jordana said snidely as she and the other two girls dragged Lita to the water. Hatter growled but was thrown off to the side by Jordana who glared and kicked the black stray as is it lay on the ground unconscious.

"I never did liked cats." She growled.

**Wow girls are so mean right? Though I hope no one has a bully so severe that they do this but girls are really mean. Why are we sought after by the opposite sex? Anyway I'm not ragging on my own gender I'm just curious. Anyway chapter 19 no flames PLEASE also I discovered that Impulse's name is Bart—however it's too late to change it now. Sooo meow! REVIEW NO FLAMES!**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

**Last chapter Lita had a run in with Jordana and her friends; and yes I've been making a Batgirl reference if you hadn't already known that. Anyway the girls have attacked Lita…I don't have much else to talk about in this. How boring. Oh well that's life oh it's Bram Stoker's 165****th**** birthday today! ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

Abra was in the living room; Klarion and Raven had gone to their room leaving Abra to do whatever he wanted. So, like many people when they got bored he watched TV, the news was on talking about some story about Star Labs. Abra was just barely watching when the phone rang, he answered it and immediately stood.

"She's what?!" he shouted, then ran to Klarion's room and began pounding on the door. There was a low growling sound before Klarion's voice answered.

"What?" He snapped, Abra swallowed hard.

"It's Lita, she's..."

~0~

Lita groaned as she awoke to the smell of disinfectant and the sound of a heart monitor. She opened her eyes as noticed she was in the hospital, with several pairs of eyes staring up at her; Impulse, Garfield, and the rest of the team. However there was one thing that rushed to the forefront of her thoughts.

"Where's Hatter?!" she shouted sitting up and began looking around the room for her precious black cat. Barbra put a hand on her shoulder and set her back in the hospital bed.

"Calm down Lita." She said, soothingly, "Do you remember what happened?"

Lita shook her head "Where's Hatter?"

"She's back at the cave, cats aren't allowed in hospitals." Garfield said, then Lita's rational mind came too; it would make sense that she wouldn't be there, but still.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Lita you nearly drowned." Impulse said, Lita went wide eyed.

"Jackson found you on the beach near the water. Don't you remember anything?" Barbra aked, Lita shook her head. She didn't remember a thing about what happened.

"The last thing I remember was sitting out on the beach with Hatter." She said, "Wait you said Jackson Bullock found me?"

"Yeah, he found you and brought you here. He's with his dad right now trying to figure out what happened." Garfield explained.

"You really don't remember anything?" Cassandra asked, Lita shook her head.

"Not a thing. Hatter might though; I should get to her." She said moving to stand when Cassandra pushed her back down.

"Oh no; you were nearly killed tonight, the doctors said you need to stay put until you're dad gets here." She said sternly Lita bit her lip. She couldn't stay here while not knowing what happened, and being away from her familiar too long made her feel insecure and unsafe. However there was nothing she could do, nothing but sit and wait.

"We'll sit here and wait with you if you want." Garfield offered. Lita shook her head.

"I'm ok, if you're all here then my dad will really freak out when he got here." She mumbled.

After a while the crowd in the room began to fade; first Barbra was called by Batman to fetch Robin and gear up to go on a mission. Then Cassandra was called by her mother, until it was only Lita, Impulse and Garfield. Suddenly the door to the room burst open to reveal three people; a tall man with short black hair with a cat perched on his shoulders, an even older looking pale blonde man, and a woman.

"Lita!" Shouted the black haired man, Lita frowned then realized who it was.

"Dad?" she questioned then felt him embrace her in a tight hug. Yup it was her father alright.

"What happened?" Klarion questioned, looking down at his daughter, completely ignoring Impulse and Garfield.

"It's fine dad, I'm fine." Lita said as Teekl jumped from his perch to her lap.

"Lita, you nearly died tonight!" Garfield shouted, Klarion looked over to the two boys.

"Who are you?" he snapped, narrowing his eyes at the two boys. Garfield and Impulse gulped, they had yet to meet Lita's father, and at the moment he didn't seem too happy to see either of them.

"They're my friends from school. Roger and Garfield." Lita said, Klarion looked back to Lita.

"What happened?" He snapped, he wanted to know what happened and he wanted to know now. He didn't care about their surroundings and he didn't care who was around all he cared about was finding out why his one and only daughter was in the hospital.

"I fell in the water at Happy Harbor." Lita said timidly petting Teekl behind the ears. Klarion let out a low growl.

Meanwhile in Impulse's mind he couldn't help but notice the lack of response in Lita's 'Mother.' She didn't seem to really care about what was going on with her daughter. Nor have any sort of worry in her eyes like any mother, or any human being normally had for someone who was supposed to be their daughter. Fact, she looked bored, as if she just wanted to go home to continue whatever it was she had been doing before being called to the hospital.

"This seems to be a family matter; so Garfield and I will just…we'll just leave you guys alone." He said then ushered a very confused Garfield out the room of the hospital.

"See you tomorrow at school ok Lita?" Garfield said waving Lita goodbye. Klarion, now noting that the boys were gone dropped his disguise along with Abra's.

"We're going home. Now." He said sternly then grabbed Lita by the arm. Lita nodded while her father snapped his fingers as a portal engulfed the group in a dark swirling vortex.

~0~

The next day Lita wasn't at school, not that Garfield and Impulse really blamed her. She had nearly drowned they really didn't expect to see her that day, nor did they really expect to see her at the Cave later. The duo was sitting at their table in the cafeteria when Jackson came up to them, startling the two at first.

"Where's Lita?" He asked gruffly.

"She just got back from the hospital, what do you think smart one." Impulse snapped. Jackson frowned

"Don't get an attitude with me kid, the only reason I'm coming over here to find out if she's ok." He snapped back. "So do you know where she lives?"

"No." the duo said together matter-o-factly. Jackson scowled.

"What kind of friends are you?" He asked. "You don't even know where she lives?"

"Lita likes to keep her private life private. We respect that." Garfield said.

"Besides we wouldn't tell you whether we knew or not." Impulse snapped, Garfield face-palmed, Impulse was really on edge today—not that he could blame him, Garfield was too. Their best friend had nearly died and there was no way of knowing if she was ok or not. Nonetheless, he didn't have to snap at the guy who had found Lita and brought her to the hospital.

"And why not? In case you didn't know I was the one who saved her." Jackson growled. Garfield looked up.

"It wouldn't be right. To give out her address just like that would be rude." He said. Jackson deflated a bit.

"Then do you know when you'll see her again?" he asked. The two shook their head.

"No."

"Well you two are a lot of help!" Jackson said, then left the two. Impulse seethed.

"What's that guy's problem anyway?" he growled, throwing imaginary daggers at Jackson as he walked away.

"Well he had a point he did find Lita." Garfield said.

"So what?! That doesn't give him the right to push her friends around!" Impulse shouted, crossing his arms. Garfield shrugged.

"He likes her remember?" He pointed out, "You don't think Lita's dad is going to take her out of school because of this do you?"

"I….Hadn't thought about that." Impulse said calming down, "I just hope this doesn't traumatize her."

"She didn't seem like it." Garfield said.

"Yeah but people do hide that sort of stuff. And I've seen plenty of trauma victims in my life." Impulse said showing his more serious and pessimistic self.

"I don't really see Lita doing that. I mean she said she doesn't even remember what happened." Garfield mumbled. Impulse shrugged.

"Who knows."

~0~

Lita lie on her bed staring up at her ceiling surrounded by the strays that normally stayed outside bedroom. She had stayed home that day—per her father's demands—and her own decision. So she there she lie on her bed, bored and missing Hatter, who was currently with the Team and unable to return to her. One of the cats that was curled up with her looked up and meowed.

"Hatter's not here right now; she's with the others, but she'll be back soon." Lita mumbled, "I hope.

"Lita are you awake?" Her father's voice called from behind the door. Lita sat up causing the rest of the cats to jump off the bed.

"I'm up dad." She answered Klarion walked in closing the door behind him.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"I'm fine, I told you that yesterday, and this morning." Lita said, Klarion sat down on the bed next to his daughter.

"You had me very worried." He said, Lita nodded.

"I know, I'm sorry." She mumbled, and then moved to hug her father.

"I want you to stay home for a few days. Alright?" Klarion said holding his daughter close. Lita nodded, understanding her father's worry.

"I can still go though right?" she asked.

"Yes, yes just not for this week. You're staying home."

"Fair enough." Lita said, Klarion nodded.

"You get some rest; and I'll tell Abra to get lunch started." He said, Lita nodded as her father stood and left the room only to pause and turn.

"Where's Hatter?" He asked. Lita froze.

"I…uh…I think she said she was going to walk around for a bit—I guess." She said. Klarion nodded, that was believable. He then turned and left the room leaving Lita to her rest.

~0~

Meanwhile at the Watch Tower; Batman was looking into their may-be new recruit. So far nothing; no birth records, no aliases nothing. He couldn't even prove that the girl even existed unless he was staring right at her. Batman frowned at the computer screen.

"How can a person come into a being without any sort of record or paper trail?" He mused. "Even if she isn't from this world there would have to be something."

"That is not entirely correct Batman." Dr. Fate's voice said behind him. Batman turned.

"Oh?" he asked, Nabu nodded.

Jinx is of earth, and I believe there is some sort of connection between her and Klarion." he said, narrowing his eyes at the image of Jinx on Batman's computer screen.

**Ooh Nabu's suspicious! *gasp* actually that's not that big of a surprise is it? Haha anyway short chapter but whateves. Kya! T^T there are no good Klarion Fictions to read. This one I was reading called Shadow of a Kiss—was/is really good but it hasn't been updated in like a month or so! I really want to find out what's going to happen with Klarion and oh shoot what was that girl's name. she's so innocent—well sorta—but it's such a cute story. Well written and **_**very**_** descriptive. Anyway Review! I'm off to work on a Transformers Prime! Hey it's a good show I love Arachnid and Starscream. REVIEW AND GET A KISS FROM UR FAVORITE CHARACTER! Ur choice, anyone from the story. Honest haha.**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

**Last chapter Lita woke up in the hospital with no memory of what happened prior to drowning. And aww I'm making Jackson Bullock to be a real sweet…ish kinda guy. XD anyway ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

"I'm so bored!" Lita whined as she hung upside down from a shelf in her father's study. It was day three on the week she was supposed to be staying home, and she was beginning to get bored. Klarion laughed.

"You could always spend time with your mother if you're that bored Lita." He offered looking up from his desk. Lita made a face.

"Spending time in some smelly lab, with the smell of festering chemicals? I think I'll pass." She said, then floated down to her father and hovered over his shoulder. "What cha doin anyway dad?"

Klarion looked up from his desk and smirked up at his daughter who stared down at his desk like a curious kitten.

"Just some business Lita. Nothing exciting." he said, Lita pouted making Klarion laugh again, "If you're that bored why don't you go help Abra Kadabra."

"I think I will." Lita said sticking her tongue out at her father and flying off to find Abra.

When she did he was sitting on the couch looking through a magazine until he realized Lita was reading over his shoulder. He looked up.

"Hello Lita." He said Lita giggled.

"Uncle Abra I'm bored and dad's busy; can we do something? _Please_?" she begged, Abra thought for a moment, then stood.

"I do have to go out for a bit; I don't think your father would mind you stepping out with me." He said, Lita smiled.

"Finally!" She said happily, and left with Abra out the door but not before telling her father.

~0~

"So, Lita; where's your cat? I haven't seen her in some time." Abra said as they walked down the road to the store. Lita shrugged.

"She's out and about, she should be coming back by the end of the week I hope." She said, then Abra got serious.

"Lita; how do you feel about, your mother coming back?" He asked, Lita paused then looked up to her uncle and smiled.

"It's awesome." She lied, Abra was not convinced and gave his niece a look that told her so.

"You're not all that enthused are you hun?" he asked, Lita looked to the ground. She should have known better than to try to pull the wool over his eyes. He knew better.

"She's not my mother." She mumbled, Abra gave her a sympathetic look and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Why do you say that?" he asked.

"She smells like lab equipment. It's sickening; no mother smells like that." Lita said narrowing her eyes, the two then started walking again, "But Hatter says I should just play along for a while."

"Oh?" Abra asked, Lita nodded.

"So Uncle Abra what did you have to do again?" She asked, Abra shook his head.

"Nothing I just figured you'd like to get out of the house." He said, Lita looked up at him an smiled happily.

"I love you Uncle Abra."

~0~

It was Friday night, and the team was sent to find and bring in the Terror Twins. They had been going on a joy ride through town with a stolen sports car and were smashing up anything and everything in sight. Impulse was not far behind them when they turned off into an ally way and he lost them.

"I'm startin to feel the mode; I lost em." He shouted as she stopped and tried to figure out where they could have gone.

"Don't worry I got em." Bumble bee said as she flew over top of them and began to shoot blasts at their car to make it stop. However this did not work and the twins sped off.

"My, these little heroes just don't know when to quite do they Sister Tuppence?" Tommy asked as he drove the car, Tuppence glared.

"I'll take care of them Brother Tommy." She said then leaned out the window and fired a gun at BumbleBee succeeding in shooting off one of her wings. She let out a yelp and fell to the ground.

"They're getting away!" She shouted as the twins drove off laughing at their victory when someone landed on the car's hood, making it collide with a nearby light pole.

"Hey guys, miss me?" It was Jinx; finally back from her week-long vacation. Hatter, her pet cat perched on her shoulders. She landed on the ground next to the car.

"Who's this clown?" Tuppunce growled, as she took out her gun, only to have realized it was out of bullets. Tuppence swore, and the two stepped out.

"That's just fine, I'm tired of usin that thing anyhow." Tommy said advancing on the young Witch-girl. Hatter hissed from her perch and jumped off as she transformed into a large panther and attacked Tommy Terror. Tuppence glared at Jinx and ran at her with her fist drawn. Jinx smirked as her claws and fangs elongated and she dodged the attack. Jinx then did a flip and kicked Tuppence in the back of the head.

"Why you little, sit still!" Tuppence growled then grabbed part of the door from the car that had crashed and swung at Jinx, knocking her into the totaled car. Jinx groaned, as Beast-boy and Impulse made it to her.

"Man, I'm outta practice." Jinx groaned as the two helped her stand.

"Jinx what are you doing here?" Impulse asked, Jinx shrugged.

"I was feeling better." She said, then hissed as Hatter was thrown off of Tommy Terror and into the air transforming into a normal cat in mid air. Thankfully before she collided with the ground Beast-boy managed to get a hold of her.

"Alright let's finish this!" Impulse shouted, speeding off towards the twins as Beast-boy transformed into a gorilla and ran at the two.

"Sit humus factus vincula eorum!" Jinx shouted as the ground began to shake and the twins were soon bound by plants that sprouted out from under the pavement; cracking the cement and trapping them in weaved vines.

"Huh, that was easy." Beast-boy said looking at the twins who were struggling against their strange bonds. The two then looked to Jinx.

"What are you doing here?" Impulse asked, Jinx shrugged.

"I said I was feeling better then I got a call from the Batman about this so I came to help." She explained as BumbleBee and Batgirl finally caught up to the group.

"Well aren't you a sight Jinx." Bumblebee said. Jinx smirked while Hatter returned to her perch on her shoulders.

"Let's get these two back to Belle Reve." Batgirl said, the group nodded.

Later, at the Cave the Batman, Nightwing, and WonderWoman were waiting for their arrival. The group stopped upon seeing the Adult heroes, and noted Batman's somewhat light mood.

"Jinx," He began, Jinx gave him a look while Hatter growled and moved to lie in her arms. She had yet to meet any of the other League members, though she was—by now—used to Batman, and had met Nightwing when Miss Martian brought her in. She also had an idea of who Wonderwoman was through Wonder-girl. However regardless of this she was a bit wary towards them. WonderWoman smiled and extended a hand to the young Witch-girl.

"Welcome to the Team young Witch-girl." She said, the rest of the Team cheered and patted Jinx on the back, or gave her a friendly hug. Jinx however was speachless until Hatter mewed and an alarm went off. Batman turned as a holo-computer appeared.

"And just in time for you first, big assignment." He said as a picture of a group of foot soldiers appeared on the monitor along with a hooded figure.

"It seems Queen Bee's men have infiltrated a small camp just outside of Belaya." Batman explained, "Queen Bee's no doubt up to something big. Jinx, Impulse, Beast-boy, and Wonder-girl, your job is to find out what that is and stop it without creating a national incident."

Jinx and the others nodded; understanding their mission, the others then lead Jinx to the Bioship.

"Wow, what is that?" Jinx asked pointing to the ship. Beast-boy smirked.

"It's the Bio-ship; it used to belong to M'gaan and the original members of the Team; now we use it to get from place to place." He explained.

"Since you're now officially a part of the Team now; you'll be learning how to use it too." Wonder-girl said, Jinx smiled.

"Cool!"

The group then boarded the Bio-ship and Wonder-girl piloted them to their mission spot.

~0~

"Approaching landing spot, from there we'll go stealth mode and find out what's going on." Wonder-girl said as they approached a spot in Belaya where the ship wouldn't be detected. Impulse looked to Jinx who was staring out the front window with a blank look.

"Nervous?" he asked.

"huh?! What?" Jinx shouted snapping back to reality then looked up to Impulse. Hatter meowed.

"Nervouse? No way." She then said, Hatter growled, "Ok maybe a little."

"Don't worry if you get into trouble I've got your back." Impulse said. Jinx smiled as Hatter jumped from her lap onto the floor.

Meanwhile beast-boy looked over to the duo, feeling a little jealous. Impulse had much more comfort in talking to both Jinx and Lita with confidence, whereas he could only talk to Lita and it was usually just mumblings and awkward glances. He sighed and slouched in his seat, while Wonder-girl—who was doing her best to ignore the situation between the trio—looked ahead.

"I'm landing the ship now; get ready." She shouted, then the group pressed a spot on their costume to activate stealth mode. Jinx looked to Hatter.

"That costume is going to make you stick out like a sore thumb Jinx." Beast-boy mumbled. Hatter meowed up at Jinx and she smiled to Beast-boy.

"Way ahead of ya friend." She said, then stood waving her hands around her body as her costume and it changed to a tight fitting black suite. "Stealth mode."

"Cool." Impulse said giving a thumbs up. Jinx blushed as Hatter jumped to her shoulders. The group then left the ship to investigate the troops in the camp.

~0~

"So explain to me why we let someone you believe can't be trusted onto the Team? Batman?" Wonder-woman asked, narrowing her eyes at the caped crusader.

"Fate and I believe she'll reveal her true self once she believes she has gained our trust." Batman said, "There are no records of this Witch-girl ever existing in this world or any other world."

"The same can be said about a lot of our Team members, what makes you think Jinx is any different?" Green arrow said, Dr. Fate looked to the archer.

"There are few Witches and Wizards that can remain on the earthly plane without being bound to an object or familiar." He explained, "She has neither item nor familiar that ties her here."

"So?" Captain Marvel asked, like all the others in the League he was confused about how Dr. Fate and Batman were acting.

"It's rare, also she is one of now three people that calls Dr. Fate by Nabu." Batman said sternly.

"The other two would be?" Plastic man asked, he was still somewhat new to the League but still put his two cents in when he got the chance.

"Zatara; who I am currently bound to," Nabu said, "And Klarion the Witch-boy."

"So what? You think Jinx might have some sort of connection with the crazy Witch-boy?" Wonder-woman asked.

"Uh hello? Didn't Klarion disappear seventeen years ago?" Captain Marvel asked.

"True as that may be; we cannot be too careful, if there is any connection then we'll need to keep Jinx within our sights." Red Tornado said, "In case she decides to attack our members."

"Agreed, but what of Zatana? She and Klarion had a common interest those several years ago." Wonder-woman pointed out.

"This information doesn't leave this room. Raven's death caused a lot more that the Witch-boy's disappearance; if Zatana is told of this she may take actions of her own." Nabu declared. The rest of the League nodded, and their meeting was adjourned.

~0~

"Man this camp is pretty big; what do you think they're doing?" Jinx whispered, she and Impulse were stationed to the north entrance of the camp while Beast-boy and Wonder-girl were on the south. The plan was to get in before anyone could see them and find out what they were up to.

"Who knows ; but it can't be good." Impulse said, Jinx nodded, then Hatter meowed up at her master.

"Oh yeah? That's a pretty good idea." Jinx responded, Impulse gave the two a look.

"Uh translation please?" He asked, Jinx nodded.

"Sorry; Hatter says she could sneak in as one of the cats that are native here." She said as Hatter's form contorted until she was a very small cat with a scar over her eye. Hatter meowed and then ran towards the camp.

"So Hatter; she doesn't tie you to our world?" Impulse asked, referring back to when she and Nabu fought in the training room. Jinx shook her head.

"Not at all; I was born on earth like my mother, but Roger, do you really think that now's the best time to ask me that?" She asked, Impulse blushed.

"Just curious also it's Impulse on a mission" He said, Jinx nodded and then suddenly jolted upward.

"She in!" She shouted in a whisper.

"How do you know?" Impulse asked, Jinx smirked as her eyes began to dart in various areas.

"I can see what she sees, it's like a psychic link." she said as she saw the inside of the camp, there were all these troops gathered around a large tank filled with some kind of fluid. There was something floating inside however given Hatter's position she couldn't tell what. Suddenly Hatter found herself being picked up by the scruff of her neck, then there was a sudden bright light.

"AH!" Jinx cried as she fell back to the ground. Impulse turned to her.

"Jinx what happened? What's wrong?" He asked, panicked as Jinx's body went still.

"Wonder-girl, Beast-boy! We have a problem Jinx is down!" He shouted into their com-link.

**Another incident with Lita…poor kid. I abuse my Oc characters a lot don't I? anyhow Review! And get a kiss from Impulse!  
Impulse- I'm not complaining.**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

**Last Chapter Lita was made an official member of the Team and given her first Team assignment which so far as gone wrong. What's going to happen now? We'll find out! ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

"Ow, Where am I?" Lita asked as she found herself floating in a Alice in Wonderland version of the camp she and the others were supposed to spy on. A sudden jolt of pain to her head made her let out a scream.

"W-what's going on?" She cried.

"Oh so it is a Psychic link after all. This is good, for me." A voice said around her Lita went wide eyed and looked around.

"Wh-what's going on? Who's there?" She asked in a panic, soon a face appeared in front of her. It was of a boy, with pale skin and three red lines on either side of his face with his brain exposed. The sight of which made Lita feel sick.

"Who are you; where am I?" Lita shouted, the figure smirked evilly.

"I am Simon; I intercepted you psychic link. Now we're inside your head and my, what a mind you have." He said, Lita went wide eyed.

"You're in my head? Get out!" She shouted.

"Oh no can't that." Simon said as his head disappeared and his full self, appeared next to her. Lita jumped.

"G-go away!" She shouted trying use magic to push him away from her. However the beam went straight through him. Simon the grabbed her by the arm and pulled her closer.

"Can't do that either." He said, grinning down at Lita as she tried to push him away however her efforts were in vain. "You're mind has so many twists and turns that I just can't wait to see what's around the next corner. Lita, Bleak."

At that Lita's eyes went huge as she felt a surge of energy course through her that sent Simon flying backward. He caught himself however and grinned.

"My, my such a jumpy girl aren't we?" He said, "I wonder do your Team mates know who you are?"

"Get out!" Lita shouted throwing several balls of energy at him. All of which never hit, "Impulse and Beast-boy know who I am!"

"So they do; but do they know who your father is?" Simon asked appearing behind her, "Or better yet do they who he r_eally_ is?"

"Wh-what do you mean? Why would it matter?" Lita questioned spinning around to face Simon who grinned evilly placing a hand over his chin.

"Haven't you ever wondered why he never leaves your house? Or how when he does it's in disguise?" He quizzed, Lita frowned.

"You're babbling!" she hissed as her claws elongated and she took a swing at him. He bent backwards avoiding the hit, then grabbed Lita by the shoulders.

"Am I?" He asked, "You know; I know you do, you've been hiding you're knowledge for some time."

"I haven't been hiding anything!" Lita screamed, "Let go of me!"

"Oh but you have you've been hiding things from everyone! I wonder what everyone would do if they found out, who you're father really is?" Simon taunted. Suddenly images flashed in front of Lita and she was alone in the dark. A spot light appeared to the right of her, Lita turned to see her friends Impulse and Beast-boy.

"Lita you lied to us!" Beast-boy shouted.

"You're father's evil; so you must be too." Impulse said glaring at her. Lita bit her lip.

"That's not true!" she screamed, trying to reach out to grab the two but they vanished.

"Your friends would leave you, what a shame." Simon's voice said, Lita felt tears run down her face as a new image appeared; of the Justice League.

"Jinx; you're off the Team." Batman said glaring, it disappeared and Lita was left in the dark.

"How sad; you're friends leave you, your team abandons you, and now you're left with nothing to do but to return to your life where you're sheltered by your father. Who happens to be a lord of Chaos," Simon's voice said, "The one whom the League has lost several members to."

"Please…" Lita cried as she dropped to her knees and sobbed, "Stop…"

Suddenly a vision of Simon appeared in front of her he looked down with a surprised look, which was soon replaced by a sly grin.

"Oh and who's this?" He asked as a figure of a girl with pale skin and red and black hair appeared in front of the two Lita went wide eyed, "I wonder what secrets lie behind that door."

"STOP IT!" Lita screamed the images around her then shattered like glass until she was back in the Wonderland version of the camp, where only she and Simon stood.

"What's going on? Who are you?" Simon asked sheer terror in his voice, Lita's eyes began to glow green and a scar appeared over her right eye. She stood confidently and grinned.

"_I_ am your worst nightmare personified." She said her voice mixing with several other voices. Simon stared.

"Wait you're not Lita Bleak. Y-you're that cat…and…more? How are you in here too?" he asked, standing his ground as the newly transformed Lita appeared directly in front of him.

"Lita is of one life force with us! You tried to harm our Lita!" She shouted, Simon let out a yell and landed on the ground as Lita stood over him.

"Who are you…_what_ are you?" He screamed in fear. Lita smirked evilly.

"I wonder, Simon; what is _your_ worst nightmare?" she said as she raised her hand to the level of Simon's eyes. Simon screamed as everything around him went black.

~0~

"What happened?" Wonder-girl asked, seeing Jinx's unmoving body on the ground. Impulse had called the others to rendezvous at their location after Jinx had mysteriously passed out.

"I have no idea! One minute she sends her cat Hatter into the camp the next she's on the ground." Impulse shouted frantically. Beat-boy and Wonder-girl looked to each other. No one knew what happened and now they couldn't do anything to help Jinx.

"What do we do?" Beast-boy asked, Wonder-girl let out a growl of frustration.

"We continue the mission, Beast-boy stay here with Jinx; Impulse and I will—"

Suddenly Jinx's eyes flew open and she sat up to face the others as they stared at her with worry for the second time this week. Jinx tilted her head.

"Does the name Simon mean anything to anyone?" she asked, then began to feel dizzy.

"Simon?!" Wonder-girl shouted, as Jinx stood.

"Yeah, he…he was…inside my head." She said with a nod Wonder-girl glared.

"He must have brain blasted you; he's known to do that." She said, Jinx gave her a confused look. Then went wide eyed.

"Hatter! She's still…" her voice trailed off when the sounds of screams were heard from the camp. The group looked over to see troops running and firing at some invisible force.

"What's going on?" Wonder-girl asked, Jinx frowned.

"I gotta get down there and get her." She said, "It's dangerous."

"What about Simon?" Beast-boy asked.

"I don't know why but I don't think he'll be much of an issue." Jinx said then floated off the ground and flew off toward the camp. The others shrugged and ran after her until they made it to the base of the camp. There, Jinx's cat Hatter staring into the eyes of Simon who was on the ground shivering and shaking in fear.

"What's she doing?" Wonder-girl asked, Jinx looked to her cat as Hatter sat staring deep into Simon.

"She's subjecting him to his worst fear." She explained, "It's what she does; I'm not sure how it works, but we used it one other time on Icicle."

Jinx then bent down and plucked her cat from the ground; shaking Hatter from her trance with Simon. Simon also snapped out of the nightmare only to be greeted by the Team. He took one look at Jinx and screamed.

"Woaw; whatever spell he's under it must be bad." Beast-boy said while Wonder-girl tied Simon up. Impulse looked around; the place was abandoned and broken.

"Whatever they were working on, it's gone now." He said, "The place is trashed."

"Doesn't matter; We'll take Simon in for the League to question. Let's get going before anyone else sees us." Wonder-girl said.

"Way to go on your first mission Jinx." Impulse said grinning.

"But I didn't do anything." Jinx said, Beast-boy smiled.

"Sure you did you fought off Simon," He said, "The only person I know who could do that is M'gaan."

"I guess…" Jinx mumbled then looked over to Simon who was petrified with fear.

_'What happened?'_ She asked Hatter. The cat looked up at her master.

_'What do you remember?_' she asked back.

_'I remember blacking out._' Jinx mumbled, Hatter snorted then climbed up to Jinx's shoulder and began to purr.

_'Then nothing you need to worry about.'_ She said soothingly, however Jinx was not convinced but she would leave it for another day.

~0~

"Morning Lita." Klarion said walking into his daughter's room and throwing open the curtains letting in some sunshine. Lita groaned as she rolled over in her bed to face her father; she had yet to recover from her mental battle with Simon, and she was up late last night wracking her brain to figure out what she had saw before she blacked out. A strange creature with black fur and angry red eyes it was only a glimpse but the sight of it still scared her.

"Dad?" She groaned, "You're up early, what's up?"

"I got a decent night's sleep for once." Klarion said smiling back at Lita, who was now sitting up.

"Yeah? That's awesome dad." She said, Klarion nodded and wrapped his daughter in a big hug.

"Ever since Raven moved in with us; I've been sleeping a lot better" He explained, Lita groaned.

"That's…great…dad." She mumbled, Klarion then stood and moved to Lita's desk and messed with one of the strange bobbles that decorated it.

"Speaking of which; I hope you don't mind the extra company on your way to school today." He said, "She really does want to spend some time with you, you know."

"Yeah, yeah; alright." Lita said getting out of bed to get dressed and ready for school. Klarion smiled and kissed Lita on the forehead.

"That's my girl. She's waiting in the kitchen for you when you're ready to go." He said then left so that she could get ready. Hatter meowed.

"I can't believe I'd ever say it but; the bed seems empty without Fluffy." She said as she yawned and stretched out on the bed, "If you don't mind I think I'll stay home today Lita."

"Find by me." Lita said, as she fixed the ribbon around her shirt collar then clipped her mother's pendent to it as she fastened the bow. She then went to the kitchen where her mother was waiting, sitting on one of the stools that stood at the counter, she smiled upon seeing Lita.

"Morning hun." She said, "Ready to go?"

"Uh, yeah…" Lita mumbled, Raven smiled as the two left the house. Klarion sighed.

"It's good to see Lita finally spending time with her mother." he said Teekl meowed as he jumped onto the counter. Abra shrugged.

"I suppose." He mumbled, Klarion frowned looking over to his servant but said nothing insulting like he usually would. Instead he walked off to his study.

"If I'm needed I'll be in my study." He said, Abra rolled his eyes.

"You won't be." He mumbled.

~0~

"So how are you're friends Lita?" Raven asked, Lita looked over to her.

"Good, but we have this test coming up. It's supposed to be a real pain." She said, then noticed Raven looking into a compact mirror.

"Uh-huh that's nice hun," She said then snapped the compact mirror shut, and smiled, "Say how bout we take a quick detour by my work?"

"Uhm yeah—no , I don't like the smell you bring home every day I really don't want to go where it festers." Lita said frowning, "Besides my school is much closer."

Suddenly she heard a clicking sound, Lita turned and found herself staring down the barrel of a gun.

"Yeah, I wasn't really asking." Raven said as she ran her fingers through herself and chuckled.

**Ooh Raven showed her true colors how bout that? Now we'll see what's really going on! Get a kiss from Nabu if you review. I really hope you didn't mind the whole mind battle thing, I remembered Psimon from the episode where the Team was brain blasted into forgetting what was going on. This was also an opportunity to show you something very dark inside Lita that Hatter seemed to be hiding. What's that all about? All this and more! Review! Review and you can get a kiss from uh…yaknow what let's make it fan choice.**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

**Last chapter you discovered some secrets inside Lita some of which she wasn't even aware of, and now she's being kidnapped by her own mother! geeze am I ever going to let this kid have a normal day without something happening to her?  
Klarion-Ne because you're evil.  
Me-Am not. And since you're a Lord of Chaos isn't that a good thing?  
Klarion-Details, details. ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD.  
Me- you little punk! That's my line!  
** "Yaknow, I really, _really_ didn't want to resort to this." Raven said holding the gun to Lita's face, "But you, _you_ just didn't want to work with me kid."

"Who are you?" Lita said with a frown, Raven smirked and pressed the barrel closer to Lita's face.

"I really am you're mother Lita; well sort of. No powers but I'd like to think what I do have is good enough—if not better." She said, "Now come on get movin."

Lita, having no other choice, complied with the woman's demand and began walking.

"I'm not real clear on the details; but Master Savage is very interested in you." Raven said, "Be a good girl and I won't have my friend kill off your little friends."

Lita let out a low growl, only to get hit on the back of her head. Raven glared.

"And none of that weird cat-ty business either; I'm not afraid to beat the snot out of you." She threatened. She then resumed to Kidnap Lita.

~0~

"Lita not here today?" Impulse asked, as he sat down next to Garfield in class. Garfield shrugged.

"I haven't seen her." He said, Impulse pursed his lips; it wasn't like Lita to skip class. He looked to Garfield who seemed to be just as worried.

"Something's happened. This isn't like her." He said, "Let's go, we gotta alert the team and go find her."

Garfield nodded and the duo left to find Lita.

~0~

"You're a hard girl to get ahold of. Lita Bleak." Savage said walking in front of Lita as she was locked behind a pod. Lita stared in fear at the scarred man; she had been kidnapped by a woman who said she was her mother. Now she was in some pod unable to escape and being confronted by some man she had never met who was after her for reasons she had yet to find out.

"Who are you? What do you want from me?" She shouted, scared out of her mind; she had no idea what was going on. Savage smirked evilly at the young girl.

"You might not know this; but you my dear Witch-girl are a very rare item." he said.

"Rare item?" She repeated, Savage nodded.

"Being both a human witch, and a lord of chaos like your father Klarion." he said, Lita glared.

"What do you know about my father?!" She shouted as a low growl escaping her throat as she spoke. Savage smiled evilly, making Lita shrink back.

"I know plenty of your father Klarion Bleak the Witch-boy, Lord of Chaos." he said, "He found some average high school student, went out with her and after some time got the girl pregnant, that child my dear girl was you."

Lita glared; who was this person? What did he want from her? And how did he know so much about her father and mother? Savage then narrowed his eyes at her and dipped to her level, Lita hissed and swiped at him only to feel a jolt of pain surge through her. She screamed and fell to the ground of her cell.

"I'd behave if I were you; that collar around your neck is from the same technology used in Belle Reve." Savage explained, Lita stared up at him in fear.

"Wh-what do you want from me?" She cried shrinking back to the corner of her cell. Savage laughed.

"You're a perfect candidate for testing; a perfect blend of magic and human." He explained. Then a thought came to Lita's mind.

"Sorry to break it to you; but I'm not perfect." She said, "I don't have powers."

"She's lying," Raven's voice spat as she seemed to come out of nowhere and appear next to Savage she glared at Lita.

"I've seen her. She can talk to cats; they understand her, and she flies around the house." She continued, Lita growled.

"Regardless you're perfect for what I have in store for you, and your father. " Savage said, then turned his attention away from Lita as she began to make childish faces behind his back, "If I can't have the magical backing of a witch-_boy_, I'll make my own."

Soon a man and a woman dressed in lab coats came into the room, they looked to Lita who was at this moment even more scared than before. Savage looked to them and nodded as the duo took the pod Lita was in and rolled her into a new room; where her pod was then hooked up to tubes and machinary. Lita then heard a hissing sound as if some sort of gas were escaping through something; her eyes began to lose focus and she panicked.

_'HATTER!'_

~0~

"I can't get any kind of scent of Lita anywhere." Beast-boy said as he rounded the corner to meet up with the rest of the team. He had been in dog form trying to sniff out their comrade; she hadn't been at school today and now they were worried.

"Can't reach her on her pager either." Batgirl said, "She's completely disappeared."

"Where could she be?" Wonder-girl asked, Impulse thought for a minute then a thought came to him.

"Does everybody remember when Lita was in the hospital?" He asked the group nodded.

"How could we forget? Lita nearly drowned." BumbleBee said, Impulse nodded.

"Well while you all left Beast-boy and I were still there when her mom and dad." He said.

"Ok? Big deal, there a point to this?" Robin asked, Impulse narrowed his eyes at him but said nothing and continued.

"Anyway; her dad was worried sick about her. Her mother on the other hand; she didn't seem to really care." He said, "Even if she's just a step mom or whatever she would still give some kind of concern for her daughter."

"Hey yeah that's right. She looked annoyed more than anything!" Beast-boy said, the group all looked to the two with confusion.

"You think she might have something to do with Lita's disappearance?" Robin asked, the duo nodded.

"But you have no leads other than that; where could she have taken her?" Batgirl pointed out.

"Who cares; I say we find her and make her talk! No one messes with one team mate without tangling with all of us." Wonder-girl growled as a black cat with a scar over its eye meowed and ran to the group, two or more other cats not far behind it.

"Hey isn't that Lita's cat Hatter or whatever?" BumbleBee asked as the cat jumped into Beast-boy's arms and meowed.

"What's it saying?" Wonder-girl asked, Beast-boy narrowed his eyes.

"I keep telling you guys I don't speak cat." He said, Hatter then jumped from the his arms and meowed again.

"She's defiantly trying to tell us something." Robin said as he knelt down to meet eye-to-eye with Hatter, "Here Kitty, kitty."

Hatter narrowed her eyes and scratched Robin as he stretched out his hand towards her. Robin jumped back and glared at the cat.

"I don't think she likes you Rob." Wonder-girl said, Hatter meowed again this time the other two cats began to meow as well.

"I know!" BumbleBee shouted, "Let's take her to M'gaan. I bet she could do her weird mind reading thing and talk to it."

Hatter meowed again, and jumped into BumbleBee's arms and began to purr and nuzzled the girl.

"Weird cat." Robin mumbled.

"You want me to what?" M'gaan asked, looking up at the group who had just asked her to read the mind of a cat.

"Li—er Jinx is missing! We can't find her; Hatter seems to have some sort of idea where she might be." Wonder-girl said.

"We thought you could reach and to her mind and find out." Beast-boy said, M'gaan narrowed her eyes, "Please M'gaan?"

"Alright fine; where is it?" M'gaan asked with a sigh, Bumblebee walked up with Hatter now on her shoulders. Hatter jumped to M'gaan who seemed less than please to have to read a cat's mind once again.

_'Alright can you hear me?'_ she thought, annoyed.

_'Don't act so catty with me! I don't want to talk to you either Martian!'_ Hatter hissed.

"Is it working M'gaan?" Beast-boy asked, M'gaan nodded.

"Yeah it's working; she has an attitude. Here I'll let you all in on the conversation." She said then linked the group with the cat's thoughts.

_'That is beyond creepy.'_ Hatter growled, '_Anyway my Jinx's in danger! That woman's kidnapped her!'_

_ 'I knew it, where'd she take her?'_ Impulse asked, Hatter shook her head.

_'I wasn't able to find that out. She was only able to get in contact with me as she went unconsciousness.'_ She mumbled, she then meowed, _'Does the name Savage ring any bells?'_

"Savage? As in the Light's Savage?" M'gaan shouted, Hatter mewed.

_'How the bloody well should I know! It was a name that lingered on Jinx's mind before I lost her!'_ she hissed. _'look—it doesn't matter; what matters is that I get my Jinx back!'_

"We can't do anything without knowing where she was taken." Batgirl said, Hatter growled.

_'I can find her! Conscious or not a bond with a familiar is still strong enough to sense her essence to the point of Location!'_ she shouted, '_Now I don't want excuses I want action! Get moving!'_

The group looked to each other and nodded; despite the cat's less than welcoming attitude they all knew they had to find Lita, Jinx—whatever.

"I'm coming too." M'gaan said, the group gave a look of worry—if M'gaan knew Lita's identity it could prove a problem.

"We can handle it M'gaan." Batgirl said.

"I'm not so sure of that; you guys have never really gone up against the Light. Especially Savage, if I were to let you go in without any kind of backup it'd just be reckless." M'gaan said.

"It's not like we're going to be looking for him; we just want to find Jinx and we'll be out in a flash." Robin saidm "Besides Batgirl and I can handle anything; we were trained by Batman remember?"

M'gaan looked to the group; then sighed.

"Fine but I'm keeping in touch with you all via mind link." She said, Hatter growled; signaling she was growing impatient.

"Cool; now let's go!" Wonder-girl shouted, as the rest of the group nodded and followed each other out of the Cave.

~0~

Lita groaned as she finally regained consciousness. She noticed she was still in a pod only this one was different; she was floating in some kind of liquid, a tube was latched onto her face so that she could breath.

'What's going—oh I remember now.' She thought then noticed that her clothes were gone, she let out a yelp and immediately went to cover herself. The next thing she hear was a low chuckle, Lita looked to see her 'mother' standing in all black with a utility belt around her waist.

"So you're awake, Witch-brat." She said, fingering a gun that was on her belt. Lita glared as an image flooded to her memory; it was the day Impulse and Garfield took her to an arcade, Lita glared.

"Oh so you're remembering the first time you saw me huh?" Raven spat; "That's right I'm the one that tried to grab you back at the arcade. Such a naughty girl, running away from your mother like that."

"You're not my mother!" Lita screamed, surprised that she was able to speak given the breathing tube on her face. Raven laughed.

"I suppose your half right," She said smirking up at the young Witch-girl, "I have the same blood, the same look, fact; I'm Raven Blu all the way down to the DNA. Except one thing however; I have no magical ability and I have no feelings for your father—other than disgust!"

Lita glared at the woman; she was confused on how something like that was possible, how could there be two people in the world with such similarities?

"Want to know how?" Raven asked, grinning and leaning forward against the glass. Lita let out a low growl as a woman with long black hair walked in.

"Raven that's enough; you can't talk too much or else you'll ruin everything Master Savage has planned." The woman said, Raven huffed and stood up straight.

"Oh go blow it out your nose." She spat, "Just I'm lower than you doesn't mean I can't kill you Gemini."

Lita looked to the woman known as Gemini, and wondered what her connection with this woman was—other than working under the same creep.

"Calm down; you'll get your chance to do whatever you want later. Right now Master Savage wants you back in his office." Gemini said trying to sound tougher but Lita—and Raven—sensed better. Raven huffed and then left the room. Leaving Gemini and Lita.

**Meow! It's been all weekend since I updated I was hoping that I would be able to finish and post before Monday at least. Sadly I failed sorry, well anyway review please. oh and to **_**Blackanomaly**_**, no I don't think I have seen Nabu. Why what's he look like under that helmet? 0.0**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

**Poor little Lita; she's stuck in a pod with Gemini to watch her, and poor Gemini she's got a lot of crap in her life. And yes the return of Gemini who played a fake Raven in the last fiction Klarion gets a girl. Anyway the two are in places they'd rather not be so here's some chatter between them, also I didn't mention this in my previous chapter but toBooklover1498 I appreciate you n_n you're one of my loyal readers; and for that I appreciate you n_n Now ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

"Sorry kid; it's nothing personal." Gemini said looking up at Lita who was still floating in her pod. Lita gave her a look but didn't say anything as Gemini looked down at the controls to the witch-girl's pod.

"I really don't want to do this either, fact I don't even want to be here." Gemini continued then looked up at the girl with a sympathetic look.

_'I can understand that.'_ Lita mumbled in her mind, Gemini looked around as if looking for someone.

'_Oh, can you hear me?_' Lita asked, Gemini looked up at her answering her question without really saying anything.

"How are you…?"

_'I'm not really sure; this sort of thing usually only works with cats.'_ Lita said, placing her hands on the glass.

"I was born the year of the Tiger, that count?" Gemini asked, Lita shrugged. "So I can hear your thoughts. Then you really are magic."

_'Yes; but my power is very unrefined and very dangerous if not properly used—at least that's what my father says._' Lita mumbled, Gemini looked up at the girl. _'Think of it like a cobra before it learns how to gauge it's venom.'_

"I don't get it but I don't very much get any of that magic stuff." She said, Lita nodded.

_'Noticed—but if you don't want to be here; why are you here?'_ she asked, Gemini looked around to make sure no one was around.

"I'm being held against my will; I got out once but the Light found me and dragged me back. I don't want to hurt people anymore." She said.

_'Then let me out, before my cat finds you; she's not as nice as I am.'_ Lita offered, Gemini shook her head.

"If I let you out Savage will kill me, I'm sorry hun." She said, Lita gave her a look.

_ 'You'll be dead if you don't._' she said gravely, Gemini sighed. Lita was right; either way she was screwed…but maybe…

"Alright I'll let you out, but I've gotta make it look like you over threw me." She said, Lita nodded as Gemini looked to the pod and with all her might punched the glass making it shatter as water spilled everywhere. Lita laid on the floor of the pod for a moment before she stood; she was a bit woozy from whatever had been done to her. She then stood and jumped through the hole in the pod and landed on her feet in front of Gemini.

"Gemini; my friend, they can protect you." She said, Gemini shook her head.

"There's no protection for me anywhere hun," She said, "Now go—before Savage realized you've escaped!"

Lita nodded and began running down the halls for an escape. There just had to be one, that and a place where they had put her clothes. She couldn't stand being so very exposed; it was so cold, then she remembered and smacked her forehead.

_'duh. Lita.'_ She thought then snapped her fingers as her clothes reappeared on her body. She sighed; that felt much better. She then decided it was a good time to try to make contact with Hatter.

'_Hatter? Hatter can you hear me?'_

~0~

"Are you sure this was where that cat senses Lita?" Robin asked, Hatter hissed and jumped from Batgirl's arms to the ground. She had lead them to LexCorp; and though Hatter didn't understand the problem, the others did.

"Seems like it." Batgirl said, Hatter meowed, then went to growl but paused, the group looked to the cat whose attention seemed to be focused on the building. She then growled and bounded for Star labs.

"Hatter wait!" Impulse shouted, "We can't go in there like this. You'll rick putting Lita in more danger."

Hatter skidded to a halt and turned back at the group and hissed. Robin messed with his wrist holo-computer, and looked up at the group.

"There's a back entrance we can slip through." He said, "If we're careful we may be able to sneak in and out with Lita no problem."

"Great; Wonder-girl you, Impulse and Robin stay out here and guard…"Batgirl began.

"Ahem; I'm the one who has the schematics of the place; you'll get lost without me." Robin said, Batgirl rolled her eyes.

"Fine; I'll stay then, Robin you Beast-boy and BumbleBee try to find Lita." She said, the group nodded and at Hatter's growled warning to hurry up, they dispersed and went to their positions.

"Alright Hatter let's go." Beast-boy said.

~0~

"Hey, Abra Kadabra." Klarion said in a low annoyed tone. Abra looked over from whatever it was he was doing to his master.

"Yes?" he asked. Klarion and Teekl slithered to the front room and looked up at the clock before continuing.

"It's late; and Lita's not back yet, neither is Raven." He said, hugging Teekl in his arms. Teekl hissed.

"Perhaps the two are out together?" Abra offered; though the thought of Lita spending time with a woman she didn't like seemed unlikely. Klarion was right it was nearly dark and Lita had yet to come home. Klarion narrowed his eyes at the faux wizard.

"You know something don't you Abra?" He questioned, Abra said nothing then felt a shock of pain surge through him, he fell to the ground. Klarion glared.

"Hey Abra Kadabra, let's play a game," He said, "I think you'll remember this one."

Another shock went through Abra's body; as he writhed in pain he looked up at Klarion who was angrier than he had ever seen him before.

"What do you know?" he growled, Abra breathed heavily as the pain subsided.

"Lita, said she…didn't trust Raven." He said, Teekl meowed and Klarion stopped.

"Explain." He growled.

"She didn't believe that Raven was real—she smelled weird." Abra said, repeating everything Lita had explained to him when they went on their walk. Klarion paused.

"That's impossible…" he said Teekl meowed from his shoulders and jumped down to the ground.

"Wait I thought Cherie went out days ago." Klarion said, turning his attention away from Abra and focused on Teekl who at the moment was telling him that Cherie Curie the cat was locked up in a closet. Teekl then lead Klarion down the hall to a door and meowed, Klarion looked to his cat and opened the door to find Cherie in a kennel under a blanket. He growled.

"If you know I was here why didn't you tell anyone earlier." He growled to Teekl. Teekl's tail twitched.

"I was enjoying the silence." He mewed. Klarion looked to the two cats and glared.

"Someone's impersonating my Raven, and kidnapped my daughter." He growled, "I'm going to find out who that is and Rip them to shreds."

~0~

"This place is so big, if only I had paid closer attention when that woman brought me here." Lita mumbled she was still wondering through the inside of the facility and had now found herself lost, "And I still can't get ahold of Hatter, or Cherie—oh what do I do?"

She then came to a crossways in the hallway she paused and looked left; no one in sight. She then looked right; no one there either. Lita thought for a moment.

"This is too easy; I should be on my guard just in case." She mumbled then went right.

Meanwhile in a separate room Raven watched on a TV monitor; she had been watching the young witch-girl since she left the room where her pod was. She huffed.

"I knew that stupid girl couldn't be trusted—it's almost embarrassing That I was trained by her." She spat, then put a clip in her gun. "Guess I'll take care of the little Witch-girl myself, and then talk to Luthor about his useless security personnel"

"We've gone all over this building; Lita's not here—stupid cat." Robin said, BumbleBee and Beast-boy frowned, as Hatter hissed.

"Yaknow just cause you're trained by Batman—doesn't mean you have to act all pessimistic like him." Beast-boy said. Robin glared.

"Hey I'm not pessimistic—I'm just saying that cat isn't really being much help!" he shouted.

"Not so loud you two do you want everyone to know we're here?" Bumble-Bee asked. The boys shook their heads. "The cat's all we got to work with in finding Lita, so I suggest you both be quiet and follow the Witch's familiar."

"Yes Bee."

"Sorry Bee."

Hatter meowed as she began to feel Lita's presence and ran down another hallway.

_'Lita!'_

**is it really Lita do you wonder? muahahaha i plant the seeds of doubt in your mind. XD I'm so evil dont you love it. n_n anyway reviews make me smile! so yeah keep this goth-girl happy! REVIEW!**


	25. Big Trouble

Chapter 25

**Raven, The Team, and now Klarion is out to find Lita; Lita is out trying to escape the Light. What could possible go wrong? Time to find out ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

"So this is where the trail ends huh?" Klarion growled staring at the sign that read; 'Lex Corp.' Teekl and Cherie meowed as their fur stood on end. Klarioned glared.

"Savage is going to suffer for this." He said and walked past the giant billboard with Lex Corp. it burst into flames as he past.

~0~

"Hatter come back here!" Beast-boy shouted as he chased after Lita's cat. She ignored him and continued running; she had felt Lita's presence nearby and she was beyond worried that she was in danger. Their connection was so faint in this building.

'_Lita? Lita!"_ she shouted as she rounded the corner, and jumped into the arms of a squealing Lita.

"Hatter!" Lita shouted happily as Hatter began to purr and nuzzle her cheek. "Oh Hatter how'd you find me in here?"

Hatter meowed and looked in the direction where Beast-boy and the others were coming from. Upon seeing her they all group hugged, making Lita tear up in the process.

"You guys…I thought I'd never see you guys again." She sobbed.

"What happened?" BumbleBee asked, suddenly a shot went off next to them they all looked around to see Raven holding a gun.

"That would be me." She said. The group glared at the evil woman, as she reloaded her gun.

"Now let's all be good little boys and girls; and hand over the magic-brat." She said and aimed her gun at the group. Hatter growled, but looked to Lita before she did anything. Lita nodded, and through Hatter at Raven as she transformed into a large black Panther and tackled Raven to the ground and knocking her gun out of her hand.

"What the…what is this!?" She shouted trying to keep the cat at bay with her bare hands. Hatter growled and clawed at the woman—angered that this vile creature would dare harm her Lita.

"Woaw, that is one angry cat." Robin said, Lita nodded.

"Let's go; Hatter can only buy us so much time." She said nudging the others to go in the opposite direction.

"We've found Jinx and heading toward the rendezvous point now." Robin said into his com-link.

'Roger that!' Batgirl answered. The group rounded the next corner and instead of finding a clean get away found themselves surrounded by guards.

"This could be a problem." Beast-boy said.

"Stop them you useless lackeys!" Raven's voice shouted behind them, they turned and saw that Raven was now a scratched up mess; her clothes were torn and there was practically nothing left of her weapons. Lita bit her lip to keep it from quivering; if Raven was here…

"Hatter," Lita mumbled, Raven smirked.

"That's right Witch-girl I beat that flea-bitten cat of yours, and you're next." She said, Beast-boy stood in front of Lita and let out a growl.

"Not if I have anything to do with it." He said, and transformed into a gorilla and tackled Raven to the ground.

"Oh not this again." She hissed and began punching the big ape in the head repeatedly. Meanwhile BumbleBee and Robin were taking out the guards that were blocking their path. Lita stared unable to do anything without Hatter. She felt so helpless, as the guards began to overpower Robin and BumbleBee.

"Alright Teekl, where is she?" Klarion demanded, Teekl meowed.

"She's obviously not wearing the pendent, so obviously I can't just teleport to her location, otherwise I would have done that you stupid cat!" Klarion snapped, Cherie mewed but kept walking until they came across Hatter who was lying on the ground mewing in pain.

"Hatter?" Klarion questioned, Hatter's ear twitched showing that she had heard the witch-boy. Cherie padded over to her and mewed, Hatter growled as she lifted her head to see the trio. She groaned. Klarion knelt down and plucked the cat from the ground.

"If you're here Lita can't be far." He said then looked Hatter straight in the eye, "Where?"

Hatter mewed—however unlike Lita Klarion couldn't understand all cats, so he had to rely on Teekl to translate for him, he meowed. Klarion stood and went in the direction Hatter sent them in; carrying the injured cat as he walked. Hatter mewed as she ignored her injuries and clawed at Klarion's jacket.

"Whatever secrets you're trying to keep me from isn't going to work cat. So stop before I get really angry." He threatened, Hatter mewed and looked to Cherie who shook his head. Klarion walked until he began to hear a loud struggle he flew off in its direction and soon came upon the baby heroes being over taken by Luthor's security.

"Guy's were sure could use some help in here." BumbleBee said through the com-link as she shot small blasts at the guards as she flew around them.

'Already on our way BumbleBee.' Impulse said, and just as soon as he arrived on the scene a large black of energy filled the hall; shattering the windows and blowing the guards backward, and knocking them out. The group looked to Lita who shook her head.

"I-it wasn't me…" She said. Everyone looked around until their eyes fell on Klarion. Lita went wide eyed.

"D-daddy?" she mumbled, the group looked back at her.

"Daddy?!" Beast-boy and Impulse shouted in unison. Lita nodded and gave them a look of confusion, as Klarion walked up to the group and grabbed Lita by the arm.

"That's right I'm her father." He growled, Lita looked to her friends who starred in shock. Raven groaned as she sat up and looked at the Witch-boy.

"Ah crap." She mumbled, as a thought came to her mind. She stood and limped over to Klarion and Lita.

"Honey, thank goodness you're here…" She said ever so sweetly, Klarion looked over to her as she was suddenly blasted backwards out one of the shattered windows. He looked back to see Lita's palms glowing dark blue and purple. Hatter and Cherie mewed.

"Lita…?" Klarion said in astonishment, his expression was then serious and he took Lita by her arm, "We're going to be having a serious talk when we get home."

"Wait a minute; you can't take her." Bumble Bee shouted, Klarion narrowed his eyes, as Bumble Bee was still Bee sized.

"I can do whatever I want, she's my daughter." He growled then blew the girl out of the air. He then opened a portal and dragged Lita through it, leaving the Team in confusion.

~0~

"Dad I can explain." Lita said when the two appeared in the living room. Klarion walked into his study, without looking back at his daughter.

"Don't bother Lita Bleak." He said, Lita set Hatter down carefully on the couch; she had a broken leg and patches of her fur were missing—other than that the cat was fine—Lita then flew in after her father, who was fumbling through a couple of books with Teekl.

"Dad?" She asked, then felt someone hug her from behind.

"Oh Lita thank goodness; we were so worried about you." Abra said, Lita looked up at her uncle.

"Abra Kadabra!" Klarion shouted, Abra released Lita and looked into the study where Klarion was located.

"What happened?" He asked, Klarion came walking out with several books in his arms.

"Our dear Lita apparently knows magic." He said, Abra looked to Lita who hung her head in shame.

"Dad I can explain." She mumbled, Klarion put his hand up silencing his daughter once again. He then looked to Abra.

"Get in contact with Limbo Town, immediately." He ordered, Abra nodded and went off to do just that.

"Why do you need to get in contact with Limbo Town?" Lita asked, scared to know what it was that her father was going to do now that he knew.

"Lita you were just kidnapped today, and now I know you can perform magic. You lied to me Lolita Bleak." Klarion said sternly, Lita's heart sank; he called her by her full name, that meant she was in bigger trouble than she originally thought. However instead of getting a smack like last time she found herself being held tightly in her father's arms.

"D-dad?" She questioned. Klarion said nothing for a moment and sighed.

"My worst fear has been realized," He said, then pulled away, and Lita noticed that he was crying a bit, "You're in danger Lita; I have no choice anymore, and while you're magic is very strong, it's also very unrefined and dangerous to not only you but those around you."

"Dad…what are you…"Lita began, but was cut off by Abra calling to Klarion saying he made contact. Klarion stood, and walked to him.

"I'm calling you're aunt Beulah, she'll teach you everything she knows about magic." He said, Lita didn't know whether she should be happy or afraid. On one hand now her father knew everything and he wasn't mad; on the other, her life was now in danger and she would be learning magic from a relative she had never met before. She floated to the Living room and sat down next to her injured cat, who mewed and crawled onto her master's lap. Abra came back and looked to Lita.

"Lita; it's so good you're ok. You have no idea how worried your father was." He said, Lita looked up at her uncle.

"Uncle Abra; who is the Light?"

**Short chapter, sorry kiddies. Mew, I thought this was a good place to stop. I havnt read any reviews today yet but I'll comment in the next chapter I promise. Review both chapters and get a kiss from Impulse **_**and**_** Beast-boy.**


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

** The group now knows that Lita's father is really Klarion the Lord of Chaos everyone tries to avoid. Meh not that big a deal I suppose haha jk. It's a major deal what are they going to do now that they know? Lita is still Lita after all…right? Oh yeah and i ecently discovered YJ is showing repeat shows on Boomarange...are we going to see our favorite show on there from now on? what the Fuck is going on Cartoon network?! Anyway ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

"Lita hasn't shown up to school in a week." Beast-boy said, he sounded depressed as he sat in the Cave's workout room while Robin, was punching and kicking at a punching bag.

"With a father like _that_, I imagine that she's probably in big trouble." Robin said as he did a spin kick and sent the bag backward, it was caught by Impulse who had just arrived at the Cave along with Wonder-girl.

"Lita probably had her reasons for not telling us." He said, Robin narrowed his eyes.

"Or maybe she was spying on us the entire time; waiting for us to trust her and she steal the helmet of Fate!" He shouted, "Klarion's a lord of Chaos; he's been after the Helmet for years!"

"Hang on a second Robin; Lita's not like that." Impulse said, "She's a sweet person she'd never do something like that."

"Yeah; Lita's a good person." Beast-boy said, Robin frowned.

"You two just say that because you wanna go out with her." He said, "Open your eyes! She's probably got you under some kind of spell!"

Impulse got in Robin's face and glared.

"Take that back." He threatened, Robin glared back.

"Make me speedy." He spat, Wonder-girl grabbed the two boys and pulled them apart.

"Alright that's enough you two!" She growled, then dropped the two on the ground. She glared at the two of them as they both seethed.

"It doesn't matter who Lita's parents are, Lita is still Lita. Right?" she asked, Impulse nodded while Robin said nothing.

"Whatever." He grunted, and then walked off, leaving Wonder-girl, Beast-boy and Impulse behind. Beast-boy looked to the others.

"It's no wonder Lita's cat doesn't like him." He said, the others nodded, "But Lita; she's still Lita…right?"

"I'm not so sure anymore." Wonder-girl mumbled, rubbing her forehead. Beast-boy and Impulse looked to each other; Lita was still their friend right?

~0~

Lita had stayed home for the past week, to help Hatter get over her broken leg. She was also waiting for her aunt Beulah to show up to teach her magic—thought Lita wasn't sure why her father wouldn't teach her himself—but that's how it was going to happen she supposed.

"It's a good thing your pack is loyal to you huh Hatter?" Lita said sweetly; Hatter's band of strays were all huddled close to her even Cherie—who never got along well with Hatter to begin with—stayed by her side. Hatter meowed.

"I'm just shocked fluffy over there is stickin around." She snorted Cherie lifted his head and narrowed his eyes at the stray leader.

"Don't get a big head about it stray." He said, Hatter hissed.

"Hey don't forget you were a stray too!" She growled, only to moan when her paw sent a jolt of pain through her. Lita couldn't help but giggle; even injured the two always seemed to be able to argue.

"Now that's enough you two; Hatter don't start fights, and Cherie you know she's injured no name calling." She said, "Honestly you two act more like a married couple than partners."

"What was that?!" Hatter growled, Lita blushed—now she had started a little trouble herself, "Me and him! Are you serious Lita?"

"Oh please; like you wouldn't enjoy it." Cherie mewed, Hatter growled. Lita, deciding this was a good chance, left the room to let the cats bicker.

"DON'T YOU EVEN START WITH ME CHERIE! you're not tough enough to be my mate!" Hatter yowled as Lita shut the door behind her. She then floated over to her father's study, where he had been spending most of his time.

"Dad?" She mumbled, Klarion was turned toward a TV screen, his back to the door as he watched a News report on how a bomb had gone off in Lex Corp a week ago.

'I assure you the explosion was none nuclear; no one is in any sort of danger of radiation or anything like that.' Luthor said on the screen Klarion glared.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." He grumbled.

"Dad?" Lita asked, Klarion looked to his daughter and smiled as she floated over top of him to the TV that sat in front of him. She hovered just enough to make it look as though she were standing on it.

"You really shouldn't watch this dad; it only makes you angry." She said, looking down at the screen. She knew everything about what the light was now—thanks to Abra Kadabra, who was reluctant to talk about it. She knew that her father; Klarion, once worked for them and fought against the Justice League and the original Young Justice Team members—including Zatana, Lita's mother's closest friend.

"Hey dad; if it's such a pain for people from Limbo Town to travel here, why didn't you just ask Aunt Zatana to teach me?" she asked, Klarion rolled his eyes.

"We don't speak Lita; Zatana was your mother's friend not mine." He said, "Besides; Zatana couldn't teach you the things with the kind of magic you know."

"I thought magic was magic." Lita said sitting Indian style in the air. Klarion shook his head and stood, Teekl jumped off of his lap to avoid falling.

"There are all different types of magic, however the two most dignified would be; Chaotic magic—or dark magic; mine, and Orderly magic, or good magic, Nabu's from the Justice League." He explained, Lita bit her lip at the mention of Nabu's name, then a thought came to Lita's mind; What would the League do if one of her friends told them about who her father really was?

"Then there are dangerous combinations; Order and Chaos, like yours Lita." Klarion continued. Lita looked up in confusion.

"Huh?" she questioned. Klarion turned back to her and smiled.

"You're a very special Witch-girl, Lita." He began, "A blend of both Chaos and Order."

"Is this because mom was human?" Lita asked, Klarion nodded.

"Sorta, it's hard to explain, it's not very often this sort of thing happens." He said, "Don't worry too much about it alright?"

Lita nodded, then there was a loud yowling sound followed by a thumb, and another yowl. Klarion and Lita looked in the direction of Lita's room and sighed.

"They're at it again?" Klarion asked, Lita nodded.

"Even though she's in pain she really has a lot of energy." She said, "I'm going to see what they did now."

Lita then flew back to her room; leaving Klarion in his study. he looked to Teekl who meowed when she left the room.

"What do you have planned Klarion?" He asked, Klarion narrowed his eyes, and went back to watching the news.

"Savage thinks he can just take and do what he wants, I'll be sure to remind him what happens when you piss off a Lord of Chaos." He said in a low growl as Teekl went and sat back on his lap.

~0~

"So Klarion came for his daughter did he?" Savage said, Raven and Gemini nodded. Savage shrugged, "That was to be expected; but that's fine we got what we needed from her little visit, and because of this I have a feeling we'll be seeing more of Lita Bleak real soon."

Raven smirked, while Gemini gave a shy smile; she wasnt sure about all this. That poor girl was never going to have a normal day so long as the Light was involved. Savage looked to his girls who stood in front of his desk.

"You may leave now," He said making a shooing motion with his hands, the two went to leave when Savage spoke again, "Except you; Gemini."

~0~

a nother week has past; and Lita's aunt Beulah has arrived at the Bleak household. Beulah, Klarion, and Lita all sat in an awkward silence in the living room while the mean looking blue skinned woman narrowed her eyes and looked around the room. Her gaze then fell to the daughter.

"Why isn't her skin blue?" She spat, Klarion felt a vein in his forehead start to throb. His older sister wasn't here even ten minutes and she was already starting to get on his nerves. Lita blushed, while Hatter and Cherie sat on her lap-eyeballing the bird on the woman dressed as a pilgrim's shoulder.

"Uhh, uhm. i-t's just a spell father taught me." She mumbled, then looked to Klarion whose arms were crossed and his attention was focused on his sister. he then looked to Lita and nodded, telling her she could break the spell she had put on herself. She nodded back and her once pale tanned complextion turned a pale blue. Beulah's narrowed eyes widened, she then glared at Klarion.

"Why would you encourage that? Hiding what she really is; have you no shame little brother." she snapped, her bird (I think it's an owl) screeched, making the three cats' ears twitch with annoyance. Klarion sighed.

"It was her choice to change her skin tone," He said pinching the bridge of his nose, Lita fiddled with her pendant nervously.

"Alright since I'll be training you I'll let you know now I won't go easy on you; so whatever easy going training your father has put you through you won't be getting it from me." Beulah said, Lita nodded silently. Beulah stood and looked to her little brother.

"Well show me to my room." she demanded, Klarion cocked an eyebrow. "You don't expect me to know your home immediatly do you? This having be my first visit to the Blue rafters."

Lita looked to her father with confusion, Klarion looked back at her and smiled warmly.

"The over world-our world here." he explained, Lita nodded. Beulah huffed.

"Well, on your feet!" She shouted, "Draaga and I wish to retire."

Klarion rolled his eyes, and called for Abra to show his sister to her room. When the two were out of ear shot Lita turned to her father.

"She's...scary." She mumbled, Klarion smirked at his daughter.

"You'll get used to it; don't worry Lita." he said, Lita gave a nervous smile and looked to her cats.

"You should go get some rest; Beulah will be expecting you ready for when she decides to train you." he then said.

"Hey dad," Lita began, "Am I still able to go to school, I'm sure my friend's a really worred about me."

Klarion pursed his lips; debating whether or not he was going to allow her to continue going to a human school. He looked to his daughter who looked back with begging eyes. He sighed.

"As long as it doesn't affect your training I suppose." He said, then gave Lita a stern look, "But from now on Abra or I will be walking you, and I don't want to hear any whinning about it."

Lita nodded happily and hugged her father tightly; she was happy that she was going to be able to go back to school-though the ciriculum was nothing of importance to her, her friends however were the ones she really wanted to see, and the Team.

"Thank you so much daddy!" Lita said sweetly, making Klarion smile to see his baby girl happy. Hatter meowed.

"It's good to see the Witch-boy's got a sweet side." She said, Cherie mewed.

"I think we need to keep you off your pain meds." he mewed rolling his eyes. Teekl sighed.

**I AM SOOOO ANNOYED WITH ALL MY SHORT CHAPTERS! *sigh* so now you've met Beulah, she's a real bitch in the comics-or so I gather, I only have books 2 and 4 and I refuse to read them until I can get my hands on 1 and 3. NEVER. ORDER. ONLINE! *deeper sigh* anyway review. sorry those who have read the comic and know what Beulah is really like. .**


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

**Last chapter Beulah showed up—I'm not a fan of her, she's so mean. Haha Lita's missed 2 weeks of school, and Impulse and Garfield and the others have their doubts about her. How will this end? We'll find out I suppose.**

The next day Impulse and Garfield were surprised when they saw Lita waving goodbye to Abra Kadabra at the school's front gate. Upon seeing the two she gave a shy smile, as they walked up to her.

"Where have you been Lita?" Impulse asked, Lita's smile dropped as she fingered the stone on her ribbon.

"Hatter's suffering from a broken leg, I didn't want to leave her alone for the first two weeks." She mumbled nervously, "Plus my aunt Beulah's come all the way from Limbo Town to teach me magic."

Impulse and Garfield looked to each other and sighed if Lita was evil she was real good at hiding it.

"You know Jackon's still worried about you." Impulse said scratching the back of his head. Lita sighed.

"I had been hoping he had forgotten about me." She mumbled, "What about you two?"

"Of course we were worried!" Garfield shouted, "When you just disappeared for two weeks after Klarion the Witch-boy take you. We'd be stupid not to worry!"

Lita looked up at Garfield with sad eyes, making him regret what he had just blurted out, but it was true; they were worried. Two weeks ago they had met the one person who was responsible for Zatara sacrificing his future and donning the Helmet of Fate and killing Kent Nelson the original Dr. Fate.

"Perhaps it was a mistake coming back to school." Lita mumbled.

"Wait, Lita. I'm sorry, we're just glad to have you back." Garfield said, Impulse nodded.

"Yeah; this place just wouldn't be the same without ya." He said, Lita smiled. Perhaps it was a good thing she came back.

"Jackson Bullock, he's not here is he?" She asked.

"Nah, he's at the police academy for a few days." Garfield said, Lita let out a sigh of relief, and the trio walked to class.

~0~

"She's half human isn't she?" Beulah asked tactlessly as she burst into Klarion's study. Klarion looked up from his book and narrowed his eyes, his back was to her but he could still feel his sister disapproving glare.

"And so what if she is sister?" He asked, Beulah's owl screeched as she came to his desk and slammed her hands down, creating a loud banging sound and startling Teekl.

"You committed a sin bringing that kind of thing into this world Klarion!" She shouted, "You have done some very foolish things in the past but this is beyond fixing!"

"And what makes you think I care—or even want this fixed?" Klarion asked glaring back at his sister Beulah.

" I'll only teach her because she's my niece," Beulah began as she glared at Klarion, who glared back, "And if she survives I want nothing to do with that half human spawn."

She then walked off leaving Klarion to stare daggers at her back. He seethed back in his chair as he was beginning to regret asking her to teach Lita. However he couldn't do so himself; he knew being her father and being overly protective he wouldn't go at her at full capacity—Beulah however would give it all she had given her prejudices against people from the Blue Rafters. He sighed as Teekl meowed.

"It has to be done; I can't hold Lita's hand in this anymore." Klarion mumbled.

"And what about Raven?" Teekl asked, Klarion sank in his chair; the woman who claimed to be Raven had disappeared when Lita had blasted her. No doubt she was working for Savage—whatever she was, and she would be seeing her too he supposed; very soon. The question however; would he be able to see his Dark Beloved die again?

~0~

Later that night Jinx was at the Cave; everyone had been called to the main hall to discuss something of importance. This time Jinx was without Hatter which was noticed by the Team.

"Where's kitty?" Robin asked spitefully. Jinx narrowed her eyes at him.

"Home." She said, as Batman, Nightwing, and Nabu entered the hall. Jinx stared wide eyed at Nabu; what could be so important that they had to ask _him_ to come?

"Jinx where have you been these past few weeks?" He asked, Jinx bit her lip.

"I-I've been busy; what's it matter?" She asked, trying to look Batman in the eye, however she failed miserably.

"You've been keeping secrets." Nabu said, the hair on the back of Jinx's neck stood. The group behind her looked at each other with confusion. Then all their eyes fell onto Robin who seemed unaffected by Jinx being singled out.

"Jinx, yet; Lita Bleak," Nabu said sternly, "You've been lying to us about who you're family really is."

"You told them!?" Impulse shouted to Robin, Robin frowned.

"I had to; she lied to us or did you forget that she's the daughter of a psychopath witch-boy." He shouted back. Lita looked up at the group of adults as her costume turned into smoke and evaporated from her body, returning to her usual attire and revealing a fear struck expression.

"Why'd you lie to us Lita?" Nightwing asked, Lita looked up at him as tears threatened her eyes.

"I didn't lie; I didn't think it was anyone's business who my family was!" She shouted grasping the hem of her skirt. Suddenly Zatana burst into the room.

"Where is she?" She shouted, then her gaze fell onto Lita and she ran to her but she was stopped by Nabu putting his hand in front of her. Zatana glared.

"She's not dangerous!" she shouted, she then walked past the trio of heroes and stopped in front of Lita. Lita looked up at Zatana with confusion—true she knew who she was, but she didn't think that she would ever take her side in this. If she really had lost Zatara because of her father; wouldn't she be angry?

"Lita, dear, does your father know you're here? Zatana asked, Lita took a step back and shook her head.

"No, if my dad knew I was here he'd be angry with me. He doesn't like you people." She said, wishing she had let Hatter come with her. "You can't tell him!"

"Don't worry Lita I won't tell." Zatana said then smiled down at the young witch-girl. She then looked to the team, "And you all knew this?"

"As of two weeks ago." Batgirl said with a nod the others nodded as well.

"Perhaps we should talk about this in private." Nabu said, Batman and Nightwing nodded as the three filed out of the hall. When they left Impulse glared at Robin.

"You told them!" He shouted and grabbed him by the shirt collar.

"Of course I did! She can't be trusted!" Robin shouted back, Lita looked back at the two boys.

"Why don't you think you can trust me?" She asked, wiping a tear from her eye.

"You're dad's killed people on our side; why would we trust you!?" Robin shouted; throwing Impulse off of him.

"I know his history with the both the team and the Justice League, he's not like that anymore; and I'm not like that." Lita said.

"Then why'd you disappear for two weeks?" Robin asked, Lita stared at the masked boy wonder.

"Alright that's enough; Lita's still Lita; whether or not her father is Klarion." Batgirl said, "That doesn't give you any right to grill her like this."

"Though this does explain a thing or two about you and Nabu." Wonder-girl said, Lita smiled meekly.

"I mean Order and Chaos? That just can't mix." Bumble bee said, Lita blushed and nodded.

"Oh right so when she flipped her lid what was that? Your chaotic side," Robin asked with a heavy tone of sarcasm. Impulse glared.

"I'm getting really tired of your attitude robin." He warned, Wonder-girl stepped between the two.

"You two wanna fight; you have to get through me. Now shut up both of you." She said

"I don't want to fight; I just want to know where she was over the last two weeks and why she's even here?" Robin spat, Lita shook her head.

"I was tending to my cat, she broke her paw when she was protecting us all from that woman!" she shouted, "Or did you forget that she risked her life for you."

"No; I remember that cat protecting you. Beast-boy, Bumble Bee and I were just happened to be there." Robin said, Lita sniffled as more tears threatened her face.

"I'm not going to stay where I am not wanted." She mumbled as her form dematerialized. Impulse and the others glared at Robin, the group stared wide eyed when Beast-boy threw a punch that was hard enough to knock Robin off of his feet.

"How could you do that to Lita?" He shouted, Robin stood up.

"Don't start something you can't finish Beast-boy!" He shouted back.

"Lita's a sweet girl! She'd never betray us; now because of you she's never going to come back!" Beast-boy shouted grabbing Robin by his shirt. Robin narrowed his eyes at him.

"So what? I had to tell Batman; she can't be trusted!" He said Beast-boy glared but instead of throwing another punch he let go of Robin and walked off. The group looked to Robin; but eventually left as well.

"You should be ashamed of yourself Tim." Batgirl said when the crowd left; she then turned leaving Robin to his thoughts.

**Yeah robin's a jerk. Sorry robin fans review please!**


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

**Last chappy was dramatic; Beulah is prejudice—go fig, like that type of family member isn't played out. Haha anyway I've made Robin out to be a real jerk, sorry bout dat…He just seemed like the one who would tell Batman out of all the Team. Meow! Hatter's gonna be healed up now so mew…ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

"Alright then; I hope you're ready Lita." Beulah said as the two and their familiars stood in a stone walled training hall. Hatter had healed up quite nicely; though she was still a little hopped up on pain meds to be restored to her usual foal mouthed self. However Beulah wanted to train Lita and go home soon.

"I-I'm ready." She stuttered, looking to both Cherie and Hatter who both meowed. Beulah glared.

"All those not participating in this leave the arena." She growled looking at Cherie who meowed. Lita looked up.

"O-oh Cherie's my familiar too, he belonged to my mother; now he's mine." She explained Beulah scowled.

"Familiars don't work that way; you cannot pass down familiars." She spat, Lita shrugged.

"Well that's how I got him; and he's been my familiar for as long as I can remember Aunt Beulah." She said, Beulah sighed.

"And none of this 'Aunt Beulah' you may be my brother's spawn but we are in no way family." She said, "You will address me as Lady Bleak."

"U-uhm…ok…" Lita mumbled, Beulah gave a pointed nod as she readied herself for a spell.

"Today we'll be focusing on Barriers." She said, Lita nodded, "I'm going to give it all I've got; so be ready."

"Yes ma'am." Lita said, Cherie and Hatter meowed behind her. Then Beulah sent her first wave of attack; throwing fireballs and energy waves at Lita; who managed to keep herself safe with each blast and attack. After a while Beulah began to get annoyed and her attacks more intense. Lita looked up at her protective bubble as it began to crack under the constant attack. Then Beulah lifted both hands and a giant wave of energy swirled around her; she then sent the wave back at Lita. Her barrier shattered instantly and Lita was knocked back into the stone wall behind her. Cherie and Hatter meowed and ran to her aid. Lita groaned as she stood, using the wall for support.

"I'm fine you guys." She said though now she had a had a large bruise forming on her back.

'_I don't like this woman; rip her to shreds!'_ Hatter hissed in her mind Lita shook her head.

_'I can't do that she's my aunt.'_ She said.

_'She doesn't appear to have much trouble doing the same to you._' Cherie mewed, _'For once Hatter and I can agree on something; show her your full strength.'_

"Are you quite finished bickering with your familiars?" Beulah asked narrowing her eyes at the girl. Lita nodded.

"S-sorry Aun—Lady Bleak." She said, and stood up straight. Beulah frowned.

"Alright we'll try this again; be ready." She said, Lita nodded, and readied herself for her aunt to attack again.

By the end of the day Lita had been thrashed around and beaten to a bruised pulp. As she dragged herself to her room she noticed all of the cats in the neighborhood had decided to come into her room. They all meowed collectively as Lita plopped down on her bed. She groaned into her pillow.

"I'm so exhausted; I don't know if I'll be able to do this for much longer." She moaned.

"Don't worry Lita; it's all for the best is it not?" Cherie mewed as he curled up next to his master.

"Personally I want to rip that woman and her flying rat to pieces." Hatter growled, Lita rolled over as the other cats piled around her.

"I can't do that she's my aunt." She said.

"She didn't seem to have the problem beating you to a pulp." Cherie mewed.

"I just…" Lita began to drift off, "need to…sleep."

Hatter looked to Cherie.

"We need to do something," She mewed, "I know we promise to never speak of what happened that day again—"

"No I agree, she'll wear herself out like this and if we ever want to prevent what happened with Savage from happening again, she'll need to be at her full strength." Cherie mewed, Hatter nodded.

"I'll tell the others." She said.

~0~

The next morning Lita awoke bright and early, feeling well rested and energized. She stretched and yawned.

"Kya! I feel so much better!" She shouted happily. Cherie and Hatter mewed.

"Ever the morning person." Hatter groaned rolling over on her back so that her feet stuck up in the air.

"Good morning Lita Dear—Hatter must you be so indecent so early in the morning?" Cherie asked, Hatter growled.

"Can it fluffy."

Lita giggled and she threw off the covers and got dressed for school. After she got dressed she went to Abra Kadabra's room, where she had to poke and shake him to get him to wake up.

"Wake up Uncle Abra!" She whispered, he groaned.

"Too early." He groaned, Lita giggled.

"That's school for ya; come on I don't want to wake dad up he barely gets any sleep as it is." She said, grabbing Abra's arm and trying to pull him out of bed. "If you don't wake up I'll get Hatter to do it."

"Alright I'm up," He groaned, sitting up. Lita smiled, that usually worked.

"Ok I'm gonna wait for you in the living room." She said then flew out of his room.

Later she found herself waving her Uncle goodbye at the school's front gates. She turned and found herself face to face with Jackson Bullock.

"Morning Lita; haven't seen you in a while." He said, Lita's smile dropped a little.

"Good Morning Jackson Bullock." She said, "I have been nursing my pet cat back to health as of late, sorry to make you worry."

"So why aren't you with your friends?" Jackson asked, Lita looked over her shoulder to see Impulse and Garfield. They smiled at her kindly but it was a tad forced, she then looked back to Jackson.

"I…don't think we're friends anymore." She mumbled, holding tight to her backpack strap. Jackson put a hand on her shoulder.

"Well you can always hang out with me and the guys if you want." He said, with a grin. Lita looked up at him.

"I…I think I will." She said, then followed Jackson into the school.

~0~

"Where's Lita going?" Garfield asked as the two watched Lita walk into the school. Impulse stared.

"I think she's going in with Bullock." He said.

"But she doesn't like Jackson." Garfield said, "This has everything to do with Robin last night."

"Maybe; I think we should go talk to her." Impulse said.

"You know Jackson's not going to let us near her now right?" Garfield asked. Impulse shook his head.

"I don't really care; he can't do a thing if can't catch me." He said, then walked to the school. Lucky for them Jackson wasn't in their first period. So during study time they could talk to Lita without much problem. Garfield leaned over in his chair and tapped on Lita's book. Startled she looked up.

"You're not still mad over yesterday are you?" He asked, Lita shook her head.

"I'm not the kind of person who holds grudges." She mumbled as Impulse leaned back in his seat.

"They why'd you blow us off this morning?" He asked, Lita looked back to her book.

"If I distance myself from the Team…maybe things will blow over." She said hiding behind her book, "Besides I-I've been busy."

"Doing what?" Garfield asked, Lita buried herself deeper into her text book.

"I've been studying magic with my Father's sister, she's really strict and I must be ready for our next training session." She said.

"You don't have to distance yourself from us—we're your friends." Impulse said Garfield nodded.

"Yeah Lita; it doesn't matter to us who you're dad is. You're still the same girl we met two months ago." He said.

"That argument won't stand with Batman, or the rest of the League." Lita said letting the book slide far enough to see her deep sapphire cat-eyes.

"But you've got Zatana too." Impulse said, Lita shook her head.

"She only sees me as my mother's daughter, not a member of the Team." She said, "It won't help my case."

"But you can't ignore us forever." Garfield said, Lita set her book down.

"I-I suppose you are right." She mumbled, "I'm sorry."

"Stop apologizing, you don't need to be sorry over every little thing." Impulse said with a smirk, causing Lita to smile back as her cheeks turned a slight shade of red.

~0~

Later that day Lita still didn't go to the Cave—even though the boys had begged her to come with them. She had told them both that she had to go home to study, she also told Jackson that she would see him the next day—though that came a disappointment to him. So there she sat in the training hall waiting for her Aunt Beulah to come and show her another spell to try. When she came in Lita stood up and smiled, making Beulah frown.

"Do not get so arrogant you have only had a nights worth of training." She spat. Lita's smile slipped, making Hatter and Cherie growl.

"Sorry." Lita mumbled, Beulah nodded.

"We'll be combining offensive and defensive spells today." She said, Lita nodded as the door opened revealing Klarion.

"Unless you plan on training I suggest, little brother, you leave at once." Beulah warned. Klarion narrowed his eyes.

"I am here only to watch Lita's progress." He snapped back, Lita smiled nervously at her father then looked to Cherie and Hatter who shared puzzled looks.

"Alright then; Lita, come at me." Beulah said, Lita nodded as she conjured up a ball of electricity in the palm of her hand. She then ran at Beulah; who effortlessly put up a bubble around her, however it shattered on impact with Lita's attack. Klarion smiled proudly as Lita stopped just in front of her aunt's face, letting the ball dissipate into a tiny spark. Beulah stared in shock (yay pun) her face then contorted into one of anger. She then conjured up a beam of energy which hit Lita sending her back into the wall once again. Klarion stared wide eyed.

"Lita!" He shouted then ran to his daughter's aid. He then glared at his sister, "You could at least show her a little mercy in this!"

"Do you want her to be able to defend herself? Or do you want to continue to coddle her?" Beulah shouted back, Lita stood and smiled up at her father.

"I'm ok dad, not as painful as it looks." She said then winced as she felt one of her ribs crack. Klarion looked down at his daughter, despite the fact that she was in pain, and knew her life was in possible danger she continued to put herself through more abuse from her aunt. He sighed.

"Perhaps protective parents should leave the training grounds." Beulah suggested, Klarion glared, the Teekl meowed in his ear.

"Alright fine, but I am warning you now Beulah," He said in a slight growl, "I'll rip you to shreds if you go too far."

"I'll be fine dad, promise." Lita said, Klarion then spun around and walked out of the room; leaving both girls and their familiars.

"Alright brat on you're feet—I'd like to see you try shattering my barriar this time." Beulah said.

'_This woman isn't teaching; she's just trying to show hpw strong her power is.'_ Hatter hissed. Cherie growled.

'_For once I agree; Lita let's show her what you can really do.'_ He said.

'_Stop it. Cherie Curie aren't you supposed to be the good one?'_ Lita asked, Cherie shrugged in her mind.

'_If someone is trying to outright hurt you I'm going to rip them apart._' He said, Lita shook their voices out of her head and tried to concentrate on her aunt.

"Try again." Beulah shouted, Lita nodded and formed another ball in her hand, this time however instead of charging at her aunt she sent it flying at her. Beulah sent her own beam of energy fly back at Lita, who put up a barrier, it cracked but other than that made no damage. This went on for a while before Hatter grew bored and got an idea. She nudged Cherie and looked over to Beulah's familiar; the owl that sat on a pedestal away from her. Cherie didn't seem interested, so Hatter shrugged and during the commotion padded over to the bird.

"Do not think that just because you're my brother's spawn I will go easy on you, brat." Beulah shouted as she threw a large wave of energy at Lita.

'_I didn't think you were.'_ She thought; then suddenly Beulah let out a scream and fell to the ground, she and Lita looked to her owl that was currently in Hatter's mouth. Beulah glared.

"You mangy cat!" She shouted, Lita sighed.

"Hatter…" She mumbled, as the cat stood on stool that the bird was previously on. The bird laid still in her mouth, however it wasn't dead—Hatter knew better than to go that far. Instead she sat on the stool and narrowed her eyes at Beulah who was shouting profanity at the cat.

"You let Draaga go right now you flea bitten mongrel!" She shouted, Hatter growled. Angered beyond control Beulah aimed her hands at Lita.

"Tell the cat to let go of my familiar; or I'll intensify you're training." She warned, Lita let out a low mewing sound.

"Hatter enough games; let go of the owl." She said, Hatter snorted and did not comply. Beulah fumed ,"S-sorry; she likes to pull pranks."

"This is no prank!" Beulah shouted, "Now release my bird before I skin you alive cat!"

"Hey! That's my cat you're talking to like that." Lita said a bit sternly. Beulah glared.

"Hold thy tongue—half breed." She shouted, as her hands began to glow. Lita frowned.

"Half breed?" She repeated, Beulah turned again, and took a step toward her.

"Yes, that is what you are; half breed, half witch and half human!" She shouted, "And had I had my way you wouldn't be around to soil the Bleak family name."

'_She did not just insult my Lita!_' Hatter hissed, Cherie growled as well.

'_Lita Dear…'_ He said, but Lita's mind was a million miles away. Cherie looked to Hatter, _'Do it.'_

Suddenly Lita's body began to glow with a dark green aura, that made Beulah shrink back in fear.

"What is this?" She questioned, fear showing in her eyes. Lita grinned.

"I am your worst nightmare personified," She shouted her voice overlapping with several others. "I wonder Beulah Bleak what your worst fear is."

**Stopping here for today. n_n now you know what went on between Lita and Simon n_n review please.**


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

**Hm I'm a little worried I haven't heard anything from **_**Da'Ink**_** in for past few chapters. I do hope she's reading it. I do so enjoy her reviews along with everyone else's n_n. So last chapter you discovered that the thing inside Lita's mind was actually Hatter taking over Lita's body when she's unable to help herself. Lita of course isn't very aware of this, so it's still a mystery to her, and I will go in depth with this in this chapter I do promise. Now ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

When Lita came too she was back in her bed; she was just barely awake, as she tried to remember how she got there. The last thing she remembered was Hatter playing a joke on Beulah by snatching up her familiar in her mouth and then seeing something that resembled the monster when she was fighting Simon. Lita groaned as she tried to get up, only to feel a cat's paw on her cheek.

"Stay still Lita dear. You should be resting now." Cherie's voice mewed as he laid his head on her neck and began to purr. Lita felt and listened to the vibration coming from the cat's throat. This was an act that Cherie would do when Lita had trouble sleeping or was upset; he would have often climb into her crib when she was a baby when she cried, and sooth her when Klarion could not. The sound was rhythmic and constant; and soon Lita nodded off back to sleep.

~0~

"I can't teach her anymore Klarion." Beulah said, Klarion jumped as his sister burst into his room, he glared.

"What do you mean you can't teach her?" He asked, narrowing his eyes at his elder sister. Beulah crossed her arms as her Owl laid with a broken wing. Klarion smirked, "What happened to your familiar, sister dear?"

"Don't mock me Klarion! your daughter's cat tried to make a meal out of him." Beulah snapped, Teekl snorted in laughter.

"That had better not have been the only reason you're deciding to quite." Klarion said, narrowing his eyes. Beulah glared.

"That spawn of yours is a monster!" She shouted, "I don't know what kind of harpy you laid with to create that…_thing_…but I can tell you this; she is no ordinary half breed."

Suddenly a hand wrapped around Beulah's neck and squeezed, Klarion glared at his sister as a low growl escaped his throat.

"Call my daughter a half breed or a monster again and I'll have you burned at the stake." He threatened squeezing tighter around Beulah's neck. He then let go and she dropped to the ground.

"I want you out. Go back to Limbo Town—you've over stayed your welcome, dear sister." He continued as Beulah gasped for air. She then stood and went off—probably to pack for her return home. Teekl looked to Klarion.

"What do you suppose she meant by 'monster?" He asked, Klarion leered.

"She's prejudice it doesn't matter. She's lucky she's my sister or else I'd have killed her for what she said." He said, "Besides I have other things to deal with besides her."

"Savage." Teekl meowed, Klarion nodded.

"I'm going to make him suffer—but I have to do it in a way that it doesn't come back and hurt Lita in the end." He said. Teekl's tail twitched as a plan formed in his mind.

"We could start by taking out the Light; picking off the members one by one like flies." He said gruesomely. Klarion grinned.

"Not a bad idea…not bad at all."

~0~

"Hey Hatter, Cherie Curie—what happened last night?" Lita asked as she laid upside down on her bed. Hatter and Cherie mewed.

"What do you mean Lita Dear?" Cherie asked, Lita frowned.

"Last night did I finish my training for the day? I don't remember." She said, Hatter yawned.

"Yes; after much scolding from that woman you went to bed—much too tired to think straight." She said as she stretched out on Lita's bed, Lita sat up.

"Really? What happened?" she asked.

"What do you remember?" Hatter asked opening one eye to look at her master. Lita frowned; that was the same question she had asked her when they were in Bialia when Simon entered her thoughts.

"Nothing." She said, Hatter rolled over onto her back once again.

"Then don't worry about it." She mewed. Lita looked to Cherie who had switched position and had his back turned to her. Lita frowned; they were keeping something from her. What that was, Lita wasn't so sure of, but sooner or later all secrets come out—that much she knew from experience.

~0~

The next morning Lita went to school, she was greeted by Impulse and Garfield who smiled happily when they saw her.

"So Lita; are you going to come to the cave today?" Garfield asked, Lita shrugged.

"Depends; how angry is Batman that I left?" she asked, Garfield and Impulse looked at each other.

"On a scale of one to ten? About a twenty." Garfield said, Lita's features drooped.

"But don't worry, he's too busy with Zatana to worry about being angry with you for now." Impulse said, "Just come to the Cave with us today."

"Alright, I'll think about it." Lita said, with a weak smile.

"Cool." The boys said in unison, making Lita giggle as they walked down the hall.

"Oh hey I'll meet you in class; I have to go to the bathroom." Lita said, the boys nodded, and went ahead to their first period.

Moments later Lita was washing her hands at the sink when Jordana and her clones walked into the bathroom and scowled.

"What are you doing back here; I would have thought after your little swim in Happy Harbor would have made you leave by now." Jordana snapped, Lita turned.

"How do you know about that?" she asked cocking an eyebrow.

"Boy are you stupid; you don't remember a thing do you?" The girl on her left said, the one on her right huffed, "Aw poor wittle Lita."

"What are you talking about? How do you know I almost drowned?" Lita asked, backing up. Jordana gave a look of false sympathy.

"Poor, sweet, defenseless, little Lita." She spat; "I'm so sick and tired of hearing Jackson talk about how sweet you are."

"You want to know how I know about your little swim? It's because it was me who put you there; I'm sick to my stomach about how sweet and innocent you are Lita Bleak!" She continued, "You're just as bad as the girl my mom talks about every day."

"Who was she again?" The girl to her left asked Jordana rolled her eyes.

"Some stupid Goth girl," She spat, Lita's ears perked, "I think her name was Raven; all I know is that my mom said she got knocked up her senior year of high school."

Lita glared; Jordana was talking about her mother. The girls all looked at Lita as a low growl escaped her throat.

"Is she growling?" The girl to Jordana's right asked, the girl to her left stared at Lita, "Look at her nails!"

"Wh-what is she doing?" Jordana asked, as they took a step back away from Lita as she glared at them and her eyes began to glow.

"Don't you dare talk about my mother that way!" She shouted, as her fangs extended and she hissed at the girls, "You didn't know my mother! You have no right!"

"C-calm down Lita," Jordana stuttered as Lita took a step for them, "I-I didn't know she was your mom."

Suddenly Jordana's two friends went off screaming out of the girls bathroom.

"I knew she was a psychopath!" The girl who was normally on Jordana's left shouted as the two ran down the halls leaving Jordana behind with Lita. The two ran down the hallways until they were stopped by a woman dressed in all black with a scar over her right eye.

"Y-you have to help Jordana." One of the girls shouted.

"That freak Lita Bleak is gonna kill her!" The other shouted, the scarred woman narrowed her green eyes at the girls.

"Don't worry I'll help her." The woman said, "But first; I'm going to need you guys to forget everything that happened."

The girls looked at her with a puzzled look and then everything within their field of vision went black.

~0~

Later that day Lita had decided to return to the cave—as Jinx of course, and this time she brought both her familiars; Cherie and Hatter, in their human forms.

"What's she doing back here?" Robin shouted when he and the others saw Jinx. Hatter narrowed her eyes.

"Waiting to be burned at the stake by Batman." She mumbled, Cherie elbowed her in the side earning a hiss. Wonder-girl looked at the two human faced cats.

"Who are your friends Lita?" she asked, Cherie raised an eyebrow and dipped to her level—though he wasn't much taller than the blonde.

"Do you not remember me Dear Wonder-girl?" He asked, "I was the cat that sat upon my Lovely Raven's shoulders."

"Cherie Curie, my mom's old familiar." Jinx translated, "And Mad Cat-Hatter. I made them human cause it's hard for them for both ride on my shoulders."

Wonder-girl and the others nodded.

"It's good to see you came back." Batgirl said, Jinx nodded.

"Though I don't know for how long." She said, as Cherie placed a hand on her shoulder. Robin rolled his eyes as Batman, Nightwing, and Zatara walked through the doors.

"So good of you to grace us with your presence Jinx." Batman said, he then looked to her familiars. Hatter narrowed her eyes back at him; while Cherie retained a look of dignity about himself.

"Familiars." Zatara explained, Batman nodded, "Perhaps Lita things would be easier if the two were in their normal forms."

Jinx nodded; then looked to her cats who looked back he as their bodies contorted back to cat form and they stood at either side.

"So what happened to Dr. Fate?" Impulse asked the group looked to Batman; since that question also lingered on their minds. Zatara looked to the group and nodded.

"Fate, has been put to rest for the time being—given light to the current situation, it would be wiser if he were not present." He explained, Jinx sighed in relief; she wouldn't have to deal with the Lord of Order. However that didn't stop the strange question that crept into the back of her mind; where was the helmet?

"That however doesn't escape the fact that you are in big trouble." Batman said, Hatter and Cherie growled.

"So she lied; it's no worse than when Artemis' loyalty was called into question when Red Arrow pointed out a mole in the Team." Batgirl said, "Lita's case is no different."

Nightwing looked to Batman.

"She has a point. Lita as Jinx hasn't really done anything as far as betray the Team or the league." He said, Batman nodded.

"That may be true, but she still lied." He said, Hatter hissed causing Jinx to snatch her up and muzzle her.

"But Nightwing is right; from what I have seen from Nabu she has done nothing aside panic when seeing Fate." Zatara said, "Perhaps a temporary suspension is in order."

"Suspension?" Jinx asked, Zatara nodded.

"You'll remain on the Team; however you will be on call, and only go on missions we allow you to go on." He explained.

"Sounds ok to me." Jinx mumbled.

"But you won't be able to train with us, or go on missions." Beast-boy said, Jinx shrugged.

"I wasn't able to train with you to begin with; at least with this I won't be permanently off the team." She said, Hatter and Cherie meowed.

"At least until we decide otherwise." Batman warned, "Until then you will come to the Cave and await our final decision."

Jinx nodded her understanding, as the Leaguers left the Team Batgirl looked to Robin, and elbowed him in the side. Robin huffed and looked to Jinx.

"I…guess I owe you an apology." He mumbled, Hatter hissed up at him.

"For obvious reasons I'm not going to translate that." Jinx said, "And it's no big deal Robin, I don't blame you."

"You still should have told us." Robin mumbled, Jinx narrowed her eyes.

"Oh? And what's _your_ excuse for not showing us who _you_ are?" She hissed, Robin went to speak but said nothing; Jinx gave a pointed, "Exactly."

"Well at least you're not permanently off the team." BumbleBee said, Jinx nodded happily.

"So who's the other cat?" Impulse asked, Jinx smiled and picked up Cherie.

"He's my other familiar, unlike a lot of witches I have more than one," She said, Cherie meowed, "Cherie Curie used to be my mom's but now he's with me, he and Hatter helped me learn what magic I knew before my aunt came to teach me."

"Speaking of which how's that going?" Beast-boy said, Jinx shrugged.

"I dunno; I guess I don't need to know any more, my aunt left yesterday night." She said, "At least that's what Hatter said."

"Well that's cool, that means you're an official Witch-girl now right?" Impulse asked. Lita nodded.

"Well I was official when I was born but yeah I guess so." She said.

**Well she's not off the team but she is in some time of suspension. That's a good thing, and sadly she and Robin just aren't going to get along for the next few chapters. Oh yeah and its official! My computer has killed itself so; no home computer for a time—long time—but fret not! During this week of absence I shall have typed at least two or three chapters! So until we meet next; I bid thee fair well—also; **_**Da'Ink**_** it's nice to hear from you again n_n. **


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

**30****th**** chapter YEAH! I have no idea how long this is going to be but I can tell you that the real action is going to start in this chapter! n_n so I haven't been able to read any reviews since my home computer when( x_x) so when you'll be reading this chappy I won't know until it's up—sorry about that heh. ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

Somewhere outside of Gotham, a woman's body was found dead by the police, it had multiple claw marks on the stomach and chest. Investigators looked over the body.

"Looks like some kind of wild cat attack." One of the investigators stated as they looked over the wounds. Detective bullock looked at the body.

"So what you're saying some kind of wild animal is loose in Gotham?" He asked, the investigator shook his head.

"No; the zoo hasn't lost any of its animals and whatever cat did this was big. Bigger than probably a saber tooth; and those have been extinct for thousands of years." He explained.

"So any leads on who the victim is or was?" Bullock asked, a woman looked up and nodded.

"Yes actually she's registered in the police database as Gemini." She said, Bullock went wide eyed.

"Gemini the daughter of that crazy woman that could change her shape?" He asked then scratched his head, "God only knows what attacked this poor girl."

~0~

"I'm off dad; see ya." Lita said sweetly as she left the house, Klarion looked up.

"It's not a school day; where are you going?" He asked, snapping his fingers and locking the door as Lita reached for it, Lita spun around.

"Dad, I told you; me and the gang are going to go hang out." She said. Klarion narrowed his eyes.

"I don't want you going out today." He said, Lita pouted. "Don't get pouty Lita; I invented pouty."

"Dad, let me go out; I've proved that I can take care of myself." Lita said, Klarion scowled.

"Not tonight." He said, "You might be able to take care of yourself but you don't know the Light like I do."

"No; but Uncle Abra told me a lot about it." Lita said, Klarion looked at his daughter who stared back at him.

"Dad please?" she begged Teekl meowed to Klarion.

"A little time apart wouldn't be so bad; Klarion. Besides, it'd be good for her to relax a bit." He mewed—for once being on Lita's side. Lita smiled.

"Even Teekl thinks I should go." She said, Klarion looked to Teekl who looked at him with one eye open. He sighed.

"Alright but I want you home before dark you hear me?" he asked, Lita smiled and nodded, hugging her dad before she left.

"I promise dad I'll be home before dark." She said, then Klarion snapped his fingers unlocking the door so his daughter could leave.

Once out of the house Lita looked to make sure no one was watching, she heard a meowing sound above her. Lita looked up to see Hatter and Cherie looking down at her from her bedroom window.

"Not tonight you guys; maybe some other time." She said then opened a portal and stepped through it.

When she reappeared she was at Gotham Hospital; she had asked Impulse and Beast-boy where they were holding Simon, the one she had a battle with inside her head. She had questions, ones involving the strange monster she kept seeing. She saw it in one of her dreams the night before; it had black fur and angry eyes, it stood on two legs and in her dream it held a baby version of herself, she wasn't sure why but it had something to with her when she was a baby. Hatter and Cherie seemed to know what it was but they weren't saying anything, so the only one who had her answers was currently under treatment for his own nightmares.

"Well Simon looks like you're the only person who has my answers. I just hope you're not too traumatized to answer my questions." Lita said to herself as she used a glamour spell and changed her form into that of a nurse and walked into the building.

~0~

"Experts say it was some kind of cat creature." Bullock said slapping the file on the recent murder down at Commissioner Gordon's desk. Gordon looked up.

"I checked the local Zoo; none of their animals are missing. Especially none that could make gashes that big." He said Bullock scratched his head and frowned.

"Maybe we're not looking for a wild cat, maybe we're looking for some kind of genetic monster." He said, "Maybe you should call up your buddy Batman and see if he's seen Catwoman lately."

"Impossible," A voice said near the window, "Catwoman's been MIA for years."

Batman and Robin then appeared out from behind the closed window curtains. Bullock narrowed his eyes at the masked duo.

"Oh yeah then who else might be able to create injuries as fatale as this?" He spat holding up the picture of Gemini's mutilated body. Robin flinched.

"Ew; whatever did that sure wasn't happy." He said, "What about the Zoo?"

"Already checked into that; none of the cats or wild dogs big enough to create that were missing last night." Gordon said.

"We'll see what we can dig up on the Watch Tower's computers." Batman said, "In the meantime tell everyone to stay indoors."

"Right, we'll do that." Gordon said, Bullock rolled his eyes then looked back to say something to Batman only to see that the duo had disappeared. Bullock swore.

~0~

Lita made her way down the halls of the hospital until she finally made it to a room with two security guards standing in front. She smiled to the two of them and they gave a kind nod as she went inside; there she found Simon sitting in a hospital bed a bit out of it from his treatment. Lita leaned over and looked at Simon who stared back into her eyes with a cautious look. She sighed.

"Ok," She breathed, "This isn't going to be pleasant for you or me."

She then let her charm fade until her true form showed; Simon looked at her wide eyed and opened his mouth to scream. Luckily Lita was quick enough to snap her fingers to gag him, she then put her fingers to her lips as he made muffled grunting noises.

"Shh. I did say this wouldn't be pleasant for either of us didn't I?" She whispered, Simon struggled to get away from her, succeeding in getting out of his bed and looking as though he was trying to become one with the wall. "Would you please calm down? I'm not going to hurt you, I promise."

After a moment Simon calmed down enough for Lita to remove the gag. He then glared at the young Witch-girl who stood before him.

"What do you want little girl?" he growled, Lita cocked her head to the side.

"You really are afraid of me aren't you?" She asked with genuine concern. Simon's glare deepened.

"You're as sadistic as that father of yours Lita Bleak." He said, Lita frowned.

"Hey don't talk about my dad that way." She said then took a step forward. Simon flinched, "Look I already told you I wasn't going to hurt you. So would you please stop looking at me like I'm some kind of monster."

"You are a monster Lita Bleak." Simon spat; Lita hissed, making Simon jump in fear.

"This coming from a guy who was rooting around in my head to try and use my secrets against me." She growled, then covered her mouth in shock, "S-sorry ; that's not like me at all…look that day you were in my head; you found something didn't you?"

Simon remained silent but kept his eye on Lita; who stared back at him with her deep sapphire cat eyes.

"You did didn't you? Something that seriously scared you to the point where you're getting medical help." She continued, "Well I want to know what that is."

"You mean you don't already know?" Simon asked, relaxing a bit to the point where he was no longer flat up against the wall. Lita shook her head.

"I've never seen that thing in my entire life; then when you brain blasted me, o-or whatever; it started showing up." She said, "Now I'm acting like my cat Hatter; snapping at people and stuff. What did you do to me."

Simon smirked a bit as he moved to the chair next to him, still keeping his distance from the young girl.

"I uncovered a lot of things while inside your mind Lita Bleak." He said, "Who you were; who your father is and juicy little tidbit about a black and red haired girl; I wonder what that was about."

"You leave her out of this," Lita snapped her fangs elongating as she growled a warning. Simon flinched a bit, "How far into a person's mind can you go?"

"As far as I want to Ms. Bleak." Simon said now adding 'Ms.' To Lita's name as if out of respect.

"Can you go into the subconscious? Pull out things a person is fully aware of?" Lita asked. Simon shrugged as he sat more comfortably in his seat; apparently confronting this person he had grown to fear since that day in Bialia had eased him a bit.

"I can; if I'm persuaded enough to do so." He said, Lita frowned.

"What do you want?" She asked, Simon smirked.

"Oh nothing you can give me Ms. Lita Bleak—your father on the other hand…" he began Lita shook her head.

"Woah no, my dad can know nothing about this." She said, waving her arms to get her point across. Simon sighed.

"Too bad, I take it he doesn't know that you're working with the Justice League's team of sidekicks." He said, Lita shook her head.

"That's not important now; what is important is that I know what's going on inside my head." She said, "Please; whatever this is I need to know, before it hurts someone."

"It's a bit too late for that; and I don't plan on agitating whatever that was again." Simon said, Lita bit her lip.

"W-what if I offered you protection?" She said, Simon's brow rose in interest. Lita nodded, "Whatever that woman Queen Bee was working on is gone now; and from what I know she'd be pretty angry with you if she found out you had something to do with it."

"Oh and am I supposed to believe you'd go and tell a member of the Light something like this?" Simon said Lita paused, "Simon didn't think so."

"Please; I'm begging, I need to know what this is." Lita said, Simon narrowed his eyes.

"Why not ask that cat of yours." He spat, Lita stared at him.

"I would if I could get a straight answer from her!" She shouted, "N-now either you tell me o-or I'll make you wish you never met me."

"You're so adorable Lolita Bleak; I know you don't have it in you to really hurt a person." He said, "But I suppose I could help you, so long as you do me one thing in return."

"What might that be?" Lita asked Simon shrugged.

"That can be discussed on a later date." He said. Lita, seeing as she didn't have much other choice, nodded causing Simon to grin. "Good."

"So then you'll find out what it is?" Lita asked, Simon nodded and soon Lita found herself in a Lewis Carroll version of the hospital room. She looked around and found that she was alone, she began to panic.

"Calm down." Simon's voice grunted as his body appeared in front of Lita as a door opened up to a hall beside him. He then motioned her to go through.

"Down the rabbit hole and back again." She mumbled, as she followed him down the hall that had many doors; each had different labels leading to different parts of her mind.

"Is this how the inside of people's mind looks like?" She asked following Simon down the hall. Simon sighed.

"No; every living thing with a subconscious and conscious stores their thoughts and memories in a different way." He explained, Lita frowned; she could tell he really didn't want to be helping her not that she could actually blame him—even if she wasn't sure why yet—he then cocked his head to the side, "Though your mind is quite the anomaly."

"Eh?" Lita questioned walking to catch up with him as he stopped at bright red door marked; _Scarlet_, Lita stood in front of the door and hissed. "I said leave her out of it."

"Yes, yes as you wish Lita Bleak." He said waving his hand boredly, Lita cocked her head to the side.

"Could you stop calling me by my full name—it makes me feel as though you don't very much like me." She said, she knew since she did the same with Jackson Bullock. Simon narrowed his eyes.

"Who said I didn't?" He questioned then walked a head until the duo came across a strange door it was large and black with rot iron decorating the black wood. Lita stepped closer.

"This is scary." She mumbled, Simon crossed his arms.

"You haven't the slightest idea." He said, Lita shrugged.

"So whatever it is that scared you is behind here?" she asked, Simon nodded as she placed a hand on the door marked in scratched lettering; _Danger_. The lettering looked as though it had been clawed in by some sort of large cat. Lita touched the door and suddenly felt a dark angered aura she flinched and stumbled backward, landing on the ground in front of Simon.

"Maybe you do have some sort of idea." He said, Lita looked up at him; frightened.

"Wh-what's i-inside there?" she stuttered, Simon frowned, telling Lita he didn't want to fully find out. Lita nodded—understanding his anger and knowing that there wasn't a thing she could do about it. She swallowed hard, stood, and faced the door.

"Down the rabbit hole and back again." She repeated, then pushed the door open and was engulfed in Darkness.

~0~

"Still nothin on this case," Detective Bullock growled as he looked through the case file again, "No evidence, no DNA matches, no nuthin!"

"What's wrong dad?" Jackson asked, looking back from the TV in the Bullock household living room; he was watching a football game.

"It's just this case," Bullock shouted from his desk, Jackson looked over, "A woman was found dead from some kind of wild cat attack."

"Yikes," Jackson said walking over to his dad's desk. "That sounds painful, yaknow I gotta friend who knows a lot about cats."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah; she's got like I dunno a bunch from what she's told me," Jackson said, "She'd probably know what kind of wild cat you're looking for."

"What do I have to lose?" Bullock said Jackson laughed.

"A few pounds maybe." He said Bullock rolled his eyes and went back to the case file he then turned to his son who went back to watching the game.

"What's this friend of yours' name anyway?" he asked.

"Lita, Lita Bleak." Jackson said, Bullock raised an eyebrow.

"How come I never heard of this Bleak girl?" He asked, Jackson turned to his old man.

"She's a new girl that started in the middle of the year, home schooled." He said.

"She cute?" Bullock asked turning in his chair to face his son. Jackson face turned a slight rose color.

"Yeah real cutie, sweet too." He said, staring at the television. "She hasn't been to school in a while."

"Huh, you ask her out yet?" Bullock asked bluntly. Jackson narrowed his eyes and leered.

"Dad, butt out would ya?" He said, then stood and left to watch the football game in a different room. Bullock shrugged.

**Some time inside the bullock house hold! Lita's in her own mind finding out the secrets to the monster that dwells within, but now there's some new questions; who's this girl with the red and black hair? Why is she so important to Lita? And why is she trying so desperately to keep her out of Simon's hands? All this and more in the next chapter(s) of Dark Beloved. Review please; reviews make this little Gothgirl **_**sooo**_** happy. Keep me happy won't you? XD**


	31. Curisoity Killed the Cat

Chapter 31

**31 W000T! I'm happy this may or may not end up being longer than this things starter—which for those who havent read it is called; 'Klarion gets a girl' and it's 40 chapters long. If you havent read yet; please do before you read this chapter; for this reveals thing that our young Lita doesn't yet know. if you want the spoiler you'll read the last chapter; but if you're genuinely curious about it you'll read each and every chapter n_n. but that's up to you now isn't it. And now; ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

"W-where am I?" Lita asked as she stood in the dark; the door she had previously walked through had slammed shut behind her leaving Lita in complete darkness. Soon a soft humming sound came from a direction ahead of her. It was a woman humming a lullaby and it was one Lita recognized.

'Soft kitty, Pretty kitty, little ball of fur,' sang the voice, Lita bit her lip as she walked towards the sound. She walked until a light came upon a screen showing a woman with long dark blue hair, pale tanned complexion , and eyes that matched Lita's. Tears swelled in her eyes as she recognized the woman playing with a baby.

"M-mom…" she mumbled, grabbing the stone around her ribbon. The light dimmed until the image was no longer visible, Lita dried her eyes.

'This is my subconscious; I don't remember any of this.' Lita thought as she walked down further into the darkness. She kept walking until another image shown of a man with Red hair and a white streak down the middle part. The image then twisted into the shape of a demon with yellow skin and glowing red eyes. Some lettering appeared on a small plaque on the bottom of the changing image they read; Jason Blood; Etrigan. Lita didn't fully understand why but the image of the Demon made her shake with fear.

Lita shook her head and continued on until a giant screen appeared in front of her. She stared up at it as the image first came in fuzzy and then gave way to the image of her looking up at her mother. Raven was smiling in relief and was looking ahead.

'The important thing is that everyone's ok,' Her voice said, looked down and smiled; 'Including Lita.'

The image looked as though it was being seeing from Lita's point of view—which it more than likely was since it was in fact Lita's memories. Suddenly there was a sickening snap sound, and her mother's body had gone limp as Etrigan looked down at her suddenly the image went black and Lita was left in total darkness. She stared at the blank screen she had never known what happened to her mother, her father always avoided the subject, but now she knew; Etrigan the demon—a creature that she had only read about in books—had killed her mother. Lita then heard a loud meowing sound in front of her; Lita looked down as a spotlight shown onto a familiar sight.

"Hatter?" she questioned, "W-what are you doing here?"

"You forget you and I and Cherie Curie share a conscious mind—this also means we share a subconscious mind—but I am not here this is merely my subconscious interacting with yours. I'm back at the house with Cherie." Hatter explained then arched her back, "You are not supposed to be in here Lita."

"Hatter you and Cherie are hiding things from me; things I have a right to know!" Lita shouted as tears stung her eyes, "Etrigan killed my mom; why wasn't I told this?"

"Because Lita," Cherie's voice mewed as a spot light appeared on him as well, "We didn't want you to try and figure out why he attacked her."

"Why did he?" Lita asked rubbing her eyes free of tears as she stared at her cats, "And what is this thing inside me?"

The two cats looked to each other and sighed, they then looked to Lita who was—for once—demanding answers.

"It's a long story." Hatter said somberly.

~0~

"This doesn't make any sense." Robin said looking over the DNA analysis from the crime scene; no matches.

"We can't stop looking just because we hit a road block." Batman said as he typed in information and different cat DNA types. When Nightwing walked into the Batcave.

"What's the SOS?" He asked walking over to the duo Robin turned.

"Some woman wound up dead by some weird cat—but none of the DNA types match up with anything we compare it too." He said, Nightwing looked to the computer.

"Maybe it's not a cat after all." He said, "Try something else; judging by the image it's gotta be something with human in it."

"Human?" Batman asked, Nightwing shrugged.

"That's what it looks like to me; I mean anything with a cat's mind wouldn't leave attack so precisely." He said, "Whatever did…_that_…had to have a human mind. Plus the scratches aren't big enough for a wild cat."

"I have an idea." Robin said, then began scanning in a different DNA type.

"How'd you get that without being noticed?" Nightwing asked, Robin shook his head.

"I didn't; he did." He said pointing to Batman who busied himself with other things involving the case. Suddenly the computer went off as it brought up an image. Nightwing shook his head.

"No…There's just no way she could…" He mumbled, Batman narrowed his eyes as he looked at the screen that had a Lita Bleak's school photo. Under the picture in red blinking block lettering read the word; Match.

~0~

"I…I died?" Lita asked, Hatter and Cherie had explained to her that when Jason Blood—Etrigan—had killed Raven he also unintentionally killed her in the process. Naturally her father did everything he could to save both Raven and Lita but he had failed.

"Yes; Klarion and Zatana were devastated especially after losing someone they both cherished." Cherie mewed. "Klarion did everything he could to bring you back, but his attempts failed. Until Hatter and her pack came up to him."

"We saw ahead of time something like this happening," Hatter explained, " We didn't foresee you dying, so we only prepared to save one; and that was you Lita."

"S-so, then the reason dad has nightmares, and the reason I'm without a mother is because of Etrigan, father's uncle Jason." Lita said, holding her head in her hands and sobbing. The two cats nodded.

"But Lita you have to realize it wasn't Etrigan's fault." Cherie mewed softly. Hatter growled as the fur on the back of her neck rose.

"Yes; the demon Etrigan was misinformed by an unknown source." She hissed Lita shook her head.

"and that thing?" she asked Hatter sighed.

"Is us; all of us." She said, Lita gave a confused look; what did that mean?

"When you're in danger or in serious pain, Hatter and I decide to take over with the pack." Cherie explained, "The monster you describe it as; is all of our collective minds, souls—everything that binds us to you. We're your protectors Lita, we're only trying to help you."

"Then why lie to me?" Lita asked staring angrily at her cats. Hatter and Cherie flinched.

"Etrigan is a very powerful demon, and Jason blood a sorcerer. We didn't want you getting hurt. Lita dear." Cherie mewed. Lita shook her head.

"I don't want to hear anymore." She said, "I'm going to be sick…I want to go back….now!"

There was a bright light and Lita found herself back in the hospital room. Simon cocked an eyebrow as she stared at the ground. There was a long awkward silence between the two, finally Simon spoke.

"So you find out what you needed?" He asked, Lita said nothing and just nodded. Simon smirked.

"Now I'm not going to ask what it was you saw—mostly because I have no interest, but about that deal…" He said, Lita looked up.

"W-what do you wa—" She was interrupted when she found Simon's lips pressed against hers. When he broke away she placed her hands over her mouth as a tears fell from her eyes.

"You're first kiss if I'm right?" Simon said smugly, Lita shut her eyes tight; wishing that he hadn't done what he had. Her first kiss; something as precious as her virginity had been ripped away from her by some sadistic man who once feared the very sight of her.

"I think I'm going to be sick…" She mumbled, Simon frowned.

"Oh please it wasn't that bad." He said, Lita glared at him but ended up doing nothing. "Oh and you probably should be leaving Ms. Bleak, I expect your father will be expecting you home by now."

Lita looked out the window; it was nearly dark. Simon smirked smugly making Lita wish Hatter was around to make him regret what he had done. However she wasn't and he wouldn't so all Lita could do was open a portal and go home. Leaving Simon who had a seriously bad taste in his mouth.

"Filthy girl.*" he growled and went back to his hospital bed.

~0~

When Lita arrived back home she announced—with a fake chipper smile—that she was going to her room. There she found Hatter and Cherie lying side by side with Hatter's pack behind them. The duo looked up.

"I don't want to hear it." She said as the cats made room for her on her bed. She then curled up into a ball under her covers, and began to cry; hoping the next morning would bring something good to her.

The next morning Lita awoke feeling much better than when she had gone to bed the night before. She stretched and rolled out of bed, snapping her fingers as her usual attire appeared on her body. She smirked and looked at her room; all the cats were still there. It seemed as though it didn't matter what caused her distress Hatter, Cherie and all the other cats would stay by her and try to make her feel better. Lita sighed; knowing that she couldn't stay angry at them for that.

"Well I'm off to go wake Uncle Abra up to take me to school." She said then sighed knowing how much of a pain that would be, "Meow."

When she left Cherie looked to Hatter who was lying on her back, he growled.

"You never told me about Abra Kadabra being responsible for my beautiful Raven's death." He hissed, Hatter opened one eye.

"Someone was a nosey kitty. Don't get your tail in a knot." She growled back, Cherie stood and growled.

"He's the reason my master was killed, and you let that low-life hold and help raise her baby!" he shouted, Hatter rolled over.

"That I did and I watched him very closely. Klarion couldn't raise her on his own; so I let him live long enough to keep Lita happy." She said, "The human has proved his worth; so I won't be telling anyone else until he decides to betray her. Until then I'll let him live and I won't tell Lita."

~0~

"Goood morning Lita." Impulse said cheerfully as he and Garfield greeted Lita in the hallways of Gotham High. Garfield frowned.

"Everything ok?" He asked, Lita nodded.

"Ah, yes; I didn't sleep well is all." She said, "I am fine."

Suddenly the doors to the school flew open as Detective Bullock and three other officers filed into the busy hallways until Bullock spotted the trio.

"Lita Bleak?" He asked, Lita nodded.

"Uhm, yes…?" She questioned, not sure why Jackson's father was approaching her, he then brought out a pair of hand cuffs and an inhibiter collar.

"You're under arrest for the murder of Gemini Rouge, and the disappearance of Jordana Kesha." He said, the trio went wide eyed.

"Wh-what?!" Lita shouted, as Detective bullock slapped the collar around her neck and cuffed her hands behind her back. Soon Jackson—who had seen the commotion from down the hall—pushed his way to where Lita and the others were.

"Dad what's going on?" He asked, Bullock narrowed his eyes.

"Go back to class Jackson, we'll talk about this later." He said, impulse and Garfield looked to Lita who was scared out of her mind.

"Lita what's going on?" Garfield asked, Lita shook her head.

"I-I…I don't know." She said, as she was dragged off by the other three officers to a large police truck.

"Wait a second Lita's innocent!" Garfield shouted however he was pulled back by Impulse.

"Cool it Gar," He said "Quick let's ditch the school and head to the Cave—we'll tell Nightwing and the others and see how we can help her from there."

"But Lita…" Garfield said trying to get free of Impulse's grip.

"We can't do anything for her right now; right now we gotta head for the cave." Impulse said, Garfield calmed down and nodded to him and the two disappeared from the crowd.

**Oh no! Lita's been arrested! But Lita wouldn't hurt a fly let alone murder another human being. What's going to happen to our sweet Lita? Find out in the next chapter! Review—and don't hate me for putting Lita in Belle Reve! (*) I never saw Psimon as a person who was attracted to women…at all. Then again I think he might have a slight—and I do mean very slight—attraction to Devastation since she complemented him saying that his uh brain was pretty. x_x review and don't hate me! I love you all!**


	32. Traped

Chapter 32

**Last chapter Lita was arrested; I haven't read any reviews the past few days, but hey I'm still posting! I'm sure you're all very happy about my three chapter update from last night n_n and I'm happy to have posted them it was driving me insane not being able to post could you believe I typed those up in a matter of two days? And for those wondering my computer is still (x_x) but I have my school netbook—but I still won't be posting very often this week; thanksgiving break baby! Now where was I? Oh yeah Lita's arrested! How will the Team react to this? And more importantly what will Klarion do when he finds out? Now ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

"What's going on here?!" Zatana shouted as she barged into the main hall of the Cave. She glared at Nightwing Batman and Robin.

"I just found out that Lita was sent to Belle Reve!" She shouted, Nightwing stood in front of Zatana.

"Now Zatana calm down—"

"Calm down?! My Godchild was just sent to Belle Reve, and I had to find out through the news!" Zatana interrupted. She glared at Batman.

"What the hell is going on?" She growled. Batman narrowed his eyes at her.

"Lita Bleak was behind the murder of a woman found outside of Gotham." He said tactlessly, he was then smacked by Zatana, earning shocked looks from Robin and Nightwing.

"Lita is a sweet innocent girl! You had no right to jump to such a conclusion that she might be a murderer!" Zatana shouted, "You don't know her."

"And neither do you." Batman said calmly as a red mark appeared on his face. "Lita and Klarion were off the grid for fifteen years, you don't know what she's capable of."

Zatana glared and turned having nothing else to say to the two and left. Nightwing watched as Zatana walked off, he looked back to Batman.

"Go comfort her, Robin and I can take care of this ourselves." Batman said, Nightwing nodded and ran after his wife.

"Zatana wait, hold on a seconded." He shouted as he ran after her. Robin looked up at Batman.

"Lita' probably at Belle Reve's holding center awaiting questioning by now." He said, Batman nodded.

"Let's go."

~0~

Lita sat in a small room; it was some kind of interrogation room. That much she knew from TV shows and internet videos. She knew what would happen; two officers would come in, one would play good cop, the other bad—at least that's what they did on TV. This however didn't change the fact that she was scared; scared of going to Belle Reve, never seeing her cats again, and scared she'd never get to go home. Or worse, afraid of how her father might react when he finds out what she was doing when she was supposed to be in bed.

Her thoughts were interrupted when two officers—just as she thought—walked into the room one was detective Bullock, Jackson's father. The other was a bald man with dark shaded glasses, something about him made Lita feel uneasy and since she was never one to second guess her instincts she kept especially wary of this person. The two sat down in front of the very frightened Lita who's attention flickered to each of them.

"Hello Lita Bleak; I am Dr. Hugo Strange, I'm the warden of Bell Reve." The man with glasses said, Lita went wide eyed. Bullock rolled his eyes; he didn't seem to be very much happy that he was having to be overseen by Strange.

"Ms. Bleak you're being accused for some very serious things; Murder and the disappearance of one of your classmates Jordana Kesha." Strange said.

"Miss Jordana's missing?" Lita asked, Bullock frowned.

"Don't act all innocent I can see right through you're act! You had something to do with her disappearance." He shouted, slamming his hand on the table making Lita let out a yelp in fear. She shook her head.

"N-no it's not true; I have nothing to do with any of this; the murder, or Miss Jordana's disappearance." She said, "I'm telling the truth."

"Then where were you last night?" Bullock grilled. Lita's gazed shifted to the table.

"I-I was…at home." She said, lying of course; but if she told them that she was visiting Psimon. It would be used against her with the Team if she did.

"That's a lie and you know it!" Bullock shouted, "Traffic cameras put you near Gotham's outskirts during the time in question. So you better start telling the truth!"

"I-I…I was at the hospital, I was visiting someone." Lita said, Bullock slammed his fist on the table again.

"You realize that if you're lying you're going away for a very long time." Strange said calmly, Lita shook her head.

"I know that; but I didn't do it, I didn't kill anyone. I would never kill another human being." She said.

"But you aren't human then again are you?" Strange asked, Lita bit her lip.

"I-I am human." She said, Hugo Strange then brought out a file and set it down on the table.

"According to this you're a Witch-girl." He said, Lita went wide eyed; how did he know that? Hugo opened the file and revealed Lita's school photo and a photo of her as Jinx.

"Batman told us your whole story witch-girl. You're going to be put away for a long time." Bullock said, Lita felt the sting of tears threaten her eyes. This was officially the worst week of her life. A sudden knock on the door made Bullock and Strange look up; it was the Commissioner, and he told the two their time with Lita was up. Bullock seemed annoyed, Strange didn't seem to care either way. The duo then left as they did Bullock seemed to curse the person coming in. The door closed and Lita soon knew why.

"Batman; I-I'm innocent." She said, looking up at the Dark Knight as he made his way to the seat across from her. "I swear I have nothing to do with any of this."

"Why were you at the hospital Lita?" He demanded narrowing his eyes at her. Lita stared; how long had he been listening? She was silent as Batman used the 'death stare' on her.

"Answer me Lita." He said sternly.

"I was visiting someone." Lita said in a small voice. Batman glared.

"Who?" He demanded Lita began to cry, "Who were you visiting in the hospital Lita."

"Psimon…" She said wiping her eyes, "I was visiting Psimon."

"Why?"

"I…I felt terrible about what happened in Bialia. Something happened and he was terrified of me." Lita explained Batman narrowed his eyes.

"You're dancing around the truth Lita. What was the real reason?" He asked, Lita looked up then shook her head.

"What's the point anymore?" She asked, "You already made your decision about me. My father is Klarion Bleak, a former member of the Light. As far as you and the others are concerned; I'm guilty just for being related."

Batman stood and looked down at Lita who refused to look up at him.

"I hope you know what this means." He said, Lita nodded; she knew. She was going to Belle Reve, she'd never seen her friends again and her father would find out everything. Batman then left and Bullock returned with a pair of cuffs and placed them around Lita's wrists. Lita was then walked down a hall way to a police car that would soon take her to Belle Reve.

~0~

"There has to be some kind of mistake; Lita's not capable of killing anyone." Beast-boy said, he and impulse were at the Cave confronting the others about Lita's arrest.

"How'd this even happen?" Wonder-girl asked, Batgirl looked over her shoulder as Robin came into the room.

"I think I may have an idea." She said, Robin looked around at the others.

"What's goin on?" He asked, Beast-boy glared and walked up to Robin getting right in his face.

"You had something to do with Lita being arrested didn't you?!" He growled Robin cocked an eyebrow.

"DNA analysis found a match with Lita and the fur found at the Crime scene." He said, "I had nothing to do with Lita's arrest; I'm as shocked as you are."

"Liar! Ever since you found out about Lita's parents you pegged her for a traitor!" Beast-boy shouted Robin put his hands up.

"That's not true. I questioned Lita's loyalty for a while, yes. But believe me; I was just as surprised as you all." He said, Beast-boy and the other gave him a look.

"Look I did some reflecting lately; Lita's a good girl. She saved our lives when we were supposed to be rescuing her." He said, "I owe Lita a big apology but I can't do anything about what's happened now."

"You owe Lita so much more than an apology. _So_ much more." Beast-boy said Robin nodded.

"Right now though; we have to make sure that Klarion doesn't find out about any of this." Impulse said.

"That might be a bit of a problem." Bumble Bee said, and pointed to the screen with the evening news.

'I'm here live just outside Belle Reve where authorities have apprehended the criminal Jinx. Also known as Lita Bleak, who was found guilty for the murder of Gemini Rouge and the disappearance of fellow Gotham High school student Jordana Kesha.' The news reporter said, the group stared.

"This cannot be good." Impulse said.

~0~

Klarion was furious. He had just watched the news and saw what happened; his daughter was in Belle Reve. He had just destroyed the front room of the house when his computer announced that he had a video conference call. Teekl meowed calling Klarion's attention as he snapped his fingers and brought up the screen to full view. Savage's face appeared on screen; he had a smug look on his face.

'Klarion, I imagine you've seen the news.' He said, Klarion growled.

"You had something to do with this didn't you?" He shouted.

"I did." Savage said with a nod. Klarion glared as his palms began to glow with fire.

"I swear if you do anything to hurt my daughter—"

"No harm will come to the young girl so long as you, Klarion, cooperate." Savage said, Klarion glared.

"What do you want?" he asked, Savage smirked.

"Return to the Light; we are in need of your expertise in the field of magic." He said, "if you do well; the young witch-girl will be released, and the real criminal will be dealt with. However if you don't comply; I promise you, you're daughter's visit will not be pleasant."

Klarion growled; Savage had him cornered and he knew it. If he didn't do as Savage said Lita would be hurt or worse. Klarion's featured drooped, he was beat. He failed to keep his daughter out of the Light's clutches. Now the only thing keeping his little girl safe was his complying with Savage. Teekl meowed as Klarion looked up at the screen.

"Alright," he said. "I'll do it."

**SHHHHOOOOOORRRT CHHHHAAAAPPPPTTTEEERRR! ACK! I hate short chapter! usually I try to make sure that all my chapters are in the 2,000 area. But today it's in the 1,000 area. GYAH! It's terrible! Anyway uh wait…oh yeah! Klarion's traped and is now being forced to work for the light again, what do the light want from him now? Bad enough they have some Raven look alike, now they've taken his one and only little girl! Robin has had a change of heart—this is specifically for a certain reviewer; I hope she forgives me for that—but I'm not a bit Tim Drake fan, dunno why he just came off as annoying sorry. . my opinion feel free to differ on it. Sorry for making Psimon kiss Lita—you'll see why I had him to that later on in the story. Haha anyway review! And welcome back **_**Da'Ink**_**, I missed ya n_n.**


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

**Last chapter Lita was sent to Belle Reve, now our favorite Witch-boy is being forced to Return to the light. And to answer all questions for umpteenth time YES Klarion HAS AGED! Honestly people I love the reviews but yes Klarion Bleak the Witch-boy has aged, he aged in like chapter 17! *sigh* now where was I? oh yeah Lita's arrested, she's in Belle Reve and will get to meet all of Raven and Klarion's past enemies. Poor Lita, I'm starting to think I enjoy putting my OC through a lot of crap. Oh well. ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

As Lita was lead down the long hallway to what was no doubt going to be her cell, she looked around. There were a lot of inmates, none of them she recognized until she came to a stop next to one cell in particular. It was a man with white hair and pale skin, he looked directly at her and smirked evilly.

"Well if it isn't my little captor." He said, Lita bit her lip; it was Icicle the one that she—as Jinx—captured and tortured. He grinned, "Welcome to Belle Reve, new meat."

Lita was then pushed into the cell next to him, where she was then met with a very large, very angry looking woman who laid on the bottom bunk.

"Devastation; meet you're new cellmate. Lita Bleak." The guard said; he sounded amused as he locked the two inside. Lita gulped and smiled meekly at her new cellmate who didn't seem as amused.

"H-hey there." Lita stuttered, doing her best not to start any fights. Devastation sat up and glared at Lita making her shrink back in fear.

"You can have the top bunk; for obvious reasons I have no use for it." She said, Lita nodded and silently crawled onto the top bunk.

'_Hatter? Cherie Curie? Please tell me you can hear me…'_ she mumbled in her head. A long silence told her that her connection between Cherie and Hatter was also gone while she wore the inhibitor collar. Having nothing else to do, she curled up into a ball and went to sleep.

The next day Lita was woken up by a loud alarm; this of course made her jump in surprise. She sat up and looked around and noticed that her cellmate was also awake, and glared as a prison guard came to their cell and opened the gate. She was then lead to what was called the rec-room where all the inmates filed into and did whatever it was they were allowed to do until they were taken back to their cells. Lita looked around the room for a while until she felt a cold hand on her shoulder, she turned and saw Icicle standing behind her.

"You and I have a bone to pick kid." He said, Lita took a step back.

"I-I don't think th-that's necessary." She said, Icicle narrowed his eyes.

"Oh I do, you kidnapped me and put me through hell. Then you send me to the Justice League and now I'm stuck here." He growled, then cracked his knuckled, "But now so are you and guess what that means."

Lita gulped, this could not be good, and with her powers turned off she was at a disadvantage in a fight.

"U-uhm yeah…about that." She mumbled, "I'm _reeaally_ sorry about that. I-I don't know what came over me when I did all that."

"Yeah? Well I don't really care." Icicle said, then pulled his fist back Lita flinched, knowing full well that he intended on making her pay for what she did. Suddenly Icicle let out a howl of pain and he dropped to the ground. Lita looked around and saw one of the guards holding down the button on a remote that was pointed toward them. Lita let out a sigh of relief and walked away from Icicle who was writhing in pain.

'_Note to self; don't get caught in any fights.'_ She thought to herself, '_These collars seem to do a lot more than block abilities.'_

~0~

Klarion stood in Savage's office; he had arrived per his request to discuss what he would be doing while his daughter was being held in Belle Reve. Teekl meowed as he sat upon his master's shoulders when Savage came in followed by his Raven look alike.

"So good to see you again Klarion." He said Klarion glared, "You remember Raven."

Klarion looked away from the woman, who pouted as Savage smirked; happy that he was able to taunt Klarion without and repercussions.

"Klarion, I do hope you don't mind; Raven will be acting as your assistant while you're back." He then said. Klarion's brow rose in surprise he then glared at Savage but other than that did nothing.

"Now about our deal…" Savage began, Klarion growled.

"Before I do anything; I want to see my daughter," He growled, "Now."

"I don't believe you're in any position to make demands, sweetie." Raven said in a sweet voice as she crossed her arms.

"Now Raven, let's not be too cruel; after all he is here." Savage said, "The least I can do is let you go see Miss Lita, of course if you tell her anything of what's going on, I promise you; it will be her who suffers for it."

~0~

"Miss Bleak do you know why you're here?" Strange asked, Lita gave him a look; was that a rhetorical question?

"Yes, I know why I'm here." She mumbled, she had been brought in to Dr. Hugo Strange's office for counseling. It was mandatory for all inmates to take it; today was her first day and already she knew she didn't like it. She looked to Strange who seemed as though he wanted her to go on.

"I-I'm here because I was accused—"

"You weren't accused Ms. Bleak evidence proved that you were the one responsible for Ms. Gemini's death." Strange interrupted, Lita stood from her seat.

"But I would never hurt anyone. Especially Ms. Gemini; she's the one who…"Lita stopped herself, if Gemini was killed that meant that meant the Light found out she let her escape. Hugo Strange cocked an eyebrow.

"She's the one who what Ms. Bleak?" he asked, Lita shook her head and sat down.

"Nothing, I-I was thinking of someone else." She mumbled, Hugo cleared his throat.

"Ms. Bleak I am only trying to help you; with any luck we may be able to cure you of whatever made you try and kill this woman." He said, Lita scowled, "And the only way I can help you is if you're honest with yourself."

"I didn't kill her." Lita said, Hugo put his hand up.

"This isn't a trial, you don't have to convince me of anything; you already here after all." He said, "Now is there anything you want to talk about?"

"No." Lita said looking at her hands that sat in her lap, Hugo sighed.

"Then I'm afraid we're done for today." he said, "Take her to her cell."

Lita was then lifted out of her seat and walked down the long hallway which led to her cell. She sighed; all she wanted to do was go home. She had been in Bell Reve not even two whole days and she had already dodged a fight with Icicle, and managed to tick off one of the girls in the cafeteria. As she was guided down the hall by two guards they were stopped by another officer.

"Bleak's got a visitor." He said, the guards huffed and dragged Lita down a different hallway to the visiting room. Who she saw in room made her eyes glisten with tears.

"Dad!" she shouted as the guards released her and she ran to her father who happily embraced her.

"Dad; I'm so sorry I lied to you." Lita sobbed as she hugged her father. "I want to go home."

"I'm sorry Lita but you can't just yet." Klarion said Lita looked up at him.

"B-but I didn't do it." She said, Klarion nodded.

"I know that dear; but you can't come home yet. I'm so sorry Lita." He said as he hugged his daughter tight; knowing the only thing he could do was work with the Light to free her. He couldn't even break her out because it would mean having to flee to a different world. However he couldn't put his little girl through something like that.

"Alright visiting time's over." A guard said and Lita was then ripped away from her father.

"No! Please, just a little longer." Klarion begged as he reached for his daughter he was cut off however by a guard.

"Watch it Witch-boy; or I'll make sure certain inmates know _exactly_ who she is." He said darkly. Klarion grit his teeth; in a better world he would have destroyed Belle Reve and left with his daughter safely without any fight, showing Savage just how powerful he was. However if this were a perfect world his beloved Raven would still be with him, Lita wouldn't be motherless, and he wouldn't be dealing with all this in the first place. So instead he watched as his daughter being ripped away from him and dragged away to a cold jail cell.

"I'd suggest you get back before you get into trouble." The guard then said and turned leaving the Witch-boy(or man as the case may be) to worry about his daughter who had been framed for murder.

**I swear there are no good Klarion fanfictions! Ok there are a small and I so mean **_**SMALL**_** handful of gems like A shadow of a kiss—really can't wait for that to update—Magical mission—another I hope updates soon, and a few others but other than that there are so few! It truly sucks! Oh wait you probably want to hear more about the next chapter don't you? Welps not much to say really probably going to have some of the Team members trying to find out who's really behind the murder of Gemini. And yes Gemini was killed because she let Lita escape—just to clear that up. Don't flame me please!**


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

**Hm I don't feel like talking about the last chapter; sorry lovelies. So to my guest review who is fairly rude; obviously you havent been paying attention to the story. Klarion is a father; his beloved wife is dead and all he has to remember her is their daughter! Did you even read the story before this!? *sigh* but I am not going to let one bad strawberry ruin the bunch, I just won't use that one. Love you all my sweet reviewers! Now ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

"Zatana where are you going?" Dick shouted as he watched his wife pack up a suitcase. She looked up at him and glared.

"You knew that Batman was targeting Lita, Raven's child, for murdering someone." She shouted as she walked down the stairs carrying her suit case, "and honestly I don't know if I can live with someone who would help put a young girl into a horrible place like Belle Reve."

"Zatana be reasonable, for one I didn't help put her there; how was I supposed to know that she was part cat?" Dick said walking to stop Zatana from walking out on him. Zatana turned.

"You didn't stop him." She said, "And you didn't even stop to think that maybe I would get upset that Raven's child, my godchild, is being sent to Belle Reve."

Dick paused as he saw Zatana sigh and wipe her eyes, he went to comfort her. He held Zatana in his arms while she sobbed.

"We've sent the world's worst criminals there; poor Lita doesn't stand a chance." She said, "I finally get to meet my godchild when she's all grown up and she's in Belle Reve."

"I'm sorry Zatana; I promise I'll do what I can to clear her." Dick said, as he stroked Zatana's hair while she cried into his chest.

~0~

Raven sat upside down in a chair as she watched Klarion bitterly looked through a spell book searching for a spell to help Savage and save his daughter. Raven was there only to watch him to make sure he wasn't up to anything. She smirked walking up to the Lord of Chaos and hugging him from behind. Klarion went wide eyed and glared as he pushed Raven back. She huffed.

"Oh what's wrong Klarion? One would think you'd love to have you're little girlfriend back." She taunted, Klarion turned his back on the woman making her scowl. She stood and placed her hands on her hips.

"You could be a little nicer; I was created just for you yaknow." She said Klarion said nothing and tried to avoid contact.

"It was almost a shame what happened to Gemini, but that's what she gets for going against Master Savage." She said, "Just like this is what you get for trying to hid little Lita from us."

Teekl growled and leapt from Klarion's shoulders and attacked Raven. She screamed as the orange and brown stripped cat tried to claw her face off. Finally Raven pulled out a gun a shot; capturing Teekl in a net and pinning him to the wall. Klarion gawked, as Raven glared at his cat and at him.

"You let that thing attack me on purpose didn't you!?" She shouted, Klarion shook his head.

"N-no—"

"Let's see what Savage will do to your little brat when I tell him this!" She screamed then ran off to find Savage. Klarion looked to Teekl who was growling as he struggled to get out of the net.

"When I get the chance I am going to rip that fake Raven to shreds!" Teekl hissed, Klarion shook his head, Teekl just made his job ten times worse.

~0~

'_Maybe if I just keep to myself I can avoid trouble._' Lita said as she sat on the bench outside in the court yard of the prison. She put her hand on her collar which prevented her from casting any spells, and kept her from talking to Cherie and Hatter. She sighed then felt a shadow over her; she turned and went wide eyed as Joker stood over top of her. Lita jumped out of her seat at the crazy grin he was giving her, and landed on the ground.

"Word around the yard is that you're a relative of a certain Witch-boy." He said, standing up straight. Lita stared in fear; how'd he know about that. She shook her head as Joker jumped down from the bench he was standing on and landed right in front of her.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." She said, crawling backwards to get away.

"I think you do; Klarion the Witch-boy! Also known as Klarion Bleak, and last I heard your last name happens to be Bleak as well." He said, Lita shook her head; how did he find out all this? Joker then spun around and cackled like the maniac he was.

"If I do recall his little Witchy-Girlfriend landed me in this dump some time ago." He said, "Or was that the boy-wonder? Oh well either way I wasn't a big fan of her, you must be her little Witchling brat am I right?"

"I think now would be a good time to leave." Lita mumbled to herself, she turned to get up but instead found herself being grabbed by another person. She looked up and saw Mr. Freeze holding her up.

"Your mother made a fool out of Icicle Senior and me," He said coldly. (ha! Cold) Lita gulped.

"W-what's any of this h-have to do with me?" She said, Joker frowned.

"Well little Witch-brat; you're mother and father have made fools of us all; and since she's dead and he's missing," He went on.

"We're going to return the favor to their one and only little brat." Freeze said, Lita went wide eyed with fear. She looked to the guards who didn't seem to notice the two ganging up on her. She cried; knowing that nothing was going to save her from their vengeance.

~0~

Impulse and Garfield sat outside of the school. It was dark and hardly anyone was out so it gave them ample time to talk amongst themselves.

"They aren't letting anyone in to see her." Garfield said, he had gone to try and visit with Lita in Belle Reve however they had told him that they weren't allowing her any visitors. Impulse scowled.

"She's been in there for over a week. They have to at least let her family see her." He said Garfield shrugged.

"I havent heard anything from Zatana, I don't think they are." He said suddenly they heard a rustling in the bushes. They stared; who would be out at the school this time of night? Soon the rustling gave way to Jackson. They stared.

"Jackson?" They said in unison, Jackson scowled.

"What are you losers doing here?" he growled. Impulse narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms at the meat headed jock.

"We could ask you the same question." Garfield pointed out. Jackson glared.

"I'm looking for Jordana; she went missing right around the time Lita was arrested." He said, "What are you doing here?"

"We think Lita's innocent." Impulse said, Jackson looked as though he was surprised.

"Lita's our friend; we know her she's innocent. She couldn't possibly been the one who did all that's she's been accused of." Garfield said.

"But she's also that crazy woman who's been terrorizing Gotham for the past months." Jackson said.

"Are you honestly going to believe that Lita Bleak the one you saved from drowning, would be the one who could do any of that?" Impulse asked, "Of have you suffered from too many concussions from Football?"

"Listen worm! Lita's a witch-girl, she coulda done all that and more knowing her kind. These people going around in hero outfits and crap are all a real pain to the police department." Jackson growled, Garfield let out a low growl and glared at Jackson looking him dead in the eye.

"Is that really how you feel? Or is that you're old man talking?" He asked, Jackson gave him a look of surprise, then before he could answer Garfield turned, "Come on Roger; we've gotta find a way to save our friend."

"Woaw way to grow a backbone Beasty, where'd that come from?" Impulse asked, impressed to say the least Garfield shook his head.

"I'm just tired of hearing everyone bagging on Lita." He said, "And I'm not going to let some creep like him do it in front of me."

~0~

"I'm just saying; don't you find it a little suspicious that Lita's arrested for murder? Right after she's given a time to prove she can be trusted?" Nightwing asked Batman, "Listen all I'm sayin' is it's a little odd."

"I'm not saying I fully believe she's guilty either Nightwing," Batman said, "But let's face the facts; she's Klarion and Raven's daughter, two people who have a history of violence. She lied about where she was the night of the murder and what she was doing that night; and she had no alibi."

"But Lita doesn't have any criminal history; nor would have the kind of power it takes to rip a person to shreds." Nightwing said, "And wait she lied about the night of the murder?"

Batman nodded and turned to a computer screen and pulled up footage of Gotham's Hospital security cameras. It showed Lita disguising herself as a nurse and going into a room.

"So she went to a hospital. She probably disguised herself because of who her father is. She's careful." He said, Batman narrowed his eyes.

"Keep watching." He said, then the footage flipped to the hallway with the two guards.

"Isn't that the room Psimon was put in after his encounter with the Team?" Nightwing asked, Batman nodded.

"I put a camera in the room to make sure he didn't try to escape and I found this." He said, the footage then showed Lita dropping her disguise and gagging Psimon. Unfortunately there was no dialogue that could be heard.

"So what? That doesn't prove she's guilty." Nightwing said, Batman nodded.

"You're right it doesn't; fact it gives her an alibi." He said, "But it doesn't explain how her hair was found as a match."

"Someone had to have set her up then, but who would want to set her up?" Nightwing asked, "I mean what kind of enemies could she have if she's only been fighting crime for half a year."

"Maybe it's not an enemy of hers." Batman said, "But one of Klarion's or Raven's."

"But Raven's been gone for fifteen years, and Klarion vanished until now." Nightwing said, "And the Light hasn't shown their ugly heads for some time."

"Think again," Robin's voice said as he walked into the Bat Cave, "Reports talk about a flying Devil boy terrorizing Metropolis."

"Gather the Team." Batman ordered.

**People are cruel so, so very cruel. I never claimed that my story was one of the good ones; I simply stated that there were few that involved Klarion. If I came off as arrogant about my story please forgive me. However, I mean, 67 good reviews for this story and 116 for my other story has to mean something right? Again not saying I am a great and awesome writer; but hey I don't see that other reviewer coming up with anything better. Sigh…review please. 'Don't get pouty; I invented pouty.' BEST. LINE. EVER! No idea why but I loved it when he said that. Review please. no flames.**


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

**Being on break I have all day to type up my stories…I…have…no…life! Haha oh well that's life, sigh. Anyway last chapter inmates discovered who Lita really was. Poor girl, all this because Teekl couldn't control his temper. Bad kitty.  
Teekl-Meow!  
Me-Hey; don't blame me.  
Teekl-MEOW!  
Me- Woaw…woaw, that was uncalled for!  
Teekl-meow.  
Me-I am not evil! Anyway ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

The Team scattered as Klarion threw a large fire ball at them, they had been called to Metropolis over Klarion holding several innocent by-standards hostage in a bubble that sapped their energy. Wonder girl pulled a street light out of the ground and threw it at the Lord of Chaos. Who yawned and melted it with just a flick of his wrist.

'Tell me again why we aren't using the League on this one?' Wondergirl asked through the telepathic link, M'gaan—who had been assigned to back the Team for that very reason—flew off toward Klarion.

'Because in all the time we've fought the Light; they only use Klarion as a distraction for something big.' She said as she levitated some over turned cars and flung them at Klarion.

'Right," Wonder-girl said, annoyed.

'Zatana go!' M'gaan shouted, Zatana then zoomed past them and at Klarion.

"Etativel yawa rof elbbub!" She shouted Klarion looked to her and glared.

"You haven't improved as far magic goes." He said, "Esh sekil elbbub, sevig eno!"

A bubble formed around Zatana only to burst and allow Zatana to advance on him, she glared as she pulled her fist back.

"And you've gotten rusty!" She shouted and punched Klarion out of the sky. He crashed on the ground; holding Teekl in his arms to make sure he wasn't killed in the impact. Zatana landed in front him.

"You've been missing for fifteen years then you come back and join the light?!" She shouted, Klarion growled.

"Not my choice!" He shouted and conjured up his energy into claws and swatted the magician away. She landed on her feet.

"Then who's call is it? Lita's in Belle Reve and you're out doing this!" She shouted, "Arserant et incendent!"

A spark burst around Klarion and he soon found himself engulfed in a flame Teekl meowed as Klarion snapped his fingers and the flame dispersed.

"Not this time Baby Zatana." He said, "My work is done here."

He then opened a portal as the group tried to stop him before he left.

"See you later armadillos!" He shouted, then jumped through "Unless I see you first!"

Zatana glared at the spot the Lord of Chaos once occupied, and let out a shout of frustration. She then felt a hand on her shoulder, she turned and saw M'gaan and Wonder-girl standing behind her.

"Calm down Zatana; we'll catch him. Just be patient." M'gaan said Zatana balled up her fist and growled.

"How can I calm down when my Godchild is in jail and the only person who could get her out is wasting time playing with the Light!?" She shouted, then sighed trying to calm herself best she could, "I'm going home."

~0~

When Klarion arrived back at his new prison he was furious. In his fit of rage he managed to slam his desk into the wall. Teekl meowed.

"I can't stand it; my daughter's been held captive and I can't do a thing to save her." Klarion growled.

~earlier~

"Klarion it seems I've heard some disturbing news." Savage said he had barged into the room Klarion was now being forced to stay in while he was being used. The fake Raven stood behind his smiling smugly. Klarion looked to Savage with annoyance, Savage scowled back.

"Perhaps I need to prove to you that I'm serious when it comes to our dear little Witchling friend." He said, then nodded to Raven who pulled out a small touch screen notepad.

"Some little kitty's in trouble." She sang sweetly as an image of Lita showed up on screen, Klarion stared wide eyed; she was in Belle Reve's infirmary. Bruised and beaten Lita laid on a cot with several bandages on her right arm, and a black eye. Klarion glared at the image and the horrible woman who claimed Raven's face for her own.

"It seems some inmates found out that she was Raven Blu's daughter," Savage said looking to the screen with false pity, "Turns out Raven didn't get along very well with poor Lita's mother."

"I would suggest you do well to remember who holds all the cards in this deal." Savage then said, and left.

~now~

"When I get the chance I am going to rip Savage to shreds." Klarion said in a dark voice.

"Oh my maybe I should tell Master Savage about your little threat." A female voice said sweetly with a slight giggle. Klarion turned and stared wide eyed assuming that it was the Raven Fraud. Instead when he turned he saw a short Asian girl with long light neon blue hair tied off into two strange shaped pigtails and one long pony tail. She looked about sixteen or seventeen years old. He stared at the strange girl with two different color eyes. The girl giggled with a wide grin.

"Mariko Miko nice to meet you." She said introducing herself, "I have no interest in telling Savage-sama about you're little dealings; I'm only here to give you this."

Mariko then handed Klarion a small Ipod touch; the screen showed a video feed of Lita lying on her cot sleeping. Klarion looked to the girl who began fiddling with one of the studded bands on her wrists. Her eyes shifted to him while as she grinned.

"I hacked the security cameras; Strange doesn't know." She said with a wink, "It can be our little secret Kay?"

With that Mariko Miko skipped down the hall leaving the ipod with Klarion with the video feed of his daughter. Klarion stared; this strange girl, who he had never met before, gave him the portal that would allow him to keep an eye on the whole reason he was there. Teekl meowed.

"I don't know why, but I'm glad she did." Klarion said, then hid the digital device in his jacket sleeve.

~0~

Hatter looked to Cherie; they hadn't seen Lita in days, and their bond between them had been severed. Then Klarion and Teekl left leaving them at the abandoned house to fend for themselves. (not cool)

"We've got to find a way to get back to Lita." She growled as she stood atop a trashcan above her pack in an alley way. Cherie nodded.

"Without us Lita is in great danger." He said, Hatter nodded.

"You got into Belle Reve once can you do it again?" she asked. Cherie shook his head.

"No, no doubt they reinforced their security after Raven. I won't be able to get through by force." He mewed, Hatter groaned.

"Then we have no choice but to find the Impulse and Beast-boy." She growled then looked to her pack, "You all make yourself scarce until we find a way to get back our master."

The other cats howled and growled as they dispersed until it was just Hatter and Cherie.

"So where could those two be?" Cherie asked, "I suppose we'll have to rely on your sense of smell."

"You say that like I have a bad sense of smell." Hatter growled, Cherie's ear twitched as he jumped from the trashcan to the ground and looked up.

"I said nothing of the sort; now get to tracking." He said, Hatter growled and jumped to him.

"Don't order me around you're not the boss of me." She growled then ran off to find Lita's friends.

~0~

Lita held her pillow tightly as she lay on cot in the infirmary she had been beaten by Freeze and Joker. Though they didn't beat her too bad it was still enough to warrant a night in the infirmary and shake her up. She sighed; she felt defenseless and alone, she wished she had Cherie or Hatter. Even Teekl, whom she didn't get along with, would have been enough to help her feel at ease.

'_Come to think of it; daddy didn't have Teekl with him when he came to visit me that day.' _She thought suddenly she heard a rattling noise she gasped and looked around to find the origin of the noise; when she saw nothing she sighed. Then she felt someone standing behind her she heard and saw the outline of a figure. She gasped and suddenly everything went dark.

**Ooh what happened? We'll find out next chapter :3 anyway **_**Jashinistgirl1**_** thank you for the review; you have no idea how up lifting that was to read n_n. on a side note I enjoy healthy criticism—fact I welcome it! It's good and helps me to be a better writer. I'm getting off topic. Please review! And please feel free to give me a healthy dose of Criticism. XD**


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

**Last chapter something happened to Lita; wonder what? Well you're about to find out! Also some stuff with the cats and the Team. Hey wanna play a game? Five points towards your vote for who Lita goes out with for whoever guesses what character I'm introducing before I tell their name. sound cool enough? Ok here's a hint; you won't find her in Young Justice the TV show; but her boyfriend has made at least one appearance. Got any idea? ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

'_Oh God, where am I? This day couldn't get any worse._' Lita thought; something was covering her eyes so that she couldn't see. She had been taken from the infirmary in a duffle bag if one could believe it. She was now in a chair—that much she could tell—untied and blindfolded. The blind fold was removed suddenly and she could see. She was in Strange's office; the lights were out and no one was around, a setting she found unsettling.

"U-uhm…Hello?" she asked.

"Hello Lita Bleak." A voice said, Lita looked around the room trying to find the source of the voice. It was a woman's voice that much she could tell, "you can relax Lita dear we aren't going to hurt you."

Suddenly three people came out of the shadows, she recognized two of them from the courtyard; Poison Ivy, a blonde woman with blue eyes she wore a smile on her face and her hair was pulled up into two upward pony tails. If Lita had to guess her personality she'd probably say 'perky', and then next to the woman was Psimon—much to Lita's surprise and slight chagrin. She stared.

"Psimon? What are you doing here—w-wait why am I here?" She asked, Psimon rolled his eyes.

"After the hospital I was sent here; not much of a surprise after all." He explained, Lita thought for a moment; yeah that made sense. Ivy smiled.

"And you're here because, we think you can help us out greatly." She said. Lita gave them a look.

"Oh yeah? H-how so?" She asked, holding her arm that was bandaged up. Ivy nodded and walked over to the young Witch-girl.

"I wasn't all that keen on ol' Raven myself but she was one heck of a woman." She said patting Lita on the head, "And if you're anything like her I think we can form a plan to get outta here."

"Y-you mean a…a break out?" Lita asked. The trio nodded.

"That's right kid, you got the power; Red's got the knowhow, and brainy here's got the smarts." The blonde haired woman said cheerfully. Lita looked at the trio; on one hand if they could break out she could leave and go home to her father, Uncle Abra, and her cats. However on the other hand she'd be in even worse trouble than she was to begin with. She shook her head.

"N-no; I can't if I go—I'll be in even worse trouble with the league." She said, "I-I'm sorry, I can't help you."

"Sour puss." The blonde woman said with a frown. Psimon smirked.

"Now, now little Bleak let's not forget one thing." He said dipping to her eye level, "I know you're secrets."

"News flash brainiac!" she snapped letting out a cat like hiss, "Everyone knows my secret! The Justice League, the Team, my friends! Everyone knows who I am!"

"Oh my someone's testy today." Ivy said, Lita huffed; she snapped and she didn't care. She was locked in a place where she was powerless, she was away from home and all she wanted to do was stay out of trouble until she could leave. Psimon frowned.

"You and I both know that's not what I am talking about." He said, grabbing Lita by the collar and pulling her out of her seat. "I'm talking about a certain black and red haired girl."

Lita went wide eyed then glared letting out a low growl as she grabbed Psimon's wrists and pulled them off her. She then kicked him across the room knocking him into the wall, she hissed as she walked up to him.

"I told you to leave her out of this!" she growled. Ivy and her friend looked to each other.

"My, my somebody's got a bit of backbone after all eh Harl?" Ivy asked, Harley Quinn nodded, (so who guessed it? First to review this gets 5 points) as Psimon sat up.

"I won't have to involve her so long as you do as you're told." He said, Lita growled.

"You're sick." She spat.

"And you're not as scary without your cats." Psimon said bracing himself against the wall. Lita frowned.

"Guess I have no choice; what's the plan?" She asked.

~0~

Teekl meowed as he sat in his master's lap as he watched his daughter return to her cell on the device the strange girl, Mariko Miko, had given him. He smiled; Lita was looking better, her wounds had healed up and she was back to her cell; she sat there for a while on her bunk and stared at the wall. Teekl meowed.

"I wonder how long it will be before I can figure out a way to get her out." He mused; he had to think of something or else he'd be Savage's slave forever. Suddenly he heard the door to his room fly open, he immediately hid the ipod in his sleeve and turned to see his Raven look alike. She stood leaning against the door frame with her arms crossed.

"Hello Witch-boy," She said earning a glare from Klarion she pouted. "What's wrong Klarion, not happy to see you're old girlfriend?"

"You're not my Raven; my Raven would never than attack her daughter own daughter." Klarion growled.

"Oh then what am I then? A clone?" Raven asked Klarion huffed, petting Teekl behind his ears.

"I haven't figured that out yet; but when I do believe me when I say you're going to regret ever stealing her face." He threatened. Raven snorted.

"Whatever, anyway Savage wanted me to bring you to the Light's meeting." She said "So get off you're lazy butt and come on."

Klarion narrowed his eyes but followed Raven down the hallway to the meeting room. before they arrived Raven stopped and spun around.

"Oh and you can just go ahead and hand over that thing you've been using to see your little brat." She said, Klarion stared wide eyed; how did she know. She smirked, "Like that little creep Mariko Miko down in that hole she calls a lab; we have camera watching over everything in this building."

Raven then held out her hand expecting his device. Teekl growled, causing Raven to glare and grab Klarion by his tie, "hand it over."

Defeated Klarion reached into his sleeve and presented the device to her. Satisfied she snatched it from his hand and grinned.

"Oh and I'll be sure that you and you're little friend get punished accordingly." She said, then escorted Klarion the rest of the way to the meeting hall, Teekl growling the entire way.

~0~

The two cats finally made their way down to Happy Harbor, Hatter had caught the scent of one of the Team members. Hatter sneezed.

"I hate that smell, of all the members why did I have to catch his scent." She growled, Cherie mewed.

"Because you're sense of smell is better than mine." He said, Hatter snickered.

"Is that you're idea of flirting with me Fluffy?" She joked, Cherie sighed and walked down the sandy beach to Mr. Justice. (that's in happy harbor right?)

"Honestly Hatter be mature for once in your life." He said as Hatter ran to catch up with him. She snorted.

"Ha! This coming from a cat who chases after laser pointers." She mocked running ahead of him.

"That is a normal instinct not that you would know you netherworld feline." Cherie growled as he chased after the stray.

"I have no come back for that." Hatter said with a laugh, as they came to the mountain's base. The duo stopped and looked up at the mountain "So how do we get in?"

"Good question." Cherie mewed, suddenly the ground below them began to shake and suddenly it came out from under them. The two screamed as they slid down a ramp into the underground where they were greeted by a very large dog.

Wolf looked down at the cats as they stared up at the mutated dog. There was a long silence between the trio before Hatter shifted her gaze to her black and white companion.

"Cherie Curie."

"Yes, Hatter Dear?"

"I don't think this will end well." She said, Cherie nodded.

"I believe I agree that it won't." He said as he grew in size, "For him!"

Hatter nodded and suddenly leapt onto Wolf's snout and hissed. Wolf growled and shook his head trying to get the feline off of his face. Cherie then tackled the large dog to the ground with a thud, suddenly the doors to the main hall opened as Super-boy, and M'gaan walked in.

"Wolf what's with all the…"Conner asked, then saw the two cats as they fought. M'gaan frowned and used her telepathy to separate the three. Wolf growled as Hatter and Cherie hissed.

"These are Lita's cats." M'gaan pointed out. Hatter looked to the duo and meowed, "How'd they find us?"

"I think we should get the Batman or something." Conner said. M'gaan nodded.

"But first; the dog if you please?" Hatter mewed. Conner and M'gaan stared wide eyed.

"You can talk?" they said in unison.

**This was more fluff than it was an actual chapter; dang that sucks. Sorry y'all. Anyway so who guessed it was Harley Quinn before I revealed who she was? Come on be honest, and review! ;3**


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

**OMA (oh my Athena) you guys totally rock; **_**Da'Ink**_** you were the first to post the review so you get five points towards your pick at the Lita+_ couple! Congrats; I'm going to be putting little quizzes like that at random; since posting your fav ended up being a tie. To **_**PixieDemon1029**_** is there really? I know there's a Flaming C character in the background but is there a Harley Quinn? Hm, I will have to rewatch and pay close attention. I must say that for a kid's TV show that one episode was messed up. Am I right? Also the reason Harley wasn't with Joker is because she's with Ivy. They make an awesome duo am I right? Anyhow here's the next chapter ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

"So you can talk?" Impulse said, he, Beast-boy, the rest of the team, Batman, Nightwing and Zatana stood in the main hall as a result of Conner and M'gaan called them down after finding Hatter and Cherie. Hatter nodded.

"Well technically anything with a conscious mind can talk whether or not they speak your language is a different story." She said, the group glared and she sighed, "Yes I can friggin talk."

"Why didn't you talk when Lita was with Savage?" Beast-boy asked, Hatter mewed.

"I forgot." She said, Cherie beside her yowled, making her his back, "Nobody asked you!"

"Can he talk?" Wonder-girl asked, the two cats narrowed their eyes,

"No—hey we're getting off topic here! We can't reach Lita." Hatter growled, the group looked to each other.

"You haven't seen the news have you?" Robin asked, Hatter nodded.

"I have you sniveling little brat, you put her behind bars," She growled then walked up to the Boy Wonder and hissed, "If any harm comes to my Lita I will hold you and Batman accountable."

Robin gulped; seeing how the cat was very possessive over her master he really didn't want to risk ticking her off any further. Cherie mewed and stepped between Hatter and Robin.

"It's not their fault," Zatana said, surprising just about everyone in the room, the magician knelt down to see the cats who narrowed their eyes at them.

"We don't know how but Lita's hair was found at the crime scene." Nightwing explained, "Our guess is that someone is trying to frame her. We just don't know who."

"On top of that Klarion's back to working with the light; nothing here makes any sense." M'gaan said. Cherie mewed and looked to Hatter who growled.

"He's with the Light?" She questioned, the group nodded. Cherie growled.

"What's his problem?" Conner asked. Hatter looked at the Cryptonian and hissed.

"He has a thought; if Klarion's back with the Light they're no doubt holding Lita hostage." She said.

"But Lita's in Belle Reve, how could they be using her as a hostage?" Wonder-girl asked. Hatter meowed.

"Think for a minute would ya?" She growled, then looked to Batman, "you people have dealt with the Light; they have their fingers in just about everything. They probably have someone in Belle Reve who has a lot of power to use to their advantage."

"If that's the case then Lita's in more danger than before." Zatana said, biting her lip. Batman stepped forward.

"Then we'll have to get her out." He said, Hatter meowed.

"How do you plan on doing that?" she growled. Batman glowered.

"The Light aren't the only ones with an inside man." He said. Hatter and Cherie looked to each other; Batman was more clever than they originally thought.

~0~

"So Harley if you're the joker's girlfriend; why aren't you with him?" Lita asked; once again she was out in the courtyard. She, Ivy, and Harley; Psimon was not around—something Lita was a bit thankful for. Harley sighed.

"Mr. J and me got into a fight just before we landed in here." She said somberly, "He doesn't want to see me."

"I say good riddance; that clown is a creep." Ivy said, Lita was thankful as well; she knew first had of what he was capable of doing—whether he held back or not was a different story—and she didn't feel like reliving that.

"S-so uhm…about this plan…" Lita began, Ivy narrowed her eyes making the young girl shrink back. She then smiled.

"How old are you sweetie?" She asked sweetly, Lita gave her a confused look, "It's not a trick question."

"F-fifteen…" she mumbled, Ivy frowned.

"And how does a sweet little girl like you get sent here? Especially with someone as powerful as Klarion the Witch-boy as your father?" She asked, Lita shook her head.

"My father has nothing to do with this; it's all just one big misunderstanding." She said.

"That's what we all say kid." Harley said, Lita stared up at her new female friends.

"B-but it's true; I would never hurt anyone." She said.

"You hurt plenty of people when you were Jinx." Ivy said dryly. Lita gulped; so they knew that too did they?

"W-well y-yeah…but I wouldn't kill anyone." She said Ivy and Harley gave her a look of disbelief, "I mean don't get me wrong I could if I wanted to—but I'd _never_ want to."

"Why not? It can be a real relief; bumping off someone who just plane ticks you off." Ivy said, Harley nodded.

"My father and Uncle told me it was wrong." Lita said. Harley rolled her eyes.

"That's hard to believe. Considering—"

"Please don't talk about my father." Lita said interrupting the blonde who stuck her tongue out.

"Well all things considered Lita Dear; Klarion's not the nicest person in the world." Ivy said, Lita nodded.

"This I know; my father was evil but he's changed really." She said, the two women gave each other a look.

"Sure he is." Harley said, then laughed, Lita gave her a confused look making the two women stare back.

"You really haven't heard have you kid?" Ivy asked, Lita shook her head, Ivy looked to Harley who shrugged.

"Mr. J says that Old Witch-boy's back with the Light or whatever." She said tactlessly, Ivy narrowed her eyes and elbowed her, "Oh hey!"

"W-what? My father would never…" Lita said staring at the two women with wide eyes, Ivy nodded.

"Fraid so kid. You're old man's been terrorizing Metropolis for a few days now, you should really watch the news sweetie." She said, Lita stared at her lap and bit her lips as tears sprung in her eyes; her father had rejoined the Light, but why?

"I…I have to get out." She said, Ivy and Harley smirked.

"Well then now we can trust you with our way out." Ivy said. Lita nodded.

"What's the plan?"

~0~

Later that night Lita laid in her cell she had switched cells; since her old cell mate Devastation tried to beat her to a pulp after finding out what she had done to Psimon. Now she shared a bunk with Harley, making Lita wonder if that wasn't planed.

"Hey kid," Harley whispered from her bottom bunk. Lita looked over to the blonde woman, "Think Red will let me spring my puddin?"

Lita gave Harley a look; she didn't look as though she was kidding—which was what she was afraid of. She shook her head.

"I think Miss Poison Ivy would be angry if you went and got Joker out of here." She said, nibbling on her nails. Harley sighed.

"I guess my puddin's just gonna have to wait." She said, "So you remember the plan?"

Lita nodded; Ivy had told her the plan while in the court yard, Lita would distract the guard while Harley would pick-pocket him for the controls to their collars. Then they'd bust out that night and make it to the underground tunnels bellow the prison, from there they would be home free.

"Here he comes." Harley said gleefully. Lita gulped and jumped down from her bed.

"U-uhm excuse me." She began, the guard stopped at their cell. Lita cleared her throat, as the guard gave her a look.

"Lita Bleak I presume?" the guard said, Lita stared, but nodded and the guard came closer, "You're a lucky girl Ms. Bleak."

"H-huh?" Lita asked confused she looked to Harley who shrugged. The guard then unlocked the cell and pulled Lita out.

"You're a free girl." He said Lita stared wide eyed with disbelief as the guard undid the collar around her neck. Harley Quinn frowned, and narrowed her eyes at the young Witch-ling. Lita stared back now faced with a choice; did she keep her promise to help the girls escape? Or did she turn her back on it all and just go home.

'_Hatter?'_ she asked trying the link between her and the cats. She smiled when she heard the familiar voices, then looked to the guard, whose back was turned, and frowned.

"Etatival eth draug, und worth mih." She said and wove her hand in front of the guard.

"What was tha—" the guard was then lifted off the ground and was thrown to the side. Ivy—who was in the cell across from them—and Harley stared. Lita grabbed their controls and shut off their collars as she opened their cells doors.

"My father also taught me to keep my promises." She explained and looked up at the two women who stood before her. Harley grinned.

"Alright kid!" She shouted, Lita said nothing and followed the two down the hall to their exit. When they arrived Ivy looked to Lita.

"You did good kid; but here's where we part ways." Ivy said Lita stared in confusion along with Harley.

"What are you talkin about Red? What happened to the plan?" Harley asked, Poison Ivy nodded.

"The plan went off without a hitch; Lita's a natural." She said shrugging, "But you're also a free woman, get going and stop your old man from killing everyone."

Lita paused for a moment then nodded and ran off to find whoever it was who sprung her—the legal way.

'_Oh Lita Lovely! My darling daughter of my former master! It's glorious to hear your beautiful voice again!'_ Cherie shouted in her head gleefully then heard a hacking sound she assumed to be Hatter.

_'We thought we'd never hear your voice again.'_ She said, Lita smiled and made her way down the hall.

'_Same here; it's so great to hear you guys' voices in my head again…'_ she said then stopped, '_woaw that made me sound crazy.'_

'_We'll ignore comments on that.'_ Hatter said Lita nodded.

'_So Cherie Curie, Hatter, who helped me get out?'_ she asked, then rounded the corner and found out. Impulse, Robin, and Batman were waiting for her with her cats who meowed and ran to her.

"You helped me?" Lita questioned, Batman nodded, "How?"

"Doesn't matter; what does matter is what I just witnessed on the security camera." He said, Lita bit her lip.

"…I made a promise…" she said, then stood up straight, "I-if you don't like it…then send me back."

Batman narrowed his eyes at the girl who stared back with little conviction. Impulse and Robin looked to each other but said nothing.

"It doesn't matter; we'll find and capture Ivy and Harley a different day." Batman said, Impulse and Robin nodded.

"We have bigger issues on our hand." Robin said. Lita nodded.

"My father's with the Light again." She said.

"Wait how did you know that?" Impulse asked, Lita shook her head and stepped toward Batman.

"Harley and Ivy told me." She said, Batman looked down at the trio, "I want to save my father—it's not his fault…h-he'd never go back to the Light—not after what they did, what they threatened to do."

"I know." Batman said sternly Lita gave a look of shock as Hatter and Cherie jumped onto her shoulders and top of her head.

"Wait what?" she asked, Hatter and Cherie meowed.

"We figured out the Light was holding you hostage here; you had nothing to do with Gemini's murder." Impulse said, Lita looked to him, Hatter growled.

"And Miss Jordana?" Lita asked.

"Her whereabouts have yet to be confirmed." Batman said, "But that is the least of our worries."

"Right now we've got a rogue Witch-boy on our hands trying to destroy Star City." Robin said.

"So get ready and let's go, the rest of the Team is waiting for us." Batman said Lita nodded, and snapped her fingers as her body was engulfed in blue and purple smoke and her clothes switched to her jinx outfit.

"Welcome back, Jinx." Impulse said with a wink. Lita smiled and followed the trio to the outside world.

**Welcome back Lita/Jinx! So yeah I never was one for the YJ version of Poison Ivy, so I picture the older version from the Batman the Animated Series when I read or write fanfictions with her in them. Meow. Review please, also the person in the lead for Lita's affection is currently Impulse, with the thanks of **_**Da'Ink**_** for being the first to answer the quiz referring to Harley Quinn. Congrats n_n. review. **


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

**Lita is back with the gang! What will Klarion do now that she's free? Guess we'll find out. This may also be the chapter we find out what's up with Raven. ;3 maybe it all depends on how I type this up. XD anyhow uh…hm I have nothing to say, forgive me if my story goes a little haywire; I think today has been, stressful—to say the least so anyway—ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

Batman, Robin, Impulse and Jinx made their way to Star City; to stop Klarion—Jinx's father from destroying it entirely. Suddenly a thought came to Jinx's mind, she stopped mid-flight.

'_Lita what is wrong Lovley?'_ Cherie asked, Impulse stopped noticing that Jinx hadn't been keeping up.

"Jinx! What's up? Why'd you stop?" He shouted in the air, Jinx looked down to him, Batman and Robin had gone ahead in the Batmobile leaving; her and Impulse behind.

"M-my Uncle Abra; I have to tell him that I am alright!' She shouted back, Hatter and Cherie growled.

"You can tell him when you save Star city from your father and your father from the Light." Impulse said. Jinx shook her head and landed on the ground beside Impulse.

"But my Uncle…"

"He'll be fine; he'll be happier to see you both come home." Impulse said, Jinx looked to him with a look of worry.

"Are you sure?" she asked. Impulse nodded.

"I'm positive. If you go home without him he might worry even more." He said, "So let's get back on task at hand and go kick some Witch-boy butt."

"I can't fight him you know, not really." Jinx said, Impulse gave her a look, "He's stronger than me; and my magic is much more unrefined."

"Well hopefully you won't have to; hopefully one look at you and he'll stop whatever he's doing." Impulse said, Jinx nodded, Cherie meowed.

"O-oh yeah…there's one other thing…" Jinx said, "He still doesn't know that I am fighting with you guys."

"Well that's going to be an issue." Impulse said, Jinx giggled.

"No worries I have a plan." She said and then flew up into the air; Impulse looked up and nodded then began running back to Star City.

~0~

Klarion put up a barrier as WonderGirl came down on him from above. He then used his magic to toss her away into Batgirl throwing them into a parked car. He then threw a large fire ball at Zatana and Nightwing.

"dnuorg und bnib mih thiw sniach!" Zatana shouted suddenly Klarion was ripped out of the air and bound to the ground by chains that magically appeared. He glared as Teekl growled and transformed into his large saber tooth form and attacked the Magician.

"Zatana!" Nightwing shouted, 'M'gaan get Klarion's cat!'

'On it!' M'gaan shouted back then lifted Teekl in the air and threw him against another building. Klarion glared and melted the chains that bound him to the ground and attacked the others, only to be blocked by Impulse kicking him away from the group.

"Anyone order Magic Backup?" He joked.

"Yeah that's real clever Impulse, where's Lita?" Beast-boy asked Impulse shrugged.

"She said she had a plan." He said, as Klarion stood and glared at them.

"I don't have time for this." He glared then flew off toward the top of the building ahead of them. Only to be knocked down by an unseen force, he looked up to see Lita floating above them.

"Lita?" He shouted, Lita nodded.

"You don't have to destroy anyone or anything." She shouted, Klarion stared and flew off toward her only to for someone to come up from behind and slam Lita to the ground. Lita stared up to see Raven.

"You are really annoying brat!" She growled grabbing Lita by the throat. Lita gasped for air and struggled to get free. Raven then lifted her into the air.

"I don't know how you got out of Belle Reve; but you are _not_ going to ruin Master Savage's plans!" she shouted as Lita claws at her hands to get Raven to release her. Raven smirked, "I'm going to get rid of you myself."

Suddenly Raven was knocked back resulting in her releasing Lita as she gasped for air. Lita looked up to see Impulse standing over Raven.

"Nice…save." She gasped Impulse gave a thumbs ups as the others came up to them. Klarion grabbed Lita and held her tight.

"Lita I'm so glad you're alright." He said, Lita squirmed.

"D-dad, now's really not the time for a happy reunion." She said, Klarion let go and glared down at Raven who groaned and sat up only to see all the heroes standing around her.

"Ah crap." She cursed.

"Who are you and why do you look like Raven?" Zatana asked Klarion glared.

"She's someone impersonating Raven, and now that Lita is safe I can do away with her." He explained, Raven glared.

"News flash moron, I'm not impersonating and I am not a clone," She said then sprung up kicking Klarion away from the group. "I'm the real Raven."

"That's impossible…Raven died…I saw her." Zatana said. Raven cocked her head to the side.

"Yeah I died—it really sucked being killed by some punk demon!" She shouted.

"Anyone else confused?" Beast-boy asked. Raven sighed placing her hands on her hips.

"You're all morons…they dug up my grave!" She growled, Klarion went wide eyed, "And when they decided to clone me to get to the brat they didn't just use parts of me like they did with Roy and Super-boy, they used my entire body."

"Impossible…no kind of technology doesn't even exist, not even magic could bring you back." Zatana said, Raven shrugged.

"Yeah that's what everyone's been saying to me since I woke up." She said, "But I can prove I'm the real Raven."

Raven turned her back to the group and lifted her shirt exposing her bare back and a large scar going across it. Klarion stared; it was the same place Etrigan the Demon ripped through her.

"Yeah nasty isn't it? A gift from Etrigan I think his name was." Raven said, then let her shirt fall back into place and turned back to face them, "So yes I am indeed the genuine article fused with living tissue, and a few other things."

"But you have no magical aura, you can't possibly be my Raven." Klarion shouted, Raven frowned.

"Well I was dead; once that happened I suppose all my magic just shriveled up along with the rest of my original soul." She said, "Death is death; you lose things; Memories, loved ones, etcetera etcetera, blah, blah, friggin blah. However where I lost I also gained; For example."

"I have an interesting power to absorb the abilities of others—I believe that was a side effect of being fused with dear little Lita's DNA that we stole from her when I kidnapped her for Master Savage." She explained, Suddenly Raven's body twisted and snapped until her form had completely changed into something that resembled Lita. They all stared, as she grinned and began advancing on them.

"I gained this power after I killed my handler; Gemini, and helped framed Lita in the process." She said then glared, "However you people let her out!"

She then attacked Batman knocking him to the ground. She ripped his utility belt off and managed to claw up his chest enough until his flesh was exposed. Batman then kicked Raven off of him and into another part of the street.

"If you're the real Raven why are you attacking your own family?" Conner shouted running after the newly transformed Raven who dodged his attack landing on the street light above him. She cocked her head to the side.

"Good question, I'm not entirely certain myself; of course Master Savage probably instilled in me some kind of brainwashing." She said, then jumped down and kicked him in the back, "Kind of like they did with you!"

"Etatival reh!" Zatana shouted, and soon Raven's body was in the air. She glared.

"What's wrong _Zatana_? Can't use your more lethal magic on me?" she mocked looking to Klarion who kept Lita safely behind him. "How bout you Klarion, _darling?"_

Klarion stared at the demented woman who had revealed herself to be the real Raven—Lita's real mother—as she slowly returned to her regular form and sat there floating in the air. He stared because he couldn't believe it, because he thought that in no way this could be his Raven, his daughter's mother—his deceased wife. Raven huffed.

"Hmph, thought not," she said then dug into her pocket and pulled out a throwing star and threw it so that it would graze Zatana's shoulder, forcing her to drop Raven. She landed on her feet and laughed, "You're. All. So. Weak!"

She then dropped a smoke bomb engulfing the area in a large cloud of smoke. When it dispersed Raven was nowhere to be found. Nightwing and the others went to help Zatana whose shoulder was now bleeding.

"Zatana are you alright?" Nightwing asked, holding Zatana in his arms. She nodded.

"Just fine it only grazed me." She said. While the others tended to Zatana, Lita looked to her father who was staring at the spot Raven once occupied.

"Dad," She began grabbing onto Klarion's hand, this seemed to shake him from his daze, he looked down to his daughter who stared up at him with concern. He gave her a somewhat forced smile, and wrapped her in a tight hug.

**This is a good place to stop at, this is not over yet—so FEAR NOT! sorry if this went a bit atray like i said today was stressful. Also i was watching Hellsing Ultimate the episode where Pip dies n it was sooo very emotional *sniffle sniffle* so sad. *ehm back to normal me* Haha you'll still get to find out who this black and red haired girl is very soon—like maybe next chapter soon ;3. And we'll find out where Jordana has gone off to as well. Also you have just discovered that Raven is indeed the genuine article before you! Why is she working for the Light? I hinted that a bit—she's been rewired. Don't flame me on that because now Klarion has a big decision to make in the near future whether or not he carries that out is for me to know and you to find out near the end. Review please; bye now!**


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

**Yeah this story is definitely going to be longer than its previous story involving Lita's mother. speaking of which she's insane! Probably from the DNA meshing around in her sigh I don't know why but I've always had a thing for crazy female characters. It also might be because anime's like Hellsing—by the greatest mangaka ever Khota hirano-sama! –make this gothgirl in a bit of a crazy fit, which projects into my OC's a bit, hm—sorry 'bout that gang. Haha anyway this is going to be a bit of a time skipper let's say a week. Mkay? Enough time to let everything simmer down a bit; ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

Two weeks had passed since the fight with Raven. That day the two Bleaks came home to Abra Kadabra who also managed to wrap Lita in a big hug; and Lita explained to her father that she was Jinx. At first he wasn't too keen on the idea that his daughter had been sneaking around to fight for good. However he soon figured that it was her choice and eventually he came to terms with it. Soon after that however everything went back to normal, accept Lita didn't go back to school for a while. She decided that for the first time in a very long time she wanted to stay home with her father, her uncle, and her cats.

However like most pleasant things; Klarion knew this soon would come to an end and sure enough she soon asked to return to classes. She didn't necessarily beg to go this time she simply said she wished to return to her normal life as a normal girl in school, and that since Batman had told the police that she was framed, she would be fine with going back since her name was now cleared. Even Jordana who had been declared missing during all of the commotion had returned claiming that she had no memory of where she had gone or how she had gotten home.

"Ohiyo! Genki desu ka?" Lita said cheerfully as she approached Impulse and Garfield at the main door of the school. They gave her a look that was a mixture of happy surprise and confusion.

"Good to see you; but what did you just say Lita?" Garfield asked, Lita cocked her head to the side then smiled sweetly.

"Oh sorry—over the past two weeks I've been watching a lot of Japanese anime, I've learned most of the language by now." She said.

"You learned an entire language in only two weeks? By watching anime?" Impulse said, Lita shook her head.

"Oh no that's just ridiculous; I only figure out most of the language some parts of it are still pretty hard for me to understand." She said, then noted the strange look she was getting from her friends, "I'm a pretty fast learner, it's how I learned most of the fighting styles I know; watching action flicks and stuff."

"That's pretty amazing Lita." Garfield said, Lita giggled.

"You think so?"

"Lita!" A voice shouted up ahead of them, Lita looked up and saw Jackson Bullock standing at the front gates. She smiled meekly at him.

"You'd think he's go away after all that happened." Impulse whispered.

"Then again Lita's not too shaken up by it either." Garfield said back, Lita looked over her shoulder.

"You know I can hear you right?" She asked then sighed, "I really should talk to him; you know he really is a sweet person."

"Bullock? Sweet?" Garfield asked, Lita nodded, "Sorry just not something I would ever use to describe him."

"I suppose I understand that; he's not really very nice to you two is he?" Lita asked, the two shook their heads. Lita sighed.

"However either way I really must explain things to him," She said then walked up to the top of the stairs, "I shall return."

"Lita…you're…you're ok? I-I haven't seen ya since…" Jackson began, Lita nodded, her usual smile was not on her face this time, making him a bit nervous.

"I decided after my unfortunate visit to Belle Reve I wanted to be home for a while." She said, Jackson smirked nervously.

"S-so…you're magic huh?" he asked, Lita nodded.

"I am, I'm a half witch, my mother was human and from this world, and my father was…is the Lord of Chaos—Klarion Bleak." She said, "But that doesn't mean that we are bad people, please understand that."

"S-sure—sure I can…understand that…I guess." Jackson said, "I…I'm sorry about my old man he's pretty…uh harsh."

Lita giggled sweetly as a smile formed on her lips, making Jackson feel a bit more at ease.

"That's sweet of you to apologize, but it is not your fault, nor is it Mr. Bullock's." She said, "I hold no grudges."

"Th-that's great," Jackson said, then Lita frowned.

"However, Jackson Bullock—Jackson, there is something I must clear up with you." She said, Jackson stared.

Meanwhile back with Impulse and Garfield; the two were staring over at the two. They couldn't hear a word being spoke between the two, which made them both worry.

"What do you think she's saying to him?" Impulse asked, Garfield shook his head.

"I…I don't know but I don't think it's good." He said, noting the sad and disappointed look on Jackson's face. Jackson then nodded at Lita who gave him a hug and then walked down to the boys who were waiting for her.

"Again I truly am sorry Jackson." She said somberly, Jackson sighed and went inside the school for class.

"What'd you tell him?" Garfield asked. Lita looked over to him.

"I told him that I couldn't return his feeling for me." She said, "Which is a true shame because he really is a nice person when he chooses to be."

"Sure he can." Impulse said sarcastically Lita narrowed her eyes.

"Roger that isn't very nice." She said, "I also asked him to be nice to you two as well."

"You did what?!" The duo shouted, Lita nodded.

"Mm-hm I told him that if he wasn't civil toward you two we couldn't be friends." She said, "So he agreed that he would leave you alone."

"You really didn't have to do that." Garfield said, Lita shrugged.

"You're right, but I did." She said, "Is there something wrong with that?"

"No I suppose not." Garfield said, Lita smiled. As they walked to class they noticed their classmates went out of their way to avoid Lita. Garfield and Impulse looked to each other but also noticed that Lita seemed oblivious to it all; even as she sat down in class the people around them scurried off to a different side of the room.

"Alright class, today," The teacher droned then looked to notice Lita sitting in her seat and suddenly got nervous, "O-oh, Miss Bleak, I thought you had left school by now."

"No sir, why would you think that?" She asked sweetly cocking her head to the side. Impulse leaned over to Garfield.

"Anyone else notice the moded atmosphere?" he asked, Garfield nodded and looked over to Lita who sat there smiling and looking to the board as the teacher nervously went on.

As the day went on Lita continuously went on not noticing the odd behavior of her peers. Until lunch when the three friends sat down, and Garfield couldn't take it any longer.

"Lita, not to be rude but; haven't you noticed the class has been acting…weird?" he asked, Lita looked up.

"What do you mean Garfield?" She asked, Impulse sighed.

"You mean you haven't noticed that everyone avoiding us?" he asked.

"I have," She said. The boys stared.

"So then why don't you say anything?" Impulse asked, Lita shrugged smiling at the two.

"Lita this is serious, they're acting like a bunch of real jerks!" Garfield said, loudly, Lita rested her hand on her cheek as she leaned on the table.

"What do you suppose I do Garfield? Put a spell on the school so that they stop ignoring me?" She asked, the question was rhetorical but it sounded as though she may have been contemplating the idea. Garfield bit his lip.

"W-well no, but you could _say_ something. To the teacher or principle." He said.

"There's no use in doing that; you saw what the teacher was like he was afraid of me also." Lita said, "Besides I knew what would happen when I decided to come back. It's my choice, and besides you two know I didn't do it. Even Jackson doesn't think I did it, and that's all that matters to me."

"Well if it isn't the second Witch-girl of Gotham High!" Shouted an annoyingly obnoxious familiar voice; Impulse and Garfield turned and saw that Jordana had returned, and she was as cruel as ever. Lita smiled at Jordana.

"Good day Miss Jordana, it's so good to see you are well." She said sweetly, Jordana's clones gave a look of disgust behind her while Jordana herself wrinkled her nose. She then turned to the rest of the cafeteria whose attention was now directed to the woman.

"I don't know about all of you; but I find it very discomforting that some Witch-girl freak is attending the same school as us." She shouted, "Especially since she was previously in jail for murder."

Impulse and Garfield glared; this time Jordana was going too far. Lita's smile fell and she stood up and faced Jordana.

"Uhm excuse me," She said politely, "I was cleared of all charges; I was framed."

"It still doesn't excuse the fact that _you_, Lita Bleak, are a Witch-girl!" Jordana shouted, "And the last time we had a witch-girl at this school she tried to get rid of the students."

"That's not entirely true." Lita said, knowing full well that she was referring to her mother, Jordana narrowed her eyes.

"That's right I bet you know all about that! Since, after all, she was your mother." She said snidely. Lita scowled at her balling her hands into fists, as her friends noticed that Jordana was touching a nerve.

"Tread Lightly, Miss Jordana." Lita said calmly.

"Or what? You'll hex us like you did these freaks here?" Jordana's right hand clone snapped. Impulse stood up.

"Watch it Jordana; you're going way too far with this." He warned, Jordana narrowed her eyes at the speedster then turned to the crowd that now formed around her.

"Well? What say you all? Do we want some crazy Witch-girl here? Ruining our school's wonderful reputation and instilling fear into our classmates?" She shouted, then suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder, she turned and saw Jackson standing over her.

"That's enough Jordana," He said sternly. Jordana rolled her eyes.

"You're just saying that because she put some kind of spell on you to make you fall in love with her." She spat. Jackson scowled and put his hands on his hips (such a girly pose sorry!)

"Actually, Lita rejected me." He said looking over to Lita, who sat back down and remained silent. Jordana glared at her then looked up to Jackson who scowled down at her then whispered into her ear, "She didn't press charges on you even after she told me you tried to drown her; I wouldn't press your luck."

Jordana went silent, and stared up at Jackson as if he were the devil himself. Jackson looked down his nose at the cheerleader.

"Don't listen to him Jordana he's bluffing." Her left hand clone said, her right hand clone stared, "Yeah! Bluffing."

"Shut up! Shut up both of you!" Jordana snapped, then turned dragging her minions behind her as she left the cafeteria. Jackson looked to Lita and the boys silently as she looked up at him.

"Uhm..thank…you." She mumbled, Jackson shrugged and went back to his seat with the other jocks.

"Lita…?" Garfield asked when she stood, the whole cafeteria flinched a bit. Lita smiled.

"I…am going to be back. Excuse me." She said sweetly, and ran out of the cafeteria without looking back.

~0~

Later that night Lita decided she wouldn't go out on patrol, she was laying on her bed with her laptop surfing the internet for 'Lita things' as she always explained when her father asked. It was late around ten-thirty at night when she decided to check to see if everyone had gone to bed. Hatter and Cherie meowed.

"Well duh, of course I'm going to go see her. I haven't see Scarlet in over a year since she told me she moved to Gotham." Lita said taking off her PJ's and putting on her black pleated skirt and white polo shirt, as she put her ribbon around her neck and fastened it with her mother's pendent she snapped her fingers forcing her window to slid open. She then turned back to her cats.

"You two stay here; I don't want dad to find out I snuck out." She said, then flew out of the window and floated to the ground and took off running down the street. Little did she know that she was being followed by several two people.

"I see the League still doesn't trust my daughter." Klarion said landing on the rooftop where Nightwing stood. He looked up at the Lord of Chaos who narrowed his eyes at him.

"The league is at odd ends with her; but I'm here for Zatana—you know Lita's Godmother." He said, Klarion rolled his eyes while Teekl growled at Nightwing as he rested upon klarion's shoulders. The two then watched as Lita ran down the street.

She ran two blocks until she rounded the corner to an alley way where she found a girl with her hair tied off into two pony tails, the right side of her hair was dyed black while the other side was dyed bright red. She wore black lipstick along with black skinny jeans and a black tanktop with the anarchy symbol was painted on with white painted on the front.

"Scarlet!" Lita shouted in a whisper, Scarlet turned and smiled.

"Hey Kitten!" She said happily with a thick British accent, the two hugged each other making Lita's smile grow, "I've missed you love."

"I missed you too." Lita said sweetly, then went and placed a kiss on Scarlet's lips.

**I promised you the identity of Scarlet and I have delivered! Don't fret, she was going to show up in the fiction regardless of who was in lead; she's an important part of the fiction. Please don't flame me for this.**


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

**Ok, I wasn't expecting this in the reviews. However Scarlet plays a key part in Lita's decision between Impulse and Beast-boy, I was going to put her in regardless of who won. But yes, Scarlet was the one who Lita didn't want getting involved when Psimon was rooting around in her head, and the reason why Psimon kissed Lita. You'll see why she's in this story very soon, fact this chapter if I can do it right. But if you noticed I hinted this several chapters ago! If you can figure out what chapters and scenes it was hinted in you can get more points for your favorite paring! Anyway ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

Above the two Nightwing stared, then looked to Klarion who didn't seem effected by Lita and her girlfriend.

"Did you know about this?" He asked Klarion scowled.

"Of course I knew! I know everything Lita does when she 'sneaks out.'" He snapped, Nightwing narrowed his eyes, then smirked.

"Except that she was dressing up and fighting to become part of the Team." He said, Klarion's features drooped—he wasn't expecting that come back.

"W-well….that…that's—don't make me turn you into a bird again!" He growled.

Meanwhile down below Lita held Scarlet's hand as they sat on the ground and talked.

"So Kitten where's the dynamic duo I always see when I'm video chatting with you?" Scarlet asked, Lita paused.

"Oh, you mean Cherie Curie and Hatter? I left them at home." She said, "Hatter can cast a spell on my room incase my father goes to check on me."

"It must be awesome to be able to perform magic." Scarlet said, Lita shrugged, "So you still haven't told you're old man about us yet?"

"N-no not yet." Lita said hugging her knees to her chest; she had already told him about Jinx, she wasn't ready to find out what her father would think if he ever knew that she was with someone, and a girl at that. Scarlet wrapped her arm around the conflicted Witch-girl and smiled.

"Don't fret love, I'm sure the old buzzard would be accepting. I mean you're his only kid right?" She asked, Lita nodded.

"I don't know Ester, I really don't want to talk about it either." She said, Scarlet nodded and held Lita tight, then stood.

"Well are we just going to spend all night together in an alley? Or are we going to have some fun in Gotham after dark?" she asked then held out her hand for Lita. She looked up at the British punk and smiled as she took her hand and the two ran down the street together.

"So you knew the whole time about Lita and this girl?" Nightwing asked, Klarion growled.

"Yes I did, I discovered their relationship when Lita began sneaking off the first night to Star City." He said, Teekl meowed.

"And you're ok with it?" Nightwing asked as he jumped across to another building to keep following th two. Klarion flew overhead.

"Yes, I stopped following them when I realized their being together was harmless." He said, then landed in front of the masked caper and narrowed his eyes, "Why? Are you _not_ ok with this?"

"It has nothing to do with that." Nightwing said scowling at the Witch-boy. Teekl hissed and made his way to his masters arms and laid there while giving Nightwing a wary look.

"You didn't answer my question bird boy." Klarion said with a hint of danger behind his voice. Nightwing rolled his eyes.

"Look I don't care what or who the kid dates or whatever; it just surprises me that you haven't confronted her about it." He said, Klarion nodded.

"Makes sense that you would be surprised." He said, "But as I said before their relationship is harmless; besides, I just want Lita to be happy and I am confident that she will tell me on her own."

"Hey Lita have you ever been to a Goth Club?" Scarlet asked, Lita shook her head.

"I can't say that I have Ester." She said, Scarlet pouted.

"Ok you really gotta stop callin me Ester babe." She said, Lita tilted her head to the side.

"But that's your name; I don't understand why you'd want to change it. It's so pretty." She said, Scarlet blushed under all the pale foundation on her face. Lita giggled.

"So you really haven't been to a Goth club?" Scarlet asked, Lita shook her head.

"I hardly get out remember?" she said, Scarlet gave a fainted look of panic.

"Wha! That tart has you on a tighter leash than I thought." She said then laughed, "Guess it's up to me to show you Gotham's night life."

"Sounds fun." Lita said, and followed Scarlet down Gotham's streets.

"So Kitten; what's gotten you so glum?" Scarlet said as they walked around the corner. Lita gave her a look of shock. Scarlet laughed, "I wouldn't be a very good girlfriend if I didn't notice by best girl's upset over somethin'. So come on; tell me."

"It's this girl at my school; Jordana,"

"You mean the one that went missing while you were in Belle Reve?" Scarlet asked, Lita nodded, "You've told me about her; she's the prissy girl with the band of Doxies right?"

"Yeah during all of the commotion she came back; now she's on a bit of a witch hunt." Lita explained, "Mostly for me."

"Just tell me where the tart lives; I'll show her what happens when you mess with my Kitten." Scarlet said punching the palm of her hand and giving Lita a wink. Lita smiled.

"I don't think that will be necessary Scarlet; I think she's backed off." She said. Scarlet sighed.

"But that can't be the only thing you're upset bout." She said.

"the rest of the school is afraid of me; they all avoid me now. I knew this would happen but…" Lita trailed off, Scarlet gave her a smiled and placed her hand under Lita's chin.

"Hey don't be upset; so what if they can't handle the fact that you're part witch screw 'em. They're not worth it Lita." She said reassuringly. Lita smiled, which made Scarlet smile back.

"Now about that club..." she said.

As the night progressed Nightwing and Klarion witnessed the two going to a Goth Club called 'The Crypt.' The name brought memories to Klarion's mind; he and Raven had gone to that very same club. He had destroyed it when someone began hitting on his girl; the memory made him smirk.

"So if you're all ok with this why are you following her now?" Nightwing asked, Klarion shook himself from his thoughts and narrowed his eyes.

"I was making sure she wasn't going to join you and your band of baby heroes." He growled.

"Hey did you hear that?" Scarlet said below the two as the two girls came out of 'The Crypt.' Teekl mewed to Klarion who shrunk back on the roof top.

"Then why are you still here?" Nightwing asked.

"Because you're here, and I don't trust _you_." Klarion hissed, Nightwing gave him a look and then went on watching the girls.

After about two more hours the girls returned to the alley in which they first met up. Lita smiled as she held Scarlet's hand.

"Tonight was fun, we gotta do this more than once a year." Scarlet said, Lita nodded then the two kissed once again.

"Tell yaw at Kitten; I'll see next week?" Scarlet said, Lita nodded.

"Next week would be wonderful Ester." She said sweetly.

Above them Nigthwing stretched; happy for that to be the end of his night. He looked to Klarion and Teekl who stared down at his child and newly found girlfriend.

"So are you going to keep Lita from fighting with the Team?" he asked, Klarion leered.

"…No, Lita enjoys it; and she seems to have made friends in the process." He said, then turned to Nightwing, "But if something happens to my daughter; mark my words someone will pay."

Suddenly something whizzed by their heads, and a scream was heard, they looked down to see Lita and Scarlet; Scarlet was on the ground and Lita was kneeling screaming. Nightwing looked over and saw a familiar sight.

From another building Raven stared down the scope of a sniper rifle, she smirked when she saw that Nightwing had spotted her.

"Oh I'd just love to take you out too; sorry birdy." She said, then turned and fled the scene.

Nightwing glared; he could have gone after her, but he had more important things to deal with. he looked to Klarion who was already heading down to his daughter. He cursed and followed him down where Lita was screaming and crying.

"Scarlet no! Please, don't die!" Lita screamed holding Scarlet in her arms. Suddenly she felt a pair of arms wrap around her; they pulled Lita away from Scarlet's body. She looked up and saw her father standing over her, Nightwing was also with him. He stood beside Scarlet's body and checked for a pulse. He looked to Klarion and Lita and shook his head. Lita went wide eyed as tears spilled over her cheeks.

"SCARLET!" she screamed. Klarion held Lita tightly as she struggled to get to Scarlet's body while Nightwing called the authorities for someone to help with the situation.

After some time Lita sat with her father on the ledge while Scarlet's body was hauled off by the ambulance. Dark tears stained Lita's cheeks while her father held her and Teekl lied in her lap. She looked up at her father.

"Sh-she's gone…isn't she daddy?" She asked, Klarion hesitated for a while then nodded.

"Yes, Lita. I'm so sorry." He said and hugged his daughter close. Teekl meowed and moved to nuzzled Lita's cheek. She sniffled.

"You knew I was seeing Scarlet didn't you?" she asked Klarion nodded. "Now she's gone, I'm never going to see her again."

Nightwing was helping the authorities sort out the situation. This time stressing that Lita had nothing to do with this girl's death. When he looked over to Klarion, he was helping Lita stand.

"I'm taking her home." He said Nightwing nodded as Klarion opened a portal and helped his daughter through it.

~0~

"Poor Lita." M'gaan said, she had been told by Nightwing and Zatana about what had happened the night before.

"Is that kid ever going to have a normal life?" Conner asked, and he was right so far ever since Lita joined the Team she had been kidnapped by her mother, framed for murder, and now this. Zatana sighed.

"I think I should go visit them; to make sure Lita's doing well." She said. Nightwing shook his head.

"Lita just lost someone very close to her; trust me she doesn't want to see anyone." He said, Zatana sighed.

"Right."

~0~

"Lita had a girlfriend!?" Wonder-girl shouted tactlessly. Robin had been listening in on the Leaguer's conversation and he had told the Team what was going on.

"I never would have expected Lita for a girl on girl type." Wonder-girl went on to say, the Team all looked to her, she shrugged, "What?"

"Anyway the girl she was with was killed by Raven." Robin said, Impulse and Beast-boy looked to each other.

"Poor Lita; she's gotta be devastated." Batgirl said, "I mean I don't know what I'd do if I lost someone I loved."

"I do feel bad for her, but what can we do?" Wonder-girl asked, Beast-boy stood.

"W-we should try and cheer her up. Yaknow?" he said, the group stared at him, "What's wrong?"

"It's a good idea and all beat-boy." Batgirl said, "But maybe we should give her some time to herself."

"Oh…yeah…maybe you're right." Beast-boy said, truth was no one really knew what they could do to comfort their friend.

"How long is enough time though?" Impulse asked, he had remained silent the entire time. The situation bothered him, and it wasn't because Lita was with a girl. Batgirl and Wonder-girl gave him a sympathetic look.

"We won't know until she decides to talk to us about it." Batgirl said.

**That's it for today; sorry, about that Scarlet wasn't supposed to really last very long in the first place. Hm, I wonder how Raven knew about Scarlet? I smell a rat with wings—or maybe…anyhow sorry about this all. Now Impulse and Garfield are going to try and find ways to cheer her up in the next chapter. For a sweet girl Lita's pretty strong spirited. Review—don't flame me. There will still be a contest between Beast-boy and impulse for Lita's affection, so far Impulse is ahead. Show you're love by answering my quizzes and voting in the reviews! Please .**


	41. The Game of Revenge

Chapter 41

**Last chapter—actually I'm not going to talk about that this time…well except on one thing; I don't really know how one would cope with losing someone, I know people have their own way of coping with tragedy but it's still a concept that escapes me. So if Lita seems to get over Scarlet's death quickly—that's why. Sorry…ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

The next morning Lita went to school like she would any other day; to everyone else nothing happened. What happened two nights ago never happened to the outside world, Lita was aware of that. She did her best to keep her usual smile on her face, it was a very hard thing to do. Today she was accompanied by Hatter and Cherie; they had insisted they go with her.

"You didn't have to come with me you guys." Lita mumbled, Hatter mewed while she poked her head out of Lita's backpack.

"Of course we did Lita; you're our girl, can't let you go on alone." She said. Cherie, who was sitting atop of Lita's shoulders growled.

"What are you doing in there?" he asked, Hatter mewed.

"Hiding away so no one knows I'm here what do you think Fluf?" She said rudely. Cherie hissed.

"Get outta there you flea bag!" he growled then jumped into the bag as well. As the two argued a smile crept onto Lita's face, the two cats noticed and stopped their bickering.

"There's that smile we know and love." Hatter said perching herself on Lita's right shoulder while Cherie perched on the left.

"No more tears Lita Lovely, we are here with you." He said and the two cats licked Lita's cheeks.

"I guess no matter what happens I know I can always count on you two to remain the same." Lita said, petting the two cats on their heads, "Meow."

"Lita?" Garfield said behind the trio. Lita turned, "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to school silly. What else?" Lita asked sweetly, she then smiled while her cats scurried off to hide inside her bag. Garfield stared at her for a while until her smile finally faded.

"I'm guessing the whole Team knows?" she asked, Garfield nodded.

'_Are there any secrets that these people don't know?'_ Hatter hissed, Lita shook her head shaking Hatter's voice out of her head. She looked to the ground, then smiled.

"I am…coping." She said, "I am fine."

"Lita you know you can talk to us right?" Garfield said, putting a hand on Lita's shoulder. Lita pushed his hand away.

"I am fine, there's nothing…to talk about." She said, Garfield gave her a look.

"Was she the reason you didn't want to go out with Jackson?" He asked, Lita bit her lip.

"Yes…and no." She said, "Like I said before Jackson is a sweet person; just aggressive at times when it's not needed."

"Scarlet was a lot like that as well." She went on to say.

"You _can_ talk to me about it you know." Garfield said, Cherie poked his head out of Lita's bag and meowed.

'_Perhaps, Lita lovely, it would be in your best interest to talk to someone, other than Klarion and Abra Kadabra.'_ He said, Lita sighed.

"I suppose…I could—for a little while." She said, Garfield smiled reassuringly, Lita smiled back as the two walked together.

"I met Scarlet online a few years ago." She began. "I still was not used to the outside world, and the internet was the only thing I had to inform me about everything, and meet people."

"I take it that's how you met Scarlet?" Beast-boy asked, Lita nodded.

"Scarlet's real name was Ester Cunningham; she went by scarlet because it was good Goth name—at least that's what she told me." She said, then smiled, "I was the only one she let call her Ester."

~A year ago~

"Is your name really Scarlet?" Lita asked as she laid on her bed with her laptop. It was a few months since she had met Scarlet through the internet; they were video chatting when the question popped to her mind. Scarlet's image sat in front of her on Lita's computer; she gave Lita a face.

"Chyeah; is you're name really Lolita?" She asked, Lita blushed and nodded.

"Yes; my father said that my mother really loved the book. I've never read it myself." She said, Scarlet smirked.

"Wow really?" She asked, Lita nodded, "Ok, that's cool but why don't you think my name's scarlet?"

"It doesn't really seem to suit you, is all. Also it's a pretty generic name for girls who wear dark clothing." Lita explained, "N-no offence."

"None taken I guess; ok so you got me. My name's really Ester; but that's such a _boring_ name." Scarlet said, Lita laughed and shook her head.

"I think it's pretty." she said, Scarlet grinned.

"Why thank you, Kitten." She said.

"Kitten?" Lita repeated.

"You betcha; You got cat eyes yaknow?" Scarlet said then winked, "I think it's a cute name; like you."

Lita blushed, as she fiddled with her pendent.

"Y-you think I-I'm cute?" she asked. Scarlet nodded.

~months later~

"Hey guess what Kitten." Scarlet said, Lita looked over to her computer.

"What's up Ester?" she asked, Scarlet grinned letting out a squeal.

"I'm moving to Gotham!" She shouted, Lita smiled.

"That's great!" She said, Scarlet nodded, "Where are you moving to in Gotham?"

"Oh somewhere down town; a real bore, mum and dad wouldn't really tell me the details." Scarlet said, "I'm so excited, we should totally hang out when I get settled."

"I agree, but I don't usually get out often." Lita said.

"You get out to be Jinx don't you Magic-girl?" Scarlet asked, Lita gasped then laughed.

"Shh, Ester not so loud; I don't want my father to fine out." She said, Hatter and Cherie meowed behind her.

"Sorry; say that the dynamic duo?" Scarlet asked Lita nodded as the two cats jumped onto the bed with her.

"Yup they're my familiars alright; Cherie Curie, and Mad Cat-Hatter. They're with me everywhere I go." She said.

"They're adorable." Scarlet said.

~now~

"You two were real close huh?" Garfield said Lita nodded.

"Ester was the first person to know my secret; first person in the outside world to accept me." She said, "I'm going to miss her."

Garfield nodded as they approached the school building, and Impulse. Lita smiled and looked to Garfield.

"You know; I'm feeling a bit better." She said, "Thank you."

"Hey Lita; how ya feeling?" Impulse asked, Lita shrugged.

"I am coping." She said, "It will take some time."

"Do you know what happened?" Impulse asked, Lita shook her head.

"No, but I hear it was that woman who claims to be my mother." She said, Hatter and Cherie popped their heads out of Lita's bag and mewed. Lita ignored them as Impulse and Garfield looked to each other awkwardly.

"How'd you know that?" Garfield asked.

"I hear things." Lita said, lying; the truth was she had over heard her father's familiar Teekl talking about the incident the night before when Lita had stayed home. Garfield bit his lip.

"But how could the light possibly know about you and…"

"Scarlet."

"Right….how could they know if the League couldn't even figure it out." Garfield asked, Lita narrowed her eyes; he was right. The Justice League didn't even know about it—they couldn't have—the only person who knew was…

"Psimon…" Lita mumbled.

"What was that?" Garfield asked. Lita balled up her hands into a fist.

"It was Psimon…" Lita repeated. Impulse stared.

"You mean the guy who brain blasted you in Bialia?" He asked, Lita nodded.

"When he was in my head he found out a few things; then in Belle Reve, he used that information to get me to help Miss Ivy and Miss Harley escape." She explained in a low growl as more tears began to swell in her eyes. "That…that monster must have told them everything about Scarlet!"

"Lita calm down…" Garfield said placing his hands on her shoulders, but she couldn't be calm. Not when she knew who killed Scarlet, and how they knew about her. Lita was beyond sadness now; now Lita wanted revenge.

Impulse looked to Lita; she could tell what she wanted. He recognized the look she had, though Garfield mistook it for anguish he knew; he knew what she wanted, and he knew he wanted to help her.

"Lita you have to calm down." He said, quite sternly, Lita looked to him with a look of confusion and surprise. She had never heard him talk like that—except to comment on how annoying Jinx was before he found out who she really was. She dried her eyes and nodded, as Hatter and Cherie went back to hiding in her bag.

"Y-you're right. Sorry…" She said, Garfield smiled comfortingly.

"You don't have to apologize; it's ok to be upset." He said, Lita smiled meekly and the trio walked to class.

The day went on as the usual; people still avoided Lita, which was fine by her, she didn't want to deal with people anyhow. She did her best not to think of Scarlet, if she did her body burned with anger and sadness. She went about her day calmly, until her fifth period came around; where she and Impulse were lab partners. He leaned over to her while the teacher talked about chemical compounds.

"Lita, I know what you want to do…" He whispered, surprising Lita. She glanced over to him with a look of false confusion.

"W-what—"

"Don't play dumb Lita, I know that look—you want revenge." He interrupted. Lita looked down at her text book.

"You're not going to stop me are you Roger? B-because I'm not afraid to hurt you." She mumbled, Impulse gave her a look, knowing full well that she wouldn't.

"I'm not going to stop you; but I want to help." He said, Lita looked over.

"Y-you what?" she asked, Impulse nodded.

"I want to help you, but we can't tell Gar, he'll rat us out to the League." He said, Lita nodded, "Do you know where Psimon lives?"

"No, but Hatter might be able to find him." Lita said, only to be yelled at by the teacher telling her to be quiet. Impulse then slid a note over to her.

'We'll find him tonight. Meet me at the school when it's dark.' It read, Lita nodded and then went back to staring at the board.

~0~

"Lita; how are you feeling?" Klarion asked when Lita came home that day. Lita sat down next to her father and hugged him.

"Coping; my friends, are helping me." She said, Klarion smiled and placed a hand on the crown of her head.

"I'm glad you're feeling ok." He said, Lita nodded then floated in the air.

"I'm going to go take a nap; is that ok dad?" She asked, Klarion nodded.

"Of course." He said as Lita picked up her bag and went to her room.

That night Lita made sure she wasn't followed this time as she went down the street at night; she was dressed as Jinx; Hatter and Cherie resting on her shoulders. Impulse had told her to meet him when it got dark so that no one would notice them. She made it to the school and looked around to find Impulse. Soon she felt a slight breeze whoosh past her and Impulse stood in front of her wearing his uniform in stealth mode.

"Were you followed?" He asked, Lita shook her head.

"I put up a detection barrier no one followed. You?" She said, Impulse smirked.

"Anyone who wanted to follow me couldn't keep up." He said, Hatter and Cherie yowled. "Are you ready?"

Lita nodded, and Hatter jumped from her shoulders onto the ground, she then began to sniff the air, she then meowed.

"She found his trail." Lita said.

"That was fast. How'd she pick it up without anything to match it with?" Impulse said, Lita shrugged.

"Hatter's not a normal cat, come on." She said, then tugged on Impulse's arm as they followed Hatter down the street away from the school. They searched for some time before Hatter stopped, and growled as they came to a building.

"So he's in there?" Impulse asked, Lita nodded looking up at the building, Cherie growled.

"Among other people." She translated. Impulse nodded.

"Are you ready for this?" He asked, then went to hold Lita's hand she looked over at him, and nodded.

"Because of Psimon, one of the few people I care about in the world is gone." She said, "I'm going to make them all suffer."

Suddenly there was a clapping noise behind them Hatter and Cherie growled as they all turned to see Raven dressed in a black camou outfit. She smirked evilly at the two.

"Isn't that just adorable. Looks like Savage was right; but who would have guessed you'd bring a friend." She said, Impulse stood in front of Lita and glared.

"You wanna fight old hag, come on." He shouted, Raven glared.

"Old hag?! I'm twenty!" She shouted as more people dressed in black came up behind the group, one of them grabbed Hatter and Cherie and tossed them into a high-tech pet carrier. The others formed a circle around them. Raven laughed.

"Now, now, let's play nicely; all Savage wants to do is talk to my 'sweet little girl.'" She said in a false sweet tone. Lita glared and the two put their hands up.

"Good girl. Wouldn't want to end up like your friend now would you?" Raven spat, Lita hissed.

"I'll make you pay for what you did; you monster!" She shouted. Raven shrugged.

"Sticks and stones, kid. Sticks and stones." She said then nodded to the group of unknown men as they took the two inside.

**More action! Yay! And it's coming close to that little spoiler I put up on . Those who actually looked will know what I'm talking about; review please!**


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

_**Da'Ink**_** as always I am happy to read your reviews n_n! haha hm I wonder if I should do a short story about Hatter vs. Scare Crow? *shrug* I digress. Last chapter Lita decided she wanted revenge, and Impulse decided to help. Now they've been captured by Raven **_**SHOCKER**_**! Meow; poor kid; wonder what kind of torture I'll subject her to now. ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

"Good evening Lita Bleak." Savage said, as he turned behind his desk and faced the girl who sitting next to Impulse with three guards surrounding them, "And Lita's little hero friend."

Lita and Impulse glared at the arrogant man who sat behind his desk. They had been lured into a trap set by Savage himself after he had Lita's girlfriend Scarlet killed. They had been captured by Raven, Lita's brainwashed mother, and had inhibitor collars around their necks so they couldn't fight or escape. Lita growled, Savage had won; he had her once again in his clutches and soon Klarion would come running to rescue her.

"You're a sick man Vandal Savage!" Impulse shouted, Savage shrugged.

"I've been called worse." He said, "Raven why don't you take our guest, Impulse down to the labs. While I have a little chat with our dear Lita; I'm sure Mariko would love to have a new human playmate."

Raven frowned; she hated going down to see that crazy whack-job Mariko Miko*. She always wanted to talk to her about some pointless show from Japan Raven wasn't familiar with. However she nodded and grabbed Impulse by the shirt collar.

"Come with me brat." She growled, as she dragged Impulse out of his seat and off to God knows where. Lita stared after him biting her lip as she worried who this woman was and what she would do to Impulse while she was with Savage.

"I wouldn't worry too much about him Miss Bleak. You have your own problems to deal with." Savage said, she leered.

"Your father used to give me that same glare when I referred to your mother—when she was still his I mean." He went on then smirked, "Must run in the family."

"What do you want from us? What have I ever done to you!?" Lita hissed, Savage scowled.

"I'm afraid Lita it's not you who has done anything; except set me back on years of research when your friends decided to rescue the first time." He said, "No sadly this all stems from your father you see. You, my dear little half witch, are simply my bait to lure him back."

"You killed one of the few people I care about just so you can get my father back with the Light?!" Lita shouted her fangs elongating and her claws growing as well, "Impulse is right; you are sick!"

"Yes and no. Though compared to what Klarion has done in the past I am not at all bothered. Would you like to know what your father did to your sweet mother?" He asked, Lita glared.

"What are you talking about?" she asked glaring at Savage with her sapphire cat eyes. Savage smirked.

"I discovered some things when I was erasing Raven's memories when she was revived." He said, "Klarion, your father kidnapped your mother; and subjected her to psychological torture."

"You're lying! My father love my mother!" Lita hissed, Savage nodded.

"Oh there's no denying that; However I know Klarion to be very, possessive of the things he wants." He said, "When your mother was with him she pushed her to kill her own parents, and she was quite merciless in doing so."

"Liar…my mother wouldn't have done anything like that!" Lita shouted. Savage smirked.

"I have no reason to lie to you Lita. I have nothing to gain from it." He said, "You're mother was quit twisted; she ripped apart a poor boy from her school, for no reason other than to get back at a classmate for teasing her. It's no wonder Klarion found her so intriguing."

Lita shook her head; he was lying—he had to be. Her father never told her anything like this about her mother. He always spoke so highly of her mother, she couldn't have been so horrible in life. If it was true; it was no wonder why the Demon Etrigan killed her.

"I tell you this Lita to ask you this," Savage continued, Lita glared at him and waiting for him to ask his question.

"Before I ask however; the magician Abra Kadabra you're familiar with him I imagine." He said, Lita glared.

"What does my Uncle have to do with any of this?" she snapped, Savage's brow rose in interest.

"Uncle?" He repeated, then laughed, making Lita feel very uncomfortable as she regretted snapping at him.

"You remember Psimon; I asked him to look into your familiars' minds. They've been keeping secrets from you." Savage said, "Have you ever wondered how the Demon called Etrigan found you're mother?"

Suddenly a voice screamed in Lita head; making her head hurt. She groaned as she placed her hands on her head.

'_DON'T LISTEN TO THIS MAN! HE SPEWS LIES!' _Cherie and Hatter, and a few other unrecognizable voices screamed. It was strange she was wearing a one of the collars like from Belle Reve, how were they able to speak to her?

"Can you hear me Lita?" Savage asked, Lita looked up and saw a smirk form on Savage's face.

"Have you ever wondered who told Etrigan about your mother?" he asked, Lita stared "twenty years ago, four years ago before Klarion ever met that distraction of a woman; he obtained Abra Kadabra as his servant; and believe me he was not the nicest of masters. It got to a point where Abra Kadabra plotted against him."

"That's a lie, my uncle cares for my father." Lita said, "He would never—"

"If you keep interrupting me I'm going to have to gag you girl." Savage growled, Lita shrank back.

"Now where was I? Oh yes; then several years later our Raven came into the picture. Giving Abra the perfect chance to end his servitude toward Klarion; he filled Jason Blood's mind with lies of Raven planning to destroy out world; forcing Etrigan to take extreme measures." He continued, "To make a long story short—your dear uncle is the reason you're motherless."

"No, you…you're lying! A-Abra wouldn't…" Lita said Savage nodded.

"I have no reason to lie to you; I simply think you have a right to know. You have murderers and liars in your family." He said, then pressed a button. "Raven; be a good girl and bring our friend back to us."

Lita gave Savage a confused look as Raven soon returned with Impulse; his face had been drawn on with marker spirals and hearts and Japanese characters decorated his face.

"Raven, show our guess out would you?" Savage said politely. Lita gave him a look, while Raven glared. Savage went on to say, "I had no other reason to bring you here; besides you'll come back to us on your own soon."

"Don't count on it." Impulse growled, grabbing Lita by the arm as Raven showed them out.

"Lucky little brats aren't you?" Raven spat as she lead them to the front where Lita's cats were waiting. Neither of the two looked Lita in the eye.

"I would suggest you don't come back, we know how to get you; and trust me I will happy to find you again." Raven growled then left the two after removing their collars.

"Ok, what just happened?" Impulse asked. Lita scowled.

"He distracted me," She growled, then turned to the building and glared, "Vade ferae."

"What was that?" Impulse asked, Lita didn't answer at first, then suddenly the window where Savage's office was burst, Lita smirked and looked to Impulse.

"So should I ask what happened to your face Roger?" she asked, Impulse groaned.

"It'd be easier if you didn't." He moaned, Lita nodded and then began walking, "So what happened?"

"There is something…I must confirm." Lita said, as Hatter and Cherie climbed onto her shoulders, "I will see you tomorrow."

With that Lita opened a portal and left. Impulse stared at the space she once occupied in confusion. Did she get her revenge? Would she be ok? Impulse sighed, and then ran home to wash the marker off his face.

~0~

That night Lita returned home; Hatter and Cherie looked up to her as she floated through the window to her bed.

"Lita…" Hatter began.

"Don't speak." Lita snapped then moved off of her bed and out her bedroom door and walked to Abra Kadabra's room. Her father was his room, probably trying to sleep—Lita hoped he was sleeping well—as she crept past the room and arrived at her uncle bedroom door. She knocked softly, opening the door as she crept inside. She found her uncle sitting on his bed reading a magazine, when he spotted her he sat up and smiled

"Oh, Lita, how are you feeling dear?" he asked, Lita was quiet for a while as she stared at the ground. Abra's smile faded and he moved over to the chair nearest the door, "Not well I see."

"I snuck out again Uncle Abra," Lita finally mumbled, Abra's brow rose.

"Lita you've really got to stop doing that; you'll make us all worry." He said, Lita shook her head and looked up.

"I wasn't finished, I snuck out and…I heard some…things." She said Abra frowned, "About my mom."

"And what might that be?" Abra asked cautiously, Lita bit her lip.

"Did you kill my mother Uncle Abra?" she finally choked out.

**Yup this is it; the moment you've been waiting and secretly hoping for. Abra has been caught(sorry if the thing with Savage didn't make sense)and the person to confront Abra is none other than our sweet Lita. What will Abra do? Will he confess? Will he deny it all? And what will Lita do now that she knows? All this and more will be answered in the next chapter—also, since Scarlet played such a small—yet major role in this; she will probably be easily forgotten within later chapter—fair warning. (*) Mariko Miko plays no real role in this story; however she is an OC created by me and will be in the next YJ fiction I do—Klarion won't be in it much though—sorry.**

**REVIEW! or Hatter will subject you to death by Nightmares! Haha just kidding.  
Hatter-**_**I'm**_** not.  
Cherie- Oh good grief.**


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

**Last chapter Lita confronted Savage, Savage told her a few secrets about her mother that he found out, then Lita confronted Abra Kadabra about Etrigan. Will Lita think differently about her uncle? Will she tell Klarion about it? Or will she just rid the world of him herself? Which do you believe she'll do? Guess we'll find out, ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

Abra froze, Lita had just asked confronted him about her mother. How could she have found out? Had Hatter finally decide to tell her the truth? There was a long pause between the two as Abra tried to think of something to say.

"Where did you hear a thing like that?" He finally asked, Lita shook her head.

"Never mind where I heard it; is it true?" She asked, Abra stayed silent, then went to grab Lita's hand.

"Lita, please, it was a mistake. I wouldn't—"

Lita shook her head and ripped her hand out of Abra's grip. She stared at him her eye glistening with tears.

"How…How could you..?" She sobbed Abra was speechless; there was nothing he could do or say that could fix this. Lita stared at her uncle with fear, anger, and hate—and emotion she never thought she could feel in her life. She turned and left Abra's room, leaving him feeling empty and guilty. He had never meant to hurt her; had he known that Raven was pregnant then he never would have said anything to Jason Blood. Abra sighed; knowing there was nothing he could do, but hope that after Klarion killed him Lita would eventually forgive him.

~0~

The next morning Lita stayed in bed; she didn't feel like getting out of bed. She groaned as she rolled over under her blanket; after the last night she didn't feel like doing anything. She didn't even fully acknowledge her father's presence when he came in to check on her.

"Lita are you alright?" He asked, sitting on her bed and laying a hand on her head. Lita groaned and pulled the covers over her head.

"I'm ok; I just don't feel like going to school today…is that alright daddy?" she moaned. Klarion gave his daughter a concerned look, but he wouldn't press the issue—besides he enjoyed having his daughter home.

"That's fine Lita." He said, then kissed her forehead and left. "Get some sleep."

Lita sighed; what was she going to do about her Uncle Abra—no he didn't deserve the name Uncle anymore. They weren't family—he was the reason Lita never knew her mother—the real Raven. What's worse was that her cats—two people she trusted most in the world lied to her. Needless to say she was not speaking to either one of them. However they would still try to get a few words out of her. The two lied on Lita's desk chair, they would casually look over to see if she was awake. However when they did, Lita would either roll over or cover her head with her blanket. Finally, having had enough of the silent treatment, Hatter growled and walked over to the little witch-girl's bed.

"Alright Lita enough!" She growled, Cherie soon joined her.

"Lita, darling—please I know how you feel about all this, I wasn't told about Abra Kadabra's treachery until recently." He mewed, Hatter growled.

"Hey!"

"No reason I should have to go down with you." Cherie justified. Hatter huffed.

"Either way _we_ didn't tell you because the magician was making up for it by caring for and loving you." She explained Cherie mewed his agreement as Hatter then jumped up on Lita's bed and mewed.

"We didn't keep the secret out of spite Lita Lovely. We're your familiars we love you." Cherie said, Lita kept her head under her blanket.

"I don't care what you're intentions were I had a right to know. I shouldn't have to have heard the truth from someone who's out to kill me." She sobbed, Hatter and Cherie's ears drooped. Lita was right, so they ended their discussion and let Lita sleep.

~0~

As Lita slept she had a dream; she was five years old again and had yet to figure out the spell to allow her skin to turn from blue to a normal human pigment. She giggled as she was sitting on the counter of the kitchen, Abra Kadabra was cooking(I feel bad that I made Abra kind of a mommy figure.) and Lita had decided to help.

"Uncle Abwa you suck!" she laughed he had burned the a meal straight through the pot Abra frowned.

"I do not." He said smirking at the younger Lita. Lita stuck her tongue out. Abra laughed and tapped Lita on the nose—something Lita didn't very much like—and still didn't like to this day.

"Noo! Abwa don't do that you jerk!" she shouted, "I'll turn you into a fwoggie!"

"I do not suck, I just can't cook." Abra said, Lita stuck her tongue out again, "I'll grab that tongue and pull it out if you're not careful."

"Screw you Uncle Abwa." Lita giggled, then stood up on the counter and went to hug her uncle, "I wuve you Uncle Abwa."

Suddenly Lita felt pressure on her chest she awoke to find Hatter lying on top of her. She scowled.

"You never liked him to begin with Hatter, why are you sticking up for him now?" she hissed, crossing her arms. Hatter looked up at her master—it wasn't often she showed Lita childhood memories but this was a special case. Lita looked down at her, "Well?"

"It wasn't right to lie to you and hide the truth. I just wanted you to be happy." Hatter explained. Lita bit her lip and scooped the cat in her arms.

"Stop making it so hard to hate him." She cried, "It's hard enough already without you."

Hatter nuzzled Lita's cheek and mewed.

~0~

"Hey Abra Kadabra." Klarion said, surprising the magician and making him drop what he was holding.

"Y-yes master Klarion?" He asked, Klarion cocked an eyebrow, and continued.

"Do you know what's wrong with Lita? She's not been feeling well." He said, "I think she might still be upset about Scarlet."

Abra sighed; Klarion still didn't know about what Lita knew—which sprung to mind a new question; why hadn't she said anything? He gathered up his stuff and looked to the Lord of Chaos.

"I-it's understandable, if the two were that close." He said, Klarion sighed.

"I have to be somewhere today, I can't be here to comfort her." He said, then looked to Abra, "You're close to her—though I'm not sure why—take care of her while I'm gone."

Abra nodded while Klarion called for Teekl and they left together; leaving Abra Kadabra with the now hurt and spiritless Lita. He decided he would leave her be for the time being, knowing that he had no right to really speak to her. So instead he went over to the living room and read a book, soon however Lita's bedroom door opened. Abra didn't look up from his book but he heard Lita's footsteps pause.

"You're father left; he'll be back soon." He said, he then heard Lita's footsteps walking again. Abra sighed, she was giving him the silent treatment. He then heard the door open and then shut he looked up and saw that Lita had left. He curse, and somewhat panicked; thinking she was going to find Klarion and tell him the truth. He got up and ran to the door only to see a note on it.

'Going out with friends.' It read, with Lita's signature written in cursive. Abra sighed in relief; Lita wasn't one for lying so there's no doubt that was the truth. Abra then relaxed but still wondered why she wasn't telling Klarion—he was thankful nonetheless—but still it bothered him.

~0~

Lita snapped her fingers as she made it to the cave, her outfit then changed to Jinx. Hatter and Cherie mewed as they went inside.

"I wonder if that Wolf dog will be around?" Hatter asked Cherie also wondered the same thing; they rather enjoyed their time fighting the large mutated mutt. Jinx shrugged as she walked through the Zeta pot and the computer recognized them.

'Recognized 666; Jinx.' It said, Jinx made a face as she saw Robin, and Batgirl in the main hall.

"Should I be flattered or insulted by that?" she asked, Robin shrugged.

"It's just a little humor—who thought Batman had one." He said.

"It's good to see you Lita, how are you feeling?" Batgirl asked, Jinx sighed as her cats jumped from her shoulders and meowed.

"I've been better." She said as her two cats then scurried off to find their favorite mutated mutt. Batgirl placed her hand on Jinx's shoulder.

"You know you're not alone; we've all lost someone to the Light—people we care about." She said, Jinx shrugged.

"I'm actually kind of over that—don't get me wrong I still miss her, but I'm not all that upset about anymore." She said, Robin gave her a look.

"Honest, so where's the rest of the Team?" Jinx asked.

"Everyone's out on missions except Impulse and BB; they're still in school; speaking of which why aren't you there with them?" Robin asked, Jinx frowned.

"Didn't feel like going; I only go to meet people anyhow. Missing makes no difference to me or my father." She explained, "Beside I'm not too welcome there anymore by my peers."

"Sorry about that." Robin said in a small voice. Jinx shrugged.

"Not your fault." She simply stated; she held no grudge toward Robin, he did what he thought was right—she couldn't blame him for that.

Meanwhile Hatter and Cherie roamed the Cave with Wolf. The two cats didn't really have an issue with dogs—then again if you were a magic cat you wouldn't either—and Wolf eventually decided it was pointless to chase them.

"Say Wolf, where's the Teams trophy room?" Hatter asked bluntly as she and Cherie rode atop Wolf's head. Cherie growled.

"Bit tactless don't you think?"

"No; so where is it? I'm curious, I hear the Team has collected a lot of them." Hatter went on. Wolf grunted.

"That many huh? Pretty impressive eh Fluf?" Hatter went on, Cherie mewed.

"Uh yes, so Mr. Wolf—"

Wolf growled, apparently he didn't like being called Mr. Wolf. Hatter laughed earning a glare from her more proper counterpart.

"So where is it? I wanna see." She asked, Cherie meowed.

"I too wish to see." He said, Wolf barked and then turned down another hallway that led to the Team's trophy room. Cherie looked to Hatter with an uneasy look.

_ 'Hatter are you quite sure this is what Lita Lovely wants?'_ he asked Hatter leered.

_'You spend as much time in her head as I do. She wants this._' She said back as Wolf stopped in front of the trophy room. The two cats jumped from their perches and stepped to the door. Suddenly their bodies glowed and changed form into their human selves. Wolf growled.

"Humans? Do not be so absurd Wolf." Cherie said fixing the ribbon around his neck, "We are Witch familiars; of course we can perform magic as well."

"For once Fluffy's right." Hatter said, "It helps to have thumbs sometimes; we'll be right back."

'_I don't feel right doing this.'_ Cherie said Hatter rolled her eyes as they opened the door and went inside.

'_Oh now you have a conscious? Keep quiet and look._' She hissed, and then they spotted what they were looking for.

~0~

Teekl growled and fussed as Klarion walked down the streets of Gotham City, it had been a long time since he had visited Raven's grave. Even though he knew her body was no longer there since those monsters within the Light dug her up—but Raven's spirit still deserved the respect of a visit. Teekl growled.

"What are you babbling about Teekl? Can't you see I have something more important to deal with that your constant babbling?" He growled.

"You sure havent changed as far as you and Teekl go." A voice said behind them Klarion turned and saw Raven sitting on her own grave. Klarion gawked as he saw his Dark Beloved frown while she held the withered flower in her hand.

"Can't even give me the respect to visit where I'm supposed to be sleeping." She said, "I gotta be honest with you Klarion; I…truly hate you for what you've done to me."

"Raven, I…I love you; please whatever the Light has done to you—"

"Save it Witch-boy, there's nothing you can do for me." Raven spat throwing the flower onto the ground and stomping on it as she stood. Klarion bit his bottom lip to keep it from quivering. "You didn't even avenge me when Etrigan killed me! You let him get away!"

"Raven please…"

"Oh shut up; you ran! You chose the brat over me! Your _wife_!" she shouted, growing hysterical with anger. She then calmed herself, "But I know how you can redeem yourself. That is; if you _really_ do love me."

Klarion stared; he would do anything to get his beloved Raven back; even if she was brought back by the Light. He just wanted to feel her warmth again, and hold Raven in his arms again.

"I love you Raven tell me, what do I have to do?" He asked, Raven smirked and walked over to him. Pressing her body against his and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I know how Etrigan found me. I want you to kill the real man that killed me, and destroy him." She said, then whispered into Klarion's ear the name of her killer.

**Abra's in deep trouble now; reason's why Lita never told her father will be explained in the next chapter—hopefully. Anyhow Review! And I'll have Cherie give you a kiss in his human form.  
Cherie-WHAT?!  
Hatter-glad no men read this story.**


	44. Fate Be Cruel

Chapter 44

**Last Chapter Cherie Curie and Hatter were up to something suspicious in the trophy room. I'm so stoked that no one knows what they're up too—I was afraid you'd figure it up immediately. Sooo very happy, and Klarion's discovered Abra's treachery and now he'll be out to kill him—thanks a lot Raven. -.- Anyway in reference to Lita's little dream sequence—when I originally created Lita she was a foul mouthed little girl, a total brat really—but a cute brat. She would often curse out anyone who got on her nerves—mostly Batman and Nightwing and the others—however I couldn't do that since I'm using a school computer and I'm not allowed to curse on here thus Sweet Lita was born. I'll post litte Lita on when I get the chance. ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

"Abra Kadabra, that treacherous…I'll kill him!" Klarion shouted, he was angry—beyond angry—he wouldn't rest until Abra's bones were set on fire while he was alive, or his flesh was ripped from his body. Abra helped raise Lita, he held his little girl in his arms, and he was the reason Lita was without a mother, and why Raven had been killed and now stood before him a new and twisted woman. Raven smiled holding onto Klarion.

"I was hoping you'd say that. Maybe once he's dead I can come back to you, and try to get along with you—our daughter." She said sweetly, placing her head on his chest. Klarion looked down at Raven; he missed her greatly and would have done anything to be able to hold her like he was doing now.

"I swear I'll rip Abra Kadabra apart." He said, and held Raven tightly in his arms.

~0~

"What's going on?" Jinx asked she, her cats, Batgirl and Robin had reentered the main hall. The League was in a frenzy looking for something until Nightwing stopped and looked to her and the Bat-brats while Impulse, Beast-boy and Wonder-girl came into the Cave.

"What's going on?" Wonder-girl asked repeating what Jinx had previous said.

"The Helmet of Fate; it's missing." Nightwing said, the group stared in shock.

"How could it be missing? The only people who've been here are me, Batgirl, and Jinx." Robin said. The league looked to Jinx with suspicion, then Batgirl stepped in front of her.

"Jinx's been with us the whole time." She said defensively, "Besides don't you think she's been accused of enough this month?"

"Batgirl's right, we shouldn't jump to blame Lita." Zatara said, Batman nodded.

"But we have to find the helmet. If it falls into the wrong hands," He said looking to Jinx who frowned—as if it wasn't obvious of who 'the wrong hands' were, "It could be dangerous."

"but where could it have gone? I mean Robin said that the only people who've been here all day are us." Jinx said, "No one could have gotten into the Cave with out—or Wolf noticing."

"Good question. I'll go check the security cameras footage." Batman said, suddenly the alarm to the Cave's computer went off and the group was distracted from their miniquest. Batman turned as the computer popped up in front of him.

"Traffic cameras show a great disturbance in Gotham Central." He said, Jinx frowned at the computers coordinates.

"That's close to my house." She mumbled, Batman turned to the Team.

"Wonder-girl, Beast-boy, Robin; head to Gotham Central." He ordered, "As soon as we find the helmet Fate will be along with you shortly."

"What's Nabu needed for?" Jinx asked, Batman narrowed his eyes.

"No questions; just find the Helmet." He ordered, "And you three get going."

The three nodded and went to the Zeta pod and left to fight whatever it was. Jinx frowned; what on earth could be so bad that they would need Nabu?

"The rest of you start looking for the Helmet." Batman ordered. Jinx looked to Impulse and Batgirl who shrugged, and they all started searching for the Helmet of Fate. Batgirl went looking in one half of the Cave while Impulse and Jinx looked on the other side.

"I know you and Dr. Fate don't get along…but thanks for helping us look for the Helmet." Impulse said, Jinx shrugged while Hatter sniffed out the helmet.

"I just want to get Batman to stop glaring at me." She said, "Maybe if I help find it he'll give it a rest."

"Maybe," Impulse said, then looked to Jinx and blushed, "S-so Lita…about what happened last night…"

"Oh yeah thank you; I know it won't bring Scarlet back—but it really helped me a lot." Jinx said, Hatter and Cherie gagged earning a look from Jinx. "Anyway I owe you."

"How bout…I take you—" Impulse was interrupted by the alarm going off once again they went back to the main hall only to see the footage of the scene in Gotham Central.

"Oh my god…" Jinx gasped, the footage showed her father attacking someone, a closer look revealed that someone was Abra Kadabra. She then turned and headed to the Zeta pod, only to be grabbed by Batman.

"And where do you think you're going?" He asked, Jinx glared.

"Let go of me! This is a family matter! No one can fight my father, not now." She shouted, Impulse looked over to Jinx.

"What's going on?" He asked. Jinx ripped herself from Batman's grip and sighed.

"It's my dad; he's trying to kill my uncle." She said, "My mom was killed by Etrigan fifteen years ago, and as it turns out my Uncle Abra was the one who told him about her. In a way he killed my mom."

"I have to stop my dad before he kills my Uncle." She shouted, "And no one can fight off my dad except me."

"No, you will stay here." Nightwing said, "You're father in his rage could end up hurting you in the process."

"But what about my Uncle?" Jinx asked.

"When we find the Helmet of Fate; Dr. Fate will fight him, not you." Nightwing said, "Zatana would kill me if something happened to you."

Jinx narrowed her eyes then looked at the computer screen. She then sighed and then walked off.

"Li—Jinx, wait up." Impulse shouted as he chased after Jinx. Hatter looked to Cherie and meowed as Jinx walked off.

'_We've got to do something and fast.'_ Hatter said, Cherie nodded.

"Lita." Impulse called as he caught up to her. Jinx turned.

"Roger?" She quizzed, "Roger I have to help my Uncle."

"But he…and your mother…" Impulse said, Jinx shook her head.

"I have my reasons, I'm going to help him, and you're not stopping me." She said. Impulse nodded.

"Then I'll go with you." He said, Jinx stared.

"But why?"

"I have my reasons…now about these portals you open are they safe?" He asked Jinx nodded.

~0~

Abra ran down the streets avoiding a fireball that was thrown by Klarion. He had found out about Abra's dealings with Jason Blood, and attacked him while he was out of the house. Klarion glared down at Abra Kadabra from above in the sky; he had locked the young heroes in a cage made of dark energy so that they wouldn't interfere. Teekl growled.

"Don't push me Teekl," Klarion shouted, as electricity sparked between the palms of his hands. "I'll kill you! You took my Raven from me!"

He then threw his attack at Abra hitting him in the back and dropping him on the ground, Klarion landed on the ground and walked to his servant while more electricity sparked between his fingertips. Abra attempted to move but he was paralyzed and couldn't escape, Klarion knelt down and glared at Abra.

"I'm going to rip you apart, limb from limb." Klarion hissed his voice dripping with venom. Suddenly he was blasted by a beam of energy. Teekl landed next to Klarion hard, making his master's form waver a bit. Klarion sat up and looked to see Lita and Impulse running to Abra and throwing up a barrier.

"Lita?" Wonder-girl asked as she and the others tried to find a way to escape Klarion's cage. Klarion stared at his daughter, then growled.

"Lolita Bleak you get away from him!" He shouted, Lita shook her head.

"I won't!" She shouted back, her palms glowing while Hatter and Cherie stood beside her in their wildcat form.

"Do you have any idea what that rat has done?" Klarion growled, "He killed you're mother!"

Lita bit her lip to keep it from quivering, she looked back at Abra Kadabra who lied on the ground; he looked pitiful and helpless, she then looked back at her father.

"I know that!" She screamed, "And...I don't care!"

Klarion stared at his daughter, and at Abra behind her. He then glared and formed a large ball of energy.

"You're too young to understand. Now get out of the way!" He shouted then with his free hand wove it in front of Lita. Suddenly she found herself floating in the air, as did impulse and Lita's cats. Klarion then threw the group off to the side and went after Abra again. Lita and the others landed on the ground with a thud, Lita looked back at her Father and watched while he tortured her uncle. She looked to Hatter and Cherie.

"Where is it?" She demanded Hatter and Cherie looked to each other then to her with confusion. Lita growled.

"I know you're the ones who stole the helmet now where is it?!" She shouted, Hatter and Cherie mewed and a black portal opened up revealing the golden Helmet of Fate, she grabbed it and stood. Impulse looked over.

"Lita where did you…_you_ stole the Helmet?" He asked, Lita shook her head.

"No, Hatter and Cherie, but I'm glad they did." She said, Impulse grabbed her by the arms.

"Lita once you put that on you may never get it back off." He said, Lita nodded.

"I know that…" she said, "But I don't want to lose another member of my family."

Lita then looked down at the helmet that she held in her hands and frowned. Nabu was the last hope she had to save her uncle. She hissed.

"I don't like you—but right now I've got bigger issues." She said, then placed the helmet upon her head and was engulfed in a golden light.

Meanwhile Klarion growled as he continued to electrocute Abra Kadabra, when suddenly he was hit by a beam of yellow energy. He growled and looked up to see Nabu soaring above him, he glared.

"Nabu, what are you doing here?" He shouted, "This has nothing to do with you and your laws of order!"

Teekl meowed, getting Klarion's attention. He went wide eyed and then looked back to Nabu and realized he had taken over Lita's body.

"You…you couldn't have just taken over my Raven; now you've taken my daughter too." He shouted. Nabu said nothing, and sent out a beam toward Klarion and put another barrier around Abra Kadabra, while Impulse ran to the others.

"Lita, she put on the helmet." Beast-boy said, Impulse nodded.

"Why on earth would she do that?" Wonder-girl asked, Impulse shook his head.

"It doesn't matter; Klarion's busy, we should get Abra Kadabra out of here while Klarion's busy." He said.

~0~

Lita opened her eyes and found herself in a vast emptiness, she looked around it was just as open as when she fought Psimon.

"W-where am I?" She asked, then heard an old man laugh around her.

"Ha, if I had a nickel every time I heard that line." He said, and soon the form of an old man appeared next her, "I've gotta say I'm getting a little tired of coming back here every time someone powerful dons the helmet."

"S-sorry." Lita mumbled, "I-I just had to do something."

"Relax kid, Kent Nelson former Dr. Fate. Wait a sec. you know you look a lot like Klarion the Witch-boy." Kent said, Lita nodded.

"That's because Klarion's my father…" She mumbled Kent's eyes widened.

"I'm sorry Mr. Nelson, I just had to save my Uncle, my father's trying to kill him." She said. Kent Nelson gave Lita a look.

"Well that's understandable after what Abra Kadabra's done." He said.

"How do you know that?" Lita asked.

"Well I have been gone for a good nineteen or twenty years; I can see a lot that goes on." Kent explained, "You're cats stole the Helmet and now you're wearing it. Nabu's in control of your body now."

"He won't…hurt my father will he?" Lita asked. Kent didn't answer that question and looked ahead to watch Nabu's fight against Klarion.

~0~

"Release my daughter Nabu!" Klarion shouted, though he really couldn't do anything to harm Nabu without hurting Lita as well. This of course didn't stop Nabu from attacking him however.

"Your daughter will be released once Order has been restored!" Nabu shouted back as he threw energy blasts at Klarion, who did nothing to fight back and only put up a barrier.

"Nabu; when I get my hands on you I'm going to make you wish you had never bound yourself to that helmet!" Klarion shouted. Abra looked up as he was finally able to regain control of his body; he looked up and saw Lita, she had put on the helmet to save him. Now she could be stuck like that forever, and it was all his fault.

Nabu came down on Klarion and kicked him into another building and glared.

"Give up yet?" he asked narrowing his eyes as Klarion struggled to stand. Suddenly Nabu was struck from behind. He fell to the ground and Raven stood over top of him.

"Lita!" Klarion shouted, Raven's face twisted in anger.

"Who cares! Kill Abra Kadabra! Now!" She shouted as Nabu held his head and stood, and glared at her.

"Aw crap." Raven cursed. Nabu raise his hand and bound Raven by an ankh shaped beam of light. He then glared to Klarion who stared.

"I give up! You win Nabu." He shouted, in a panic; he wasn't about to lose both Lita and Raven in one day.

"Now let my daughter and wife go." He then said in defeat. Nabu stared at the Lord of Chaos and at the group, his gaze then hardened and went back to Klarion.

"No."

**BUM BUM BUUUUM! ugh this chapter was choppy and shotty at best-sorry about that. . please review.**


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

**A summary of the story thus far *gasp* **_**Lita Bleak is the daughter of Klarion Bleak Lord of Chaos, who finally allowed his daughter to go to school after fifteen years of staying at home. Lita went to Gotham high much like her mother before her who died not long after she was born. Meanwhile Impulse and Beast-boy are attending the same school; they meet, become friends and the boys develop a crush on our sweet Lita. Then out of nowhere a new Hero/villain shows up named Jinx who reveals that she wants join the Team. Reluctantly, she is accepted. Later, Beast-boy and Impulse discover that Jinx is really Lita, and that Raven is still alive—brought back by the Light to lure Klarion back to them. Lita's Kidnapped, then saved by her friends on the Team only to find out she's the Daughter of Klarion Bleak. Later Lita is framed, arrested and then breaks out and discovers the one who actually murdered her mother was her dear Uncle Abra Kadabra. Then Klarion finds out from the New Raven, who wants revenge. Now Lita has put on the helmet of Fate—which was missing for a brief moment (stolen by Lita's familiars)and now Nabu isn't letting Lita go.*gasp* **_**OMIGOD! That was a lot of breath, how many read that while holding their breath? Come on I know at least two of you did it haha no shame in it. Anyway what will Klarion and the Team do now that Lita's Fate? And why isn't Nabu releasing Lita? Time to find out ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

Klarion and the Team glared at Dr. Fate, Lita had donned the Helmet of Fate to save Abra Kadabra—whether or not her deserved saving is for you the read to decide—and now Nabu refused to release her. Raven smirked as though Lita's imprisonment was of no real consequence to her.

"What?" Klarion said in a low growl. Impulse and the others stared as Nabu stood among them.

"I said No." Fate repeated, Impulse glared.

"You can't do that! Lita has her own life to live!" He shouted, Nabu glared at the angry Impulse. Klarion limped over to Nabu and glared.

"Why not? I told you I give up! Now release her!" He shouted.

"I will not; the Witch-girl has made the decision to remain as she is." Nabu said plainly. Klarion stared wide eyed. Lita was choosing to let Fate take over her body forever. Wonder-girl glared.

"Liar! Lita would never—"

"Lita Bleak has chosen, and I will not argue." Nabu shouted, then looked down at Raven who gave an amused smirk.

"Hey fine by me; keep the brat's body." She said, "I don't care, she made her choice."

"What could be going on inside the Helmet that would make Lita want to let Fate keep her body?" Beast-boy asked.

~0~

"I can't do it. I can't face my father now." Lita sobbed kneeling on the ground, "I'm sorry Mr. Nelson I can't ask Nabu to remove the helmet."

"You do realize what you're doing right?" Kent asked, Lita nodded.

"Nabu will be able to use my body; for as long as he wants. I don't care; I just can't go back after I allied myself with him. My father would never forgive me." She said. She was scared; she had only called on Fate to save her uncle—she had acted on impulse, she couldn't fight her father so she found someone who could, and now that her rational mind had returned to her she was scared that her father wouldn't look at her the same. Especially since she was fighting him to protect Abra Kadabra, the one who sent Etrigan to kill her mother; she could never return to her normal life again.

"I know Klarion's a evil thing," Kent said, breaking Lita from her worries, "But do you really think you're father would turn his back on you now?"

"I'm too scared, I don't want to find out." Lita said holding her head in her hands sobbing. "I just didn't want to lose anyone else. I already lost a mother, and someone I loved, I didn't want to lose my uncle too."

"Lita!" shouted a voice it was loud, and rung in Lita's ears. She looked up.

"Lita! Listen to me!" the voice shouted again, Lita recognized the voice; only one person she knew could be so loud and strong sounding in their voice (gag). She stood.

"Roger?" she asked.

~0~

Impulse shouted, desperate to reach Lita. She didn't belong to Fate, and he had no right to take over her body like he did.

"Lita think for a second; do you really this man to have possession over your body?" He asked, Nabu narrowed his eyes, offended by the speedster's comment. "And what about Scarlet; she wouldn't want you to stuck inside a helmet for the rest of your life."

"Enough chatter, Lita will remain with me until she decides to be released on her own." Nabu said, then flew up into the sky, taking Raven with him.

"What about your family Lita!?" Impulse shouted, Nabu stopped. "You tried so hard to make sure you wouldn't lose another family member, but there's more than one way to lose them."

Klarion and the others stared at Impulse; he seemed to be reaching Lita from inside the helmet. Klarion was astonished; what could this boy possibly have that could make it easy to speak out when he himself couldn't even reach her.

~0~

"Lita please come back, what about the Team?" Lita heard his shouts from inside the helmet, she looked over to Kent Nelson who shrugged.

"The team won't be the same without you Lita." Impulse said, Lita felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Perhaps; Ms. Bleak, you should listen to what all he has to say." Kent said, Lita looked ahead watching the group as they stared in amazement at Impulse, who seemed to be the only one capable of speech. He paused for a long time as if thinking of what he wanted to say next. Then suddenly, he spoke again.

"Lita…I love you, please come back."

~0~

Beast-boy stared at his friend; he told Lita the thing very thing he was afraid to say himself.

"Oh gag me!" Raven spat (had to throw her in somehow.) Klarion frowned and looked to Impulse and then to Nabu, who was now floating back to the ground, he landed in front of Impulse.* Impulse stood rode straight, a little nervous as Nabu stared at him with Lita's eyes. He then placed his hands on the helmet, and his(her) body was engulfed by another bright yellow light, and soon Lita was standing in front of him holding Fate's helmet in her arms. Her cheeks were soaked with tears as she stared up at Impulse who was at this point blushing.

"D-do…do you really mean that?" She asked, Impulse hesitated then nodded and soon found Lita's lips on his. When the two broke away, Klarion was standing over them, his eyes narrowed at Impulse as Lita looked up at him.

"Dad, please…don't kill Uncle Abra, I couldn't bare it if I lost another person in the world." She begged. Klarion's heart sank; he wanted to kill the mutt for what he did, but he didn't want to lose his little girl in the process. He leered over at Abra who kept a good distance between the two of them, then his gaze softened when he went back to Lita. He sighed in defeat.

"Alright." He groaned, Lita smiled, just as the other members of the League made it onto the scene. Zatana, Nightwing, Red Tornado, and Batman; Klarion groaned, he didn't want to deal with the League on this one.

"Lita give me the helmet." He ordered, Lita stared but did as she was told and handed the Helmet of Fate to her father.

"Klarion…" Zatana shouted from a few feet away from them, Klarion narrowed his eyes, and grabbed Lita with his free hand.

"Don't even start on the lecture Baby Zatana." He spat, "I'm leaving, and I'm taking my daughter with me."

Lita looked up at her father as Cherie and Hatter came bounding toward her. Klarion stared at the helmet; he was finally able to get his hands on Nabu's tie to this plane, and he couldn't even keep the thing. Still it was pretty impressive to know that his daughter had managed to claim it—even if it was to take him down.

"I believe you'll be wanting this." He said then tossed the helmet to the ground, and opened up a portal, "Let's go Lita."

"Dad…" Lita began Teekl jumped to her shoulder and meowed to her, Lita—being able to understand all cats—nodded silently, and stepped through. Klarion looked to the Team.

"And don't even bother to look for us." He hissed then stepped through himself leaving the others to stare and clean up after him.

~0~

Months past until it was the finally the last day before summer vacation; Lita didn't show up to school anymore—much to everyone's happiness—Garfield looked to Impulse as they walked from class. They hadn't heard from Lita since the day she stepped through the portal, and Garfield wondered what was on his speedy companion's mind; especially since he confessed his love to her and they kissed.

"So..Roger—"

"Don't want to talk about it." He interrupted as he looked into his locker to gather his things to go home. He didn't feel like sharing his feelings on the past events. He had already gone to Lita's house—he figured out where she lived from the Cave's computer memory remembering that Lita made a comment on where Klarion's attack on her uncle took place. The neighborhood was still very much alive, with rows of apartments except one plot of land it looked as though something had been ripped from the ground; showing that the Bleak family had fled, leaving no trace that they had ever existed in the world. Impulse sighed and slammed his locker shut in anger then stormed out of the school building.

"I'm going home, see ya tomorrow." He muttered leaving Garfield alone in the hallway. As he walked his mind went back to Lita. It was like she came in and out of his life within only a brief moment of time, like a small flame that suddenly went out leaving him feeling empty. Though he didn't know how long it would be before he would see Lita again, he knew he would never forget the time they had spent together, even if most of that time was spent either chasing after her as Jinx or saving Lita from the perils of the Light, and somewhere deep down; he had a feeling that he would be seeing Lita again. Though he didn't know when he just had that feeling.

Given that Nabu was no longer in control of Lita's body, Raven had escaped. The League decided not to pursue her knowing that since she was now with the Light they would be seeing her again at some point when the Light launched another plan. In the meantime Garfield, Impulse and the rest of the team were left to wonder where their friend was and hoped she was doing well.

**This is not the end! Because I still have a tiny plot hole to fill with Raven, however this story is drawing to an end. Sorry; but like all things it must end at some point. Mew, it might be a while for me to update the final chapter(s) because I hit a major writter's block and when I do I start working on other projects. I might work on some of my many other unfinished stories on my profile. Sigh (*) I would imagine that for impulse that was extremely awkward to have Nabu just randomly land directly in front of him—even if it was Lita's body; it was still an old man. Haha review!**


	46. Years of Pain, for A Moment of bliss

Chapter 46

**Last chapter Impulse confessed his love to Lita—which helped Lita escape her own self chosen Fate haha. Then suddenly Klarion took up Lita and—reluctantly—Abra Kadabra and left Gotham. Where are they now? We're going to find out, and I might bring Mariko Miko in for a sneak peak to show what she's capable of and junk, oh and hopfully I will have posted a picture of a mini comic of Hatter and Cherie—and if I'm lucky Raven Blu, on anyway I got a little off subject. ONWARD TO THE BATTL FIELD!**

It's been nearly two years since the Bleak family and Abra Kadabra disappeared from Gotham. Batman and the other members of the League searched for the Witchy family for a year, but after a while they decided that the search was futile and they gave up.

It was the start of Impulse and Garfield's junior year, it would have been Lita's as well but, again, Lita had disappeared with her father and Uncle. The two were on their way to class when suddenly Garfield's cellphone went off, and they were called to stop a rampaging clown couple on the move from a bank robbery not far from Gotham High. Now they were chasing after Joker and Harley Quinn.

"Ah I love it! The wind in my hair! And the little heroes at my heels!" Joker shouted, "Step on it Harley the speedster's gaining!"

"Yes, Mr. J!" Harley shouted, putting the pedal to the floor and left Impulse in the dust. Impulse skidded to a halt and glared.

"Beast-boy; they got away from me, I think I'm losing my touch." He said into the communicator, "Try to cut them off, they're headed for Third Street."

"On it." Beast-boy said and shifted into a cheetah and began to run to find the clowny duo. He ran down toward 3rd street where he cut the duo off. Harley screamed and swerved to avoid hitting him, and jerked Joker out of his seat. He cursed.

"Watch where you're driving Harley!" He shouted and swung for her head. She yelped and ducked.

"S-sorry Mr. J!" she shouted, and turned down another street. Beast-boy growled as they turned and he lost them he stopped and turned back into his former self.

"They got away." He said, soon Impulse skidded to a halt next to him.

"Batman's not going to like this." He said, suddenly there was a loud crash. The two searched and saw the clown car had been crashed and the two jesters were hovering above the ground bound by a magical chain which was tethered to a street lamp. There was no sign of what happened other than the totaled car, and there was no sign of who had caught the two. The two heroes looked to each other then back to Joker and Harley.

"Guess we won't have to worry about Batman after all." Beast-boy said.

~0~

"I don't know who got em; but we really lucked out. We never would have caught the two without 'em." Beast-boy explained, he and Impulse had taken Joker and Harley to Arkem Asylum. Impulse had gone home after that, Beast-boy however was telling the gang, about their car chase.

"Well let's hope whoever they are they're on our side, it'd really be nice to have a new member of the Team, now that we're sure that Jinx isn't coming back." Bumble Bee said, the group nodded.

"So, how's Impulse?" Batgirl asked, asking the question that was no doubt on everyone's mind. Beast-boy shrugged.

"He doesn't talk about it." He said, "I think he's still hurting from it."

"It's been two years since she left; he should be over it by now." Wonder-girl said crossing her arms.

"Oh well; I'm headin' home I'll see you guys tomorrow." Beast-boy said then left through the Zeta pod.

~0~

The next day began same as any other day; the members of the football team and cheer squad sat in front of the school steps, blocking the way for anyone who wanted to get to class early. Garfield and Impulse walked to school per the usual, however there was something different about the school today. There was a slight murmur about the school when a new student walk up, she had long blonde hair pulled up into a pony tail, she was short with pale tanned skin and sucking on a lollipop she wore a long sleeved red top with the anarchy symbol on it in red paint, a pair of skinny jeans, she could easily be seen as a beautiful girl even though part of her face was framed by dark tinted sunglasses. Jordana glared as the new girl walked past her and her two clones without so much a second glance.

Some people began to follow her as if the new girl was some kind of museum piece walking by them. This of course made Jordana even more angry than before. Garfield looked and watched as she walked to the school office only to be cut off by Jordana and her twin. She looked down her nose at the girl and narrowed her eyes.

"Excuse me; but who do you think you are walking in here as if you own the place?" She spat, her clones behind her nodded. The girl was silent, then crunched down on her sucker and smirked.

"Well hello Jordana long time no see." She said sweetly, Jordana faltered a bit, trying to look at the girl in the eyes however her sunglasses made that difficult.

"Do I know you?" Jordana scoffed, the girl nodded and removed her glasses.

"Oh I would say you know me pretty well." She said as she looked at Jordana in the eyes, Jordana suddenly froze and got really quiet as the girl then replaced the sunglasses back on her head and walked past her. Garfield nudged Impulse who had chosen to not pay attention to any of what had happened.

"Ow What the heck Gar?" He snapped Garfield pointed to the new girl, who then spotted them.

"Roger, Garfield!" She squealed, taking Impulse by surprise. Suddenly the long blonde hair was replaced by short black—now—shoulder length hair that spiked into two tiny devil shaped horns, the rest of her clothes also transformed into her usual while Lolita style shirt with ribbon tied around the collar and short black pleated miniskirt. She ran over to the two as her disguise dropped and she stood in front of the boys. Impulse and Garfield stared.

"Lita?" Impulse mumbled, Lita nodded.

"I'm back." She sang happily, "And I missed you guys so much."

~0~

Throughout the day the trio spent their time catching up, Garfield told Lita about all their battles with criminals from Belle Reve and Arkem, and how things at the school had changed or remained the same—on thing that Lita noted stayed the same was Jordana. Impulse stayed silent the entire time while Garfield went on and on about how great it was that she was back.

"It's great that you're back; does this mean you'll return to the team?" he said. Finally Impulse spoke up.

"What happened to you?" He shouted, Lita's smile slipped and she looked at the two somberly.

"After the event with my mother and Fate; my father figured it was too dangerous to remain in this world." She said, "We went back to Witch-world where I finally got to see Limbo town."

"Limbo Town?" Garfield asked, Lita nodded.

"My Father's home town; I couldn't leave the house however without my father to accompany me." She said, "But on the bright side I got to learn how to really perfect my magic. Now I can use whatever spell I want."

"Well that's great, well while you were out having fun trying to become a witch-girl we've been busting our buts keeping gotham safe." Impulse snapped, Lita frowned.

"I wasn't having fun; Limbo Town isn't as open minded about me being a half witch like you guys were; I had to hide out at the house; all the while trying to survive my father's training." She said, "Why are you so angry with me?"

"Forget it." Impulse said then walked off, "Forget I said anything!"

Lita looked to Garfield who shrugged, Lita then watched as Impulse walked away from the two; she thought he would be happy to see her again. She sighed, and then looked back to Garfield and smiled meekly.

"So how's the rest of the team?" She asked, Garfield grinned.

**A relatively short chapter but whatever more to come; I can't believe I'm close to 50 chapters. I've never written a story this long n_n I'm happy. Please Review; and before you ask I will clear up the whole Magic Imp thing in the next chapter—maybe. Reviews please.**


	47. Magic Imp?

Chapter 47

**Last chapter Lita returned from Limbo Town—how many guessed the Bleak Family went there? Anyway now Impulse is a bit mad—why? Well we'll find out later on—in this chapter hopefully. Now ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD.**

Later that day Lita came to the Cave with Cherie and Hatter where she was welcomed by a very shocked and very happy Team. They swarmed Batgirl and Wonder-girl hugged her while Robin was a bit more boy-like and greeted Lita with a welcome pat on the back.

"It's great to see you're back Lita; we missed you." Batgirl said, Lita nodded.

"I missed you all as well; I'm happy to be back." She said sweetly. Robin gave a concerned look to Lita.

"But where were you?" he asked, Hatter and Cherie meowed from Lita's shoulders while she smiled.

"Oh I was in Witch-World. Perfecting my craft." She said sweetly, then looked to Impulse who was pretending not to look back, "However Limbo Town is not as open towards people like me and my Uncle—being from the Blue Rafters I mean."

"Blue what?" Wonder-girl asked, Lita shook her head.

"Long story; talk about it later." She said, "Right now I'm just stoked to be back here, I missed you all."

"So Lita were you the one who captured the Joker and Harley Quinn?" Beast-boy asked. Lita giggled.

"Sorta; they crashed on their own; I just tied them up, sorry I couldn't speak with you then I had to get back home to fix dinner with my Uncle." She said, Robin leaned on Lita crossing his arms.

"So Abra Kadabra's still breathing huh?" he asked.

"…Yes, however we aren't nearly as close as we used to be." Lita said, Hatter growled and swiped at Robin who jumped back to avoid the cat's claws. Impulse huffed and walked off away from the group.

"I'm gonna go find Wolf." He grunted Lita frowned as he walked off to find the mutated mutt.

"What's eatin' him?" Wonder-girl asked. Lita shrugged.

"I do not know; I thought he would be happy to see me. I suppose I was wrong." She said.

"Well you did sort of leave without telling anyone." Robin said, Lita looked to the ground, Batgirl narrowed her eyes at Robin, for being so brash. She then looked to Lita.

"Go get him; I'm sure you had a reason for leaving like you did right? I mean you guys did go through a lot." She said, "So go after him; explain, I'm sure if you clear things up he won't be so angry."

Lita nodded as Cherie and Hatter jumped from her shoulders and she went after Impulse.

Meanwhile not far from the Main Hall, Impulse shuffled around the halls; Lita of course was on the forefront of his mind. How could she leave for two years and expect everything to go back the way it was? No, how could she leave _him_ and expect that? Suddenly he heard footsteps running up behind him. He turned and saw Lita running up to him.

"Roger, Roger wait!" Lita shouted as she finally found Impulse, "What's gotten into you. I thought that you'd be happy I came back."

"You know you could have told me you were leaving!" Impulse snapped Lita looked down at her feet.

"I'm sorry Roger, but I couldn't; by the time my father told me we were going I couldn't go back to you." She said, "And there was no way of contacting this world without a full visit—my father wouldn't allow it."

She then looked up at Impulse with her big sapphire cat eyes, making Impulse feel guilty for ever being mad at her.

"Roger you were the only person on my mind while I was gone, I wanted to come back and see you so badly, you have no idea the pain I had to endure from the training my father put me through." She said grabbing his hand, "Knowing that when I was done training and I could come back to be with you was the only thing getting me through it all, all the pain of knowing I was an outsider among my father's home town—everything. Roger…Impulse; I still love you."

Impulse stared down at Lita; he felt bad for ever doubting her. For ever thinking she wasn't the same girl he fell for when they first met, or for thinking that she had moved on while she was gone for those two years.

"I love you too Lita, and…I'm sorry." He mumbled, Lita smiled as Impulse dipped to her level and kissed Lita on the lips, "I missed you Lita, you have no idea."

"Actually, I do." Lita said vaguely, then smiled which erased any thought that may have entered Impulse's mind on what she was talking about. Impulse smiled back then rubbed the back of his neck and blushed.

"Ok…anyway; we should probably go tell Batman and the other Leaguers you're back." He said, Lita nodded.

"Something tells me that they already know—well Batman anyway." She said as the two walked back to the main hall, "It's like he's got spies everywhere; kind of creepy really."

"I know what you mean." Impulse said.

~0~

Lita returned to home with her cats, exhausted; her reunion with everyone on the team and the League turned out to be quite eventful—mostly from Batman and Superman. The two heroes reviewed Lita's return with such scrutiny she didn't get to enjoy her time back with everyone; especially with Impulse.

Lita smiled, happy to have been able to clear things up with Impulse, and now that they were together, maybe—just maybe she could have a normal life, or at least semi-normal. Hatter meowed as she and Cherie jumped onto the bed to lie next to her.

"I know we've been gone a long time—but does Batman have to be so distrusting of me?" Lita asked suddenly she heard a knock at her bedroom door. Lita looked up as her father came into the room.

"Hey daddy." She said sweetly as Klarion and Teekl came in and sat down on her bed, "What's up?"

"I heard you went back to the Justice League." Klarion asked, Lita nodded.

"Yeah; but I'm on thin ice—Jinx's currently on probation; I'm on call until it's over." She said propping herself up on her elbows and resting her head on the palm of her hand.

"I can't say I disagree on the decision, I really wish you wouldn't go out and be Jinx." Klarion said. Lita sat up on her knees and hugged her father tightly.

"Aw but I like it," She said, "Besides I kick real bad-guy butt! You've seen me."

"That doesn't escape the fact I don't want you to get hurt doing this." Klarion said, Lita stuck her tongue out.

"It's fine; the Team's got my back." She said with a smile then blushed, "And Impulse."

"You mean the speedster from the Team? I don't approve." Klarion said narrowing his eyes.

"Dad, we've talked about this; you don't control my love life." Lita said sternly sitting back down on her bed. "I can date whoever I want remember?"

"I never agreed to that." He said, Lita scowled as Hatter growled behind her.

"Dad, I can go out with whoever I want." She said, "And I want to go out with Roger, he's a good guy."

Klarion rolled his eyes and looked off into space.

"Therein lies the problem." He mumbled, Lita pouted then looked to her father.

"Would you rather me have gone out with that creepy Witch-boy from Limbo Town." She asked, "You know the one who kept coming over asking if you needed and extra hand."

Klarion paused for a moment earning a look from his daughter who nudged him.

"Dad!"

"I'm kidding!" Klarion shouted, laughing, "Ok fine but I still don't like him."

"You don't have to daddy; I like him." She said with a smile.

**Some chatter with Klarion and Lita. Cute no? anyway this chapter was a bit choppy wasn't it? Sorry. . but hey now Lita and impulse are officially together. Yaknow at first I wasn't really a fan of Impulse; but now that I'm doing this story he's startin to grow on me. Haha review please.**


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48

**Oh dear god this is the longest story I have ever written! 48 chapters can you believe it? However I fear that it is getting off course. Is it? I sincerely hope not. Anyway last chapter impulse and Lita became an official couple. I might make a FanArt of the couple at some point after I'm done with my short comic about Cherie and Hatter it's cute. But I digress anyhow uh…crap….i lost my train of thought…Lists on Characters who are starting to grow on me; Impulse, and Abra Kadabra. Weird right? ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

"Good morning daddy, Uncle Abra." Lita said sweetly as she flew into the kitchen of their house, Klarion looked up and noticed an odd change about his daughter. His brows rose as he looked down at his book.

"Lita what's that on your face?" he asked, Lita paused and landed in front of him.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Remove the make-up Lolita." Klarion said sternly Lita pouted as she stared at her dad—who was still reading his book at the time.

"Dad, it's just lip gloss, it's not even noticeable." She said, Klarion lowered the book so that only his eyes could be seen.

"I noticed; now take it off." He said.

"That's because you're a high maintenance Lord of Chaos who happens to be my dad." Lita muttered. Klarion looked back at his book while Teekl meowed.

"What was that Lita?" He asked, Lita huffed.

"Nothing Father _dear_." She said then got a paper towel and wiped her lips clean of the peach colored lip gloss, she then left slamming the door behind her. Klarion sighed.

"Ever since we got back she's been nothing but a little brat." He said as Abra Kadabra—who had remained silent during their little tiff—turned to him.

"Being a Lord of Chaos shouldn't you be proud of that?" He asked, Klarion's brows furrowed as he leered over to him.

"Did I ask for your opinion, murderer?" he spat, Abra flinched—not that he could blame him for hating his very existence since after all he did only let him live because of Lita. She hadn't wanted to lose any more people in her life after not only losing her mother but also someone she knew and loved. Abra shook his head from the thought.

"No, you didn't. But am I wrong?" he asked. Teekl growled as he jumped onto his master's shoulders.

"No you're not; and I _am_ proud. However, this is not Lita at all." He said, "She's not supposed to act like me—she's supposed to be herself."

"Maybe this comes from how hard you pushed her in her training." Abra Kadabra said. When they were in Limbo Town he witnessed Lita's training—if one could really call it training. Klarion had been brutal, and merciless, two things Abra never thought Klarion could be towards Lita. She suffered great pains from her father's intense spells and even some of her own. Some nights she was hardly able to make it to her bed without collapsing. To this day she still had scars.

Klarion snapped his attention to Abra who jumped in surprise at the amount of anger that they held.

"I wouldn't have had to be so intense if it weren't for you Abra Kadabra. Don't forget your place, servant. Don't forget I would have killed you if it weren't for Lita. Do you understand that?" He growled. Abra nodded, then went back to his chores.

~0~

Lita, Impulse, and Garfield walked down the hall to the cafeteriea for lunch, the day had gone by without much of a problem. People still avoided Lita when she walked down the halls; it seemed after her fathere terrorized the three boardering Cities—Star City, Gotham, and Metropolis—she had developed a Bad Reputation. (Joan Jett reference! Yay!) as the trio walked down the hall Lita paused at the bulliten board making the boys turn and see what she was looking at.

"What's up Li?" Garfield asked, Lita looked over to them.

"I'm debating trying out for the cheerleading team." She said, then frowned, "Li?"

Garfield shrugged.

"Cheerleading? You serious?" Impulse asked, Lita nodded.

"Yes; I wanted to join when I first came here however I was too late, but it seems I can still join this year." She said then smiled, "I think it would be fun."

The boys looked to each other then back at Lita who was already signing up. She looked to the two and giggled.

"Uh Lita, you know who captain of the Cheerleading team is right?" Impulse asked, Lita shook her head.

"Alright you wannabe-mes! Let's get started!" Jordana shouted as she stood in front of a crowd of newbie cheerleaders. Each newbie had their hair tied off into a pony tail or a neat(or messy) bun. The all stood happy and ready to show off what they could do for their cheer captain—much to Jordana's great pleasure.

"Oh dear." Lita mumbled, Impulse and Garfield nodded as they sat on the bleachers over looking the football field.

"Yeah and after all that history between you two I doubt that she'll let you on the team." Impulse said, Lita rested her hand on her cheek in thought.

"I still wish to try—she can't exactly tell me no if I'm good right?" she asked, the two shook their head.

"Why so interested in Cheer leading anyway?" Impulse asked, "They're nothing but a bunch of snobs anyway. I'd rather be moded than have to deal with their pettiness."

Lita shrugged.

"I thought it would be fun, I've seen a lot of cheerleading movies; they looked like they had fun." She said.

"Difference between real life and movies; real life sucks." Garfield said, Lita sighed then nodded.

"Noted. Oh well; I suppose I can find something else to do." She said.

"Lolita Bleak?!" Shouted Jordana in a shrill and unhappy voice, Lita froze at the top of the bleachers and looked over seeing Jordana's disapproving glare. She looked back to Impulse and Garfield.

"W-what should I do?" she asked. The boys shrugged.

"Just pretend you didn't hear." Garfield said, just as two of Jordana's followers waltzed up the bleachers to look Lita dead in the eyes.

"Uh, m-meow?" Lita said, then shook her head, "Er…can I help you?"

"You're name is on the Cheerleading try outs sheet."The one on the left said, the other nodded, "By the rules of Gotham High we have to let you at least try."

"Th-that's ok; it was a joke, I don't want to join." Lita said putting her hands up in defense as the two girls grabbed Lita by the arms.

"Stop your whining, and get going, Jordana's waiting." The two said, Impulse stood and went for Lita only to get a glare from the girls.

"Don't worry Roger Runner; you'll get your little girlfriend back." One said, as the other pushed her onto the field. Jordana looked down her nose at the little witch-girl.

"Hmph, if it wasn't for that stupid rule I'd have kicked you off my field Witch-freak." She spat. Lita felt a growl bubble in her throat. She coughed to keep it from being heard.

"Sorry?" She mumbled, Jordana snorted and pointed at the spot in front of her.

"Get into position, and show me what you got Witch-girl." She hissed, Lita turned.

"Lita." She mumbled and went to the center of the group—which stared at her with fear and concern.

"Well what are you waiting for? Show us." Jordana growled, Lita sighed. She then took off at a sprint doing a cartwheel and a back hand spring with a twist, she then jumped into the air and landed in a split in front of Jordana, who stared at Lita. (I know nothing about cheer leading tryout stuff bare with me) she glared as the others around clapped in approval. Lita then stood wipping her skirt clean of any grass.

Meanwhile at the bleachers Impulse and Garfield stared at Lita. They shouldn't be surprised, after all when Lita was Jinx she was a much more flexible than she was now. The two's guess was that Lita had held back a bit for this. They then watched as Lita spoke to Jordana who huffed and looked to the left of her.

"Think she'll let her on the team?" Garfield asked, Impulse shrugged; it was anyone's guess.

"I kinda hope not; Jordana's evil who knows what she would do to her." He said Garfield looked over.

"So I take it you two cleared the air?" He asked leaning back, Impulse stared at the field below and nodded.

"Yeah, I over reacted. It's amazing that she'd still want to be with me after that though." He said, "Oh yeah sorry about that by the way; I know you liked her too."

"If she's happy, I'm happy. So keep her happy." Garfield said as Lita walked back up to them nervously.

"What happened?" Impulse asked, Lita looked down at her arms which were holding a plastic bag.

"I-I made the team." She mumbled holding up the packaged uniform, "I told her that I had changed my mind, but they wouldn't let me say no."

"Well, congrats Lita. You're a cheerleader." Impulse said standing and wrapping his arm around Lita's shoulders. Lita blushed then paused.

"I hope I can do both Team stuff _and_ Cheer stuff." She said.

"I wouldn't worry too much about it Lita, knowing Batman Jinx will be on probation until football season ends." Garfield said. Lita laughed.

"That's both enlightening and discouraging Gar." She said.

**Short chapter, I know. sigh; Klarion is obviously putting the hate on Abra—which we can't blame him for. Right? Also what's up with this training I'm being so vague about? Haha we'll find out in the next battle—which may or may not be in the next chapter. Raven's coming up soon tho, and my other Oc who's not really in this story Mariko Miko, enjoy! Review! Oh yeah and to **_**FFicWriterXxveryOriginal **_**person, I am currently reading The Covenant I like it so far. n_n rock on!**


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49

**Last chapter Lita joined the Cheer squad—I won't be going in depth on that any more I was just bored and was in need of filler…sorry. But hey here's some stuff with Raven and Mariko Miko, in the labs or whatever. Now ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

"Get that thing away from me! You anime watching psycho!" Raven shouted, Mariko frowned as she held a syringe with a green liquid in it.

"Quit your whining or do you want your body to decompose?" She growled, as Savage entered her labs, she spun around in her chain and stood as she faced him.

"Hey Savage-sama! Why are you down here?" she asked, Raven huffed as she rolled down her sleeve and scowled.

"Seriously why are you here old man?" she snorted, Savage narrowed his eyes.

"I think you will be happy with this, Raven…" He began, Mariko glared at the reanimated woman and walked off.

"Well I can tell this has nothing to do with me. I'm going to bed!" She spat and strode down to an elevator and left. Leaving the two behind.

"Hmph good riddance, creep." Raven huffed crossing her arms, "Now what is it?"

Suddenly a shock was sent throughout Raven's body and she lost the use of her body. She collapsed to the ground and glared up at Savage, who smirked down at her.

"Let's not forget who's in charge in this situation. I brought you back, you serve me. And down you forget that." He said. Raven glared as she was able to use her limbs again, she growled as she stood up and glared at Savage.

"What do you want…Master Savage." She grunted as she began popping and regaining use of her joints.

"That's better," Savage said, "And it seems one of our spies at the High school your daughter went to has some enlightening news on your former family."

Raven smirked.

"Oh?" She asked, "Where are they? I'll kill them myself."

"In good time Raven; but we need them alive for now." Savage said, Raven glared.

"I have to keep waiting!?" She shouted, "I'm sick of waiting. I want to kill Klarion and all of them! For what they did to me!"

"the light needs Klarion and Lita alive; two Witches are much better than one." Savage said pulling out a remote from his pocket and aiming it at Raven, "And if you have a problem with that…"

Another shock went through Raven's body as she lost control of her body again; she glared at Savage as he walked away. Ever since Raven went off on her own to kill Abra Kadabra Savage had Mariko Miko install a nerve shut down switch inside of her. So that every time she acted out of turn or went off without Savage's consent; he could shut off her body to the point where Raven couldn't leave. In other words; she was just a rag doll to be used or destroyed whenever Savage deemed necessary.

"If it's the last thing I do Savage; I'll make you regret ever bringing me back to life." She growled.

~0~

Impulse ran down the street chasing after Icicle as he iced his way from the Team. He laughed as he escaped both him and Robin.

"Young heroes today are no fun at all. Can't even keep up." Icicle shouted, then turned and iced impulse's legs and Robin's motor cycle; making both heroes immobile.

"And with that; I'm off. Thanks for the good time kiddies." He then said as Robin and Impulse glared at him and he ice skated off to his getaway. As he rounded the corner something landed in front of him. A girl with short black hair stood in front of him with two cats on her shoulders. The girl wore a purple witch's hat with cat ears attached to it, a mask, and a tight fitting long sleeved shirt that flared to pointed cuffs that and drooped to a miniskirt which gave way to blue and purple leggings. She narrowed her eyes and looked Icicle in his.

"Hey Ice, remember me?" the new uniformed Jinx asked dryly. Icicle went wide eyed as he halted his moving ice burg like bridge.

"Oh god not you again!" he shouted, as Jinx, Hatter, and Cherie walked up to him. Jinx smirked.

"Shall I plunge you into a world of nightmares like no other? Or are you going to be a good boy and return to Belle Reve." She asked then the trio hissed collectively, "Believe me we can work with either one."

Icicle stared at Jinx with fear, he remembered the last few times he encountered her. The first he had been captured and tormented with his worst ever nightmare. The second; he had beat her to a near pulp in Belle Reve. He decided he would rather take his chances with the inmates than with a living nightmares. He then dropped what he had stolen at Jinx's feet and groaned as he lifted his hands to show he wasn't going to fight.

"Good boy." Jinx said, Hatter then meowed and nuzzled her cheek, "But Hatter has a point you've proven to be a real pain the last few times I've seen you."

Icicle stared as Jinx grinned.

"I think I'll make sure I make you regret ever meeting me." She said as her eyes and the palms of her hand glowed bright blue and darkness surround Icicle's vision. Hatter growled while jinx giggled.

"Oh I'd just love to know what goes on when I do that. I'm so glad you taught me how to perfect that." She said, Hatter meowed as Jinx then scratched both cats' heads.

The next thing Jinx knew Impulse and Robin were coming onto the scene. They looked at Icicle who was on the ground, sobbing in pain, then to Jinx.

"Jinx? That you?" Impulse asked, Jinx nodded and twirled around.

"In the flesh; I was on my way home from the grocery store when Hatter and Cherie Curie heard you guys." She said, "I don't think Batman will be mad if I came to help. I was nearby after all."

"I'm digging the new outfit Jinx; but what did you do to Icicle?" Robin asked, Impulse scowled while jinx looked to Icicle.

"Oh him? He's just suffering from a little nightmare is all." She said, "He tried to fight so I made his worst nightmare reality."

Impulse gave Jinx a look, while Robin congratulated her on a job well done. He then looked down at Jinx's cats who sat on either side of her. There was something strange about Jinx, and though he couldn't exactly put his finger on it; he knew he didn't like it. Jinx then looked to him and smiled while Robin cuffed Icicle and took him off to Belle Reve.

"So Impulse; what do you think of my new outfit?" She asked, "I figured it was time for a change in costume; I sorta out grew the other one yaknow?"

Impulse shook himself from his thoughts and looked to Lita's cat eared Witch's hat. He smirked.

"Cat ears and a Witch hat?" he asked, Lita nodded.

"I am a Witch-girl, and if it wasn't for the cats around Gotham I wouldn't really be here?" she said, "I'll explain some other time, not now. Holy crap I gotta get back home before my dad flips out on me again."

"I could walk you home." Impulse offered as Jinx snapped her fingers and her outfit returned to that of Lita's. she smiled as a paper bag full of groceries.

"Alright; but only so long as we only walk to my block. My dad would throw a fit if you actually came to the house." She said, Hatter and Cherie mewed.

'_Lita you know Klarion will kill him if he sees you with him._' Hatter warned. Cherie huffed.

_'Let the girl have her moment; after all, the girl's in love.'_ He said as Lita held impulse's hand and they walked together. They walked for a while before Impulse finally worked up the nerve to ask a question that had been on his mind since Lita came back.

"Hey Lita I was wondering," Impulse began, "If you're not too busy anytime soon you want to go out."

Lita looked over to Impulse and gave an innocent look.

"You mean, like a date?" She asked, Impulse nodded making Lita smile, "Sure—but you know I've never been on a real date since…"

"I know," Impulse said cutting Lita off before she could finish her statement. He could tell that she was still upset about Scarlet, and there was no doubt that she would probably never get over the loss, but he had to at least try, "But I promise it'll be fun."

"Alright then, if you say so Roger." Lita said as they rounded the corner, from there Lita stepped out in front of him. She then smiled, "Sorry, but this is where we have to split up."

Impulse frowned as Hatter and Cherie jumped from Lita's shoulders and meowed.

"So I'll see you at the Cave tomorrow?" He asked, Lita nodded and kissed Impulse on the cheek.

"Definitely." She said, Impulse grinned as Lita turned and began walking down the street.

"Oh yeah and Lita, seriously congrats on the Cheerleading thing." He said, Lita giggled.

"Thanks. See you tomorrow." She said then opened a portal and stepped through.

**Ugh! I'm gonna kill myself because of all these lame filler chapters! Sorry but it seriously takes some time for me to work out the details on the action scenes—which may be why this story is almost 50 chapters long. I have a feeling it's going to be 50+ chapters long. Sorry about that really. Anyhow; Raven's now revealed to a prisoner herself amongst the light, a major DUH! Moment there; now she's a doll being turned on and off whenever Savage wants—much thanks to Mariko Miko (who will be in my next story which has nothing to do with this one. So any actions in this story world won't have taken place in the nest) now where was I? oh yeah and there's a spy within the highschool? who is he or she well that's for you to figure out. Review please! n_n reviews make this gothgirl happy!**


	50. A Little Chaos

Chapter 50!

**Happy fiftieth chapter anniversary! To anyone who cares enough to be excited it's out 50****th**** chapter isn't that exciting?! Haha this is now my lonest story ever! Longer than Klarion gets a girl by 10 chapters! Oh what would you guys do if this ended up being 100 chapters? 0.0 the very thought of that makes my blood pump with excitement! Eek!  
Klarion-Fangirls are just so…  
Me-**_**Awesome**_**?!  
Klarion-No; not after you made me kiss half your readers.  
Me-oh please you enjoyed that.  
Klarion-Look Teekl dinner!  
Me-Not cool Klarion! well while I run from a magical cat; ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

"Cheer leading?" Klarion asked, looking at his daughter from across the table, Lita nodded.

"Yep; though I did say I didn't want to join after I found out who the captain was, I ended up becoming part of the Team anyway." She said, "It's going to be so much fun….you'll come and watch me…right dad?"

Klarion narrowed his eyes, going to the place where he would only be reminded of Raven wasn't exactly his idea of fun; but if Lita wanted him to see her perform—whatever it was a cheer leader actually did—he would at least think about it.

"We'll see." He said, Lita frowned then stood from the table. Klarion looked up.

"Where are you going Lita?" He asked, Lita looked over her shoulder.

"I have some homework I need to take care of. So I'm going to go study." She said somberly and walked off toward her room, "Also, I'm going out with Impulse sometime this week. I don't know when though, so be expecting that."

"I didn't say you could go out Lita. We're still in hiding you know." Klarion said, Lita looked over her shoulder and glared making Klarion jump in surprise. The last time he ever saw those sapphire eyes glare at him, they belonged to Raven. Lita then looked back toward the hallway that led to the bed rooms.

"I don't care; it's not _my _fault we had to leave." She said, then walked back to her room. "I shouldn't have to suffer because of something _you_ did back when you were younger."

With that she walked off leaving Klarion to stare after her. Ever since the Bleak family returned home there had been friction between the father and daughter. Teekl meowed while Klarion stared down at the table.

"She's still mad at me about Limbo town." He muttered. He felt guilty; when he had taken Lita and Abra Kadabra back to his home town to flee the Justice league and the light, he was still angry about Abra's past sins when they arrived. He didn't get to avenge his Raven's death, he wasn't even able to visit her grave while they were in Witch-World either and somewhere along that time he had decided to take that out on Lita during her training. The memory of one of his worst days still haunted his mind.

~1 year ago~

"Dad! I can't take anymore, stop!" Lita shouted as her protective bubble began to crack under the pressure of Klarion's spell. It was his fifth week of teacher her to defend against more intense magic like his own and Nabu's. Klarion didn't listen his daughter's plea, however and intensified his attack, putting more and more pressure on Lita's barrier until…he heard the sound of glass shattering and Lita screaming.

Klarion snapped himself from his strange daze and stared as Lita writhed in pain on the ground, letting out horrible pained screams as red electricity pulsed throughout her body. He went to tend to her only to be cut off by Hatter and Cherie who growled and hissed at him; refusing to let him come near Lita. Their bodies then began to glow red and green as they contorted into their human forms. Hatter growled while Cherie plucked Lita's body from the ground. She was still twisting in pain when they carried her out, her screams of agony echoing as they removed her from the training field.

~0~

"Lita is everything alright?" Abra asked rapping on Lita's bed room door as he came in. Lita was lying on her stomach atop her bed covers. She groaned and looked up at her uncle and smiled.

"All's good." She said, then flinched telling Abra it was the exact opposite. "Ok…m-maybe not."

Abra sighed and came further into Lita's room and sat next to her and placed a hand on her head. Lita stared at the wall ahead of her and the two sat in silence for a while before Abra Kadabra spoke.

"I heard you're argument with Klarion." He said, Lita's eyes shifted to him while she still laid on her stomach.

"What argument? All I did was tell the truth." She said vindictively Abra rubbed the back of his neck.

"Lita I know you're angry about everything…"He began.

"That's an understatement." Lita spat. Abra frowned, "Sorry."

"Like I said I know you're angry about everything that's taken place, but it's not his fault either…not entirely." He continued, Lita huffed.

"And I know for a fact you're more than a little angry about Limbo Town." Abra then said, Lita leered.

"I don't want to talk about that." She hissed, Abra nodded.

"You don't have to I was there." He said, "He didn't mean to be so hard on you."

"Why are you defending him? He tried to kill you!" Lita snapped. Abra pursed his lips.

"I can't say I didn't deserve it." He said, "After all I am the reason you're motherless."

"But I forgave you for that; he should have too. It's his fault we had to leave. Not mine!" Lita shouted as Hatter and Cherie jumped upon the bed to lie with her.

"Lita; you didn't know Raven, Klarion did. If you had known you're mother you probably would have done the same." Abra said sternly. Lita huffed, knowing he was probably right, she then rolled over to face away from her uncle.

"I wish none of this ever happened. I hate it and I hate my dad for everything!" She hissed, Abra scowled, then reached over her to grab her worn out cat doll.

"Oh you and I both know that's a lie." He said, dangling the doll in front of her, "You don't have a hateful bone in your body."

"I hate the Light for what they did, why can't I hate my dad too?" Lita asked swatting at the childhood toy, much like a cat does a piece of string. Abra nodded.

"That's different; the Light has done worse things to you. You're father might be hard but he loves you, and you know you don't want anything to happen to him." He said, Lita bit her lip and finally snatched the old doll out of Abra's hand and cuddled with it.

"I hate it when you're right Uncle Abra." She said looking up at him. Abra shrugged.

"You might; but I love it." He said, Lita smirked.

"Whatever, I'm goin to bed." She said, Abra nodded and left Lita to herself for the rest of the night.

~0~

"Alright newbies! Get into formation!" Jordana shouted as she blew a very high pitch whistle. Lita groaned; she didn't sleep well last night, too many things were on her mind to really sleep. Suddenly she heard the whistle blow again.

"Lita! What are you doing? Get in line!" Jordana shouted, Lita snapped out of her thoughts.

"Huh? Oh, y-yes ma'am." She said and got in between a tall blonde girl and a black haired girl. They both looked down at her with disgust, making Lita feel very uncomfortable.

'_Tell me again Lita; why do you still come to school?'_ Hatter asked dryly. Lita shook her head as the team went over the cheer routine for the first football game.

'_Because I enjoy it; and I'm not going to let a few rats spoil my day. Plus Roger is here.'_ She responded happily.

Meanwhile atop the bleachers watching the cheer leaders practice; Impulse and Garfield sat. they weren't particularly interested in their practice—they were only there for Lita. Finally after a bit of silence Garfield looked over to Impulse.

"So you ever going to tell her you're name isn't really Roger?" he asked, Impulse paused.

"Good question; maybe." He said, "I think I'll tell her when we go out later this week."

"You two have a date?" Garfield asked, Impulse nodded.

"Yup." He said nonchalantly then looked down at the field at the cheer routine, "What in the what are they doing?"

"I don't know, but it looks painful." Garfield said. (again know nuthin bout cheerleaders) then there was a shout from the field, as Jordana scolded a newbie cheer leader—much to their surprise it wasn't Lita.

"What's going on?" Garfield asked, Impulse shrugged as they watched the commotion.

"God you people suck! Why can't you all perform like Witch-girl over here?" Jordana shouted, Lita went wide eyed. She used _her_ of all people as a good example? The girls around her narrowed their eyes.

"Maybe because not all of us can use some weird hex to make us; superbly perky perfect!" One of the girls shouted, Lita cocked her head to the side.

"Yeah, not our fault Lita can do magic to make the team captain think she's better than us." Another shouted, Jordana glared.

"Are you questioning my judgment newbie?" She asked,

"No, we just think the magic, devil-horned, freak is controlling your mind!" the group paused when they heard laughter to the side of them. They looked over and saw Lita giggling like crazy.

"And just what is so funny?" The girl next to her asked, Lita put her hand over her mouth as she tried to compose herself.

"S-sorry…hee…it's just funny." She said, the group of new cheer leaders glared.

"God you're a total freak!" the girls said, Lita immediately stopped laughing.

"Don't call me a freak." She said monotonically, her smile completely gone. The girl smirked arrogantly.

"What are you going to do? Turn me into a frog or something?" She snapped, Lita frowned—she was seriously contemplating it.

'_Lita, contain yourself.'_ Cherie's voice warned. Lita shook her head.

"If you recall I said I didn't want to be here in the first place." She said, crossing her arms. She had no idea why Jordana was so bent on making her join after she had said no, "Besides I have a bit more control to not use magic out in public."

"Like when you killed that girl two years ago?"

"I was cleared of all charges on that." Lita said, pointing to the girl.

"Oh and let's not forget what your mom did when she went here, face Lita Bleak you're family is one big circus of criminals and freaks!"

Lita let out a low warning growl; she absolutely hated it when people insulted her family. Even if it were true—they weren't like that anymore, and these girls had no right to say the things they was saying. The Bleak family was a little dysfunctional right now, but it would all soon change—hopefully.

"Do. Not. Insult. My. Family." She growled glaring at the group of girls, who were now taking steps backward, as Lita emitted a very dark aura.

'_LITA! Calm down! The human's aren't worth it.'_ Cherie's voice ripped through Lita's mind.

'_Not worth it? They just insulted you mother and your father. Rip her throat out!'_ Hatter growled, Lita shook her head then looked up at the girls as her eyes began to glow. Suddenly the girls all froze, Lita then looked to Jordana who stood silently.

"Miss Jordana," Lita began in a low tone, snapping her fingers as her practice uniform melted away from her body and her old outfit returned. She then held out the uniform toward Jordana and smiled, "I respectfully quit the team."

With that Lita flew into the air, and went over to the boys who were waiting for her on the bleachers.

"What was _that_?!" Garfield shouted, Lita rolled her eyes.

"Nothing." She said, Impulse stared at her.

"Lita…"

"It's just a little mind trick Hatter taught me in Limbo Town. Forget about it ok?" She said interrupting her boyfriend's thought. Impulse gave Lita a look; whenever Hatter was involved it usually involved fear and nothing else.

"Lita is everything ok?" He asked, Lita looked over.

"Yes, everything is fine. I'm just a little stressed. Those girls really don't like me, but they shouldn't bother me anymore." She said vaguely.

**Boo! Haha Lita's sorta going off the deep end isn't she? Course if you had to suffer from intense fights with Klarion wouldn't you? Sorry, Klarion had to have gotten a little bit resentful after not being able to bump off Abra Kadabra. Subconsciously he might have blames that on his kid—it's actually not uncommon, though most aren't fully aware of it. Anyway and now Impulse is noticing all this, will this jeopardize their relationship? That part is for all the Magic Imp fans out there—you can't have a good relationship without a little tension. Right? Review please.**


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51

**Well I was just reading more of **_**The**__**Covenant**_** story a reviewer recommended, I must say that definitely falls under the list of gems for Klarion fictions. Klarion is such a cute little sadist it makes me wonder if all his fans are just a little masochistic.  
Lui-Meow. No, not all. You're a sadist and you like him remember?  
Me-LUI! My awesome most Bad-A cat OC outliner!  
Lui-What?  
Me-I'm trying to tell everyone you're my cat and I based Cherie Curie off of you.  
Lui-Cherie? oh right…why do I have a woman's name?  
Me-I told you I was listening to the Runaways when I made the name. it just stuck.  
Lui-Right…anyway you're not masochistic; you hate pain remember?  
Me-Oh yeah…haha ONWARD THE BATTLE FIELD!**

"Let me go!" Lita shouted, as she tried to leave the house. Today was the day she and Impulse were supposed to go out on their date, and Klarion wasn't too happy about it.

"No, I refuse to let you go out with that boy!" He shouted, Lita frowned.

"You can't keep me locked up in here dad! I can perform magic too!" She shouted, Klarion scowled down at his daughter. She was right on that part; but, despite the fact that he trained her himself, he was still much more powerful than she was and could keep her magic tamed.

"You're not going, and that's final." He scolded. Lita let out a hiss.

"You wanna bet!?" She shouted, walking to the door. Klarion flicked his wrist locking the deadbolt on the door as she went to open it. Lita growled.

"Let me go out dad." She said, "Why are you so against me going out with him?"

Klarion paused, not really wanting to answer her question—which really irked Lita to no end. She let out a frustrated growl.

"Whatever don't answer you can't keep me here dad. I'm not a kid anymore." She said, Teekl meowed from Klarion's shoulders.

"Shut up Teekl! Nobody asked you stupid cat!" Lita hissed, Klarion's brows furrowed.

"Don't you snap at him; he has as much authority over you as I do. You're not going." He said, Lita huffed.

"I'm going, whether you let me go or I force my way out." She said.

"You're not going end of discussion now go to your room Lolita." Klarion said.

"I don't want to stay here anymore! It's suffocating! Why are you so against me going out?" Lita shouted, Klarion glared at his daughter. He may have been what caused Lita's new found temper; but he was beginning to grow tired of it.

"Because I said no!" He shouted, Lita growled as her palms began to glow with a purple and blue aura.

"I'm going!" She screamed, then grabbed the deadbolt ripping it from the door, "Like it or not!"

"No you won't!" Klarion growled grabbing Lita's arm, then before he realized what he was saying he shouted; "I won't lose you twice!"

The two froze; neither were expecting what Klarion had just shouted. Klarion loosened his grip on Lita's arm as she stared up at him. Teekl mewed then jumped from his master's shoulders onto the floor.

"Dad…"Lita began, turning completely around facing her father, who shook his head.

"I know things haven't been right since we got back, Lita; but you have to bear with me on this, we need to stay hidden long enough for everyone to stop hunting us down." He said placing his hand on Lita's shoulder.

"But dad, this is my first chance to act like a normal girl." Lita said, she looked up at her father and searched his eyes. Seeing that he wasn't about to change his mind no matter how much pleading and begging she sighed, "Can I at least call him to tell him I'm not coming tonight?"

"You can do that." Klarion said kissing his daughter on the forehead, "Then we can watch one of your favorite movies ok?"

Lita nodded, and flew off to her room to get some privacy to talk to Impulse and tell him that she had to cancel.

'_You're upset.' _Hatter said. Lita shook her head as she entered her room.

"It's fine; at least now he's telling me the truth." She said, "I hope Roger doesn't get too upset."

"If he truly loves you Lita he will understand." Cherie purred.

"I hope so. Then again he knows my dad so…we'll see right?" Lita asked snapping her fingers as a phone appeared floating in the air in front of her.

Later after she informed Impulse that they would have to reschedule their date—which created a very 'moded' (as he put it) Impulse—Lita went to the living room where her father and Uncle Abra sat—on either end of the couch—waiting for her. Lita couldn't help but laugh at them, neither one of them wanted to be near each other however there was only one couch—so in this case they had no choice. She then floated over and nestled herself between them, she then smiled—of all normal things she missed doing with her father and uncle, watching movies with them was by far the most missed.

"I found a new movie on the internet; it's super old, but I managed to find a download of it. I watched the whole series the other day and I think it's really cool." She said, then snapped her fingers as the TV flipped to the DVD. The two groaned when the movie came on; it was Harry Potter. Lita looked over at both of them in confusion.

~0~

The next day Jinx, Wonder-girl, and Batgirl were fending off Poison Ivy who was trying to get rid of a company for trying to level a forest to try and expand their business. Wonder-girl was fighting giant vine that had been brought to life with the help of Ivy's tamperings, while Batgirl and Jinx ran after Ivy herself.

"Yaknow not that I'm for Ivy's method of fighting for nature, but…why are we protecting a bunch of people who are leveling a forest for a parking lot?" Jinx asked torching a giant plant that was now wrapped Batgirl, who shrugged.

"Good question, because Ivy goes to extremes and even this company doesn't deserve being overrun by mutated plants?" she inquired. Jinx nodded.

"Hey! Less talk—more action!" Wonder-girl shouted ripping through the make-shift jungle.

"Sorry!" the two shouted back as Batgirl shot a baterang at the plant obsessed woman, entangling her within a cord and pulling her to the ground, where Lita then changed them into hand cuffs.

"Geeze crazy plant lady." Wonder-girl grunted as the remainder of the plants died from the lack of their master. Ivy glared up at the trio who stood over her.

"Now to just sit and wait for the authorities." Jinx said, as Hatter and Cherie meowed.

"Yup…so on a different note; I hear you had to cancel your date with impulse last night." Batgirl said, Lita gapped.

"There really isn't keeping any secrets with you Bat-brats is there?" She asked, Batgirl scowled, "Sorry."

"Wait you broke of your date? What's wrong?" Wonder-girl asked, Jinx jumped a bit in surprise in the game of twenty-Q.

"Nothing's wrong; my family and I are still technically in hiding, so my dad asked me to stay home that day." She explained, Hatter growled.

'_Asked?' He had a mental breakdown.'_ She said as Jinx placed her hand on her familiar's head silencing her.

"So instead I watched a bunch of movies with my Uncle and dad." She said, "How do you know about that anyway?"

"Impulse told me." Batgirl said, Jinx nodded.

"I see." She mumbled suddenly they heard the sound of police sirens and the trio looked to each other.

"Well I believe that's your cue Jinx." Wonder-girl said, Jinx nodded; since she wasn't officially back on the team—and still in hiding she couldn't be seen by civilians, so when the authorities would show up she made herself scarce.

"See you guys back at the Cave." She said, as Hatter and Cherie meowed and she opened a portal stepping through.

~0~

When she stepped out of the portal she was at Mount Justice. Though she could easily just teleport through to the main hall she made it a point to not do that. This way she could never get chewed out by Batman on the morals of doing just that and though it really bothered her that she had to go through the door; she prided herself on having more self control than her father at her age.

'Recognized; 666 Jinx.' The computer said, Jinx narrowed her eyes.

"I really gotta talk to Batman about that." She mumbled.

"Who would have thought the Bat had a sense of humor." Cherie mewed Jinx giggled as she looked over to Blue Beetle and Robin who were sparing. She flew over top of them and smiled.

"Hey boys; have you seen Impulse?" she asked as the two stopped.

"Impulse is on a mission with Beast-boy, and M'gaan for a few days, won't be back till Tuesday." Robin said, "Didn't he tell you?"

"No, he did not." Jinx said, then sighed; well that sucked. Why hadn't he told her that. The two looked up at her.

"I wouldn't worry too much about it; maybe he forgot." Blue said, Jinx nodded.

"Maybe. So both Beast-boy _and_ Impulse are gone?" she asked, Robin nodded as Jinx then floated down to the ground.

"Well I have no reason to go to Gotham High for a few days." She mumbled, then felt Robin place his hand on her shoulder.

"I wouldn't stay home if I were you; people still don't know those two are—unlike you." He said, Hatter hissed at Robin.

"Yeah thanks for reminding me Robin." Jinx said narrowing her eyes. Robin shrugged.

"Sorry; but if you don't show up then some people might make the connection that they're Garfield and Roger." He said. Jinx nodded, while her cats glowered at him.

"Yeah I get it; I'll still show up." She grunted.

"Something wrong Lita?" Blue Beetle asked, Jinx shook her head.

"Depends on what you mean by wrong; for one the schools out on the hunt for me since I'm a Witch-girl." She said, "Which subsequently left me to quit the cheer squad."

"You're a cheerleader?" Robin asked, then made a face like he was trying to picture Lita in her cheer uniform. Making Jinx feel very uncomfortable. Hatter growled.

"I was; but I had to quit—the girls aren't too fond of me becoming the captain's new favorite." Jinx explained, "Oh well; I suppose I shall grin and bear it."

"It can't be all bad." Blue said, Jinx shrugged.

"No, but it is getting annoying, it's hard to make other friends when the student body claims you've cast spells on them." she said, "This whole experience is really trying mine, and my familiars' patience."

"Well hang in there; I'm sure everything will get better." Robin said, Jinx held Hatter in her arms and put her face up to Robin's

"Tell that to _her_. She's not really the most pleasant person when it comes to other people." She said, Robin looked to Hatter who stared at him with a discontent look. She then growled and hissed at him.

"Yeah; I really don't think she likes me." Robin said, Jinx shrugged.

"I've noticed that too." She said then snapped her fingers as her outfit changed to her street clothes, "Well anyway; when Batgirl and Wonder-girl come around tell I went home early."

"Will do, Jinx!" the two said, as Lita then opened a portal and stepped through to go home.

~0~

Lita sighed; today was the first day she would be going to class without Impulse or Garfield. She wondered if she should have stayed home at least for that Monday, as she walked to school. Hatter and Cherie had decided to accompany her on her walk, and meowed.

"Like the boy Wonder said you must keep the identities of Roger and Garfield a secret." Cherie mewed. Lita shook her head.

"Yeah I know that. Still though; I was hoping to see Roger today, he won't be back until Tuesday." She said, "This is going to be a long week."

"Lita!" she heard a voice shout ahead of them, Lita looked up to see Jordana standing at the front gates of the school.

"Oh Miss Jordana; good morning." Lita said, "Why are you standing at the front gates."

"Because I wanted to talk to you." Jordana said, Lita tilted her head to the side.

"What about?" she asked.

"About what happened the other day, on the cheer squad." Jordana said, "Listen I'm sorry; this is all my fault. The whole Witch-hunt thing.

'_No kidding._' Hatter growled, only to be nudged by Cherie who growled back at her.

"You're apologizing?" Lita asked, Jordana nodded.

"Yeah, so let me make it up to you. I know this awesome place we can go to during lunch." She said, "Let me treat you."

Lita looked down at her familiars who gave a looked that matched hers; confusion. She then looked to Jordana.

"What about your friends? The twins I mean." She said, Jordana huffed and placed her hand on her hips.

"Those two share half of a half of a brain. I'll be back to them before they realize I left." She said, Lita shrugged.

"If you say so; do you mind if my cats come along?" she asked. Jordana looked down at the two cats as they cave her their judgmental stares. She smiled uneasily.

"Sure, I know a guy that can get em in." She said, putting her arm around Lita's shoulders as they walked into school.

**Ooh what's Jordana up to? Hmmm? Anyhow I bet you're all wondering 'hey when the frag are you gonna ring Raven back.' Right? Well not to worry; she'll be back in due time. n_n. however I'm going to focus on Jordana and Lita for a bit. Then we'll get into Lita and Impulse's relationship. XD anyhow review! I'm off to draw up Jordana and friends, and maybe a fanart of LitaXImpulse—or as most of you call them Magic-Imp. 'Don't get pouty; I invented pouty.' Still the best line ever, oh and 'Yeah, I'd bring the Chaos.'**


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52

**Last chapter was probably a little shocking for some people. Jordana?! Trying to patch things up with Lita?! What's she up to? What's her angle on all this? Well I'm not gonna tell ya it may or may not just be another plot whole. Sowy. Also I'll be explaining a bit about Hatter since I mentioned she wasn't a normal cat, just an FYI. It's sort of out there; but I didn't have time to rough out the edges on her. Oh and I also decided to scrap the whole 'Lita gone rogue' idea—I ended up forgetting where I was going with it. Sorry. Anyway ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

At lunch Lita followed Jordana to the little restaurant she talked about. Where they sat down, ordered and began talking. Lita looked down at the floor where Cherie sat while Hatter sat on her shoulders giving Jordana the evil eye.

"So, your, uh cats…they follow you everywhere?" Jordana asked, Lita shook her head.

"Not usually; I tend to leave them at home during the day. Today they were quit stubborn." She said, "Why do you ask?"

"I'm curious." Jordana said, Hatter growled.

'_I don't trust her.'_ She hissed. Lita shushed her, making Jordana give her a look.

"Hatter says she doesn't trust you." She explained placing a hand on Hatter's head, while Cherie jumped up on her lap and mewed, "Cherie Curie shares in that opinion."

"I guess I can't really blame them. I haven't been the best person in the world to you." Jordana said, "But after yesterday's fiasco with the girls; I realized that you must really hate Gotham High."

"Hate it? No. if I hadn't come to Gotham High I'd never would have met Roger." Lita said blushing a bit. Jordana smirked.

"So you and uh...Roger. you're dating huh?" she asked, Lita nodded.

"Yes. for a while now—well actually more like only a few days, I suppose. He asked me out before I left for two years." She said, Hatter growled making the young witch-girl turn to her. "Telling her the dynamic of our relationship isn't giving away anything important Hatter. Relax."

"Oh yeah that's right you were gone for two years. Why is that anyway? I hope it wasn't because of all that Witch-girl stuff." Jordana said. Lita shook her head.

"Not entirely. There were more complicated reasons than that." She said, looking down at her lap where Cherie mewed up at her.

"Litsen, Lita; I really _am_ sorry for what I did to you." Jordana said placing her hand on Lita's, "And I really do want to make it up to you."

"We could start by showing you you're worst nightmares." Hatter growled aloud, Lita went wide eyed and grabbed her black scarred familiar by her snout to shut her up. Jordana stared.

"She…she cat talk like us?" she asked in disbelief. Lita bit her lip but nodded.

"Yes….H-hatter's not like normal cats, she's not entirely a cat actually." She said, Cherie growled at Hatter.

'_What was that about secrets?'_ he growled, Hatter hissed but said nothing.

"If she's not a cat…what is she?" Jordana asked staring at the muzzled cat.

"I can't really say much, she's a Goddess of sort." She said, "or more rather the daughter of a Goddess. Isis."

"Isis?" Jordana asked, Lita nodded.

"The Egyptian Goddess of **Life** and Magic." She said. Jordana looked at the cat who stared at her with piercing green eyes, "However unlike her mother she's a bit of a trouble maker; she causes nightmares. She goes deep into your mind and pulls out your deepest fears which allows me to give them life."

Jordana gulped; there was something familiar about the power Lita was describing. She couldn't quite put her finger on it however.

"Miss Jordana—I owe you an apology." Lita said, "Before I left I did something to you. After you caught me in the bathroom. You said something that made me snap and I…I used my magic on you."

Jordana gave her a look, not quite following what Lita was trying to explain to her.

"I brought your fear to life, I felt so terrible after I did though; so I asked Hatter to make you forget about it," Lita went on, "But I swear that was the only spell I ever cast on you. I would never use magic to hurt a civilian."

Jordana went wide eyed, now she remembered; it was when she confronted Lita about her trip in happy harbor. She had revealed to Lita that she pushed her into the water, and had unintentionally insulted her mother. She shook her head and looked to the young Witch-girl who looked as though she was about to burst into tears.

"if you did all that; why are you telling me now?" she asked, and sure enough Lita's eyes began flowing with raven colored tears.

"Y-you're being so nice to me now…and I…I hate m-myself for what I did. I…I-I couldn't bear to…to keep the truth from y-you after you're being so kind." She cried, Hatter and Cherie nuzzled the girl as she cried. Jordana gave her a look of sympathy and placed a hand on Lita's shoulder.

"Lita you're a sweet girl you know that? I can't believe you'd tell me that after all I did to you, and you'd feel guilty about it all." She said, "It's ok, don't cry."

Lita looked up at Jordana and smiled in relief, while Jordana noticed a peculiar trait about Lita.

"Black tears?" she questioned. Lita dried her eyes.

"I inherited that from my mother." She said sniffling, "When she learned magic her tears turned black, my father isn't sure why, but they did. I guess it got passed down to me."

"Neat." Jordana said, "Except it looks like your mascara's running."

Lita giggled, "I wouldn't know, my father forbids me from wearing make-up."

"Yikes, well you've got a good complexion, even without make up." Jordana said with a smile. Lita smiled back.

"You wouldn't say that if you saw what I really look like." She said, Jordana frowned, "I also got my father's natural blue skin. This," she said gesturing to herself, "Is just a spell I learned when I was a little kid."

"I'd like to see that." Jordana said, Lita shook her head.

"No, I can't. My father would kill me if I showed you." She said. Jordana nodded her understanding then spoke;

"Yeah about you're old man, does he know that you were…"

"Jinx? He does now." Lita said.

"And he was ok with that? I mean he is…well you know." Jordana pointed out. Lita nodded.

"He wasn't at first; but he got over it not long after finding out, and he's not like that anymore." She said, "R-really."

"And Jinx, is she back?" Jordana asked. Lita shook her head

"No, I won't be donning the costume for a long time." She said then paused, "Also you can't tell anyone about Hatter, not even my father knows about her."

"Then how do you know?" Jordana asked, Lita shrugged.

"Hatter told me," she said narrowing her eyes at her cat, "After a whole lot of digging."

Jordana nodded and then looked down at her watch and gasped.

"Oh crap; we should really get back fifth period is about to start. Sorry about that." She said, then the two girls stood and walked out, back to school.

"So, uhm. Miss Jordana…this get together; does this mean we're friends?" Lita asked, Jordana looked down at the girl whose cats were on her shoulders.

"Depends, you wanna be friends?" she asked, Lita nodded, "Then yeah we're friends."

"What about the school and the girls?"

"Puh-lease, my mom's a famous actress with a lot of money; there's no way in hell I'm going to fall of my throne because of this." Jordana said.

~0~

"Man I hate long missions away." Garfield said as he and Impulse walked to school Wednesday morning. They had been trying to track a shipment of Cobra Venom that was headed towards Mexico, and they ended up having to fight Bane. Impulse popped his shoulder and nodded.

"Yeah; kinda feel bad that I didn't tell Lita though." He said, "Think she'll be mad?"

"You know she's not the type to get mad; she'll probably just be happy to see you back safe." Garfield said.

"Hope so; I really missed 'er." Impulse said.

"Garfield, Roger!" shouted a voice the two looked up and saw Lita who was smiling happily at them. Impulse smiled and nudged Garfield who rolled his eyes. He then sped off for her and glomped her. (I've been wanting to use that word…_SO_ bad.)

"I missed you Roger." Lita said sweetly, Impulse gave Lita a kiss and smiled.

"I missed you too cutie." He said.

"You're awfully fast." Jordana's voice said, as Garfield caught up to them. The boys turned and looked to see Jordana standing over them. Impulse looked to Lita who was smiling nervously.

"Yo dwebs." Jordana then said giving the peace sign to the two. "Hey Lita you wanna go back to that restaurant at lunch?"

"No thank you; if you want you can sit with us today." Lita said, the two stared.

"I'll explain later." She whispered, "In the meantime I believe the bell already rang for class."

~0~

"I HATE sitting around like this!" Raven shouted, trying to move but her limbs were still useless. Mariko leered.

"Oh shut up! You'll get your chance when our spy comes back with something useful to use against them." She growled, "Maybe I should have replaced your vocal chords with that of a dog."

"Let me use my arms at least—this nerve shutdown is ticking me the heck off!" Raven growled back. Mariko turned back to her work bench.

"Baka Shojo! If I did that then Savage-sama will take away my stuff." She huffed, "and I don't want to end up like you."

Raven glared at the little asian girl as she had her back turned to her.

"Brat."

"Hag."

"Geek."

"Science project."

Raven glared, she really hated the little brat. Even more so when she had better come backs then her. Suddenly there was a loud beeping noise that sounded through the lab, Mariko pushed a button as a silhouette of a person appeared on a screen above her.

"Well if it isn't my favorite little creation." Mariko said with a twisted grin. "You're in luck Project Raven; our spy has news."

~0~

"You're friends now?" Impulse asked, Lita nodded, the two were walking to study hall together which was at the library; it was one of the few classes where the teacher didn't keep an extra two eyes on Lita and where the couple could sit next to each other. Impulse scowled.

"You don't find that just a little bit suspicious?" he asked.

"I did, but then we really got to know each other; she was really sorry about what happened the first day of practice." Lita said, "she's really not as mean as you guys thought."

"Right; she's just the cause of the whole school going against you." Impulse said, Lita frowned.

"Keep an open mind, ok Roger? She's really not that bad. She apologized and everything." She said, "Besides; you weren't much help while you went off on a mission without telling me."

"Yeah about that; I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I meant to tell you before I left—but I couldn't get a hold of you." Impulse said.

"I know that, and I'm not mad; and you shouldn't be mad at me for being friends with Jordana." Lita said, Impulse stopped and grabbed Lita's hand.

"I'm not mad at you; I just don't trust her." He said. Lita smiled at him and place her hand on his cheek.

"But you trust me yes?"

"Of course I do."

"Then you don't have to trust Jordana; just trust me." She said, "The worst that could happen is that she tell the school some rumor about Witches. Or says I put a spell on her."

"You could get kicked out for that." Impulse said, "I think?"

"It is fine; I only came here for the experience of a normal life; the curriculum I already know." Lita said sweetly, "Father and Uncle Abra did teach me that much."

"Would explain a lot. Oh yeah, and about that; you're uncle and dad I mean; is everything ok?" Impulse asked. Lita nodded.

"It's rocky, Father still looks at Uncle Abra with a bit of venom, and I'm not as close with my Uncle as I used to be, but I'm glad he's still around." She said. Impulse smiled.

"Well that's goo—" he was cut off by a low beeping noise coming from the both of them.

"It's Batman." He said, "There's trouble at Gotham Square, he wants the three of us to check it out."

"Looks like we're ditching class then." Lita said with a smile, then looked around to make sure no one was watching and opened a portal, "Let's go; we'll meet Beast-boy there."

Impulse nodded and he two stepped through.

When the two arrived at Gotham Square—in full costume—the area was in total disarray. Beast-boy had just arrived as Jinx and Impulse noticed that there was no one around and it was quiet.

"That's odd." Beast-boy said, Hatter and Cherie yowled as Jinx threw up a barrier around them as suddenly a large chuck of debris came hurling at them..

"Well hello kiddies!" Shouted a familiar voice above them, the trio looked up. Jinx hissed instantly when she saw who was behind the wreckage.

"Long time no see. ." Raven said as she sat on a totaled car and grinned at the trio. "Now that you're here I get to really let loose."

** BUM BUM BUM! Haha I hope you liked this chapter put my heart and (lack of) soul into it XD. The beginning was sobby and choppy—sorry. But if you notice it also sorta (very vaguely) references towards Lita's death in the last story. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. 'Don't get pouty; I invented pouty.' Ima make that my sign off phrase from now on XD. REVIEW!**


	53. BUM BUM BUM!

Chapter 53

**Last chapter Raven came back into the ! I think? Anyway now what's going to happen? I'm seriously starting to run out of ideas. . anyhow I'll continue to do my best but eventually this is going to come to a close—I just have to figure out how. Sorry. Anyhow I already know how the ending is just gotta get to it. Oh well—oh and Raven has a few upgrades—she's like a boss on a video game every time you knock her down she gets stronger! Ack! ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

Jinx and the others dodged as Raven shot at them with a strange ray gun. Hatter and Cherie growled as they turned into a panther and saber tooth and attacked her.

"Not this time!" Raven shouted and fired a net at the two, pinning them to the ground they hissed at her as Raven then pulled out a retractable boe staff and swung and clothes lined him as he tried to run behind her. She also hit Beast-boy in the chest with the other end, pressing a button and sending electricity throughout the morpher's body. She then looked to Jinx, who growled and ran after her claws and fangs drawn. She swiped at Raven many times, Raven dodging each blow.

"Honestly is that any way to treat your mother?" She asked mockingly, Jinx growled as her hand began to glow with blue and purple flames she then swatted at her again.

"You're not my mother!" She growled, Raven laughed then kicked Jinx in the chest sending her flying back.

"Oh sweetie I thought we went over this; I am your mom. Just with a few upgrades." She said walking up to Jinx as she tried to gather herself and stand, while Raven stood over her as the palm of her hands glowed with a red light, "speaking of upgrades how do you like this?"

Impulse groaned and looked up to see Jinx down and Raven standing over her. He glared, and ran at her kicking Raven away from Jinx who looked up.

"Nice save." She said.

"You ok?" Impulse asked, Lita nodded.

"What about Beast-boy?" She asked, Impulse looked over as Beast-boy stood giving a thumbs up.

"He' ok." He said as a blast went between the two.

"Aww how sweet, my baby's got a boyfriend." Raven said with an unimpressed look as her palms smoking from the blast, "I think she can do better."

"Since when could she do that?" Beast-boy shouted, Raven laughed.

"I can do a lot of new things thanks to Lex corp's weapons." She said, "Though personally I hate this new stuff. Hard to work."

Jinx waved her hands over towards Hatter and Cherie who were still trapped and the net disintegrated around them. They then ran over to their master's feet and meowed, Jinx looked down.

"Go for it." She said then glared at Raven. Impulse and Beast-boy looked to her.

"What're they doing?" Beast-boy asked as the two cats ran off.

"Hatter's got a plan." Jinx said, then stood up straight and looked over her shoulder, "You may want to stand back, I don't know how much control they have over this."

Beast-boy looked to Impulse who shrugged, suddenly Jinx's body began to glow with as a green aura mixed with her blue-ish purple one. Raven smirked.

"Well it's about time you got serious kid." She said smugly then pulled out a retractable sword from her side and ran at Jinx who growled, her eyes glowing blue as Raven jumped and came down on her. Jinx hissed and grabbed hold of her sword her palms began to glow as the blade melted in her hands. Raven stared then smirked.

"You've got some real good power." She said, and grabbed Jinx by the shoulder. Jinx let out a cat-like scream as electricity pulsed throughout her body. Raven laughed as she let go and let the girl drop, "But you're not the only one. Ugh I hate it when that little tech-rat's right."

"Lita!" Impulse shouted, going to run to his girlfriend's aid, when a beam shot at the duo's feet.

"Relax ya little snot." Raven shouted, using her foot to rolling Jinx's body over, she gave a look of false sympathy, "I don't know what Klarion's been teaching you over two and a half years, but I gotta say I'm a little disappointed."

"Don't you touch her!" Impulse shouted, Raven looked up and glared at the two.

"Aw I think it's sweet you care so much for this little monster," She said taking her eyes off of Jinx's body as it laid still on the ground, "nothing sweeter in the world than young love—if you can call it that."

Impulse glared balling his hands up into fists, making Raven smirk at his reaction, she seemed to be taking great pleasure in making the group suffer.

"Anyway I don't plan on taking her with me; I wanted to leave her with a message to give to Klarion." She said, then looked down and realized that Jinx was no longer on the ground, she looked around only to be attacked from behind. She struggled as the seemingly feral jinx pinned her to the ground and growled.

"Raven Blu; I'll kill you for what you've done to the Bleak family." Jinx's voice echoed and overlapped with Hatter's. "I wonder…what your nightmares are."

Before Jinx's spell could actually take full hold of Raven, she managed to get her foot on Jinx's chest and pushed her off. She flew into Impulse and Beast-boy who grabbed her before she could hit the ground. Raven stood up, her clothes were torn and tattered, and was holding her black tank-top together as she tried to catch her breath.

"I'll admit I wasn't expecting that." She said as she gasped for air then stood up straight letting the strap of her shirt fall as she glared, "But rest assured; I'll be back, and when I am I'll make you and you're little father pay for everything you've done!"

With that Raven threw a smoke bomb and disappeared leaving Impulse, Beast-boy, and an unconscious Jinx behind.

"Ok, what was that?" Beast-boy asked. Impulse shook his head.

"I don't know; I've never seen that before." He said, suddenly Jinx groaned and began to stand.

"Ow, that really hurt." She mumbled holding her head as Hatter and Cherie came out of hiding. Beast-boy and Impulse looked at her with shock.

"Lita, what was that?" Impulse asked, Jinx shook her head and looked over.

"That—ow—was Hatter and every cat in the surrounding area's minds and souls blending with mine." She said, "It's a very complex spell that only the cats and I can perform."

"What is it?" Beast-boy asked, "It was cool, but also kinda scary."

"Yeah; you really wouldn't want to be on the receiving end of this spell. I pretty much go feral and attack whatever's hurting me, and bring their worst fears to life." Jinx explained going to take a step but stumbled instead. Impulse went to help her—something that was greatly appreciated by Jinx.

"How are they able to do that?" Impulse asked letting Jinx lean on him for support.

"It's something that can happen once every so many hundred years." She explained, "If someone dies Hatter, and her friends can revive them."

"So then that means…" Impulse trailed off, Lita nodded finally regaining her balance.

"I have nine lives—much like the mystery of all cat. This is my third life." She said, as Hatter jumped into Jinx's arms. Impulse and Beast-boy paused then suddenly shrieked.

"THIRD LIFE?!"

Jinx nodded, and Hatter and Cherie meowed up at them.

"That means you died _twice_!" Impulse shouted, "H-how…when…?"

"When I was a baby; when my mother was killed I was caught in the crossfire; that was the first time I died." Jinx said.

"And the second?" Impulse asked; though in all honest he was afraid to ask, afraid to find out that maybe she had died when she was with Savage, and he was no where around to save her. Jinx paused for a long while.

"The second time was in Witch-World." She mumbled, "While training."(see chapter 50; under 1 year ago.)

"Klarion killed you?" Beast-boy said softly. Jinx nodded, looking down at the ground. Impulse stared as rage burned through him.

"He killed you!? And you're just ok with that!?" he shouted, Jinx looked up.

"He didn't mean to—he didn't know! He _doesn't_ know." She said, "It's not his fault. Just let it go, please."

"How can we let this go? First you save your Uncle—Abra Kadabra—who murdered you're mother. Now you're saying it's not your father's fault that he killed you?!" Impulse shouted, "Do you know how crazy that sounds?!"

Hatter and Cherie growled as Jinx stared at Impulse, Beast-boy had decided to remain silent as Impulse went off on his rant.

"Lita you died, he killed you; why haven't you done anything about it?" He shouted suddenly out of nowhere Impulse felt the sharp pain of Jinx's hand across his face. He placed his hand on the sore spot where he had been hit and stared at Lita—whose costume had disappeared, and was biting her lip to keep it from quivering.

"He's my father Impulse! What am I supposed to do. He didn't mean to!" she shouted, then flew off, leaving Impulse and Beast-boy behind as the police came. Beast-boy looked to Impulse.

"Don't say it; I already know." Impulse grunted, "I over reacted."

"You might want to find a way to start apologizing." Beast-boy said. Impulse nodded.

The next day Impulse saw Lita sitting with Jordana, when she looked over to him turned further away from him and looked to Jordana.

"Woaw what's that all about?" Jordana asked noticing Lita's cold shoulder. Lita shrugged.

"I believe the media calls it trouble in paradise?" She said, Jordana laughed.

"Yeah, but that's directed more towards married couples not people that're just dating." She said.

"Oh."

"So what happened?" she asked, Lita fiddled with the stone around her neck.

"It's about my father—I'd really much rather not talk about it." She said, Jordana nodded.

"Sure whatever; but you know you can always talk to me." She said, Lita nodded her thanks as Jordana looked up, "But something tells me he won't be so easy to ignore."

Lita looked over her shoulder and saw Impulse standing behind her. She narrowed her eyes making Impulse flinch.

"Roger…" She said with a bit of venom behind her voice, Jordana looked to Lita

"I'm gonna go." She said, then left the two. Lita kept her back to him. Impulse sighed.

"Lita listen; I'm sorry." He said, "I over reacted."

"Yes; you did." Lita said crossing her arms in front of her chest. Impulse pursed his lips—a little annoyed that she wasn't giving him her full attention. He swiftly moved into her field of vision; shocking her and making her glower at him.

"I really am sorry; please listen to me." He pleaded, "I'm really _really_ sorry."

"I'm sorry too; but I can't forgive you just yet." She said and walked off, Impulse following her, to class where they met Garfield who stared at the front of the room with wide eyes. Lita and Impulse looked to their flabbergasted friend.

"What's wrong Gar?" Lita asked cocking her head to the side. Garfield pointed to the front of the room where the teacher stood; wearing black dress pant, heals, and a black shirt with glasses. Her back was to the class.

"Good morning class. Take your seats; it seems your former teach Mr. Cunningham had to step out for some time I'll be filling in until he comes back. My name is Violet Black." The teacher said writing her name on the bored and then turned to the class and placed her hands on the desk, then gave a sly smile to Lita who starred in fear, "I'm looking forward to getting to know each, and every one of you."

**BUM…BUM…BUM! So now Raven's the new substitute teacher for Lita's class—she still doesn't know Impulse and Beast-boy's identities of course. Now what's going to happen. Poor Lita's in real trouble now. Find out what happens next chapter! 'See you later armadillos; unless I see you first.' Haha review!**


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 54

**So Raven became a substitute teacher under the name Violet Black. Get it Raven Blue haha only its Violet Black—I know that violet is really purple but hey it's all I could come up with besides Ravenna—and I wasn't a big fan of that one. So I changed it. Hopefully no one was able to see that before I changed it haha anyway poor kids right? ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

" , Mr. Roger, please take your seats so that we may start class." Ms. Black said in a soothing voice, Impulse looked to Lita who silently walked to her seat behind Garfield. He then took his seat next to hers and leaned over, but before he could speak she interrupted him.

"I forgive you." She whispered, "This is bad, _really_ bad."

"I know; don't worry we'll help you through this." Impulse whispered.

"No, I meant this is bad for _you_." Lita whispered back, suddenly the heard the loud thwack of a ruler smacking the desk ahead.

"No, talking!" Mr. Black shouted, getting the class's full attention. Impulse, Garfield, and Lita stared at the front of the room when Lita boldly raised her hand.

"Where is Mr. Cunningham?" She asked calmly, but inside she was screaming to get out of the classroom as soon as possible. Ms. Black narrowed her eyes and smiled at Lita.

"It seems as though while our friend Mr. Cunningham was on vacation this weekend he fell and broke every bone in his body." She said tactlessly. The class looked around to each other amazed that their new teacher would put their former teacher's health in such casual and gruff way. Lita looked to the boys who shared her disbelief in Ms. Black's whole story. Ms. Black then turned back to the board and began writing.

"Now as I understand it you were working on roman empire right?" She began, the class nodded, "Well I'd hate to continue on with something I don't myself understand—_nor care about—_so I'll be coming up with my own lessons for a while."

She then turned back to the class, and smiled.

"Welcome to Witch Month!" she declared happily. Lita froze as she felt all eyes on her.

"This month we'll be going over everything from the Salem Witch trials to, the mythology of witches." Ms. Black said. She shrank down in her seat; and just when Lita thought the day couldn't get any worse, a hand went up. It was one of Jordana's cheer leaders; Molly as Lita recalled.

"Excuse me Ms. Black; I don't know if you're aware of this but we have our own little Witch-girl on campus." She retorted, "Lita Bleak."

Violet Black felt her eye twitch under her glasses but smiled.

"Oh my, isn't this an interesting group." She said slyly. Lita gulped, this was going to be a long day.

A painful hour and a half later and History was over. Lita was going to die if she had to stay in the classroom any longer—and of course their new teach wasn't much help with that. Suddenly Lita felt a hand on her shoulder, she jumped and turned to see Garfield and Impulse standing behind her.

"It's ok Lita; she can't possibly be dumb enough to attack you in broad day light with a dozen other classmates around." Impulse said, Lita shook her head.

"You don't understand, it's much worse than that; there's a reason she's making this month Witch-Month." She said, "In this world Witches get a bad reputation—as you can tell the school already wants to tie to a stake."

"Don't worry Lita, just stay calm." Garfield said.

"I can't stay calm; there's a homicidal maniac*—who happens to be a twisted clone of my mother as our teacher!" Lita shouted, in near hysteria. Impulse placed his hands heavily on Lita's shoulders trying to calm her down.

"You have to stay calm Lita; this is what she wants to scare you." He said trying desperately to calm his girlfriend down. "Just stay calm and everything will be ok."

"But what if it won't be ok?" Lita asked simply, "What if she succeeds and manages to get the school to try and get rid of me?"

"I won't let that happen Lita; neither of us will." Impulse said.

"We'll talk to Batman today when we go to the cave today; he'll have some idea what to do." Garfield said, Lita groaned.

"I hate that I have to rely on him all the time. He must think I'm such a nuisance by now." She said, calming down enough to comment on the irony of her situation.

"Could be worse…" Garfield said, Lita gave him a look.

"How could it possibly be worse?" She asked curtly.

"Could be moded." Impulse said.

"Wouldn't this count as moded? Whatever that means?" Lita asked, Impulse made a face realizing she may have been right on that point.

"I just want to go home." Lita groaned, running her hands through her hair and amazingly not messing up the devil shaped horns on her head.

"Just stick it out a little while longer; we don't have her for any other class." Impulse said.

"Thank the great Isis for that." Lita mumbled. Then Garfield paused.

"Lita what are you going to tell your dad?"

"Nothing." She snapped, "My father's suffered enough from that harpy. I won't let him get hurt again by her."

"But you have to tell someone something." Impulse said.

"I thought we already established I'd tell Batman?" Lita asked.

"Well yeah that's sort of a given you can't really keep that stuff from him; but you have to tell someone else who can protect you." Garfield said, "What about M'gaan?"

"Miss Martian does like me ever since Jinx made you feral Gar." Lita said plainly.

"Zatana!" Impulse announced, "We could talk to Zatana about it."

"My mother's old friend?" Lita asked. Impulse nodded.

"Why not? She'd know how to handle this better than the Bat." He said, "Maybe."

"Not to mention since she and your dad don't talk; she'd also be the best at keeping this a secret from your dad." Garfield said, "I still think you should tell him though."

"I'm not telling him; he'd rip me out of school so fast it'd make everyone's head spin if he knew." Lita said, "And that would mean everyone wins…but me."

"Don't worry; let's just get through this day then we'll head back to the cave and find Zatana." Impulse said, Lita nodded with a sigh.

"My question is; how did they know what classes you were in?" Garfield said. Lita hugged herself.

"They probably have someone here watching me. Some kind of spy." She said, "This day couldn't get any worse."

"Don't worry, we have a plan now. All we have to do now is wait until school lets out." Impulse said. Lita nodded and the trio walked to their next class.

Meanwhile inside the classroom Raven narrowed her eyes and huffed as she entered in some numbers on her wrist communicator.

"Infiltration complete. Target has already figured out who I am, but thanks to that fake background check Mariko Miko planted that won't be a problem; the students here don't seem to like Bleak too much either." She said, "This will be easier than we once thought master Savage."

'Excellent; be sure to wrap things up quickly. So that we may get both Klarion and Lita in one go.' Savage responded. Suddenly there was some static and the link to Savage was cut off.

'You're _welcome_ Project Blu!' Mariko Miko growled, 'as a thank you I want a souvenir from the outside.'

"Oh please; get someone else to get your goodies kid." Raven hissed.

'Yaknow if it wasn't for Savage-sama I'd let you decompose! Just get this over with and get me my souvenir!' Mariko growled back, then hung up the connection.

"Creepy little brat." Raven grunted, and then greeted her next class.

~0~

"Raven, is teaching you're class?" Zatana asked, the trio nodded, they had just told Zatana what happened to them in class.

"And what's worse is we think she's planning to turn the class against Lita." Beast-boy said.

"Not like that was going to be hard for her already." Lita said. Zatana thought for a minute then looked over the two.

"Lita does your father know about this?" she asked, Lita shook her head.

"No, and I don't plan on telling him either." She said.

"Lita I don't think that's very smart." Zatana said.

"And telling Klarion is? He'll take Lita out of school, and take off again." Impulse said.

"Not to mention it'll also tip the Light off and they might act sooner than they planned." Garfield conquered.

"Alright then we won't tell Klarion—good thing I didn't really want to face the little brat anyway. Sorry Lita." Zatana said, Lita shrugged.

"I suppose I should be used to that." She said.

"We should tell Batman; he can think of a plan with what to do with our new situation." Zatana said.

"Already thought to do that." Beast-boy said, "We were actually on our way to talk to him about the situation, when we saw you."

"Well that's smart thinking." Zatana said.

**That's all for today (*) JTHM reference. Funny series if you got a dark sense of humor. I like so that tells you about my personality huh? Any way review please. See ya later armadillos—unless I see you first. Haha!**


	55. IT'S A TRAP!

Chapter 55

**This story is getting to long! Sorry for the late update last chapter; but I couldn't use my netbook over the weekend, something about one of those fake antivirus viruses they be a pain in the rear. Oh hey has anyone ever read or seen Watchmen? I'm currently reading the comic book and I just recently bought the movie at my local FYE story—sounds like a plug doesn't it?—anyway I haven't finished the comic and I refuse to watch the movie until I do, so has anyone seen it? So that they can tell me if it's any good or if I wasted my money? Anyway ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

"Raven Blu's showin her ugly face again huh?" Flash asked, then looked down at Lita who was currently in the Main hall. The trio of young justice league members had just informed Batman—and Flash since he was in the area—about Lita's mother. Lita looked up at Flash and gave him a look.

"Uh no offence kid."

"None taken." Lita said nonchalantly, Batman nodded.

"What should we do? If we confront her she might kidnap Lita again." Impulse said, Batman looked down at the trio.

"Has she realized who you are yet?" he asked.

"She already knows mine; whether or not she knows Impulse or Beast-boy hasn't been decided yet. So far I don't believe she does." Lita explained; if Raven discovered the identities of the two it could end badly for everyone on the team. Come to think of it the only one without a real secret identity on the team was Lita—and that was because of the false arrest two and a half years ago which lead to everyone outside the team finding out who exactly she was—she was still trying to ignore the looks the fellow students gave her.

"Be sure to keep it that way." Batman said, "In the meantime; Beast-boy, Impulse, I want you two to keep an eye on Raven—or Ms. Black as she's going now. Find out what she's up to."

"Will do." Impulse said.

"What about me?" Lita asked, Batman narrowed his eyes and then turned to the holo-computer and began to mess with the controls.

"I'll see what I can about moving you from her class; the further away from Raven the safer you probably are." He said, Hatter and Cherie growled simultaneously.

"Oh right; did I mention that she's trying to use the history of Witches that have entered this plain?" she mumbled. Batman narrowed his eyes—that would have been useful to know, "Sorry."

"What now Batsy?" Flash asked, "Can't take her out now; Raven could slander what's left of Lita's good name."

"You're not very tactful are you Mr. Flash?" Lita asked, a little annoyed that he would so outwardly comment on Lita's good name. Flash shrugged.

"Sorry?"

Hatter and Cherie mewed prompting Lita to nod with a sigh. Flash pursed his lips; since Lita didn't give a translation one could only think they were talking about him.

"I don't think it'd be wise; since the Light has already done away with our former teacher and placed that woman as our replacement teacher. They could probably also get rid of any teacher of any class I transfer to." Lita said informatively. Batman scowled—she was right, the smartest thing to do would be to keep her in the same class; this way no other innocent people would get hurt. They were stuck, they couldn't risk pulling her out of class the light would probably just find a way to discover where the Bleak family lived, which would endanger anyone around them.

"Why's the Light so bent on getting a kid you anyway?" Flash asked. Lita shrugged.

"I'm a Half-Witch; who's the daughter of a former member—who just so happens, to be a Lord of Chaos." She said dryly, leering up at the older speeder. Impulse made a face—it was obvious those two weren't going to get along at all. Flash narrowed his eyes.

"Honestly they aren't even really after me anymore; they want my father's reaction and forced return to the Light." Lita then said, then felt Impulse's hand on her shoulder. She sighed, "And I'm not about to let my father know about _this_. He might consider going if only to protect me."

"And we can't risk Klarion going back to the Light." Flash said resting his hand on his chin. The group nodded.

"We'll just have to play it by ear. Find out what she's actually up to, and figure it out from there." Batman said, "So in the meantime; just pretend that you don't even notice her."

"Easier said than done—but alright." Beast-boy said. Lita and Impulse nodded.

"Alright now get home, and get some rest." Batman said, and the two left. Outside the Cave, Beast-boy said his goodbyes to Lita and Impulse and flew off as a bird. Impulse turned to Lita, who was lost in thought.

"Hey Lita, do you want me to walk you home?" he asked, snapping Lita back to reality.

"I'm sorry what was that?" she asked, Impulse held her hand.

"Relax we're going to figure a way around this." He said, "I promise."

"It's not healthy to make promises Roger." Lita said with a meek smile. Impulse grinned.

"Guess I'm unhealthy; cause I promise we'll settle this whole thing soon, and you won't have anything to worry about." He said, "Now come on I'll walk ya home."

"Roger yaknow you're really sweet." Lita said sweetly, Impulse sighed nervously.

"Yeah about that—there's somethin' I gotta tell you about my name." he said. Then took Lita's hand as he walked his girlfriend home.

~0~

"Good morning class!" Ms. Black said happily, "I hope everyone read the material I sent out last night."

Lita groaned; of course Raven would be chipper about something such as this. Her only hope was that no one actually read the books and chapters like they normally did. Suddenly a hand went up.

"I had no idea Witches could be so cruel." Molly said aloud. Lita sighed and placed her hand in her arms on her desk,

"I mean turning people into frogs, making entire towns disappear. Who would have thought Witches could be so cruel." Molly then said leering towards Lita, who did her best to ignore them.

"Well it wasn't uncommon for Witches back in those days to use their powers to their advantage." Ms. Black said, "Lita what's _your_ opinion on the subject matter?"

Lita looked up at her 'teacher'. She was obviously baiting her to see her reaction. Perhaps if she just played it off as human ignorance—which is what it was—she could make the entire lesson blow over.

"Uhm, I…I guess that's true—"

"Admit it Lita Bleak; your heritage is nothing but a bunch of evil little Witch-people who preyed on good folk like our ancestors!" Molly shouted. Lita went wide eyed.

"Now, now—settle down." Ms. Black said clapping her hands. The class gave their full attention as Ms. Black cleared her throat.

"Now; let's not get too ahead of ourselves. We will be going over other things later today." She said then turned to the chalk board, "Now what does everyone know about the Salem Witch trials."

"Witches plagued the town of Salem; the towns people got rid of them." Molly said.

"My; someone's been really reading up on their history." Ms. Black said, 'Stupid kid's gettin' on my nerves. Useless teacher's pet!'

"That's not true." Garfield shouted standing up. Lita stared up at him while the class narrowed their eyes and looked to Garfield who stared at the front, "The Salem Witch trials were nothing but misunderstandings. They were false accusations for anyone who just slightly different—there weren't any witches involved at all. Right Lita?"

Lita nodded.

"Ah—r-right." She mumbled. Ms. Black narrowed her eyes at the duo.

'So there are some brats who've yet to see the Light—oh god did I really use that stupid line? I'm hanging out with master Savage too much. Agh!' she thought, 'oh well, no matter it's just one person he won't do anything to stop the Light's plans.'

"Aren't you a defensive one." She spat, "Oh well this really isn't a discussion lesson—it's a shut the heck up and friggin listen lesson. You got that?"

The class went silent—not often a teacher used language like that around students. Ms. Black narrowed her eyes and looked across the class room. She then suddenly switched her mood to her former chipper self and she turned back to the board and began writing on the board.

"Now if you would all turn in your books to page 364." She began, "We can go over the material from last night."

~0~

Lita sighed; she was thankful for lunch where she could just hang out with her friends; Impulse—or Bart as he revealed to her last night when he walked her home—Garfield, and as of recently; Jordana. Garfield and Impulse stared at her as she sat on the left of Lita; finally Jordana got annoyed and narrowed her eyes.

"Is there a problem?" she spat.

"Not that I particularly care; but why are you sitting with us Jordana?" impulse asked, Lita's ears perked slightly as Jordana huffed.

"I don't have to explain myself to a bunch of loser's like you." She hissed. Lita sat up.

"Miss Jordana's having issues with the girls on the cheer squad." She said, Jordana gawked.

"LIIIITTTTAAAA! You weren't supposed to say that!" she shouted, Lita shook her head.

"S-sorry." Lita said, Garfield and Impulse laughed.

"That's it? Seriously?" Garfield asked, Jordana narrowed her eyes at the two boys.

"And what's so funny about that?" She growled, "The only reason that happened is because I took up for Lita the week _you_ two were gone!"

"Much appreciated Miss Jordana." Lita said,

"Anyhow because of that I'm stuck here, and that little Molly girl is soaking up _my_ rightful place on the school's popularity pole." Jordana said, "_Molly._ Where does she get off? I made her!"

"Well you are welcome to sit with us Miss Jordana." Lita said sweetly, "Right?"

"Sure." Garfield said flatly.

"Whatever." Impulse groaned. Lita smiled; at least with all the crud going on she had three friends who were there for her—even if one of them didn't know the entire situation as it is.

"….oh…Alright then." Jordana mumbled, "So Lita; what's got you so bummed?"

"History teacher." Lita mumbled. Jordana made a face.

"You mean Ms. Black? God I know what you mean—I mean what's her deal? You should really show her what a witch is really like." Jordana said crossing her arms.

"I'm pretty sure she already does." Impulse mumbled. Jordana looked over.

"What?"

"Nuthin."

"Anyway you should show her Lita." Jordana said forcefully. "Show everyone what you can do."

"Oh I could never do that; my father would ground me forever if he found out I was using magic to mess with humans." Lita said.

"You're kidding? _Klarion_ would get made if you made a little chaos?" Jordana asked, Lita nodded.

"I told you he wasn't like he used to be; he's much more calm now—except that little issue involving my uncle—but that's a different story." She said.

"Well well isn't this a treat." Said a voice behind the group. They turned seeing Molly and Jordana's former twins behind her, "The loser sitting with the freaks."

"Freak?" Lita repeated questioningly. Impulse and Garfield glared.

"What do you want Molly?" Jordana spat, Molly huffed flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"I was told by Ms. Black to escort Witch-girl here to her class." She said, "Personally I think someone else can do it—I don't want to be bothered with the freak."

"You realize I'm right here yes?" Lita asked, Molly rolled her eyes.

"Don't care. Just know that Ms. Black expects you in her class after school." She hissed. Lita went wide eyed—as did Impulse and Garfield.

"Wh-what for?" Lita mumbled.

"Why should I care? Just get your Witchy butt there. Cause I swear if I get detention because of you, you'll regret ever coming to Gotham High." Molly growled, then walked off, her twins following close behind. Jordana glared daggers behind her; while impulse and Garfield looked to Lita.

"You're not actually going to go are you?" Impulse asked, Lita shook her head.

"I-I don't know." She mumbled.

"It could be a trap—maybe Garfield or I should go with you?"

"Forget it! I'm going. I'm gonna give Ms. Black a piece of my mind about all this crap." Jordana growled—much to everyone's surprise.

"Jordana I don't think that is wise." Lita said standing. Jordana stood up as well and huffed.

"Please what's the worst she can do? Suspend me? I'd be happy to leave this hole." She said crossing her arms. "I'm going Lita; Roger and Garfield can go on home. I'll take care of it."

"Are you sure Jordana?" Lita asked, Jordana nodded. Then Lita felt and hand on her arm.

"Looks like her mind's made up; Gar and I will wait for you outside the school. Make sure she doesn't do anything stupid." Impulse whispered into Lita's ear. She nodded.

~0~

After school, Jordana and Lita sat in Ms. Black's class. She had yet to show up, so the two sat in the front two desks. While they waited, Jordana filed her nails, boredly; while Lita prepped a spell in case anything happened with Raven. Suddenly the door burst open, revealing Ms. Black; she looked over and cocked an eyebrow, as she made her way to the front of her desk.

"I don't recall ever asking for your presence Jordana." She said in a low tone. Jordana didn't look up from her nails and sat back in her chair.

"Don't care—here anyway—get used to it." She spat. Ms. Black glared.

"Oh well, no matter. Frankly I don't care if there are any witnesses, the more the merrier as the saying goes." She said calmly sitting on her desk. Jordana looked up.

"Witnesses? To what?"she asked, Lita stood up a bit in her desk, as Ms. Black removed her glasses. Her palms began to glow a hot red; Raven grinned.

"Jordana get down!" Lita shouted then waved her arms toward Raven as a gust of wind sent her flying backward into the wall behind. Jordana looked over.

"What was that?!" Jordana shouted, then hear the sound of a machine warming up. She looked over where her former sub-teacher landed only to see a ball of fire shoot towards her. Jordana screamed, as Lita put up a shield around the two of them. The two then heard laughter as Raven jumped up onto her desk.

"You really have improved! Too bad you've got some idiot girl to protect; and no familiars to help you out." She said, pulling out a metal night-stick, it buzzed with electricity. Lita glared, a low growl bubbling in her throat.

"Jordana; when I tell you too, I want you to run." She hissed. Jordana didn't say a word just nodded. Suddenly the window next to the shattered, and Lita let the barrier down. "GO!"

"I don't think so!" Raven shouted going for Jordana; only to be blown out the door by Lita's spell. Raven landed out into the halls, she groaned and looked up at the students and teachers who stayed after school for whatever reasons. Raven looked down at the ground and smirked.

"Somebody help me! She's gone crazy!" She shouted, Lita froze. The people crowded Raven and looked to Lita. Murmurs filled the hallway.

_"Lita attacked, Miss Black."_

_ "I knew we couldn't trust her."_

"Lita the Witch-girl attacked Ms. Violet Black!"

Lita stared and then felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned and saw Jordana standing over her.

"Lita didn't attack anyone! That, crazy woman attacked us!" She shouted.

"Liar! She put a spell on you so you'd say that!" shouted a voice. Lita stared as tears formed in her eyes. Raven had set a trap and like an idiot; she walked right into it.

"Lita; come on let's go. They're not going to listen to us." Jordana said, and tugged on Lita's arm back towards the exit. Lita shook her head and opened a portal and walked through, taking Jordana with her and leaving behind a crowd of people who would no doubt be calling the police. And a victorious Raven Blu.

**Well isn't this just great. Poor Lita; what now? Sigh I really don't have much to say expect; if you review, I don't mind a few curse words. But keep in mind I am using a school computer I get flagged for these things; so please refrain from using too much fowl language such as the 'F' word. I looked back at the story before that and I was meagerly cursed out by a guest reader whom is currently made at me about killing Raven. Again I love reviews; they make me happy but I can get into trouble for inappropriate reviews and since I have no home computer my school computer is the only one I have left until graduation. Review though reviews make me happy! 'See you later armadillos; unless I see you first. Hahaha!'**


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter 56

**I don't really feel like talking much; odd yes? I so usually chatter your ears—or eyes as the case may be—off oh well. ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

When Lita and Jordana emerged from the portal they were outside the school, Lita collapsed into Impulse's arms and began to sob.

"Lita what happened?" Impulse asked.

"It was a trap; she set me up…..She…she set me up to look like I had attacked her." Lita sobbed. Meanwhile Jordana held her stomach, she looked nauseous. She then ran to the nearest trashcan and vomited. Lita dried her eyes and looked to Jordana.

"S-sorry; t-teleporting has that affect on some people.*" She mumbled. Jordana looked up and groaned.

"That woman's crazy." She said. Lita bit her lip.

"That woman is Lita's mother."Garfield said, Jordana pasued.

"But I thought that…" She trailed off, Lita nodded; confirming Jordana's thought.

"Well we can't stick around here." Jordana said, "Come on those idiots are gonna be out here soon, and who knows what that crazy witch will do—uh no affence Lita."

"I can teleport us somewhere." Lita offered. Jordan groaned, "Or not."

"No go ahead; I'll deal with it. If we stick around here; they'll get you and take you to Belle Reve." Jordana said, Lita nodded and opened a new portal and ushered the group in just as some people from inside the school came to the courtyard shouting curses towards Lita.

~0~

When they exited the portal they found themselved on the otherside of Gotham, Cherie and Hatter waiting for Lita. Jordana and Garfield—who have never really teleported until now—both vomited.

"Again, sorry." Lita mumbled.

"You don't have to appologize for anything Lita." Garfield groaned. "We know you're mom's crazy."

"She's not my mother. No mother of mine would attack me and my friends." Lita said, as Hatter and Cherie jumped into her arms.

"Wait how do you two know that was Lita's mom?" Jordana asked. The trio looked to each other.

"Sorry." Lita mumbled; the two boys sighed.

"No avoiding it now." Garfield sighed.

"Probably should have seen that coming ahead of time." Impulse said. Jordana made a face.

"What are you two talking about?" She snapped, suddenly Impulse spun around revealing his impulse costume. Garfield then morphed into Beast-boy. Jordana stared slack jawed.

"And you already know who I am." Lita said Hatter and Cherie growled.

"Y-you're all…"

"Moving right along; I think we might have to take Jordana to the Cave." Impulse said.

"Cave?"

"Batman's not going to like this." Garfield said with a sigh.

"Batman?!"

"I'm sorry; this is all my fault. I should have known better." Lita mumbled. Impulse put her hand in his and gave her a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry; it's not your fault. It's the Light's. We'll help you get through this. Remember I promised." He said.

"Aw that's really sweet. Hello! What's going on?! Batman? Cave—where are we going?" Jordana shouted.

"To the Young Justice hide away." Beast-boy said nonchalantly. "And about that; how are we going to get Jordana inside? None of us has an override code to let in an outsider."

"I've got all the overriding code we'll ever need." Lita said, Hatter meowed and jumped to the ground from her perch on Lita's shoulders as Lita snapped her fingers and a vortex, Beast-boy and Jordana groaned. "You get used to teleporting the more you do it."

"Right; now let's go!" Hatter shouted, ushering the others inside.

When they arrived they were in the main hall; where Super-boy, Nightwing, and Zatana were standing. Impulse looked to Lita.

"I didn't know you could do that." He said.

"I can do a lot of things; I just _choose_ not to." Lita said.

"Would someone like to explain why you three just brought an outsider to the Cave?" Nightwing asked. The three flinched, they weren't expecting anyone to be there at this time.

"W-well, that's a long story." Lita mumbled. Hatter and Cherie growled, "Ok not that long."

"Explain Lolita." Zatana said sternly. Lita groaned.

"Raven was teaching at the school today she attacked me and Miss Jordana; I was just trying to protect Jordana." Lita said, then looked to the floor, "The school is after me; they think I attacked Ms. Black—not Raven."

"They also think she put a spell on me." Jordana added, "Huh guess it's true—not a long story at all."

"And who are you?" Super-boy said, Jordana stood.

"Jordana Kesha." She said. Super-boy frowned; why had that name sounded familiar? Zatanna sighed.

"Lita; do you have any idea what you could have done by bringing Nancy's daughter here?" she asked.

"Hey lay off, it's not her fault her mom's crazy!" Jordana spat, "She was just trying to keep me from getting fried by that woman."

"Lita send her home." Nightwing said. Lita shook her head.

"With all due respect Nightwing; I have to say no." she said. The three older heroes looked down on the four high school students; Impulse and Beast-boy stood behind Lita—they seemed to agree with her decision.

"If Raven found out what classes Lita was in she could easily find out where Jordana lived." Beast-boy said. Zatanna sighed.

"And we all know Raven has a grudge against Nancy Kesha." She said.

"What about my mom?" Jordana said. Zatanna looked down at the teen.

"You can relax; Raven goes for where it hurts. You're mom's safe…for once." She mumbled, then looked to Nightwing and Superboy who huffed.

"Guess that means she's stayin here until further notice." He groaned. The older coupler nodded.

"For the time being. Sorry Superboy." Nightwing said. They didn't really have much choice in the matter. Superboy sighed, and turned.

"I'll go tell M'gaan." He said then walked off to find Miss Martian. Lita made a face—of all people Miss Martian was the one person she made the worst first impression on. Jordana looked over.

"Why so flinch Lita?" she asked.

"Miss Martian doesn't like me; special note—never threaten a Martian with fire." Lita mumbled. Nightwing and Zatanna looked to the group.

"Impulse, Beast-boy show Jordana around the Cave. She may be her a while." Nightwing said. The two boys nodded and ushered Jordana further into the Cave.

"Lita; it's time to tell Klarion what's going on." Zatanna said when Nightwing and the boys left.

"But—"

"don't even start Lita; it's time to explain everything that's been going on." Zatanna interrupted. Lita groaned.

"This won't go well." She said.

"You're telling me; I don't want to tell Klarion this either. I can only imagine what he might do when he finds out." Zatanna said face palming.

"This won't be easy."

"Believe me I know."

**Short chapter sorry; (*) a reference to batgirl issue 18. I love that comic book; I've let some other people read it; my friend asked be to draw a picture of Batgirl and Klarion—sadly I won't be posting that one up anytime soon. Friend requests get once in a lifetime copies. Not that I think I'm some amazing artist—that's just what I do, yaknow? Anyway; review please. 'See you later armadillos—unless I see you first! Hahaha!' **


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter 57

**Last chapter Lita and the gang brought Jordana to the cave—where she will be staying for a while. Sigh; tonight is very boring. Here I am a senior in high school and I have done nothing interesting save upload two videos to youtube….WOE IS ME! Oh well I won't bore you with my less then exciting life….ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

Klarion groaned as he sat up in his bed. Another horrid dream about Raven plagued his night; he had hoped that he had escaped her nightmarish hold when he fled with Lita to Witch-world. However ever since then his nightmares had gotten worse. Teekl meowed as he stretched out across his master's lap.

"Lita should have been home by now right?" Klarion asked, looking up at the clock and trying to forget the gut wrenching nightmare he had. Teekl meowed.

"I believe so," He said, "Perhaps she came home while you were asleep."

Suddenly there was a knock at the door, Klarion looked over as it pushed open; Lita peeking through.

"Ah Lita; you're home, good. I was a bit worried for a second." Klarion said. Lita smile nervously.

"Hey daddy." Lita said meekly, "Uhm yeah about that; I don't think now's a time to be relieved."

Klarion cocked his head to the side and stared at his daughter. As he got out of bed, Lita pushed the door open further. Klarion glared when he saw Zatanna standing behind her. Her arms crossed and her eyes narrowed at Klarion.

"Zatanna; how did you know to find us here?" Klarion hissed. Zatanna rolled her eyes.

"I've always known Klarion, ever since you and Raven were together." She said, "But that's not the issue here."

"Then what business do you have here?" Klarion asked glaring at Zatanna. Lita looked between her aunt and her father.

"Ok can we let this go? There are some things that are more important that past grudges." She said. Klarion stood and looked away from the two girls.

"It's about Raven being Lita's teacher isn't it?" he asked. Zatanna and Lita stared at Klarion with surprised expression. Lita bit her lip.

"H-how did you know…"

"You forget Lita," Klarion said walking over to his little girl and tapping on the pendent that hung around her neck, "This little pendent does more than let me know where you are."

Lita looked down a bit ashamed to not have told her father what was going on before. Zatanna glared.

"If you knew why did you stand by and let this happen?" She shouted, Klarion leered as he stood up straight.

"Why? Because I didn't think Raven would ever attack Lita in front of some human girl; I thought the Light had better control of her." He said, then sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefingers.

"I don't know if I'll be much help." He said, "After all, Raven is not only stronger but ever since she was fused with Lita and that Gemini woman; she now possess the ability mimic magic."

"So then what do we do? How do we stop her?" Lita asked, Klarion looked to his daughter.

"First thing first; we need to draw her out." he said.

"How?" Zatanna asked.

"Don't worry I have a plan. However Lita; this requires you to go back to school." Klarion said, Lita nodded—not entirly confident about it.

~0~

"Now, I'm sure you all remember Lita and mine's debacle yesterday after school—however let's not let that ruin class time. Right Lita?" Ms. Black asked; she had really milked the whole attack; coming in with a cast over her arm and bandage on her face. She smiled but narrowed her eyes at Lita.

"Right…" Lita said narrowing her eyes at her as well. Her father had explained the plan to her last night with Zatanna, who relayed that message to the rest of the League. Impulse and Garfield were further back in the class away from Lita—along with everyone else. In order for this to work Impulse and Garfield would have to pretend that they were avoiding Lita. This way Raven would make her move—and with any luck—walk right into their trap.

"Tomorrow we'll be having a test on everything we've gone over this week." Ms. Black continued, only to have the belle interrupt her. She swore under breathe she had spent most of the time going over how they shouldn't judge Lita since it was normal for Witch-girls to get out of control every now and then. It was in their nature. As the rest of the class filed out Lita, Impulse, and Garfield stayed behind. Raven turned around seeing the three and smiled.

"Oh well what's this hm kid?" She said with an amused smirk. Lita sat back in her chair crossing her arms.

"How long are you going to pretend like your arm is broken?" She hissed, Raven grinned.

"For as long as I have to; now why are you three still in class?" She asked, removing her cast and setting it on the ground. "I can't imagine you planning to attack me again."

"Not me." Lita said, then snapped her finger, "_Obfirmo_."

Suddenly the door slammed shut and locked, Raven looked over and smirked.

"You really think something like that's gonna stop anyone from getting in?" She asked, Lita shook her head.

"No; but this might." Lita said, then stood, "Beast-boy Impulse now!"

Soon Raven's hands were tied behind her back, Impulse stood behind her and pinning her to her desk. Raven cursed.

"Well don't you think you're just so smart. Come up with this on your own kid?" she hissed, Lita shook her head.

"No." She said, suddenly a gust of wind blew through the room; scattering papers and penciles around the ground, until Klarion appeared. Zatanna also appeared in the room. Raven looked up.

"Ah you had some help; from your dear old dad and Zatanna." She mocked, Zatanna looked down at her old friend who looked like a feral cat, trying to get loose from a cage.

"Now what?" Beast-boy asked.

"Now we take her to the others they'll know what to do with her." Zatanna said, Klarion pouted a bit—he didn't really get to do anything. Raven glared.

"You're not going to leave me with them are you?" she asked, "Klarion you wouldn't would you? They'll take me apart! They'll _kill_ me!"

Klarion looked to Zatanna who said nothing, just kept looking to Raven.

"You can't believe what she says Klarion. Killing people isnt the League's style." She finally said. Raven growled.

"Don't you think it was just a little too easy that you were able to capture me?" He asked, "I mean; after all I was able to avoid the justice league when I was alive before. Why would I be caught so easily by children?"

Suddenly there was a loud humming noise, Impulse looked down at Raven's hands that were glowing red hot. He jumped away from Raven as she broke her bonds and stood. She looked to Klarion and Zatanna, a bit of sanity returned to her eyes.

"I don't want to be turned into the league." She said, "and I definitely don't want to die; I'll go quietly; but believe me when I say I can't promise I won't hurt anyone. i don't have control of my actions."

'_Sounds like she's telling the truth; but I can't tell for sure.'_ Hatter said in Lita's mind. Lita shook her head and looked to her father; who stared at Raven with fear and sadness. Zatanna nodded.

"dnib reh thiw cigam niach." She said, suddenly Raven's body was covered with golden chains that glowed with magic. "We'll take you to the League now."

Raven nodded silently and allowed Zatanna to take her away. Lita looked to her father who placed a hand on the crown of her head.

"Lita let's go home." He said. Lita shook her head.

"Dad; last time you said that we went to Witch-World for two years. I don't want to go there." She said, Klarion looked down at his daughter; true the thought did pass his mind to flee to Limbo Town—but it was only a passing thought. Nothing serious.

"We aren't going there; I promise." He said, "Just home; I don't want to be around the League when they charge Raven with her crimes."

"You're not going?" Raven asked. Klarion said nothing just opened a portal and ushered his daughter through. Raven let out a growl of frustration, and took off for Klarion and pushed him through the portal. Zatanna, Impulse, and Beast-boy stared as the portal closed behind the duo.

"Dad!" Lita screamed.

"This is not good." Zatanna said.

~0~

When Klarion and Raven landed they were on the floor of the Bleak household. Abra—who had been sitting in the living room—jumped from his seat when he the two; the chains that surrounded Raven's body had shattered due to the distance between her and Zatanna. She had Klarion pinned to the ground and was glaring at him with her deep sapphire eyes. Klarion struggled; doing his best to not use magic on her.

"Klarion Bleak, you jerk!" She shouted, standing and lifting Klarion off the ground. "You made me a promise!"

Abra—who went unnoticed by the two—took his wand out of his pocket and walked up behind Raven as she now began tying Klarion down to a chair. Abra stood lifting his wand towards Raven's back only to be noticed and blasted back into a book case—knocking the poor magician out.

"You promised that you'd love me forever!" Raven shouted smacking Klarion across the face.

"Raven, I do love you…" He said camly meanwhile panicking and hoping that Teekl managed to get away before Raven remembered that he was his anchor. Raven glared.

"Then why? Why did you let me die! You chose the brat over me!" she shrieked, "On top of that, you let Abra Kadabra live! Even after you found out what he did to me. Why Klarion!? Why?!"

"Raven; you told me to save Lita." Klarion explained, Raven paused, and stared at Klarion. Pain, fear, anger, every possible negative emotion that could be expressed showed on her face as she looked at him. She shook her head as tear threatened to spill as she began to remember.

"It doesn't matter; I'm going to get rid of her, and get my magic back." She said, Klarion went wide eyed.

"You can't do that Raven!" He shouted, Raven turned around.

"Why not? The brat's taken everything from me, my life, you, and even my magic. Do you really think she could perform any kind of magic without learning?" She shouted, Klarion gave a puzzled look as Raven continued.

"When I died and Cherie and those cats revived Lita, they used my magic. They stole _my_ magic and put it her!" She explained, then turned, "With her gone I can have my magic back; and I can get rid of the Light's hold on me. And all this excess DNA they've put in my body. Then we be together again."

"Do you really think I'd take you back after all that?" Klarion spat, whether he loved Raven or not—if she killed Lita he would rip her apart. Raven turned, tears streaked her face.

"Why not, don't you love me anymore?" She asked, Klarion shook his head.

"Raven I do; you think I'd be sitting here while you beat me, if I didn't?" He asked, hinting that he could escape his predicament with a simple thought. "Raven, I'll help you. I'll save you from the Light; but you have to stop."

"I can't." Raven said, "Savage won't let me."

Suddenly a blast of energy ripped through the air and sent Raven backward to the ground. Klarion looked over seeing Lita—only she was different, she was angry and much more powerful than Klarion had ever seen before.

"Get away from my father!" she growled her palms igniting with purple and blue fire and her eyes glowing bright blue; her pupils had narrowed into slits as she glared at Raven, who now stood and glared.

"You just don't know when to quit do you brat." She hissed standing and popping her joints back into place. Lita smirked.

"I've been told I have my mother's stubbornness." She said, mocking the woman in front of her. Raven growled.

"Well aren't you just the adorable little brat." She growled, Lita nodded.

"I've been called that too." She said then blasted Raven backward far enough to put some distance between her father and Raven.

"Dad are you ok?" Lita asked, Klarion nodded.

"I'm fine Lita; I can get out of this any time I choose. Why did you come here?" He said, Lita paused.

"T-to help you." She said. Klarion looked to Lita.

"Lita; you're only putting yourself in more danger." He said, "Leave while you still can."

"I don't think so! You little brat!" Raven shouted and tackled Lita to the ground, "You're going regret blasting me!"

Suddenly Raven was tackled to the ground by an unseen figure. Lita and Klarion looked over and saw Abra Kadabra pinning Raven to the ground and using his fake magic to bind and gag her.

"You won't harm a single hair on my niece." He shouted, Klarion stood and narrowed his eyes at Abra who stood back as Raven struggled and let out muffled frustrated screams. Much of those muffled words were no doubtfully curses towards Abra Kadabra—but he didn't seem to care.

"N-now what?" Lita asked walking up to her father and uncle.

"Don't know yet; Still thinking. Where's Zatanna and the others?" Klarion asked.

"At the Watch Tower; they're explain the situation further with the League." Lita said then looked to Raven who was still struggling on the ground. "Yaknow Miss Martian was able to wipe any Cadmas programing with Superboy and Red Arrow; maybe it could work on her."

"Is that how they did that?" Klarion asked. Lita nodded as Teekl—who finally came out of hiding—jumped onto Klarion's shoulders and meowed.

"Teekl seems to agree." Lita then said scratching Teekl behind the ears, "And I know that Cherie Curie and Hatter would say to give it a shot."

"Alright then; I'll let you take her to the League; but as soon as it's over I want you both home." Klarion said, Lita nodded and opened a vortex above Raven who at this point didn't see much point in struggling and pushed her through. Once the two girls were gone Klarion leered to Abra.

"Abra Kadabra; you and I need to talk." He said, Abra gulped.

**This story is getting very close to the end; sorry however like all good(or bad depending) things this shall be coming to an end. Hopefully by the time I reach chapter 60. If I'm lucky that is. Anyhow review! I haven't gotten any lately—so I have no idea whether or not you guys like the last few chapters. I'm going to give myself the benefit of the doubt and say that you do. "See you later armadillos—unless I see you first. Hahaha!"**


	58. Born again

Chapter 58

**Last chapter the group captured Raven, lost her and then captured her again. Now Lita has returned to the League with Raven captured—to see if they can't use M'gaan to remove whatever programing Savage and the Light may have instilled. Now without further ado ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

"Alright; I've erased any programing from the Light. You should be fine now Raven." M'gaan said. Raven groaned.

"I feel like my brain's been smashed and rearranged." She said holding her head. M'gaan shrugged.

"I guess you could put it that way." She said standing up straight. "But you should be completely free of the Lights."

Raven slouched the chair she was placed in and held her head with a sigh.

"Thank God. I can finally think more clearly." She said then sat up, "Where's Lita?"

"She's in the other room with Impulse and the others." Zatanna said, "You can relax; you haven't done anything to her."

"You're wrong Zatanna, I've done all sorts of horrible things to her." Raven said, "I almost killed her."

Zatanna put a hand on her old friend's shoulder for comfort. Raven looked up at Zatanna with sad, shame filled eyes.

"That wasn't you; that was from the Light; all their gene splicing and programing. It drove you insane, but you don't have to worry about that anymore." Zatanna said, "You can be with you family again."

Raven nodded; she could be with Klarion, and her daughter. She stood and looked to the group.

"I think I'd like to see my daughter now. If that's ok." She said, M'gaan and Zatanna nodded and led Raven to the main hall of the Tower; where Lita and her friends were waiting.

~0~

"I hope Miss Martian can help my mother." Lita said, hugging Impulse tightly while Hatter and Cherie laid next to each other on her lap.

"Don't worry Li, Sis is great at this kind of stuff." Beast-boy said, "Your mom's gonna be fine; though this is the first time you've actually called her that."

"Well I for one sincerely hope you're right on that one Beasty-boy." Jordana said, she had been allowed access to the Tower since it was probably safer for her there. "No offence Lita but your mom's a loon."

"I've heard worse from other people; believe me Jordana." Lita said then looked down at her lap at Cherie, "Cherie Curie; if Mother _does_ get better will that mean you'll be her familiar again?"

Cherie paused, then meowed; saying he wasn't exactly sure how that would work. He supposed he would still be her familiar since Raven's magical aura had faded when she died the last time.

"Wait; does this mean you won't still be Jinx?" Impulse asked, Lita sat up.

"I…hadn't thought about that. I doubt my mother would agree with my hobbies." She said, Jordana cocked an eyebrow at the two.

"I thought Jinx was put away for good." She said.

"Only to the general public; she was still helping the Team, but before the authorities arrived she'd go back to the Cave and await further instruction." Beast-boy explained. Jordana smirked as she looked over to him.

"Ya don't say, pretty cool Lita." She said with a wink. Suddenly the doors to the other room opened. The whole group stood as Raven, Zatanna and M'gaan came in. Lita walked over to them and paused in front of her mother; Cherie Curie, and Hatter stood on either side of her. Raven moved forward and wrapped Lita in a hug.

"Oh Lita I'm so sorry; can you ever forgive me for what I've done?" She asked holding her daughter tightly. Lita remained silent but nodded and hugged her mother back.

"Aw; that's so sweet." Jordana said earning a weird look from Impulse and Garfield. When the two girls broke away, Raven looked down at her daughter.

"We should go home; if I know Klarion he's either pacing or throwing a fit." She said, Lita nodded.

"I don't know about throwing a fit—but I am sure father is pacing." She said, "I'll see you all at school tomorrow, ok?"

Once the two were gone, Jordana looked to Beast-boy and smiled.

"So; you and Garfield are one in the same huh?" She asked sweetly. Beast-boy nodded blushing a bit as Jordana got closer, "That's super cool."

~0~

"Dad?" Lita called when she and Raven arrived. Klarion was in the living room, having already talked with Abra Kadabra about whatever it was he wanted to talk about. He looked over his back rest of the couch he sat on, then stood awkwardly; welcoming his two girls.

The rest of the night went along, a bit awkwardly; Raven had volunteered to help Abra cook dinner. When Klarion asked Lita about it, she explained she asked M'gaan if she could erase the memory of Abra Kadabra murdering her.

"That was probably for the best; the house hold is chaotic as it is." He said, Lita nodded as Cherie Curie, Hatter, and Teekl came into the kitchen. Cherie Curie went to Raven's side, making Hatter just a tad bit jealous. She growled and went to Lita's side; Lita giggled as she dipped to scoop up her familiar.

"Don't fret Hatter; I'm sure Cherie Curie just wants to spend time with mother." She said. Hatter growled.

'_He doesn't have to be so cold about it.'_ She mewed. Lita shrugged and then placed the cat on her favorite perch atop of Lita's head.

"You're such a jealous kitty." She said. Though she had to admit she was going to miss having Cherie next to her when she slept that night. In fact the whole idea of having another person in the house was still odd, especially since said person had been trying to kill her for the past few years. Trying to get over such a thing wouldn't be easy.

Later that night; Raven and Klarion retired to their bed room, while Lita stayed up to help her uncle clean up the kitchen.

"Mother really can't cook can she?" Lita asked, looking at some of the charcoal remnants of whatever Raven had tried to fix. Abra picked up a pot and shrugged.

"No worse than I when I started cooking," He said then looked to Lita, "Lita about what you did with Raven's memory…"

He was interrupted by Lita giving him a big hug. He paused then hugged her back.

"I refuse to lose any more people in my life." She said, Abra nodded and patted her on the head.

"…Thank you, Lita." He said, "Now you get to bed; you've got school to attend in the morning."

Lita groaned, she had forgotten all about that; she'd have to explain to a lot of people about what happened the other day. She then floated down the hallway toward her room, pausing at the door and snapping her fingers.

"That should make Uncle Abra's cleaning a little easier, right Hatter?" She said, Hatter meowed.

~0~

As Raven slept she kept getting a horrible reoccurring dream; her body was either melting or falling apart. No matter how much or how hard she tried to stay together she kept falling apart. Raven screamed.

"Oh come on; you didn't think you'd stay alive forever without my formula did you?" A voice said in the darkness. Raven turned and saw a familiar sight; a short Asian girl with long light neon blue hair tied off into two strangely shaped pigtails and one long pony tail and two different colored eyes. She gave a twisted evil grin to Raven as she stood in front of her.

"Mariko Miko?" Raven questioned, glaring at the young girl. Mariko Miko nodded, "How are you in my head?"

"Hellooooo! You can't honestly tell me you didn't think I'd install a deeper program?" Mariko Miko shouted, "I'm the smartest person alive! Are you _KIDDING_ ME!?"

Mariko then sighed, smoothing out her hair and calming down.

"Anyway you won't last but another week without my formula, and you can believe me when I say I'm not going to just give it to you." She said, "Have fun slowly decomposing; losing your family once again."

"You little brat!" Raven shouted lunging at the girl, only to right through her. She looked up in confusion.

"Helloooo! I'm not actually here stupid." Mariko said, dipping and tilting her head to look at Raven on the ground. "I'm just a computer animated program the real Mariko Miko put into your head. Such brilliancy right?!"

"You're sick Mariko." Raven hissed. Mariko frowned, and sat up.

"Am not…" She said then pulled out a remote control, "I'm a **SUPER** **SADIST**!"

Suddenly a shock went through Raven's body, jolting her awake. She sat up breathing heavily, Klarion sat up also, placing her hands on Raven's shoulders.

"Raven what's wrong?" He asked, Raven looked over and shook her head.

"N-nothing; just….just a horrible dream." She said, "S-sorry."

~0~

"Goood morning Lita." Impulse said greeting Lita as she exited her portal and appeared in front of the school. Lita smiled.

"Morning Bart." She said, Impulse shook his head, "I know I'm not supposed to call you that here, but still. It's much better than Roger don't you think?"

"Point taken." Impulse said, then wrapped his arm around Lita's waist.

"Where's Garfield and Jordana?" Lita asked, looking around and noticing the duo were gone. Impulse laughed, getting Lita to give him a confused look.

"They're a bit busy at the moment. They'll be along shortly. Jordana and Gar hit it off pretty well last night after you and you're mom left." He said, Lita stared.

"Miss Jordana, and Garfield?" She asked.

"I know it shocked me too, but I guess it makes sense; apparently Jordana liked Beast-boy for a while." Impulse said, "Finding out he was Garfield just sorta…yaknow?"

"I can't say that I do; but I will, how you say, roll with it?" Lita said, Impulse laughed.

"Totally Crash." He said, then the two made their way into the school, only to see a mob of students blocking their way. Molly stood at the fore front of the mob, wearing a make-shift 'Anti Witch-girl' T-shirt.

"You've gotta be kidding me." Garfield said as he and Jordana came up beside the two. Lita sighed.

"I knew this would happen today." She said, Jordana growled.

"Molly Snobgrass has gone too far this time." She said, "You're not as bad as these people say you are."

"Uhm, thank you Miss Jordana." Lita said, Jordana frowned.

"Stop calling me 'Miss'." She said, then let go of Garfield's hand, "That's it I'm giving Snobgrass a piece of my mind about all this."

"Jordana don't…" Lita said however Jordana had already made it to the front of the mob, grabbing Molly by the shoulder and spinning her around to face her.

"Oh well if it isn't the Witch-girl's little puppet. What's wrong your master can't fight her own battles?" Molly sneered. Jordana crossed her arms.

"Molly you sniveling little brat, you've gone too far with all this." She said, pointing a perfectly manicured finger in Molly's face.

"Have you forgotten that she attacked our substitute teacher? All because she was spreading the real knowledge of Witches?" Molly snapped, swatting Jodana's hand out of her face.

"She wasn't teaching; she was brain washing. I've read the text books on all those Witch trials; they were all just women who knew things." Jordana said. "It's all a bunch of garbage!"

"Big talk from a girl who fell from her perch." Molly said, Jordana's former followers nodding behind her. Jordana growled.

"Why you little…"

"Jordana, stop." Lita said, floating in the air and landing next to Jordana. She didn't see much point in pretending to be normal since clearly she wasn't. the mob all took a collective step back ward away from her. Lita sighed.

"Yes; I'm a Witch-girl—half witch-girl." She said, "But I would never use my magic against anyone."

"Liar!" Molly clone one said, clone two nodded, "You cast a spell on Jordana and made her put you on the cheer squad."

"I did no such thing! I signed up for it." Lita said defensively.

"Liar; we took those flyers down before you could sign up." Clone one said, "Didn't we?"

"I don't remember."

"You two are morons!" Molly shouted, "what about Ms. Black?"

"She wasn't a teacher; she was trying to kill me." Lita said, "She attacked first."

Molly crossed her arms as the crowd behind her shouted at Lita; calling her names and cursing her.

"Well I don't buy it; you're a Witch-girl, and this school has a low magic tolerance." Molly said. Lita gave her a funny look, then got close to Molly.

"Ew get away from me you freak." Molly shouted, trying to get away from Lita who was staring continuously at her. She then giggled and took a step back. "what's so funny freak?"

"I am not a freak, not exactly anyhow; and in reference to your comment about a low magical tolerance level. I have to say I must correct you on that." Lita said, "My Aunt Zatanna went to school here; and she's with the Justice League now."

Molly stared at Lita and her friends. Jordana smirked down at Molly who was at a loss for words. Suddenly the crowed got really quite in their rants. The people became confused, as if they couldn't remember what they were doing. They then began to disperse. Molly turned.

"Hey! Where are you all going!?" she shouted, "Get back here! Don't you care that Lita Bleak is trying to take over the school!?"

"I think they've gotten over it; but if you still wish to prove your false case, Molly Snobgrass," Lita said, as her eyes glowed bright blue. She glared at Molly who shrunk back in fear, "Keep agitating me; and you'll be the first person I use my magic on."

Molly stared, she then snapped her fingers getting her clone's attention. She glared at Lita as she walked away.

"This isn't over Lita Bleak." She mumbled as she walked off. Impulse and the others looked to Lita who smiled tiumphantly as they walked up the steps to class.

"What happened to not using you're magic against humans?" Impulse asked, Lita smiled.

"Molly Snobgrass is not a human." She said.

"How do you mean?" Jordana asked.

"Well ever since this whole thing about me being a witch-girl started getting out of control, I wondered why the masses would even target me if they were afraid." Lita explained, "Especially since their original ringleader—you, Jordana—stopped persuing me."

"Again sorry about that." Jordana said. Lita shook her head, saying she was over it now.

"I wondered why anyone would listen to Molly since she was originally ignored by everyone,"she continued, "then it hit me; Molly Snobgrass is a Witch-girl herself."

"What?" Garifled asked, Lita nodded.

"Yes; Molly is a witch-girl—a lower level Witchg-girl—but a one nonetheless. She used her magic to get the students attention, then used them to target me so that she herself wouldn't be targeted." She said, "She won't bother us anymore and if she ever does—since she is not human—I can use my magic against hers."

"What if she tries to trap you like your mother?" Impulse asked, Lita shrugged.

"I won't be so foolish as to fall for that one again. I'll just deflect her subtle spells and send them back to her." She said. Jordana huffed.

"Think you could use your magic to get my girls back?" She asked, Lita shook her head.

"I really am sorry; but I broke all the spells she cast on everyone. It seems the two weren't bewitched afterall. Sorry." She said, Jordana crossed her arms over her chest.

"Just as well; those two share a half of a half a brain. Oh well I don't need those idiots anymore anyway." She said, hugging Garfield, "I've go my own hero over here."

"J-jordana, you can't go broadcasting that." Garfield said, Jordana pouted.

"I know that." She said as the group walked to class.

**This isn't the end; I have one more chapter to go; it might not be very long however. Sorry about that. Haha. Anyhow I thank you for not curseing on my review board. It makes me happy that you all are so repsectful, tis a quality much lost amongst people these days. n_n "See you later amredillos; unless I see you first. Ahahaha!"**


	59. Chapter 59

Chapter 59

**Last chapter Raven regained control of her actions and is now back with Klarion and her daughter Lita. Isn't that just so sweet? We also found out that Molly—now known as Molly Snobgrass—is a Witch-girl herself. She had used her powers against the school to make them turn on Lita, who figured it out once she got a closer look at the girl. XD rock on Lita! Now she can return to her life of normalcy once again with no more witch hunts. On a side note Raven's having nightmares about decomposing—since she is technically a zombie (as much as I hate zombies) she's going to have that fear. Mariko Miko—a character who will be in my next fiction—mentions to her in a dream sequence that she has the only things to keep her alive. However she refuses to give it to her since she no longer works for the Light. What will Raven do now? Will she let herself die and enjoy what little time she has with her family? Or will she go to Mariko Miko and try to steal the formula from her. Well you all know Raven; that's a question that answers itself. ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

"Klarion," Raven said peeking her way through Klarion's study. Klarion turned and looked to Raven and smiled.

"Yes?" He asked, walking over to Raven and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Hun, not now; ok? I need to go out for a bit." Raven said smiling back, Klarion frowned.

"What for?" He asked, Raven gave him a look.

"I'm going out with Zatanna; you know Lita's Godmother that you never let her see?" She said, Klarion pouted.

"That's not true; Lita sees Zatanna all the time. She's a member of the justice league's team of baby heroes." He said.

"Not what I meant Klarion and you know it." Raven said, "I'll be back in a bit I promise."

Klarion pouted; he had just gotten Raven back and already she was being taken away from him by the Baby Zatanna. It was unfair; he wanted to have her all to himself again. He thought for a minute; he could always keep her inside with a spell—since after all she didn't have any power of her own. Teekl jumped from Klarion's desk and meowed; telling him that wasn't a wise thought.

"Alright, alright; fine." Klarion pouted, Raven smiled and kissed Klarion on the cheek.

"Thank you Klarion; uhm could you do me a _huge_ favor and teleport me down town?" She asked, "I'll make it worth your while."

Klarion gave a devilish smirk; he very much liked having his Raven back. He nodded and snapped his fingers, a black and red vortex opened beside him.

"Thanks baby; I promise when I get back—and if Lita's not home—I'll make it up to you." Raven said then stepped through.

When Raven stepped out of the portal she was in downtown Gotham. She felt bad; she had lied to Klarion about meeting Zatanna; but what could she say? 'Hey I'm going to try and keep myself from decomposing don't wait up.'

Raven shook her head trying to figure out a way to sneak into Mariko Miko's strange lab. Suddenly she heard a loud meow sound behind her. Raven jumped and turned and saw Cherie Curie sitting on the ground behind her. He meowed again.

"Sorry Cherie; I can't understand you anymore." Raven said, Cherie mowed and jumped onto Raven's shoulders and purred.

"You can't go Cherie." Raven said, Cherie growled, "Oh right Cherie _Curie_. Whatever you still can't go; you'll just get in the way."

Meow.

"I wish I knew what you were saying. This would be so much easier." Raven said removing the black and white cat from her shoulders and placing him onto the ground. The cat followed as she walked to Savage's building, where the key to her staying alive sat in waiting. Cherie meowed.

"Don't you listen stupid cat!?" Raven shouted, "You can't go! For one we don't have our link anymore."

Meow.

"For another; you can't do anything now that I don't have magic." She then said. Cherie sat down in front of Raven as she walked, tripping her as she tumbled to the ground. Cherie then jumped onto his master's chest as she rolled over and meowed dryly. He body then began to glow with a blue aura, as he formed his human figure.

"Meow—ahem that should be better. Yes Raven dear?" He asked, laying atop of Raven. Raven scowled and pushed her former familiar off of her.

"You mangy cat! If you could do that from the beginning why didn't you do it earlier?!" She growled, Cherie cocked his head to the side.

"You didn't ask my dear Raven." He said, "Meow. I rarely ever do it; unlike Hatter who seems to favor her human form when she is not around Lita lovely."

"Lita's cat can do that too?" Raven asked. Cherie nodded.

"Well of course; except it is a variation of her true form." He said helping his master stand. "After all Hatter isn't necessarily a cat."

"She isn't?" Raven asked standing.

"Not at all; Dear Hatter is the daughter of a Goddess—or so I am told." Cherie said; he never did understand why a Goddess would allow their daughter to go off doing whatever it wanted amongst the mortal realm—perhaps she was exiled? (I won't be going any deeper into this Hatter/Goddess thing) Raven shook her head.

"Whatever; so you're going to help me?" she asked, Cherie nodded again.

"I am still your familiar; with or without our former bond I will follow you into the pits of the abyss." He said, dipping respectively. Raven sighed.

"Maybe this will be easier than I thought." She said, "Alright fine; but you'll have to be careful. Mariko Miko isn't one to screw around with."

"Mariko, Miko?" Cherie asked, following his master down the streets. Raven nodded.

"She's the weird little girl who helped bring me back to life." She explained, "She has this formula, that keeps me from falling apart and dying again."

"Smart girl." Cherie said plainly.

"Yeah and she's not afraid to brag about it." Raven said, "She keeps her labs under lock and friggin key. Her security is scary."

"Secure girl." Cherie said.

"Yeah this won't be easy." Raven groaned.

~0~

As they day progressed the group of teens found the school to be much more pleasant than it was when Molly Snobgrass had her hold on them. The teachers weren't afraid of Lita anymore; the students actually greeted her and treated her nicely like they had before she was known as the Witch-girl on campus. They all knew she was a Witch-girl however—that much wasn't an enchantment; they knew that much. Lita figured however since she was always kind to everyone to begin with they didn't see her as much of a threat—all, except Molly, now known as the other witch-girl—known to Lita, Impulse and the others that is.

"It's so good to have a normal life again; even home life has gotten back to normal with mother around." Lita said sweetly as she and the others sat at their now normal table.

"Really? It wasn't awkward having your mom there?" Jordana asked, Lita nodded.

"It was at first; but as the night progressed it was a bit more relaxed—especially after I mentioned to father and Uncle Abra that I asked Miss Martian to erase mother's memory on how she died." She explained. "The night was fun—but also, a little strange. It's just so odd having a mother around especially since I've gone without one for so long."

"I think I know what ya mean Li." Jordana said, Lita made a face.

"What's with this Li stuff?" she asked. Jordana and Garfield shrugged.

"Ah it's just a nickname Lita, no worries." Impulse said, Lita nodded.

"Ah I see." She said, then suddenly felt an odd sensation throughout her body. She began to squirm as she looked over her shoulder and saw Molly staring at Lita with intense focus.

"Something wrong Lita?" Impulse asked; then looked over and noticed the same thing, "Oh I see. What are you going to do?"

"I'm not going to do a thing." Lita said turning back in her seen and ignoring Molly, "She is. In a moment she's going to declare to the school she's a Witch-girl."

"Why do you say that?" Garfield asked. Lita looked back at the group.

"I read it in a book in my father's study; she sent out a spell to get my attention. She's about to call me out to a magical duel." She explained. "But in order to do that she'll have to announce to everyone what she is…"

"Alright listen up ya mindless humans!" Molly shouted, standing up onto a table in the middle of the cafeteria; she scanned the area, "I got something to say; I'm a witch-girl too."

"This isn't going to end well." Jordana said as the students in the room stared at the dark haired girl who was standing up on the table. Molly then pointed to Lita—whose back was turned.

"And per the rules of the Witch's Handbook, chapter three paragraph A; I challenge you Lita Bleak!" She shouted, Lita ignored her for the most part, which succeeded in only ticking off the peeved Witch-girl. "Are you Listening to me? I challenged you!"

The students inside the cafeteria stared at Lita's in silence as she tried to ignore the situation in hopes that it would eventually blow over on its own. Impulse leaned over to his girlfriend.

"I think you might want to listen to her Lita; she looks pretty mad." He said. Lita sighed.

"I was rather hoping to avoid bringing anymore attention to myself—but I suppose I have no choice but to acknowledge." She said, then turned around and looked Molly straight in the eyes. "I refuse."

"What?!" Molly shrieked, balling up her hand into tightly clenched fists, "You can't do that."

"Yes I can; you are not the only one who knows the rules Molly Snobgrass." Lita said calmly, "I can refuse if I choose to, and I refuse to prove a point by beating you to a pulp."

With that statement Lita turned her back to Molly once again, Impulse and the others gave her a look.

"That was very big of you Lita." Jordana said, Lita shrugged.

"It would only end in one of us being looked at like the villain—and I'd rather not subject myself to something like that again." She said.

"How are you so sure you would win?" Garfield asked, Lita smiled.

"My father taught me everything I know; plus I also have good magic running through me as well as my familiar Hatter." She said, "I have the advantage."

"Crash." Impulse said, and wrapped his arm around Lita's shoulders. She blushed and smiled up at him.

Meanwhile, in the middle of the cafeteria Molly looked around as the rest of students went back to doing what they were doing. Molly's two clones looked up at her.

"That didn't work Molly." One said, the other nodded, "Yeah didn't work."

"Shut up you idiots; think I didn't notice that!?" Molly shouted, "Give me my back."

Clone one brought up an expensive looking and large designer bag. Molly smirked as she took hold of it and plunged her hand deep into the contents, until she found what she was looking for.

"There you are my preciousss; momma has a job for you my pet," She murmured over using the 'S' syllable while pulling out a two headed black and orange cobra—her familiar. It coiled around her arm; it's head resting its two heads on the palms of her hand. She looked at Lita whose back was still turned, "See that Witch-girl over there?"

The two headed snake lifted its heads and looked towards Lita and hissed. Molly smiled, and raised the snake up to eye level.

"Go get her." She said in a slight hissing like voice. The snake lunged from Molly's arms towards Lita, only to be snatched out of the air by a blur of black and green. Lita turned and looked down to see Hatter her fangs wrapped around one head while she had the other head under her paws. Molly stared wide eyed.

"Precious!" She shrieked, Lita looked back to Molly.

"Did you just attack me with my back turned?" she asked plainly nodding toward the snake Hatter had trapped under her. Molly huffed flipping her hair.

"Yeah, so what if I did; what are you going to do about it?" she said with a huff. Lita stood.

"Very well if it is a fight you wish; it is a fight you will get." She said, looking to Hatter who released the snake as it slithered to its master. Impulse and the others stood.

"Lita are you sure about this?" He asked, Lita nodded.

"There is no avoiding it; I'll have to teach her the hard way." She said, then felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and saw Jordana.

"Kick her scrawny butt Lita." She said, Lita nodded and stepped forward as Molly held her snake, Precious in her hands.

"Shall we take this elsewhere; I don't wish to damage the school." Lita asked, Molly narrowed her eyes and let out a low snake-like hiss.

"Alright a fight between Molly and the Witch-girl!" someone shouted. Lita sighed; supposing that no one was ever going to call her by her real name.

Outside in the courtyard of the school, Lita stood with Hatter resting upon her head; and her friends standing behind her. On the other side stood Molly, a newly found Witch-girl who had challenged her; her familiar—a two headed Cobra named Precious—coiled around her arm and her stolen clones stood behind her. Students had gathered eager to see Gotham High's first ever Witch-Fight.

"Are you sure you won't reconsider this?" Lita shouted, Molly smirked.

"What's wrong Witch-girl; afraid I'll beat you?" She spat. Lita sighed shaking her head.

'_I don't like this girl Lita; kill her.'_ Hatter hissed inside her head. Lita shook her head.

"Hatter have you gone mad?" She asked, Hatter meowed, "Right, never mind—anyway I can't kill her."

Lita then waved her arms as a large pentagram formed around a large portion of the courtyard. A large barrier formed around the area, keeping anyone who wasn't in the fight out. Molly snorted.

"What's with the barrier?" She asked snidely. Lita gave Molly a look.

"I don't want anyone getting hurt during this fight; this barrier will keep anyone who is not involved out of the battle field." She explained, "However; that doesn't mean we're trapped inside. If either of us wishes to leave the battle it's an automatic forfeit. In other words; take a step out of this barrier and you lose."

"Hmph; fine with me. Now let's get started." Molly said, and lifted up her hands, "Precious! Get that mangy little cat!"

Precious hissed and attacked Hatter who growled and leapt off of Lita's head and landed on the ground. The snake then grew in size until it resembled a two headed Hydra and wrapped itself around Hatter's body.

"Ha! Take that!" Molly shouted, Lita looked over to Hatter with concern, Hatter growled.

'_Don't fret about me! Just get the girl!'_ she hissed, Lita nodded as her hands ignited with blue fire. She then placed her hands together and braced herself as a large fireball shot from between them and headed straight for Molly.

"Ha! Is that the best you've got?" Molly said throwing up a barrier as the fire extinguished itself around her, she then wove her hands around generating a ball of electricity, "I would have thought a daughter of the great Bleak family would put up a better fight than that!"

Molly then threw the attack at Lita who dodged by soaring up into the air above Molly and the others. Molly then began throwing more spells at her; all of which Lita dodged by flying around them, Molly growled.

"How long are you going to dodge my attacks!" She shouted, "Or are you too scared to fight me without your familiar?"

"Get her Lita!" Garfield shouted.

"Kick her scrawny stuck up butt!" Shouted Jordana. Molly glared at the two.

"Shut up!" She screamed throwing an energy beam toward the group only to it to bounce off the barrier and ricochet around the barrier until Lita cast a spell to disperse of it. She then went into a dive foot first, kicking Molly off her feet.

"Do you not listen? I said no spell will escape my barrier!" She shouted, as she landed on the ground. "The fight is between witches."

"Says the Witch who's not using magic to fight!" Molly shouted, "I guess I should have expected that from a half breed."

"Half breed? Do you mean me? A Witch born of a Lord of Chaos, and a woman from the Blue Rafters?" Lita asked, Molly nodded.

" Lord of Chaos. Ha! My mother told me he's nothing but a spoiled brat. Not even worthy of the Lord of Chaos title." She spat, Lita let out a loud growl as her form disintegrated and she reappeared right in front of Molly who let out a yelp in surprise.

"You take that back." She said in a dark voice, her pupils narrowing into slits as she floated in the air so that she may glare down at Molly. Molly shrank back, and hissed.

"What are you gonna do about it; _half_ Witch-girl." She growled. Lita glared and raised her hands to the level of Molly's chest; electricity sparked between her hands and suddenly Molly was blasted backwards far enough to land just outside of her barrier. Lita then smiled sweetly as the large done-like barrier melted around them until it was no longer visible. Molly stared up at Lita as every spell she had casted broke, including the one where her skin tone changed. The crowed murmured as they noticed Molly's blue colored skin. Molly screamed.

"No! you useless brat! How could you possible beat me!? I studied under Lady Bleak; how could a Half breed like you beat me!?" She screamed as her snake slithered away from Hatter and to its master. Lita shrugged with a sweet smile.

"My father is Klarion Bleak; a Lord of Chaos, and I've had more than one person to teach me magic." She said, then dipped down to Molly's level and whispered sweetly, "Now if I ever catch you saying such harsh words about my father again I'll have to take my familiar's advice and kill you."

Molly stared up at Lita who gave her a dead serious look. Lita then smiled as she stood up straight and offered Molly her hand.

"Great fight; but let's not ever do it again alright?" She asked sweetly. Molly growled and stood up and swatted Lita's hand away.

"Get over yourself kid." She hissed and walked off, "Let's go you two."

"Oh well." Lita shrugged as Jordana, Impulse, and Garfield walked up to her.

"You ok? What'd you say to her?" Impulse asked. Lita shook her head.

"Oh nothing just warned her about insulting my father." She said sweetly, "I don't think we will have to worry about her any longer."

**One more chapter to go. Hopefully I can get the last chapter in on one document and not break it up; this is my longest chapter ever—sowy about dat. I hope you liked it. As always Lita usually tried to avoid using her actual magic, though I hope you all enjoyed the fight, and I hope you all forgive me for making Molly another witch-girl. "See you later armadillos—unless I see you first. Hahaha!" review.**


	60. Chapter 60

Chapter 60

**Sadly like all good things—if you consider this story to be good—this story will be coming to an end. I hope so very much that you enjoyed my story; and hopefully you all know by now I'm not really one for 'Happy' endings. This will still be happy—in a way, but I figured I would warn you now before you all get very mad at me when you read the ending. So I'll just go ahead and beg for your forgiveness in advance and remind you not to use too much foul language. No 'F' words please. ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD.**

Cherie ripped open the large vent atop of the building to Mariko Miko's labs. Raven had had nightmares about decomposing and Mariko Miko held the formula that kept her alive. So now she and her former familiar Cherie Curie—who had turned human in order to speak with her—were breaking in to steal the formula and keep her alive.

"Wow; strong kitty aren't cha?" Raven asked, Cherie sighed.

"As always Raven Dear, you are the queen of sarcasm." He said. Raven made a face.

"So not—completely—true. I'm serious." She said, Cherie meowed and gestured for his master to go on ahead. Raven nodded and jumped down through the vent shaft.

"Geronimo!" she shouted as she slid down the chute. Cherie sighed jumped after her.

"Raven dear how could you ever have been an assassin you're much too loud." He said. The two landed in a dark and silent room. Raven shrugged.

"Ah can it cat; no one's here anyway." She said, "Hardly anyone's here during the day."

"Aren't you lucky; where are we anyhow?" Cherie asked, Raven pulled out a flashlight.

"With any luck; Mariko Miko's lab." She said pointing the light on around the room. It plaster with color posters of foreign cartoons and singers. Stuffed animals littered the floor along with random toys and gadgets. Raven curse.

"What's wrong?" Cherie asked, Raven covered his mouth making a sharp 'Shushing' noise.

"This is bad." She whispered, "We're in the brat's room; lucky she's a heavy sleeper—I think."

"You think? Well where is this stuff?" Cherie asked, Raven made a face.

"I don't know." She groaned. Cherie sighed; how was it she was able to be such an evil person without ever thinking of a plan? "She kept it locked up somewhere."

Suddenly Cherie Curie bumped into something with a loud thump sound echoing.

"What was that about stealth?" Raven asked, Cherie hissed and felt around. "Aren't cats supposed to see in the dark?"

"Not in this form I can't." Cherie growled, "What is this."

"Chemical supply closet." Raven said plainly. Cherie grabbed her by the brim of her jeans. "Hey!"

"Would you keep something like your formula in a cabinet like that?" He asked.

"Mariko's not the most logical person in the world; she's a fifteen year old insane genius. She would hide it in a place that wouldn't make since." Raven explained shining the light in her cat's face. Cherie growled.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Hey you can look if you want." She said, "But good luck getting that thing unlo—"

She was interrupted by the sound of metal crying, she turned and saw that Cherie had ripped the lock from the door and was now opening closet. "Strong kitty."

"Any chance you know what this stuff is called, Raven Dear?" Cherie asked, Raven shook her head.

"I know it's a green liquid." She said.

"Did you think this plan through before you went in?" Cherie growled, Raven shrugged.

"Uh, define plan through." She said with a laugh. Cherie groaned, face palming.

"Raven this is serious." He scolded.

"Ya think I don't know that? I don't want to die. Mariko just never showed me what it was called. She didn't trust me." Raven said, "Course since I'm here stealing the stuff I guess that makes sense."

Raven then scanned the shelf where all these chemicals and odd liquids sat. she searched until she came across a box marked; Project R. she recognized the label because that's what Mariko Miko always called her—that's what she was; a science project.

"I found it." She said with contempt Cherie meowed looking to the box.

"I don't like this Mariko Miko girl." He mewed, Raven nodded grabbing the box and opening to see the contents. It was full of the same green liquid that Mariko Miko would shoot into Raven's veins ever so many weeks.

"Don't worry she doesn't like cats much either." She said, "Now come on let's go."

Cherie nodded snapping his fingers a vortex opened in front of the two. Raven made a face but stepped through without much argument. When the two had left, there was a low noise; laughter coming from another part of the room. The lights flashed on as Mariko Miko spun around in a chair laughing.

"God I thought they'd never leave. Geeze! Those two are so _booooring_." Mariko shouted then spun around until she came faced with a large screen, "The deed is done Savage-sama! You'll get you're weapon back within the year!"

'Very good Mariko.' Savage said, Mariko smiled.

"So, uh, Savage-sama; since I did such a good job….could I go out for a bit?" She asked, Savage made a face then smiled fondly.

"I'll think about it." He said, "In the meantime you keep working on those gadgets you promised."

"Ah, yes Savage-sama." Mariko said halfheartedly, then the screen went blank and Mariko Miko went back to work.

~0~

When Raven and Cherie returned, Cherie was in his cat form and lying on Raven's shoulders. Raven sighed, looking at the box that contained her life.

"This won't allow me to last as much as I want." She said, clutching the box to her chest with a sad sigh, "But at least I can enjoy what little time I have left with Klarion and Lita."

"Raven?" Klarion's voice called. Raven jumped in surprise, then went to hide the box somewhere; finding a cupboard to hide them in. She then turned as Klarion came into the room.

"Hey baby." She said.

"I didn't hear you come back." Klarion said, Raven shrugged.

"Well I did used to be an assassin." She said nervously. Klarion frowned, "Right bad joke...sorry."

"I told you none of that matters now; I have you back, and Lita and I couldn't be happier." Klarion said wrapping his arms around Raven and nipped at her ear.

"K-Klarion, what's this all of a sudden." Raven said blushing. Klarion chuckled.

"It's been two and a half years since I saw you last, and fifteen more since I've been able to hold you like this." He said moving his hands throughout Raven's body. Raven blushed, "Besides you did say you'd make it up to me."

"I did didn't I?" Raven said with a sly smirk, she then turned and wrapped her arms around Klarion's neck and kissed him, "Shall we then?"

~0~

"I'm home." Lita called a few hours later as she arrived home. She was greeted by an overly excited mother who wrapped her up in a bit hug.

"Welcome home sweetie!" Raven shouted, Lita gave a nervous laugh.

"Hello mother." She said sweetly, Raven broke away and looked down at her daughter.

"Momma." She said, Lita gave a strange look. Raven continued, "I don't want you to be so proper all the time, it's no fun. Call me 'Momma.'"

"Ah…u-uhm. Ok. Momma?" Lita said sweetly. Raven smiled and walked toward the Kitchen.

"Besides calling me mother makes me sound so strict. It's so boring." She said laughing. Lita smirked.

'I'm starting to understand why father fell for you; mother.' She thought. "Hey Momma. I'm gonna go out for a little while is that ok?"

"Huh? What for?" Raven asked, Lita blushed.

"Ah, well you see; m-my boyfriend—"

"WHA!? Since when do you have a boyfriend!?" Raven shouted, as Klarion walked into the room.

"What's with all the commotion?" he asked, Raven gave him a shocked look, "What's wrong?"

"L-Lita has a boyfriend?" Raven shouted, Klarion cocked an eyebrow.

"Yes he's that boy from her class, Roger, wasn't it?" he said, Lita nodded, Hatter meowed.

"I didn't know this." Raven said, "It's so cute; sure you can go out tonight."

"W-what?!" Klarion shouted, Raven looked over her shoulder and nodded.

"Sure why not? A girl's only young once right?" She asked, Klarion sighed, "Besides you and I are going to have some fun tonight."

Lita looked between the two as Raven gave a certain kind of look Lita didn't recognize. Klarion's face turned red as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Huh?" Lita questioned, Teekl meowed.

"T-teekl! Don't you dare go talking about that kind of thing with Lita!" Klarion scolded, Teekl mewed. Lita shrugged.

"Well I'm going to get ready to go meet with Roger." She said and flew off to her room, closing the door behind her.

"You're in a good spirits today, even after your first magic fight." Hatter mewed jumping up onto Lita's bed. Lita giggled.

"I've been in magic fights before Hatter." Lita said sweetly, "Remember there was that one with Nabu, and Father."

"Those were different issues Lita. Those were training exercises. Not real life matches." Hatter meowed. Lita sighed and flopped down onto her bed next to Hatter; making the cat hop off the bed and hover a bit. Lita sat up.

"You haven't flown around for a while Hatter; is everything ok?" she asked Hatter sighed and laid down as if there were an object under her as she floated in the air.

"Cherie Curie hasn't come back to us in a while." She mumbled. Lita smiled sweetly.

"I'm sure Cherie Curie is just happy to have Moth—er Momma back." She said, Hatter's eyes shifted a bit.

"You suppose?"

"I do."

Hatter sighed and let herself land on the ground. She looked up at Lita and mewed.

"I guess I can let Fluffy do his own thing for a little while longer." She said, Lita giggled.

"You're so obvious; Hatter." She said, Hatter growled.

"What's that supposed to mean?! Are you saying that I might have feelings for the little ball of fluff?" She hissed, Lita put her hands up in defense but still smiled.

"I never said that. Haha." She said.

"DON'T LAUGH!" Hatter growled, if she were human she'd be blushing, "GO GET READY FOR YOUR DATE!...Rotten Kitten."

"Meow."

~0~

It's been almost a year since Raven returned to the Bleak family and everything had been well. Klarion didn't suffer from lack of sleep now that he had his beloved Raven back; Raven and Zatanna managed to rekindle their friendship and Lita was able to have a normal life—well as normal as a Half Witch-girl who worked for the Young Justice Team and whose father was Klarion Bleak the Lord of Chaos, could be.

That is until today when Raven collapsed in the Kitchen. Klarion ran to Raven's as she laid in his arms. She groaned.

"Raven are you alright?" Klarion asked, Raven sat up.

"Y-yeah…Just…felt a little woozy I guess." She said, Klarion let out a sigh of relief. Suddenly a shock of pain shot through Raven's head. She let out a yelp of pain and clutched her head; it felt as though someone was invading her thoughts. Like when M'gaan erased all programming from the Light—only this time it was like everything was being put back. Then suddenly it all stopped and Raven laid limp in Klarion's arms.

"Raven?" Klarion asked. Raven looked up.

"I'm fine; just a head ache is all." She said, then stood. Klarion looked up at Raven who seemed more focused on something else.

"Are you sure?" he asked, standing and taking her hand. Raven looked down at his hand entwined with hers, she didn't seem effected by his affection.

"Yes; excuse me I forgot that I had to do something. I'll be right back." She said and then let go of Klarion's hand and walked off. Teekl who was sitting on the counter the entire time meowed.

"You're right Teekl; that was strange." He said, "I'm sure it's nothing however."

~0~

"You seem to be in a good mood Li." Jordana said Lita nodded smiling sweetly. The two were enjoying an all girls day with each other during the day and they were sitting out at the park.

"Ah yes; I've had my mother back for almost a year now; things have gotten much more comfortable now." She explained, "I'd be lying if I said I wasn't enjoying having a mother."

"Tch, you're a lucky girl Lita," Jordana said somberly as she sat back in her desk. Lita gave a look of confusion.

"Eh?"

"You're mother seems to really love you." Jordana continued. "Sure wish my mother was like yours."

"How do you mean?" Lita asked. Jordana looked down at the young Witch-girl and smirked.

"My mother's an old hag—High maintenance. She freaked when she found out about me not wining Prom Queen last year." She said, Lita cocked her head to the side.

"Eh? Prom Queen?" She asked.

"Wow; three years in the real world and you still don't know what this stuff is?" Jordana asked. Lita nodded.

"The only reference I have about anything Prom related are horror films where people are murdered in a hotel over some girl." She said, Jordana flinched.

"No more Prom Night movies." She said putting a hand on Lita's shoulder, "Anyway my point is; my mother's trying to relive her youth; cheerleader etc etc. When she found out that you were Raven Blu's kid—well let's not get into that. She doesn't know we're friends either."

"Perhaps that is for the best?" Lita said, since the two had already dueled out their own version of Blu vs. Kesha ordeal.

"So Li; you're old man finally let you get a phone or what?" Jordana asked, Lita nodded happily and dug into her skirt pocket and retrieve a deep violet colored flip phone.

"Yes, see?" She asked showing her the odd colored phone with a smile.

"You sure got a thing for purple." Jordana said, Lita blushed.

"Purple and blue are what color my aura is." She said.

"Aura? Oh you mean that weird magic stuff." Jordana said, Lita nodded, she had styled her Jinx costume like her aura; a mix of Blues and purple. They were the total opposite of her mother and father's aura—which were; red (Klarion) and black (Raven). "Say can you see Auras?"

"Not everyone's." Lita said, "But I can see Garfields, Roger's, and yours."

"Oh yeah; what color?"

"Well Garfield's is a slight yellow color—which makes sense since he's got a sunny personality. Roger's is a bit different; it tends to change a lot. I think he's hiding it from me sometimes." Lita said, "Then yours is well it's changed a lot over the past few years; it was black, which is a bad sign, then it began to lighten, it's now white."

"White?"

"White." Lita confirmed, then looked down at her phone, "Oh look, look I found Isis's Egyptian symbol. Isn't it pretty? I made it into a phone charm."

"I guess; I'm not into all that Goddess stuff yaknow?" Jordana said, Lita nodded.

"I guess I can't blame you." She said, then suddenly her cell phone went off; playing a cute little melody—the sudden sound made Lita jump a bit as she fumbled to get a hold of her phone. "Hello?"

'Hey Lita sweetie; it's your mother.' Raven's voice said sweetly.

"Oh, hi momma." Lita said sweetly, Jordana rolled her eyes.

"I'll let you have a minute. I'll be back." She said standing up and walking off. Lita nodded.

"IS everything alright?" She asked.

'Oh yes everything is fine—but Lita I was wondering if you'd like to come hang out with your mother today.' Raven said, Lita cocked her head to the side. Hatter meowed as she appeared on Lita's shoulder.

"But I see you every day." Lita said, Raven laughed.

'Yes that's true; but I was hoping for some mother daughter time—without your father or Abra Kadabra.' She explained, 'I know we can go see a movie; how bout that?'

"Ok I suppose." Lita said, "When?"

'Oh here in a few if that's ok with you.' Raven said, Lita nodded.

"Ok; just let me talk to Jordana." She said.

'Alright then see you in a bit hun.' Raven said then hung up. Lita looked over her shoulder and called to Jordana to tell her she was leaving.

~0~

"Just a few more minutes; oh I just can't wait." Mariko said looking down at a cute anime styled pink clock. She stared at it all while giggling and quoting from Hellsing Ultimate's Rip VanWinkle.

"In a little while Raven will be set back on task. Savage-sama will be so proud!" She squealed, "He might even let me go to Tsubasa-con!"

"Hm I wonder; what did I set her to do this time around?" She questioned, then kicked her desk sending her chair rolling across her room to another desk where she began entering in codes to her computer.

"Shoujo, itaikena hitomi okusoko hisomu ryou joku no kioku*." She sang as she finally entered a file named 'Project R.' "Ah here it is. Oh that's cruel; haha I LOVE IT!"

"Someone's in a happy mood." A female voice said, Mariko immediately stopped laughing and looked over her shoulder and her clone of Gemini standing in the door.

"Didn't I kill you?" She growled narrowing her dual colored eyes at the new Gemini.

"Yes but Master Savage had you clone me remember?" Gemini said, Mariko huffed.

"Yeah I guess I knew that. Whaddya want?" She hissed, Gemini looked down at her hands where she held a tray.

"Master Savage wanted me to bring you your lunch." She said with a slight bow. Mariko sighed.

"Stupid; put it down and go; this stuff is too complicated for an idiot like you to understand." She growled, Gemini nodded and set the tray down on the bed stand next to Mariko Miko's bed and left. Mariko gave the clone a cautious look as she past.

"Stupid clone—I'll never understand why Savage-sama wanted me to remake her." She said with a huff then went back to her computer.

"DOKI DOKI de kowaresou 1000%* LOVE HEY!" She sang as she went back to her stuff.

~0~

Klarion sat in his study reading some old book her had found while boredly looking through everything. Suddenly a loud growling noise could be heard Klarion looked up to see Raven's old familiar Cherie Curie running into the study and jumping onto his desk.

"I can't understand you stupid cat." Klarion said narrowing his eyes at the white and black cat. Cherie growled, and then mewed to Teekl who growled. Klarion stood.

"What?! That can't be true; Raven's normal again." He said looking to the two cats. Cherie shook his head.

"There's no way Savage has anyone who program something that deep." Klarion said, Teekl meowed, "What's this about a formula?"

The two cats meowed; Cherie looked down to the growled—ashamed as Klarion walked to the kitchen where he found the box Raven had been hiding in the cabinets. He looked at the contents vials of green liquid sat inside.

"Cherie are you telling me Raven was faking it all this time?" Klarion questioned, Cherie growled; telling him that wasn't the case. "then what?"

Cherie then told Teekl who had to explain that Raven had snuck into Savaga's building to retrive those vials. They contained the only thing that kept her alive. They should have known something was up when they had gotten in and out so easily.

"Of course; Raven's programing from Savage had to come from these. She's gone back to the Light." Klarion said, then out of a fit of rage threw the box across the room. Then suddenly a thought came to Kalrion's mind. "Oh god, Lita!"

~0~

Impulse was sitting around the cave when suddenly his cellphone went off. He sat up and dug into his pocket retrieveing his phone; the Caller ID showed it was Lita, and so he answered it.

"Hey Lita." He said with his best flirting voice. When there was a long pause on the phone Impulse frowned, "Lita? You there?"

'Help.' A small voice said, Impulse stood.

"Lita? Lita is everything alright?" He said, another long pause.

'Help me; I can't use my magic and I'm in real trouble.' Lita's voice said, suddenly she let out a yelp of pain.

'You little brat!' Raven's voice shouted faintly 'Oh I see; arent you smart.'

Impulse went wide eyed as the phone line went silent for a little while, and Lita's voice was replaced by Raven's cold and sadistic voice.

'Well this is problematic.' She said with a slight laugh, 'Oh well no matter; hey I know how bout you do me a favor huh Kid?'

"What's going on here!? Where's Lita?" Impulse shouted, another pause.

'At the moment? She's out cold; tell ya what; if you love Lita that much why don't you do me a favor and find Klarion for me? You do that, and I might not kill this little brat.' Raven's voice said sweetly. Impulse glared.

"If you so much as touch Lita I'll—"

'You'll what? You don't even know where I am, and the only person who could help you is Klarion.' Raven said, 'Now go fine him. Oh and if you tell any of your little friends or the Justice league you cansa Bye-bye, to sweet little Lita.'

Suddenly the line went dead, leaving Impulse in a bit of a daze. What was going on? Raven was supposed to be cured. Was she faking it all this time? Impulse shook his head; none of that mattered. Lita was in trouble, and Impulse had to find Klarion so that he could find her.

**I decided to chop this up into two parts. When I finished this it ended up being close to 6,000 words and 14 pages long. Haha most typing I've ever done—ok that's not totally true. Anyway review please, the next and final chapter will be posted the same day as this chapter and again I apologize in advance for the ending. . 'See you later armadillos—unless I see you first. HAHA!'**


	61. Chapter 60 part 2

Chapter 60 (part two)

**So much for my even number of chapters. Oh well anyhow I've cut the final chapter into two parts, sorry—yaknow I've apologized a lot for this ending and I gotta say that's very stress full I only ask that you guys don't flame me and if you do no foul language please. T^T now ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

"Eh?" Mariko said aloud as she sat upside down on her bed staring at the computer. She rolled over and off her bed, and walked over to the computer. "Oh Project Raven's back online! It's about time; I was getting bored."

The computer in question was showing Raven's vital signs along with brain waves; all of which showed that she was back in the Light's control once again. Mariko laughed, then a sudden beeping noise made her stop.

"Eh? What's going on?" She questioned as she looked at the screen. There was something else on the screen, something the young genius didn't recognize; and it was fading in and out.

"Oh Savage-sama isn't going to like this." She said in a singsong voice. "GEMINI! Where's my controls?!"

~0~

Meanwhile in an abandoned movie theater; Lita's arms and legs were bound together, and laid on the ground. Matter was stuffed into a sack and was growling and trying to escape. Lita looked up at her mother who had kidnapped her—once again. Raven looked back.

"Listen…L-lita…I really am sorry about this." She said, Lita glared as tears threatened her eyes. "I wasn't faking it I promise; I was cured M'gaan's mind thing did work…"

"Then why are you doing this?" Lita cried. Raven sighed.

"I'm dying Lita." She said, "And the only thing keeping me alive was back with Savage. I had to get it; I didn't want to leave you behind again. I'm sorry."

"YOU PATHETIC HUMAN!" Hatter growled, "Do you have any idea how ridiculous you sound? Killing your own daughter so that you can live!"

"It's not like that! You stupid cat!" Raven shouted, "I was tricked, Mariko put something in the vials that's making me do this. I don't have control anymore!"

"Mother how could you do this? To me? To father?" Lita cried. Raven ran her hands through her hair.

"I don't want to do this Lita believe me; but I can't fight it anymore." She said, "I can't fight Savage's control on me anymore."

"Mother please,"

"Lita; quiet." Raven snapped, "I promise I'm not going to hurt you."

"Then let me go!" Lita said. Raven shook her and crouched to Lita's level.

"I'm sorry. I can't do that." She said, "But please believe me when I say that it will work out somehow"

"Mom…"

"RAVEN!" Klarion's voice shouted, Raven's face twisted as she turned to see Klarion and Impulse staring at the two.

"Lita." Impulse mumbled, Lita smiled in relief as Klarion stared at the two.

"Raven, let Lita go." He said, Raven laughed.

"I can't do that sweetie. She won't let me." She said.

~0~

"Uh-oh. This isn't good." Mariko said as she fiddled with the controls to Raven's mind and body. "I think I might have broken my toy."

"Mariko?"

"Quiet you useless clone! Raven's trying to fight her programing! It's going to grind gears!" Mariko shouted, "She's gonna fry if she keeps this up!"

"Maybe you should let her go for the time being?" Gemini suggested, Mariko's eye ticked as she glared over her shoulder.

"Shuddup! Stupid! I'm a genius I already thought of that!" she said—lying. The truth was the thought—for some strange reason—didn't cross her mind. She looked down at the big red button in the middle of her controls.

"Oh well, I can still have fun with this." She said then pressed the button, "I'll play with her later."

~0~

Suddenly Raven's body went limp and Klarion went to grab her before she hit the ground. He looked down at Raven.

"Raven are you…"

"I'm fine; Mariko Miko just shut off control to my body." She said, "But Klarion you have to do something. They'll only take control all over again."

Impulse took the opportunity to run to Lita, and free her. Once free Lita helped her cat free from the bag she was in. Hatter jumped into Lita's arms and growled at Raven, who smiled warmly at them. She then looked to Klarion.

"Klarion you have to do something." She said as tears rolled down her face. Klarion looked down at Raven as knowing what she suggesting.

"Raven I couldn't…"

"I know it's hard but you have to—otherwise I'll just keep being forced under the Light's control." Raven said, "You have too."

Klarion was quiet for a while, he knew Raven was right; as long as she was alive the Light would just keep using her to get them to go back to them. He looked up to Lita who stared at her parents biting her lip to keep it from quivering.

"Lita; you have to go." He said, Lita shook her head.

"Dad…mom…no!" She shouted, Klarion then looked to impulse who nodded, and grabbed Lita and carried her bridal style. Lita struggled. "NO! I won't go!"

With that Lita was taken from the building; screaming and kicking the entire way until Impulse finally let her down outside the old theater. Lita glared, black tears staining her face, Impulse gave a sympathetic look only to have Lita slap him. He held the spot where he had been hit and looked to the crying Lita.

"How could you!? She's going to make him kill her!" She screamed, "Why?!"

"I'm sorry…" Impulse mumbled, "But she's right, there's nothing anyone can do…"

"You don't know that, no one does!" Lita shouted. Hatter meowed nuzzling Lita's cheek to calm her down. Lita sobbed into her hands. "Now I'm going to lose my mom all over again…"

"Lita…I'm sorry…" Impulse said, moving to comfort Lita, who shook her head and moved away from him.

"I'm sorry too….but I don't think I can talk to you for a while." She mumbled, Hatter mewed as Lita turned her back on Impulse and walked down the street.

"Lita where are you going?" Impulse shouted. Lita shook her back home.

"I'm going home." She mumbled, "I need to think about some things."

Meanwhile inside the building Raven laid in Klarion's arms. She smiled up at him as she finally regained control of her body again. She reached up and wrapped her arms around Klarion's neck.

"It's ok Klarion. It's better this way." She said, Klarion shook his head; there was no way he could go through with this. He couldn't let Raven die all over again. He just couldn't. Raven frowned. "It's ok; I promise."

Klarion closed his eyes as he felt tears threaten his own eyes. He then leaned forward and kissed his Raven for the last time as his palms began to glow red along with Raven's body.

"I'm happy I got to see you all again; and see Lita all grown up. Yaknow?" Raven said, Klarion nodded, "She really is her father's daughter."

Soon Raven's vision began to blur as she felt herself slowly start to drift.

"I love you Klarion Bleak." She said, then went limp in Klarion's arms. Klarion stood holding Raven bridal style as he left the building with her.

~0~

"No! no! NOO!" Mariko shouted. The screen with Raven's lifeline suddenly went dead; meaning that her project had failed. Mariko in a fit of rage screamed and threw the controls across the room just missing Gemini's head. "AH! I lost my toy!"

"Oh well; Savage won't be too mad at me right? After all I'm his favorite." She sighed as she stood putting her jacket on. "Let's get going Gemini; I have to explain to Savage-sama about this."

"Yes Mariko Miko." Gemini said as she followed the ill-tempered girl out of the building.

~0~

It's been a month since Raven's second funeral. Lita had finally forgave Impulse for taking her away from the scene with her mother and father. She realized she was wrong for being mad at him; especially since he had come to her mother's funeral to comfort her. Impulse had asked her on another date.

Lita snapped her fingers as a new outfit appeared on her body. She then poked her head out of her room; her father had gone to bed early. Klarion was once again plagued by nightmares of Raven, Lita looked to Hatter and plucked her from the ground.

"Hatter I know you can find nightmares, but can you also give a person a good dream?" She asked. Hatter thought for a moment.

"I suppose; I've never actually tried it." She said, "I suppose I could always try."

"Please give daddy a good dream." Lita said then placed Hatter at Klarion's door and let her in. Hatter mewed as Lita then shut the door and walked to the living room.

"Uncle Abra I'm going out now." She said. Abra Kadabra nodded as Lita left shutting the door behind her.

~0~

Klarion held baby Lita in the air. She giggled as Klarion smiled up at her, the two were in the living room the smell of food cooking in the kitchen filled the room.

"Klarion," Raven called from the Kitchen, "Babe! Put Lita down and come help me."

Klarion looked down at Lita and smirked.

"She's such a nag isn't she Lita?" He said jokingly. He then put Lita down in her play pin and looked over his shoulder, "I'm coming."

He then appeared in the Kitchen next to Raven grabbing her from behind.

"Klarion, carful you'll make me spill it all." Raven said with a laugh. Klarion smirked.

"That's fine; we could we always go out." He said, Raven looked over at him.

"No way, I'm going to cook today." She said smirking up at him. Klarion smiled and hugged Raven close, swearing that he would never let her go again.

Meanwhile in the real world, Klarion laid on his bed a slight smile forming on his face while Hatter sat on his bed giving him what she called; a happier dream.

**Gya! This was a long chapter; I'm glad I split it up into two parts. 5,329 words! Are you insane!? And again I'm not very fond of a lot of happy endings; but I ended up changing the ending the story a little happier than I originally planned, please don't flame me. I'm begging you, I did my best and I know you all wanted Raven back with the Bleak family, and she was for the time being, and at least this time she died happy. I'm really sorry all. Please no flames. . oh but you can all see me in my next story, involving Mariko Miko. I haven't decided on the title however. So keep watching. 'See you later armadillos—unless I see you first. Haha!'**


	62. An unoffical chapter!

An unofficial Chapter!

**Konbanwa! Or Good evening, I am Jem Fukuyama! Haha since this is an unofficial chapter I will be taking this time to answer some questions I suppose I didn't cover in the story. . my bad. So instead of answering; I'll let the cast answer your questions. Raven, Lita; it's show time! ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!  
Raven- "Questions? What questions?"  
Lita- "I think it sounds like fun."  
Hatter-"You would…"  
Lita- "What's that supposed to mean Hatter?"  
Me- "Alright let's have the 'Dark Beloved' Q and A begin! Lui—er Cherie Open the curtains!"**

"Why do I get the grunt work?" Cherie asked, turning into his human form and pulling a rope that opened up red curtains. I walk up to him and smile.

"Because you love me." I said, Cherie narrowed his eyes.

"Whatever. Get out there already." He growls. I nod happily and fix my glasses and step out enthusiastically.

"Alright everybody! It's show time!" I shout, "Hello and welcome to the Dark beloved Q and A; I'm your host Jem Fukuyama! Let's welcome our guests!"

I motion to another curtain behind me and it opens.

"To welcome our fist guest; She's evil, she's powerful, she's Klarion's Dark beloved, welcome Miss Raven Blu!" the audience claps happily as Raven sits in a chair and waves.

"Hello all; It's good to not be dead anymore—and not being used by the light. Though if you ask me my creator is a bit evil for that." She says crossing her arms. I smile and laugh uneasily.

"Aw you're so cruel Raven; you have to admit though it was a ton of fun to be Klarion Bleak's girlfriend/wife." I said. Raven huffs, "Right."

I shuffle a few cards in my hand before introducing the next guest.

"Our next guest can be described as sweet and caring; always one to stick to her friends and family. Please welcome the sweet and total opposite of her parents; Lolita Lee Bleak!" I shout as the next curtain rises to reveal Lita sitting and smiling sweetly at the audience.

"H-hello everyone; it's so nice to be here; I had no idea there were so many people reading." She said, Hatter who sat on her lap mewed.

"Alright now that we've got you all introduced shall we get on to the questions?" I ask, the two girls nod.

"And let's get on with it I've got stuff to do." Raven shouted. I nod.

"Right." I said, "Questions one; this is for well the both of you."

"Really?" the two say in unison. I nod.

"This question comes from Da'Ink; the question asks 'What's with the Cat thing with Raven and Lita?" I say.

"Cat thing?" Raven asks curtly. Lita shrugged.

"I think they're talking about our cat mannerisms mother." She said, Raven makes a face.

"Huh?"

"The way you two act like cats." I said with a sigh.

"Oh that; hmm, good question, why did we act like cats?" Raven asks me.

"Who me? You expect me to answer?" I ask. Lita and Raven nod. Lita pets Hatter who sits on her lap.

"You created us; _you_ would know." She said.

"This isn't about me though dear Lita it's about you two." I said, "Now hurry up and answer."

Lita and Raven think for a bit before answering, Hatter meows up at Lita.

"Oh I know!" Raven shouts, "When I was pregnant with Lita here, I started acting all catlike; I think it was because I hung out with cats—or moreover—they hung around me. I suppose I just picked up their mannerisms."

"Hatter says that the reason I act that way is because I was resurrected by them; they had to give me a part of their soul to help tie mine to my body when I was a baby." Lita said, "When our souls blended together I became part cat—which was also how I could talk to any cat around me."

"Great the next question is by the same person; Da'Ink is a really curious little kitty isn't she?" I joke, the two nod, "This one is for Lita."

"Oh how exciting!" Lita says happily.

"The question reads; Lita how did you get Hatter?"

"Hatter was the leader of the cat pack that followed Mother when she was alive, and still with Father; They were around to bring mother back to life when Etrigan killed her." Lita explained somberly, "You know how that story goes, heh. Anyway; after they brought me back, Hatter—being the leader of the pack and the daughter of the Goddess Icis—decided to stick around to watch over me. That's how I got Hatter."

"And I never regretted my decision. You're a very talented Witch-girl Lita." Hatter mewed nuzzling Lita's cheek.

"Da'Ink I hope you got your answers." I say with a wink, "Sadly that is all the time we have…see you all in my other story! Sadly it doesn't involve a whole lot of Klarion, but Mariko Miko is."

"Wait a second! Oh great creator." Raven says sarcastically. I look over.

"Sorry all the time we have." I say going to leave only to be levitated by Raven, "Aw come on Raven; let me go."

"Not happening." Raven says, "We the Oc Cast of Dark Beloved have a question for you."

"This question and answer session has nothing to do with the author." I say.

"But I'm pretty sure all your readers want to know the answer to this." Cherie mews, I sigh.

"Not you too."

"Here's our question Miss Fukuyama; why didn't you give the stories happy endings?" Lita asks sweetly. I pause.

"I did. In Klarion gets a girl Raven may have died but Lita was brought back. And in Dark beloved Raven may have been put down—again, but Klarion was able to be with her one last time, and have a sweet dream about what life would have been like if the Bleak Family stayed together. Also Lita you got Impulse as a boyfriend."

"But you had me killed…twice. The readers didn't like that." Raven said crossly.

"I dunno, I don't necessarily like happy endings." I explained, "I like them but I don't like writing them. I'm sorry readers. I'm a bit sadistic that way."

"And in making a character's past eye-wateringly sad." Cherie said.

"Hey, hey, hey watch it kitty, or I will make you a girl." I threatened. Cherie mewed. "Now come on I've already made this panel longer than it should have."

"Yeah yeah. Whiner." Raven huffed.

"So not." I say, "anyway that's all the time we have; I hope all the questions were answered. Usually I would personally message but I thought it would be so much funner to make it into an unofficial chapter; keep watching me for the next story called Tech-No love. Involving Mariko Miko and her back story. And hopefully in time for Velentines day I'll be posting a cute mini-comic involving Cherie Curie and Mad Cat-Hatter on my Deviantart account. Along with Lita Bleak wearing costumes from the YJ cast. See ya soon!

** A little bored when I did that haha! I hope that I answered your questions, if I didn't get to all of them I'm sorry. I didn't exactly get to go back and reread all 121 reviews…haha HUNDRED AND TWENTY ONE REVIEWS! That's more than the original story! Haha I'm sooo very happy about that. A-anyway you guys rock. And I'm so glad you all like Raven Blu so much hopfully once I figure out how to use the friggin scanner and connect it to my school computer I'll be able to use the library to post to my DA account. My school has the site band so I can't get to it via school anymore. . sorry. Well see you in 'Tech-No Love' if you decide to read it that is. "See you later armadillos—unless I see you first. Haha!"**


	63. Preview of a story to come!

**Preview of the story to come!**

"How could they have taken her!?" Impulse shouted, "How could the Reach have even known about who she really was?"

"Calm down!" Nightwing shouted placing his hands on Impulse's shoulders, "It doesn't matter how they found her, my guess is that the Reach had no idea who she was, but it doesn't matter. We will find her."

Impulse nodded, and tried to calm down. He was on the Bio-ship as it headed for the Reach's labs. Lita Bleak, Impulse's girlfriend and Team member, had been taken by the Light's partner the Reach. How they had found her no one knew but Impulse was determined to find her. Blue Beetle walked up behind Impulse with a worried look.

"Don't worry; we'll find her." He said, Impulse scowled but said nothing as M'gaan piloted the ship underwater.

"I've got to find her, I just have to." He mumbled.

Meanwhile aboard the Reach's ship Lita was trapped in a pod. She bit her lip, she had no idea what was going to happen to her. There were aliens standing in front of her pod and they were speaking a language she didn't recognize. Lita stared in fear as two of the aliens walked towards her and spoke to each other. She then felt a series of stings; they felt worse than bumble bee's attacks. She then let out a horrible scream.

** The suspense! This was a preview of the Story 'Invasion of the Blue Rafters!' if you liked 'Dark Beloved,' you'll love this one! See you there! BYYYE~!**


End file.
